


Chansoo, La selección

by Marelitty



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 117,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marelitty/pseuds/Marelitty
Summary: La selección es una oportunidad que solo se presenta una vez en la vida.Para 35 jóvenes es la oportunidad de escapar de la vida que les ha tocado por nacer en una casta determinada.Y además es la oportunidad de vivir en un palacio y de competir por el corazón del guapísimo príncipe Chanyeol.Pero para Do Kyungsoo, ser seleccionado es una pesadilla porque significa alejarse de su amor secreto, Woobin y también abandonar su hogar para pelear por una corona que no desea y vivir en un palacio que está bajo la constante amenaza de ataques.Es entonces cuando Kyungsoo conoce al príncipe Chanyeol, y comienza a cuestionarse sus planes a futuro y se da cuenta de que la vida con la que siempre soñó no se compara con el futuro que nunca se atrevió siquiera a imaginar.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Publicare por aquí los capitulos que me eliminaron.

Cuando llegó la carta, mi madre se puso eufórica. Ya había decidido que todos nuestros problemas se habían solucionado, que habían desaparecido para siempre. Pero su plan tenía un gran problema: yo. 

No creo que fuera un hijo particularmente desobediente, pero ahí fue donde dije basta. No quería pertenecer a la realeza. No quería ser parte de los Unos. No quería ni siquiera intentarlo. 

Me escondí en mi habitación, el único lugar donde no llegaba el parloteo que llenaba la casa, para pensar en algo que pudiera convencerla. De momento, tenía toda una serie de opiniones claramente formadas…, pero estaba seguro de que no escucharía nada que lo que alegara. No podía seguir dándole esquinazo mucho más tiempo. Se acercaba la hora de la cena y, al ser el mayor de los hermanos que seguíamos en la casa, me tocaba a mí ocuparme de la cocina. Me levanté de la cama y decidí enfrentarme al enemigo. 

Mamá me lanzó una mirada, pero no dijo nada. 

Ejecutamos una danza silenciosa por toda la cocina y el comedor mientras preparábamos pollo, pasta y unas rodajas de manzana, y poníamos la mesa para cinco. Si levantaba la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, ella me lanzaba una mirada furiosa, como si así pudiera avergonzarme y hacerme desear las cosas que ella quería. Era algo que hacía a menudo, como cuando me negaba a aceptar un trabajo en particular porque sabía que la familia que nos acogía se mostraba innecesariamente maleducada; o cuando quería que yo hiciera una limpieza a fondo porque no podíamos permitirnos pagar a un Seis para que se ocupara de ello.  
A veces le funcionaba. A veces no. Y en esta ocasión no tenía ninguna oportunidad. 

Mamá no me soportaba cuando me ponía terco. Pero aquello lo había heredado de ella, así que no tenía por qué sorprenderse. De todos modos, en este caso no se trataba solo de mí. Últimamente ella había estado tensa. El verano llegaba a su fin, y muy pronto nos enfrentaríamos al mal tiempo. Y a las preocupaciones. 

Mamá dejó la jarra de té frío en el centro de la mesa con un golpe de rabia. La boca se me hacía agua al pensar en el té con limón. Pero tendría que esperar; sería un desperdicio tomarme mi vaso ahora y luego tener que beber agua con la comida. 

—¿Tanto te costaría rellenar el formulario? —dijo por fin, incapaz de contenerse ni un momento más—. La Selección podría ser una magnífica oportunidad para ti, para todos nosotros.  
Solté un sonoro suspiro, convencido de que rellenar aquel formulario sería en realidad una experiencia próxima a la muerte. 

No era ningún secreto que “los rebeldes” las colonias subterráneas que odiaban Illéa, nuestro gran y relativamente joven país, lanzaban ataques sobre el palacio, violentos y frecuentes. Ya los habíamos visto en acción en Goyang. Habían calcinado la casa de uno de los magistrados, y habían destrozado los coches de unos cuantos Doses. 

Una vez incluso se había producido una fuga sonada de una prisión, pero, teniendo en cuenta que solo habían liberado a un doncel embarazado y a un Siete que era padre de nueve hijos, no pude evitar pensar que en aquella ocasión habían hecho bien. 

No obstante, aparte del peligro potencial, sentía que se me rompería el corazón solo de plantearme participar en la Selección. No pude evitar sonreír al pensar en todos los motivos que tenía para quedarme exactamente dónde estaba. 

—Estos últimos años, tu padre lo ha pasado muy mal —añadió ella, enfadada —. Si tuvieras la más mínima compasión, pensarías en él.  
Papá. Sí, quería ayudarlo, para era mi motor, SiAh y Seungsoo también. Y mi madre… claro. 

Cuando planteaba las cosas así, no había nada por lo que sonreír. La situación había ido empeorando durante demasiado tiempo. Me pregunté si papá lo vería como un regreso a la normalidad, si el dinero podría mejorar las cosas. 

No es que nuestra situación fuera tan precaria que temiéramos por nuestra supervivencia, o algo así. No éramos indigentes. Pero supongo que tampoco era algo que nos quedara tan lejos.  
Nuestra casta estaba a tres niveles de lo más bajo. Éramos artistas. Y los artistas y los músicos de piezas clásicas solo estaban a tres pasos de la basura. Literalmente. Teníamos que hacer malabares para llegar a fin de mes, y nuestros ingresos dependían mucho de la temporada. 

Recordé que en un viejo libro de historia había leído que antiguamente las fiestas principales se concentraban en los meses de invierno. Algo llamado Halloween, luego Navidad y Año Nuevo. Una tras otra.  
La Navidad seguía en su sitio. Pero desde que Illéa firmó el gran tratado de paz con China, el Año Nuevo se celebraba en enero o febrero, dependiendo de la Luna. Y las diferentes celebraciones de recuerdo y de independencia de nuestro lado se habían convertido en la Fiesta del agradecimiento, que tenía lugar en verano. Era la ocasión en que se celebraba la formación de Illéa, y con la que de hecho dábamos gracias por seguir ahí. No sabía qué era eso de Halloween. Nunca había vuelto a celebrarse. Así pues, al menos tres veces al año, toda la familia tenía un trabajo a tiempo completo. Mis padres podían crear sus obras, que los clientes compraban como regalos. Mamá y yo actuábamos en fiestas —yo cantando y ella al piano—, y no decíamos que no a ningún trabajo si podíamos hacerlo.  
Cuando era más pequeño, actuar frente a un público me aterraba. Pero ahora me hacía a la idea de que no era más que una música de fondo. 

Eso es lo que era a los ojos de nuestros clientes: una música hecha para que se oyera, pero sin que se viera. 

Seungsoo aún no había descubierto su talento. Pero solo tenía siete años, así que todavía le quedaba algo de tiempo.  
Muy pronto las hojas volverían a caer, y la inestabilidad regresaría a nuestro minúsculo mundo. 

Cinco bocas, pero solo cuatro trabajadores. Sin garantías de empleo hasta Navidad. Si pensaba en aquello, la Selección me parecía una tabla de salvación, un punto seguro al que agarrarme. Aquella estúpida carta podía sacarme de la oscuridad, y conmigo tal vez también saldría mi familia. 

Ya discutíamos bastante en situaciones normales, pero, al irse acercando en silencio el desolador panorama del otoño, se había ido volviendo mucho más irritable. Y yo sabía que a sus ojos me estaba portando como un insensato y un mal hijo al no querer siquiera rellenar un estúpido formulario. 

Sin embargo, había cosas en este mundo —cosas importantes— de las que no me quería separar. Y veía aquel trozo de papel como algo que me separaba de todo lo que deseaba. Quizá fuera que lo que deseaba era una tontería. Puede que no fuera ni siquiera algo que pudiera llegar a tener.

Aun así, era mío. No me veía capaz de sacrificar mis sueños, por mucho que significara mi familia para mí. Además, ya les había dado mucho. Era el Mayor, ahora que Seunghee se había casado y que Minsoo se había ido; me había adaptado a mi papel todo lo rápido que me había sido posible. 

Lo había hecho todo por contribuir. Habíamos adaptado mis horarios escolares a los ensayos, que me llevaban la mayor parte del día, ya que estudiaba varios instrumentos además de canto. Pero tras llegar la carta, todos mis esfuerzos dejaron de tener importancia. A los ojos de mi madre, yo ya era el príncipe consorte de Illéa. 

Si hubiera sido más listo, habría escondido aquella estúpida notificación antes de que papá, SiAh y Seungsoo llegaran. Pero no sabía que mamá se la había guardado entre la ropa, y que a media comida la iba a sacar a relucir. —A la familia Do —anunció, con la carta en la mano. 

Intenté arrebatársela, pero reaccionó muy rápido.

En realidad, iban a enterarse antes o después, pero, si hacía aquello, todos se pondrían de su parte. —¡Mamá, por favor! —¡Yo quiero oírlo! —dijo SiAh, ilusionada. 

No me sorprendió. Mi hermana pequeña era una versión más pequeña y femenina de mí, que era tres años menor. Pero, aunque físicamente éramos casi idénticos, teníamos personalidades opuestas. 

Ella, a diferencia de mí, era muy extrovertida y optimista. Y en los últimos tiempos parecía estar loca por los chicos. Todo aquel asunto le parecía de lo más romántico. Sentí que me ruborizaba de la vergüenza. 

Papá escuchaba con atención, y SiAh casi daba saltos de alegría. Seungsoo, el pobrecito, seguía comiendo. 

Mamá se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió. —«El último censo confirma que actualmente reside en su domicilio un joven doncel de entre diecisiete y veinte años. Nos gustaría comunicarle la oportunidad que se le presenta de honrar a la gran nación de Illéa».

SiAh volvió a soltar otro gritito y me agarró del brazo: —¡Ese eres tú! 

—Ya lo sé, boba. Déjame el brazo, que me lo vas a romper. Pero ella seguía dando botes, sin soltarme la mano. 

—«Nuestro querido príncipe, Park Chanyeol —prosiguió mamá—, alcanzará la mayoría de edad este mes. En esta nueva etapa de su vida, espera encontrar pareja, contraer matrimonio con un auténtico hijo de Illéa. Si su hija o hijo doncel, desea optar a la posibilidad de convertirse en el prometido del príncipe Chanyeol y en príncipe consorte de Illéa, deberá rellenar el formulario adjunto y presentarlo en la Oficina Provincial de Servicios más próxima. Se escogerá aleatoriamente a un participante de cada provincia, y los elegidos conocerán al príncipe. 

»Los participantes se alojarán en Exodus, en el precioso palacio de Illéa, durante toda su estancia. Las familias de cada participante serán “recompensadas generosamente” —leyó, marcando cada sílaba para crear un mayor efecto— por su concesión a la familia real».

Miré al techo mientras ella proseguía. Eso es lo que se hacía con los hijos nacidos en la familia real se vendían en matrimonio en un intento por reforzar nuestras incipientes relaciones con otros países. Entendía por qué se hacía: necesitábamos aliados. Pero no me gustaba. Hasta el momento no había visto nada parecido, y esperaba no tener que verlo nunca. 

No había habido una princesa o príncipe doncel en la familia real desde hacía tres generaciones. Los príncipes, en cambio, se casaban con personas del pueblo para mantener alta la moral de nuestra nación, en ocasiones tan volátil. 

Supongo que la Selección tenía por objetivo mantenernos unidos y recordarle a todo el mundo que Illéa había nacido de la nada, prácticamente. Ninguna de las dos opciones me parecía buena.  
Y la idea de entrar a participar en un concurso para deleite de todo el país, y dejar que aquel idiota estirado escogiera al tipo más estúpido o a la más tonta del rebaño para convertirla en esa cara bonita y muda que aparecía a su lado en la tele… En fin, todo eso me daba ganas de gritar. ¿Podía haber algo más humillante? 

Además, ya había estado en casas de suficientes Doses y Treses como para estar seguro de que no quería convertirme en uno de ellos, y mucho menos en uno de los Unos. Salvo por las épocas en que pasábamos hambre, estaba muy satisfecho de ser un Cinco. 

Quien quería vivir un cuento de hadas era mamá, no yo. 

—¡Se enamorará por completo de Kyungsoo! Es precioso —añadió mamá. 

—Por favor, mamá. Soy de lo más normal. 

—¡No lo eres! —dijo SiAh—. ¡Porque soy idéntica a ti…, y yo soy hermosa! Y sonrió con tanta gracia que no pude contenerme la risa. 

Era un buen argumento, porque lo cierto era que SiAh era muy guapa. No obstante, era algo más que su cara, más que aquella sonrisa irresistible y aquellos ojos brillantes. SiAh irradiaba una energía, un entusiasmo, que te hacía desear estar allá donde estuviera ella. 

SiAh tenía un magnetismo particular, algo de lo que yo carecía. 

—Seungsoo, ¿tú qué crees? ¿Soy guapo? —le pregunté. 

Todas las miradas se posaron en el miembro más joven de nuestra familia. —¡No! ¡Los novios dan asco! 

—¡Seungsoo, por favor! —Mamá soltó un suspiro de exasperación, pero era fingido. Resultaba muy difícil enfadarse con Seungsoo—. Kyungsoo, tienes que saber que eres un chico precioso y encantador. 

—Si soy tan encantador, ¿cómo es que ningún chico me pide nunca que salga con él? 

—Oh, la verdad es que ellos lo intentan, pero yo los ahuyento. Mis niños son demasiado guapos como para casarse con Cincos. Seunghee se casó con un Cuatro, y estoy segura de que tú puedes conseguir un partido aún mejor —dijo ella, y le dio un sorbo a su té. 

—Se llama James. Deja de tratarlo como si fuera un número. ¿Y desde cuándo se presentan chicos a la puerta? —pregunté, elevando cada vez más el tono de voz—. Nunca he visto a un solo chico en nuestra escalera. 

—Hace un tiempo —confesó papá, que intervino por primera vez. Su voz tenía un matiz algo triste, y no apartaba la vista de su taza. Intenté descifrar qué sería lo que le preocupaba tanto. ¿Los chicos que se presentaban en la puerta? ¿Qué mamá y yo discutiéramos otra vez? ¿La idea de que no me presentara al concurso? ¿Lo lejos que estaría si lo hacía? Papá y yo nos entendíamos bien. Creo que, cuando nací, mamá estaba agotada, así que papá me cuidó la mayor parte del tiempo. Saqué el carácter de mi madre, pero también la bondad de mi padre. 

Papá levantó la vista solo un instante, y de pronto lo entendí. No quería pedírmelo. No querría que me fuera. Pero no podía negar el efecto beneficioso que tendría si conseguía entrar, aunque solo fuera por un día.  
—Kyungsoo, sé razonable —dijo mamá—. Debemos de ser los únicos padres del país que tenemos que convencer a nuestro hijo de algo así. ¡Piensa en la oportunidad que supone! ¡Podrías llegar a ser rey!  
—Mamá, aunque quisiera ser rey, que desde luego no quiero, hay otros miles de chicos y chicas en la provincia que participarán en esto. Y si se diera el caso de que ganara el sorteo, aún quedarían otros treinta y cuatro en Goyang, sin duda mucho mejores que yo en las artes de la seducción, por mucho que lo intentara. 

—¿Qué es la seducción? —preguntó Seungsoo, levantando la cabeza. 

—Nada —respondimos todos a coro. 

—Es ridículo pensar que, con todo eso, pueda tener alguna oportunidad de ganar —concluí. 

Mi madre empujó la silla hacia atrás, se puso en pie y se inclinó hacia mí por encima de la mesa —Alguien tendrá que ir, Kyungsoo. Tienes las mismas oportunidades que cualquiera —tiró la servilleta sobre el mantel y se dispuso a dejar la mesa.

—Seungsoo, cuando acabes, es hora del baño. —Él lanzó un gruñido. SiAh comió en silencio. Seungsoo hizo tiempo todo lo que pudo, pero no fue mucho. 

Cuando se pusieron en pie, empecé a recoger la mesa mientras papá se bebía su té, sentado en silencio. Volvía a tener restos de pintura en el pelo, unas salpicaduras amarillas que me hicieron sonreír.  
Se puso en pie y se sacudió las migajas de la camisa. —Lo siento, papá —murmuré, mientras recogía los platos. 

—No seas tonto. No estoy enfadado —contestó, sonriendo y pasándome un brazo por los hombros. 

—Es que yo… 

—No tienes que explicármelo, lo sé —me interrumpió, y me dio un beso en la frente—.

Fui a la cocina para empezar a limpiar. Envolví mi plato en una servilleta, con la comida casi intacta, y lo metí en la nevera. Los demás apenas dejaron unas migajas. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi habitación para prepararme para la cama. 

Todo aquello me ponía de los nervios. 

Me tendí sobre mi colchón lleno de bultos, intentando pensar en la Selección. Supongo que tendría sus ventajas. No me disgustaría comer bien al menos por unos días. Pero no valía la pena hacerse ilusiones. No iba a enamorarme del príncipe Chanyeol. Por lo que había visto en el Illéa Capital Report, no creo que me gustara siquiera aquel tipo. 

Parecía que el tiempo no avanzaba, hasta que por fin llegó la medianoche. Había un espejo junto a mi puerta. Me detuve enfrente para asegurarme de que mi pelo tenía el mismo buen aspecto que tenía por la mañana, y me puse un poco de bálsamo de labios para resaltarlos, decían que mis labios eran bonitos por lo que me gustaba cuidarlos. 

Con el máximo sigilo, me dirigí a la cocina. Cogí los restos de mi plato, algo de pan no muy tierno y una manzana, y envolví todo aquello. 

Volví a la habitación más despacio de lo que habría deseado, ya que llegaba tarde. Pero es que si lo hubiera preparado antes me habría pasado todo el rato mucho más nervioso.  
Abrí la ventana de mi habitación y miré afuera, hacia nuestro pequeño patio. No había casi luna, así que tuve que esperar a que mi vista se adaptara a la oscuridad antes de ponerme en marcha.  
Apenas se veía la silueta de la casa del árbol, al otro lado del césped. Cuando éramos más pequeños, Minsoo ataba sábanas a las ramas para que pareciera un barco velero. Él era el capitán, y yo siempre era su segundo abordo. Mi misión consistía principalmente en barrer la cubierta y preparar la comida, que se componía de tierra y pajitas servidas en los moldes de horno de mamá. Él cogía una cucharada de tierra y se la «comía» tirándola por encima del hombro, lo que significaba que me tocaba barrer otra vez, pero no me importaba. Estaba encantado de estar en el barco con mi hermano.  
Miré alrededor. Todas las casas del vecindario estaban a oscuras. Nadie miraba. Me acerque a la ventana con cuidado. Ya me había hecho algún hematoma en el vientre alguna vez por hacerlo mal, pero ahora se me daba bien; era un talento que había perfeccionado a lo largo de los años. Y no quería que se me cayera nada de la comida. 

Crucé el césped a la carrera vestido con mi mejor pijama. Podía haberme dejado la ropa de día puesta, pero estaba más a gusto así. Suponía que no importaba lo que llevara puesto, pero me sentía guapo con mis pantaloncillos cortos de color negro y la camisa blanca a juego. Ya no me costaba trepar con una sola mano por los tablones clavados al árbol. También había perfeccionado esa técnica. Cada escalón que subía era un motivo de alivio. No era una gran distancia, pero desde allí me daba la impresión de que todo el alboroto de casa quedaba a kilómetros de distancia. 

Aquí no tenía que ser el príncipe de nadie. 

Al introducirme en el cubículo que me servía de refugio, supe que no estaba solo. En el otro extremo, alguien se ocultaba entre las sombras. Se me aceleró la respiración; no podía evitarlo. Dejé la comida en el suelo y entrecerré los ojos para ver mejor. La otra persona se movió y encendió una mísera vela. No daba mucha luz, nadie la vería desde la casa, pero bastaba.  
Por fin el intruso habló, con una sonrisa furtiva de oreja a oreja.

—Hola, bonito.


	2. Capítulo 2

Entré a gatas en la casa del árbol, que no era mucho más que un cubo de dos por dos metros en el que ni siquiera Seungsoo podría permanecer de pie. Pero a mí me encantaba. Había una abertura por la que te podías colar. Yo había colocado un viejo taburete en un rincón para que sirviera de soporte para la vela, y una alfombra que estaba tan vieja que apenas suponía una mejora en comparación con sentarse sobre los tablones. No era gran cosa, pero era mi refugio. Nuestro refugio. 

—No me llames bonito, te lo pido por favor. Empieza a ponerme de los nervios —dije. 

Pero por el modo en que me miraba Woobin, estaba claro que aquello no me estaba ayudando en mi defensa del caso «No soy guapo». Ya que sonrió. 

—No puedo evitarlo. Eres lo más precioso que he visto nunca. No puedes echarme en cara que te lo diga en la única ocasión que se me presenta —se acercó y me cogió la cara entre las manos.

No hizo falta más. Sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos, y yo no podía pensar en nada. Lejos quedaban la Selección, las discusiones familiares y hasta la propia Illéa. Solo estaban las manos de Woobin sobre mi espalda, guiándome hacia él, y su aliento sobre mis mejillas. Las manos se me fueron a su cabello, aún húmedo por la ducha —siempre se duchaba por la noche—, y se enredaron en un nudo perfecto. Olía al jabón casero que hacía su madre. Nos separamos, y no pude reprimir una sonrisa. 

Me senté de lado, como un niño en busca de mimos. 

—Siento no estar de mejor humor. Es solo que… hoy hemos recibido esa estúpida carta.   
—Ah, sí, la carta —suspiró Woobin—. Nosotros recibimos dos. 

Claro. Las gemelas acababan de cumplir los diecisiete. 

Woobin estudió mi rostro mientras hablaba. 

Yo también lo escruté. Woobin era, con mucho, el tipo más atractivo de cualquier casta en toda la ciudad. Tenía el cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, y aquella sonrisa que te hacía pensar que ocultaba un secreto. Era alto, delgado. Observé a la pálida luz de la vela que tenía unas ojeras apenas perceptibles bajo los ojos; sin duda aquella semana habría estado trabajando hasta tarde. Su camiseta negra estaba desgastada por varios sitios hasta el límite de la rotura, igual que los raídos vaqueros que llevaba casi todos los días. 

Me dolía estar lejos de él. Algunos días me volvía loco preguntándome qué estaría haciendo. Y cuando no podía soportarlo más, me centraba en mi música. En realidad, Woobin era el responsable de la calidad de mi música. Se me iba la cabeza pensando en él. 

Y eso era malo. 

Woobin era un Seis. Los Seises eran criados y solo estaban un peldaño por encima de los Sietes, de los que se diferenciaban por una mejor educación y por su preparación para trabajar en el interior de las casas. Woobin era más listo de lo que la gente se imaginaba, además de terriblemente atractivo, pero era muy raro que alguien se casara con casta inferior. Un hombre así podía pedirte la mano, pero era raro que se aceptara. Y cuando dos personas de castas diferentes decidían casarse, tenían que rellenar un montón de papeleo y esperar unos tres meses antes de poder proceder con los siguientes trámites legales. Había oído decir más de una vez que aquello era para que la gente tuviera tiempo para pensárselo. De modo que aquel encuentro tan personal entre nosotros, ya pasado el toque de queda en Illéa…, podríamos buscarnos graves problemas. 

Pero yo quería a Woobin, hacía ya casi dos años que le quería. Y él me quería a mí. Con él ahí delante, acariciándome el pelo, no podía imaginarme siquiera entrar en la Selección. Yo ya estaba enamorado. 

—¿A ti qué te parece? La Selección, quiero decir. 

—Está bien, supongo. Tendrá que buscarse pareja “de algún modo”, el pobre —contestó, y en su voz detecté una nota de sarcasmo.   
Pero necesitaba saber qué opinaba. 

—Woobin… 

—Vale, vale. Bueno, una parte de mí piensa que es algo triste. ¿Es que el príncipe no tiene citas? Quiero decir… ¿De verdad no puede conseguir a nadie? Si intentan casar a las princesas con otros príncipes, ¿por qué no hacen lo mismo con él? Pero luego… —suspiró—. En parte también me parece una buena idea. Es emocionante. Va a enamorarse a la vista de todo el mundo. Y me gusta la idea de que alguien consiga un futuro feliz así. Cualquiera podría ser parte de la familia real. En cierto modo es esperanzador. Me hace pensar que quizá yo también un día pueda tener ante mí un futuro feliz. 

Sus dedos resiguieron mis labios. Aquellos ojos escrutaron el interior de mi alma, y sentí aquella chispa que nos unía y que no había compartido con nadie más. Yo también quería nuestro futuro feliz. 

—¿De modo que has animado a las gemelas a que se presenten? 

—Sí. Bueno, todos hemos visto al príncipe alguna vez; parece un tipo bastante correcto. O sea, será un remilgado, desde luego, pero parece agradable. Y las chicas están deseosas; es de lo más gracioso. Cuando he llegado a casa esta tarde, estaban bailando. Y desde luego no se puede negar que sería positivo para la familia. Mamá se muestra esperanzada porque en nuestra casa tenemos dos oportunidades, en lugar de solo una. 

Aquella era la primera buena noticia que oía sobre aquella horrible competición. Era increíble: me había centrado tanto en mí mismo que ni siquiera había pensado en las hermanas de Woobin.

—Woobin, ¿te das cuenta de lo que significaría eso? Si Chaeyeon o Chaeryeong ganaran… 

Él me abrazó aún más fuerte y me rozó la frente con los labios. Su mano me recorría la espalda arriba y abajo. 

—No he pensado en otra cosa en todo el día —dijo. 

El sonido descarnado de su voz se imponía a cualquier otro pensamiento. 

—Eh, he traído algo para picar. 

—Ah, ¿sí? 

—Te encantará este pollo; lo he preparado yo mismo. 

Saqué el paquete y se lo acerqué a Woobin, que —hay que reconocerlo— mordisqueó la comida sin prisas. Yo le di un bocado a la manzana de modo que él tuviera la impresión de que era para los dos, pero luego la dejé para que él se comiera el resto. 

Si en nuestra casa la comida era una preocupación, en la de Woobin era un desastre. Él tenía trabajo de un modo mucho más continuado que el nuestro, pero le pagaban bastante menos. Nunca tenían suficiente comida para toda la familia. Era el mayor de siete hermanos, e, igual que yo había tenido que contribuir en lo que pude, Woobin también había tenido que hacerlo. De la poca comida que tenían, él les cedía su parte a sus hermanos menores y a su madre, que siempre estaba agotada de tanto trabajar. Su padre había muerto tres años atrás, y la familia de Woobin dependía de él para casi todo. 

Observé con satisfacción que chupaba los restos de especias del pollo pegadas a los dedos y que luego se comía el pan. A saber, cuánto hacía que no probaba bocado. 

—Eres un cocinero excelente. Vas a hacer muy feliz… a alguien, algún día, alguien que se volverá muy gordo —dijo, con la boca medio llena de manzana. 

—Voy a hacerte, a ti, muy feliz… y te pondrás muy gordo. Ya lo sabes. 

—¡Ah, eso de ponerse gordo…! 

Nos reímos. Me contó lo que había hecho desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto. Había estado con trabajos de oficina para una de las fábricas, algo que iba a durar toda la semana siguiente. Su madre por fin había conseguido trabajo estable limpiando las casas de algunos Doses de nuestra zona. Las gemelas estaban tristes porque su madre las había obligado a dejar las clases de teatro a las que asistían después del colegio, para que pudieran trabajar más. 

—Voy a ver si puedo conseguir algo de trabajo los domingos, para ganar un poco más de dinero. Odio que tengan que dejar algo que les gusta tanto —dijo, y lo hizo con un tono de esperanza en la voz, como si realmente pudiera hacerlo. 

—¡Kim Woobin, no te atrevas a hacerlo! Ya trabajas demasiado. 

—Venga, Soo —me susurró al oído, y aquello me produjo un escalofrío—Ya sabes cómo son las gemelas. Necesitan estar rodeadas de gente. No pueden estar encerradas limpiando y escribiendo todo el rato. No son así, por naturaleza.

—Pero no es justo que esperen que tú lo hagas todo, Woobin.

—No te preocupes, Soo. Creo que hay buenas perspectivas en el horizonte. No estaré haciéndolo eternamente. 

Pero sí que lo haría, pues su familia siempre necesitaría dinero. 

—Woobin, sé que podrías hacerlo. Pero no eres un superhéroe. No puedes pretender ser capaz de proporcionarles todo a todas las personas a las que quieres. Es que… no puedes hacerlo todo.   
Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Yo esperaba que hubiera interiorizado mis palabras, consciente de que, si no bajaba el ritmo, acabaría agotado. Que un Seis, un Siete o un Ocho muriera de agotamiento no sería nada nuevo.

—¿Kyungsoo? 

—¿Sí? 

—¿Vas a participar en la Selección? 

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! No quiero que nadie piense, que podría casarme con un extraño. Yo te quiero a ti —contesté con vehemencia. 

—¿Quieres ser un Seis? ¿Vivir eternamente con hambre? ¿Con preocupaciones? —preguntó. 

Detectaba el dolor en su voz, pero también la pregunta de fondo: si tuviera que escoger entre dormir en un palacio con servicio o en un piso de tres habitaciones con toda la familia de Woobin, ¿con qué me quedaría? 

—Woobin, saldremos adelante. Somos listos. Estaremos bien —respondí, deseando de verdad que así fuera. 

—Sabes que no va a ser así, Soo. Yo tendré que seguir manteniendo a mi familia. No soy de los que abandonan a la gente —dijo, y yo me agité ligeramente entre sus brazos—. Y si tuviéramos hijos… 

—Cuando tengamos hijos. ¿Quién dice que debemos tener más de dos? 

—¡Tú sabes que eso no es algo que podamos controlar! —replicó, y observé la rabia que se acumulaba en su voz. 

No podía culparlo. Si tenías suficiente dinero, disponías de medios de planificación familiar. Pero si eras un Cuatro o de una casta inferior, te dejaban que te las apañaras por tu cuenta. Aquello había sido por lo que más discutíamos durante los últimos seis meses, cuando habíamos empezado a buscar en serio un modo de estar juntos. Los niños eran un riesgo. Cuantos más tenías, más había para trabajar. Pero también más bocas hambrientas que alimentar… 

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Woobin era una persona apasionada; solía dejarse llevar un poco cuando discutía. Había ido aprendiendo a controlarse antes de llegar al punto de enfadarse, y yo sabía que eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento. No quería que se preocupara ni que se enfadara; de verdad pensaba que podríamos arreglárnoslas. Si planeábamos bien todo lo que podíamos controlar, podríamos soportar todo lo demás. Quizá fuera demasiado optimista, o tal vez estuviera demasiado ilusionado, pero realmente creía que Woobin y yo podríamos lograr cualquiera cosa que deseáramos con fuerza. 

—Creo que deberías hacerlo —dijo él de pronto. 

—¿Hacer qué? 

—Participar en la Selección. Creo que deberías hacerlo. 

Me lo quedé mirando fijamente. 

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? 

—Soo, escúchame —respondió, con la boca junto a mi oreja. No era justo; sabía que eso me distraía. Cuando su voz salió por fin, era como una suave y lenta caricia, como si me estuviera diciendo algo romántico, aunque en realidad se tratara de todo lo contrario—. Si tuvieras la ocasión de conseguir algo mejor que esto y la perdieras por mi culpa, nunca me lo perdonaría. No podría soportarlo. 

Solté un soplido airado. 

—Esto es ridículo. Piensa en los miles de aspirantes que participarán. Ni siquiera me escogerán. 

—Si estás tan seguro de que no te escogerán, ¿cuál es el problema? 

Ahora sus manos me frotaban los brazos arriba y abajo. No podía discutir cuando me hacía aquello.

—Lo único que quiero es que te presentes. Solo quiero que lo pruebes. Y si vas, pues vas. Y si no, pues al menos no tendré que reprocharme habértelo impedido. 

—Pero yo no quiero, Woobin. Ni siquiera me gusta. No lo conozco. 

—Nadie lo conoce. De eso se trata, aunque quizá llegue a gustarte. 

—Woobin, para. Yo te quiero a ti. 

—Y yo a ti —contestó, y me besó lentamente para dejarlo bien claro—. Y si me quieres, lo harás para que no me vuelva loco preguntándome lo que habría podido ser. 

Cuando hacía que algo tuviera que ver con él, me dejaba sin defensa. Porque no podía hacerle daño. Hacía todo lo que podía para hacerle la vida más fácil. Y yo tenía razón: no había ninguna posibilidad de que me eligieran. Así que tendría que pasar por todo aquello, contentarlos a todos y, cuando vieran que no me escogían, por fin dejarían de darme la lata. 

—¿Sí? —me dijo al oído, con un suspiro.

—Está bien —susurré—. Lo haré. Pero que sepas que no quiero ser ningún princesito. Lo único que deseo es ser tu esposo. 

Me acarició el pelo. 

—Lo serás. 

Debió de ser la luz… o la falta de ella, porque juraría que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al decir aquello. Woobin había pasado muchas cosas, pero solo le había visto llorar una vez, cuando habían azotado a su hermano en la plaza. El pequeño Jun había robado algo de fruta de un carro del mercado. Un adulto habría sido sometido a un breve juicio y, luego, dependiendo del valor del material robado, o le habrían mandado a la cárcel, o lo habrían sentenciado a muerte. Jun solo tenía nueve años, así que fue azotado. La madre de Woobin no tenía dinero suficiente para llevarle a un buen médico, así que Jun se había quedado con la espalda llena de cicatrices tras aquel incidente. 

Aquella noche esperé junto a mi ventana para ver si Woobin trepaba a la casa del árbol. Cuando lo hizo, salí a hurtadillas y fui con él. Lloró en mis brazos durante una hora, lamentándose porque si hubiera trabajado más, si lo hubiera hecho mejor, Jun no habría tenido que robar, y por lo injusto que era que el crío hubiera tenido que sufrir aquello por su fracaso. 

Me producía un dolor terrible, porque no era cierto. Pero no podía decírselo; no me escucharía. Woobin se echaba a la espalda la responsabilidad de todas las necesidades de sus seres queridos. De algún modo, milagrosamente, me había convertido en una de esas personas. Así que intentaba que mi carga fuera lo más ligera posible. 

—¿Quieres cantarme? ¿Algo bueno para que me acompañe en el sueño? 

Sonreí. Me encantaba cantarle canciones. Así que me situé a su lado y le canté una suave melodía.   
Me dejó cantar unos minutos hasta que sus dedos empezaron a moverse descuidadamente por debajo de mi oreja.   
Me besó por el cuello y las orejas. Supongo que le gustaba más oír mi respiración entrecortada que las propias canciones.   
Al poco ya estábamos uno encima del otro sobre la sucia y fina alfombrilla. Woobin tiró de mí, echándome sobre su cuerpo, y yo le acariciaba el desaliñado pelo con los dedos, hipnotizado por la sensación de tenerlo entre los dedos. Me besó con fervor, con fuerza.   
Íbamos con cuidado, y siempre nos deteníamos antes de llegar a lo que realmente deseábamos. Violar el toque de queda ya era suficiente riesgo. Aun así, con todas nuestras limitaciones, no podía imaginarme que hubiera alguien en Illéa más apasionado que nosotros. 

—Te quiero, Do Kyungsoo. Y te querré toda la vida —dijo aquello con una profunda emoción en la voz, y me pilló desprevenido. 

—Te quiero, Woobin. Siempre serás mi príncipe. 

Y me besó hasta que la vela se consumió. 

Debieron de pasar horas. Me pesaban los ojos. A Woobin nunca le preocupaba lo que durmiera él, pero mostraba una preocupación continua por mi descanso. Así que, resignado, bajé la escalera con mi plato y mi céntimo. 

Cuando cantaba, Woobin disfrutaba y de vez en cuando, cuando tenía algo de dinero, me daba un céntimo en pago por mi canción. Pero si había conseguido un céntimo, yo quería que se lo diera a su familia. No había duda de que necesitaban hasta la última moneda. No obstante, conservar aquellos céntimos en mi poder —ya que de ningún modo me los iba a gastar— era como un recordatorio de todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por mí, de todo lo que yo significaba para él. 

Ya de vuelta en mi habitación, saqué mi frasquito de céntimos de su escondite y escuché el feliz tintineo de la nueva moneda al caer sobre sus nuevas vecinas. Esperé diez minutos, mirando por la ventana, hasta que vi la sombra de Woobin, que bajaba del árbol y salía corriendo por la calle de atrás. 

Me quedé despierto un rato más, pensando en él y en lo mucho que le quería, y en la sensación que me producía su amor. Me sentía especial, incomparable, único. Ningún príncipe, en ningún trono, podría hacerme más feliz que él. Me dormí con aquel pensamiento grabado a fuego en el corazón.


	3. Capítulo 3

_Woobin iba vestido todo de blanco. Tenía un aspecto angelical. Seguíamos en Goyang, pero no había nadie a nuestro alrededor. Estábamos solos, pero no echábamos de menos a nadie. Él había trenzado unas pajitas para hacerme con ellas una corona, y estábamos juntos._

—¡Kyungsoo! —grito mamá, sacándome de mis sueños. Encendió las luces, cegándome por un momento. Me llevé las manos a los ojos, intentando adaptarme a la luz.

—Despierta, Kyungsoo. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

Eché un vistazo al despertador: poco más de las siete. Así que… había dormido cinco horas.

—¿Consiste en dejarme dormir más? —rezongué.

—No, hijo. Tengo algo serio que discutir contigo.

Me senté en la cama, con las sábanas hechas un ovillo y el pelo en todas direcciones. Mamá iba dando palmadas una y otra vez, como si con aquello pudiera acelerar el proceso.

—Venga, Kyungsoo. Necesito que te despiertes.

Bostecé. Dos veces.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero que te presentes a la Selección. Creo que serías una príncipe excelente.

De nuevo con eso, era demasiado temprano para aquello.

—Mamá, de verdad, acabo… —pero me detuve y suspiré al recordar lo que le había prometido a Woobin la noche anterior: que al menos lo intentaría. No obstante, ahora, a la luz del día, no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

—Sé que no te atrae la idea, pero he pensado que podía proponerte un trato, a ver si cambias de opinión.

Aquello me llamó la atención. ¿Qué podía ofrecerme?

—Tu padre y yo hablamos anoche, y decidimos que ya tienes edad de trabajar solo. Tu voz, bueno, estoy convencida de que no hay una mejor en toda la provincia.

Sonreí, aún algo dormido.

De todos modos, trabajar solo no era algo que me atrajera especialmente. No veía cómo iba a tentarme con aquello.

—Bueno, eso no es todo. Puedes aceptar trabajos para ir solo… y puedes quedarte la mitad de lo que ganes —añadió, con una especie de sonrisa forzada.

Los ojos se me abrieron de golpe.

—Pero solo si te presentas a la Selección.

Ahora empezaba a sonreír abiertamente. Sabía que con aquello me ganaría, aunque supongo que se esperaba algo más de resistencia. Pero ¿cómo iba a resistirme? ¡Ya estaba decidido a firmar, y ahora además podría ganar algo de dinero para mí!

—Ya sabes que lo único que puedo hacer es firmar, ¿verdad? No puedo hacer que me escojan.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero vale la pena intentarlo.

—Vale, mamá —exclamé, sacudiendo la cabeza, aún sorprendido—. De acuerdo, rellenaré el impreso hoy mismo. ¿Dices en serio lo del dinero?

—Por supuesto. De todos modos, antes o después tendrás que ir por tu cuenta. Y te irá bien tener que hacerte responsable de tu dinero. Eso sí, no te olvides de tu familia, por favor. Seguimos necesitándote.

—No lo olvidaré. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarte, con todo lo que me regañas? — Le guiñé un ojo, se rio y con ello quedó sellado el pacto.

Me di una ducha mientras intentaba asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido en menos de veinticuatro horas. ¡Solo con rellenar un impreso conseguiría la aprobación de mi familia, haría feliz a Woobin y ganaría un dinero que nos iría muy bien a él y a mí para poder casarnos!

A mí no me preocupaba tanto el dinero, pero Woobin insistía en que necesitábamos tener unos ahorros. El papeleo costaba dinero, y si queríamos dar una fiesta con nuestras familias tras la boda, aunque fuera pequeña. Yo me imaginaba que no tardaríamos demasiado en ahorrar lo necesario en cuanto decidiéramos que estábamos preparados, pero Woobin quería más. Quizá, si por fin me ganaba un dinero, Woobin confiaría más en que saldríamos adelante.

Tras la ducha me arreglé el pelo y me puse una pizca de bbcream y un poco de bálsamo en los labios para que se vieran aún más rosados; luego me fui al armario y me vestí. No es que tuviera muchas opciones. Casi todo lo que tenía era gris, negro o mezclilla. Tenía algunos trajes más bonitos para cuando trabajábamos, pero estaban irremediablemente confinados en el fondo del armario. Así eran las cosas. Los Seises y los Sietes vestían casi siempre con ropa vaquera o con algo resistente. Los Cincos usaban ropas más bien sosas, ya que los artistas lo cubrían todo de manchas, y los cantantes y bailarines solo necesitaban un vestuario especial para sus actuaciones. Las castas más altas podían vestirse de infinidad de colores, para variar, pero siempre dándole a sus modelos un aire especial. Como si no fuera bastante con que pudieran tener prácticamente lo que quisieran, convertían nuestras necesidades en lujos.

Me puse mis mejores pantalones de mezclilla que eran entallados, y una camisa blanca de manga larga—con mucho la ropa de mejor calidad que tenía, además de los trajes, repasé mi aspecto en el espejo antes de dirigirme al salón. Me sentía guapo. Quizá fuera la emoción de aquel día lo que hacía que me viera así.

Cuando cogí la carta, me sorprendí un poco. Qué papel más elegante. Nunca había tocado uno igual, grueso y con una fina textura. Por un momento su peso me impresionó y me recordó la magnitud de lo que estaba haciendo. Dos palabras me asaltaron la mente: «¿Y si…?».

Pero rechacé aquella idea y me puse manos a la obra.

No tenía gran complicación. Puse mi nombre, mi edad, mi casta y mis datos de contacto. Tenía que decir la altura y el peso, el color del cabello, de los ojos y de la piel. Me pude dar el lujo de escribir que hablaba tres idiomas. La mayoría hablaba al menos dos, pero mi madre insistió en que aprendiéramos inglés y francés, ya que esas lenguas aún se usaban en algunas zonas del país. También me resultaban útiles para el canto. Había muchas canciones preciosas en francés. Teníamos que indicar el nivel de estudios, en el que había muchísimas variaciones, porque solo los Seises y los Sietes iban a colegios públicos y seguían una educación estructurada en cursos propiamente dichos. Yo ya casi había completado mi educación. En el apartado de habilidades especiales, puse el canto y los instrumentos que tocaba.

—¿Crees que la capacidad de dormir hasta mediodía cuenta como habilidad especial? —le pregunté a papá, intentando poner tono de duda existencial.

—Sí, pon eso. Y no te olvides de decir que puedes acabarte una comida entera en menos de cinco minutos —respondió. Me reí. Era cierto: solía comer tan rápido que parecía que aspirase la comida.

—¡Ya está bien, ustedes dos!, Ya puestos, ¿por qué no pones que eres un pobre plebeyo? —protestó mi madre desde la habitación. No me podía creer que estuviera de tan mal humor; al fin y al cabo, estaba consiguiendo exactamente lo que quería.

Miré a papá con extrañeza.

—Mamá solo quiere lo mejor para ti, eso es todo —dijo. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, tomándose un respiro antes de empezar la pieza que le habían encargado para final de mes.

—Tú también, pero nunca te enfadas tanto —observé.

—Es cierto. Pero tu madre y yo tenemos ideas diferentes de lo que es mejor para ti —respondió, y sonrió.

La boca la había sacado de mi padre: tanto por su aspecto como por la tendencia a hacer comentarios inocentes que me acababan metiendo en algún lío. El temperamento lo había sacado de mamá, pero a ella se le daba mejor contenerse cuando era realmente necesario. A mí no se me daba nada bien.

Como en aquel momento.

—Papá, si decidiera casarme con un Seis o incluso con un Siete, y de verdad lo quisiera, ¿me dejarías?

Él dejó su taza en la mesa y me miró fijamente. Intenté no revelar nada con mi expresión. El suspiro que exhaló fue intenso, y estaba cargado de pena.

—Kyungsoo, si quisieras a un Ocho, yo querría que te casaras con él. Pero deberías saber que el amor a veces se desgasta con la tensión del matrimonio. Puede que ahora quieras a alguien, pero con el tiempo puedes llegar a odiarlo por no ser capaz de ocuparse de ti. Y si no puedes cuidar bien a tus hijos, la cosa se vuelve aún peor. El amor no siempre sobrevive en esas circunstancias.

Papá apoyó su mano sobre la mía, atrayendo mi mirada. Intenté ocultar mi preocupación.

—Sea como sea, lo que deseo es que te quieran. Te lo mereces. Y espero que algún día te cases por amor, y no en función de un número.

No podía decirme lo que yo quería oír —que me casaría por amor y no por un número—, pero ya podía darme por satisfecho con aquello.

—Gracias, papá.

—Ten paciencia con tu madre. Intenta hacer lo correcto —me besó en la cabeza y se fue a trabajar.

Suspiré y volví a centrarme en rellenar la solicitud. Todo aquello me hacía sentir como si mi familia no pensara que yo tuviera derecho alguno a desear algo para mí. Me molestaba, pero sabía que no era algo que pudiera echarles en cara. No podíamos permitirnos el lujo de satisfacer nuestros deseos. Teníamos necesidades.

—¿De verdad lo has hecho? —preguntó SiAh, levantándose de un salto.

—Claro.

—¿Cómo es que has cambiado de opinión?

—Mamá puede resultar muy convincente —respondí, con intención, pero era evidente que ella no se avergonzaba en absoluto de su chantaje—. Podemos ir a la Oficina de Servicios en cuanto estés lista, mamá.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ese es mi chico. Ve a buscar tus cosas y vamos. Quiero que tu solicitud llegue lo antes posible.

Obedecí y fui a buscar los zapatos, pero me detuve al llegar a la habitación de Seungsoo. Estaba mirando fijamente un lienzo en blanco, con cara de frustración. Habíamos probado muchas opciones con Seungsoo, pero no parecía que ninguna de ellas le gustara. No había más que ver la vieja pelota de fútbol en una esquina, o el microscopio de segunda mano que habíamos heredado como pago una Navidad, para saber que, estaba claro, no tenía alma de artista.

—Hoy no te sientes inspirado, ¿eh? —pregunté, colándome en su habitación. Él negó con la cabeza.

—A lo mejor podrías intentar esculpir, como Minsoo. Tienes muy buenas manos. Apuesto a que se te daría bien.

—Yo no quiero esculpir nada. Ni pintar, ni cantar, ni tocar el piano. Yo quiero jugar al fútbol —dijo, dando una patada a la vetusta alfombra.

—Ya lo sé. Y puedes hacerlo, como pasatiempo, pero tienes que encontrar una disciplina artística que se te dé bien para ganarte la vida. Puedes hacer ambas cosas.

—Pero ¿por qué? —protestó, con voz lastimera.

—Ya sabes por qué. Es la ley.

—¡Pero eso no es justo! — Seungsoo le dio un empujón al lienzo, que cayó al suelo y levantó unas motas de polvo visibles a la luz que entraba por la ventana—.

No es culpa nuestra que nuestro tatarabuelo, o quien fuera, fuese pobre.

—Tienes razón —de verdad parecía ilógico limitar las elecciones vitales de cada persona según lo mucho o poco que hubieran podido ayudar sus antepasados al Gobierno, pero así era como funcionaba. Y posiblemente aún tendríamos que dar gracias por vivir en un mundo seguro—. Supongo que era el único modo que tuvieron en aquel momento de hacer que las cosas funcionaran.

Seungsoo no dijo nada. Lancé un suspiro y recogí el lienzo. Lo coloqué en su sitio. Su vida era aquella, y no podía borrarla de un plumazo.

—No tienes que abandonar tus hobbies, colega. Pero querrás poder ayudar a mamá y papá, crecer y casarte, ¿no? —dije, haciéndole cosquillas en el costado.

Él sacó la lengua en un gesto de asco y ambos nos reímos.

—¡Kyungsoo! —llamó mamá desde el otro extremo del pasillo—. ¿Por qué te entretienes tanto?

—¡Ya voy! —respondí, y luego me giré hacia Seungsoo—. Sé que es duro, peque, pero así son las cosas. ¿De acuerdo?

Pero sabía que no estaba de acuerdo. No podía estarlo.

Mamá y yo fuimos a pie hasta la oficina local. A veces tomábamos el autobús si íbamos muy lejos o para acudir a algún trabajo. Quedaba mal presentarse todo sudoroso en la casa de un Dos. Ya nos miraban bastante mal de por sí. Pero hacía muy buen día, y tampoco era un camino tan largo.

Evidentemente, no éramos los únicos que habían decidido presentar la solicitud enseguida. Cuando llegamos, la calle frente a la Oficina de Servicios de la Provincia de Goyang estaba atestada de personas.

Desde la cola vi a unos donceles de mi barrio por delante de mí, esperando para entrar. La cola tenía una anchura de unas cuatro personas y daba casi media vuelta a la manzana. Todas las chicas y donceles de la provincia se querían apuntar. Yo no sabía si sentirme aterrado o aliviado.

—¡Sunhee! —exclamó alguien.

Mi madre y yo nos volvimos al oír su nombre.

Chaeyeon y Chaeryeong se nos acercaban, con la madre de Woobin.

La madre de Woobin me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto.

—Hola, Inha, ¿cómo están? —Saludó mamá.

—¡Bien! —respondieron alegremente todas a la vez.

—¡Que hermosas damas! —dije, colocándole un mechón a Chaeyeon por detrás del hombro.

—Queríamos estar guapas para la foto —explicó Chaeryeong.

—¿Foto?

—Sí —susurró la madre de Woobin—.

Ayer estuve limpiando en la casa de uno de los magistrados. Este sorteo no tiene mucho de sorteo. Por eso toman fotografías y piden tanta información. ¿Qué importaría los idiomas que hablaras si la elección fuera por sorteo?

A mí ya me había parecido raro, pero pensé que toda aquella información era para después del sorteo.

—Según parece, la información se ha filtrado un poco; miren alrededor: los aspirantes están muy producidos.

Eché un vistazo a la cola. La madre de Woobin tenía razón, y había una clara diferencia entre quienes lo sabían y los que no. Justo detrás de nosotros vimos a una chica, obviamente una Siete, que había venido con su ropa de trabajo. Sus botas manchadas de barro quizá no salieran en la foto, pero el polvo de su chaqueta seguro que sí. Unos metros más atrás, otro Siete aún llevaba puesto el cinturón de herramientas. Lo mejor que se podía decir de él es que tenía la cara limpia.

En el otro extremo del espectro, un chico que tenía por delante tenía el cabello largo y se había hecho un recogido en el pelo del que caían unos mechones que le enmarcaban el rostro. El chico que tenía al lado, evidentemente un Dos, a juzgar por su ropa, daba la impresión de que quería mostrar su piel ya que llevaba una camisa transparente. Muchos iban tan maquillados cual payasos de circo. Pero al menos era un modo de intentarlo.

Mi aspecto era correcto, no había ido tan lejos. Al igual que aquellos Sietes, no me había preparado para aquello, aunque llevaba mi mejor ropa. De pronto sentí preocupación.

Pero ¿por qué? Pensé en la situación y reordené mis pensamientos.

A mí aquello no me interesaba. Si no era lo suficientemente bonito, mejor para mí. Sin duda estaría un escalón por debajo de las hermanas de Woobin. Ellas ya eran guapas de por sí, y estaban aún más guapas con aquel leve rastro de maquillaje. Si alguna de ellas ganaba, toda la familia de Woobin ascendería de categoría. Seguro que a mi madre no le parecería mal que me casara con un Uno solo porque no fuera el príncipe en persona. A fin de cuentas, no estar bien informado había sido una bendición.

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo mamá—. Aquel chico parece estar vestido para asistir a una fiesta de Navidad —se rio, pero me di cuenta de que le daba una rabia tremenda ver que yo estaba en desventaja.

—No sé por qué exageran tanto algunos. Fíjate en Kyungsoo. Está guapísimo. Me alegro de que no hayas querido disfrazarlo —repuso la señora Kim.

—Yo no soy nada especial. ¿Quién me iba a escoger a mí, pudiendo elegir a Chaeyeon o Chaeryeong? —Les guiñé el ojo, y ellas me sonrieron.

Mamá también sonrió, pero forzadamente. Debía de estar debatiéndose sobre si debíamos quedarnos en la cola o volver a casa corriendo para que me cambiara por un traje de gala que utilizábamos al trabajar.

—¡No seas tonto! Cada vez que Woobin vuelve a casa después de ayudar a tu hermano, siempre me habla del talento y la belleza que hay en tu familia —dijo la madre de Woobin.

—¿De verdad? ¡Es un encanto! —respondió mi madre, orgullosa.

—La verdad es que sí. Una madre no podría pedir un hijo mejor. Nos apoya en todo, y trabaja durísimo.

—Algún día hará muy feliz a alguna chica —dijo mi madre, que solo seguía la conversación a medias mientras valoraba mentalmente nuestras posibilidades en la competición.

La señora Kim echó una mirada rápida a su alrededor.

—Lo cierto es que, y esto ha de quedar entre nosotros, creo que quizá ya tenga a alguien en mente.

Me quedé helado. No sabía si debía hacer algún comentario, o si cualquier cosa que dijera me delataría.

—¿Y de quién se trata? —preguntó mi madre. Incluso en aquel momento en que estaba planeando mi boda con un perfecto desconocido, encontraba tiempo para el cotilleo.

—¡No estoy segura! En realidad, aún no la conozco o lo conozco, puede ser un chico también, Y solo es una suposición mía, pero creo que se está viéndose con alguien, porque últimamente parece más contento —respondió, radiante.

¿Últimamente? Llevábamos viéndonos casi dos años. ¿Por qué solo últimamente?

—Tararea —intervino Chaeyeon.

—Sí, y también canta —dijo su madre.

—¿Canta? —exclamé.

—¡Oh, sí! —respondieron.

—¡Entonces sin duda está viéndose con alguien! —Decidió mi madre—. Me pregunto quién será.

—Ni idea. Pero supongo que será una persona magnífica. Los últimos meses ha estado trabajando duro, más de lo habitual. Y ha estado ahorrando algo. Creo que debe de estar intentando ahorrar para casarse.

No pude evitar soltar un gritito ahogado.

—Y yo no podría estar más contenta —prosiguió—. Aunque aún no nos haya dicho quién es su pareja, ya la quiero. Mi hijo sonríe, y se le ve satisfecho. La vida ha sido dura desde que perdimos a Wook. Woobin ha cargado con un gran peso sobre la espalda. Cualquiera que le haga feliz, me hace feliz.

—¡Será una afortunada! Tu Woobin es un chico fantástico —respondió mamá.

No podía creérmelo. ¡Su familia estaba pasando dificultades para llegar a final de mes, y él estaba ahorrando para mí! No sabía si soltarle un discurso de regaño o comérmelo a besos. Sencillamente…, no tenía palabras.

¡De verdad iba a pedirme que me casara con él!

No podía pensar en otra cosa: Woobin, Woobin, Woobin. Hice toda la cola, firmé en la ventanilla para confirmar que todo lo que había puesto en el impreso era cierto y me hice la foto. Me senté en la silla, mi rostro estaba radiante de la felicidad, mis labios hicieron su habitual forma de corazón y me giré hacia el fotógrafo.

No creo que ningún chico de todo Illéa pudiera haber sonreído con más ganas que yo.


	4. Capítulo 4

Era viernes, de modo que el noticiario Illéa Capital Report sería a las ocho. No es que estuviéramos obligados a verlo, pero resultaba conveniente. Incluso los Ochos —los sin techo, los vagabundos— se buscaban alguna tienda o alguna iglesia donde pudieran ver el Report. Y con la Selección en ciernes, era algo más que aconsejable. Todo el mundo quería saber qué sucedía al respecto.

—¿Crees que anunciarán a los aspirantes esta noche? —preguntó SiAh, metiéndose una cucharada de puré de patata en la boca.

—No, cariño. Todos los candidatos tienen aún nueve días para presentar sus solicitudes. Probablemente no sepamos nada hasta dentro de dos semanas — respondió mamá, con el tono de voz más tranquilo que le había oído en años.

—Qué largo se me va a hacer —se quejó SiAh.

¿Se le iba a hacer largo a ella? ¡Que tontería, era mi nombre el que estaba en el limbo! Esta espera era agonizante.

—Tu madre me ha dicho que tuvieron que hacer una cola bastante larga—intervino papá. Me sorprendió que quisiera tomar parte en la conversación.

—Sí —respondí—. No esperaba que hubiera tantos. No sé por qué van a esperar nueve días más. Juraría que toda la provincia se ha apuntado ya.

Papá chasqueó la lengua.

—Te habrás divertido haciendo suposiciones sobre tus posibilidades…

—Ni me he molestado —respondí con sinceridad—. Eso se lo he dejado a mamá.

Ella asintió.

—Pues sí, no he podido evitar darle vueltas al asunto. Pero creo que Kyungsoo iba muy bien arreglado pero natural. ¡Y, además, estabas hermoso, cariño! Si realmente se fijan en el aspecto, en lugar de elegir por sorteo, tienes aún más posibilidades de las que me pensaba.

—No sé —dije—. Había un chico que llevaba tanto pintalabios que parecía que estaba sangrando. A lo mejor a los príncipes les gusta eso.

Todos se rieron.

Seungsoo se limitó a sonreír entre bocado y bocado. A veces nos olvidábamos de la tensión constante en la que vivíamos últimamente, más o menos desde que Seungsoo tenía uso de razón.

A las ocho nos amontonamos todos en el salón —papá en su sillón, SiAh junto a mamá en el sofá, con Seungsoo en el regazo, y yo tirado por el suelo— y pusimos el canal de acceso público de la tele. Era el único canal que no había que pagar, así que incluso los Ochos podían verlo si tenían un televisor.

Apareció la imagen de la familia real. Sobre la tarima estaba el rey SungJin. Sus asesores, que tenían noticias sobre infraestructuras y algunos asuntos medioambientales, estaban sentados a un lado, y la cámara los enfocó. Parecía que iba a haber varios anuncios aquella noche. A la izquierda de la pantalla estaban sentados la reina y el príncipe Chanyeol, en sus habituales butacas, que más parecían tronos, vestidos elegantemente, dando imagen de realeza y de poder.

—Ahí está tu novio, Soo —anunció SiAh, y todos se rieron.

Miré con más atención a Chanyeol. Supongo que, en cierto modo, era atractivo, era muy atractivo a quien quería mentirle.

Aunque desde luego no como Woobin.

Su cabello era castaño, aunque muy obscuro, era casi negro en realidad y sus ojos eran grandes, profundos. Tenía unas bonitas orejas. Supongo que a algunos les resultaría atractivo. Llevaba el pelo corto y bien peinado, y su traje gris le quedaba perfecto.

Sin embargo, estaba demasiado rígido. Parecía tenso. Su peinado era excesivamente perfecto; su traje a medida, demasiado impecable. Parecía más una escultura que una persona. Casi lo lamentaba por la chica o chico que fuera a acabar con él. Es probable que llevara la vida más aburrida imaginable.

Observé a su madre. Tenía un aspecto sereno. También estaba rígida en su silla, pero no tan tiesa. Caí en la cuenta de que, a diferencia del rey y del príncipe Chanyeol, ella no se había criado en palacio. Era una auténtica hija de Illéa. Quizás antes fuera alguien como yo.

El rey ya estaba hablando, pero yo necesitaba saberlo.

—¿Mamá? —susurré, intentando no distraer a papá.

—¿Sí?

—La reina… ¿qué era? De casta, quiero decir.

Mi madre sonrió al verme interesado.

—Una Cuatro.

Una Cuatro. Habría pasado sus años de juventud trabajando en una tienda, o quizás en una granja. Me pregunté cómo habría sido su vida.

¿Tendría una gran familia? Probablemente no habría tenido que preocuparse por la comida cuando era pequeña. ¿Se habrían puesto celosos sus amigos cuando la escogieron? Si tuviera algún amigo cercano de verdad, ¿sentiría celos de mí?

Aquello era una tontería. No me iban a escoger.

Me concentré en las palabras del rey.

—Esta misma mañana hemos sufrido otro ataque en nuestras bases de Nueva Asia que ha diezmado ligeramente nuestras tropas, pero confiamos en que el nuevo reemplazo del mes que viene reforzará la moral de los soldados, además de su potencia de combate.

Odiaba la guerra. Por desgracia, vivíamos en un país joven que tenía que protegerse de todo el mundo. Si el territorio sufría una nueva invasión, probablemente sería el fin.

Después de que el rey nos pusiera al día acerca de un reciente ataque sobre un campamento rebelde, el Equipo Económico hizo un repaso al estado de la deuda, y el jefe del Comité de Infraestructuras anunció que al cabo de dos años esperaban iniciar las obras de reconstrucción de numerosas carreteras, algunas de las cuales estaban aún tal como habían quedado tras la Cuarta Guerra Mundial. Por último, subió al estrado el coordinador de Eventos.

—Buenas noches, señoras y señores de Illéa. Como todos ustedes saben, recientemente se ha distribuido por correo la convocatoria para participar en la Selección. Ya he recibido el primer recuento de solicitudes presentadas, y me alegra decir que miles de bellas mujeres y apuestos jovenes de Illéa ya se han inscrito en el sorteo para la Selección.

Atrás, en su rincón, Chanyeol se agitó un poco en su asiento.

—En nombre de la familia real, querría agradecerles el entusiasmo y el patriotismo mostrados. ¡Con un poco de suerte, para Año Nuevo estaremos celebrando ya el compromiso de nuestro querido príncipe Chanyeol con un hijo o hija de Illéa!

El reducido grupo de asesores presentes aplaudió. Chanyeol sonrió, pero parecía incómodo. Cuando acabaron los aplausos, el coordinador prosiguió.

—Por supuesto, tendremos un amplio programa de actos preparado para conocer a los jóvenes de la Selección, por no hablar de programas especiales sobre su vida en palacio. ¡Y quién mejor y más cualificado para guiarnos a través de esta emocionante aventura que el señor Dong Gun!

Hubo otra salva de aplausos, pero esta vez procedentes de mi madre y de SiAh. Dong Gun era una leyenda. Al menos hacía veinte años que trabajaba como comentarista de los desfiles de la Fiesta del Agradecimiento y de los especiales de Navidad, así como de cualquier cosa que se celebrara en palacio.

Nunca había visto una entrevista a miembro alguno de la familia real o a sus familiares o amigos que no hubiera hecho él.

—¡Oh, Kyungsoo, conocerás a Dong Gun! —exclamó mamá, encantada.

—¡Ahí viene! —dijo SiAh, agitando sus bracitos.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba Dong Gun, que entró en el set dando saltitos, vestido con su impecable traje azul. Tendría casi cincuenta años, y siempre iba impecable. Mientras atravesaba el decorado, la luz incidió en la insignia que llevaba en la solapa, que emitió un brillo dorado.

—¡Bueeeeenas noches, Illéa! —saludó—. Tengo que decir que es un honor para mí formar parte de la Selección. ¡Qué suerte! ¡Voy a conocer a treinta y cinco bellos aspirantes! ¿Quién sería tan idiota de no desear un trabajo así?

—Nos guiñó un ojo a través de la cámara—. Pero antes de que tenga ocasión de conocer a estos jóvenes encantadores, voy a tener el placer de hablar con el hombre del momento, nuestro príncipe Chanyeol.

Al momento, Chanyeol cruzó la alfombra y se dirigió a un par de asientos preparados para él y para Dong Gun. Se ajustó la corbata y se alisó el traje, como si no estuviera lo suficientemente acicalado. Le dio la mano a Dong Gun, se sentó frente a él y cogió un micrófono. La silla era lo bastante alta como para que Chanyeol tuviera que apoyar los pies en una barra situada a media altura. Aquella postura le daba un aspecto mucho más informal.

—Un placer verle de nuevo, alteza.

—Gracias, Dong Gun. El placer es mío —respondió, con una voz tan estudiada como su aspecto. Irradiaba formalidad. Arrugué la nariz ante la idea de encontrarme, aunque solo fuera en la misma estancia que él.

—Dentro de menos de un mes, treinta y cinco aspirantes de la selección se mudarán a su casa.

¿Qué le parece la idea?

Chanyeol se rio.

—Bueno, sinceramente, me inquieta un poco. Me imagino que con tantos invitados habrá mucho más alboroto. Aun así, estoy deseándolo.

—¿Le ha pedido consejo a su querido padre sobre cómo lo hizo él para conquistar a una esposa tan bella cuando le llegó la ocasión?

Chanyeol y Dong Gun miraron en dirección a los reyes, y la cámara los enfocó para que viéramos cómo se miraban, sonrientes y cogidos de la mano. Parecía de verdad, pero ¿cómo íbamos a saberlo?

—En realidad, no. Como sabes, la situación en Nueva Asia ha empeorado últimamente, y los dos nos hemos dedicado más a los asuntos militares. No ha habido ocasión de hablar de chicos.

Mamá y Siah se rieron. Supongo que lo encontraban divertido ya que omitió el sexo femenino.

—No nos queda mucho tiempo, así que querría hacerle una pregunta más.

¿Cómo se imagina que será para usted la pareja perfecta?

Dio la impresión de que la pregunta le había pillado desprevenido. No podría estar seguro, pero me pareció que se ruborizaba.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Supongo que eso es lo bonito de la Selección. No habrá dos candidatos iguales: ni en imagen ni en gustos o disposición. Y conociéndoles, hablando con ellos espero descubrir lo que quiero, encontrarlo durante el proceso —dijo el príncipe, sonriente.

—Gracias, alteza. Muy bien dicho. Y creo que hablo por toda Illéa cuando le deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

Dong Gun le tendió la mano para despedirse.

—Gracias —repuso Chanyeol.

La cámara no cortó el plano lo suficientemente rápido, y se pudo ver cómo miraba a sus padres, para ver si había dicho lo correcto. El siguiente plano fue del rostro de Dong Gun, así que no hubo modo de ver cuál fue su respuesta.

—Me temo que esta noche no tenemos más tiempo. Gracias por ver el Illéa Capital Report. Nos veremos la semana que viene.

Y aparecieron los títulos de crédito y la música.

—Kyungsoo y Chanyeol, la parejita de moda… —se puso a bromear SiAh.

Agarré un cojín y se lo tiré a la cabeza, pero la verdad es que la idea me hacía reír. Chanyeol era tan remilgado que resultaba difícil imaginar que nadie pudiera ser feliz con aquel bloque de hielo.

Me pasé el resto de la noche intentando evitar las bromitas de SiAh, hasta que por fin me fui a la habitación para estar solo. La simple idea de estar cerca de Park Chanyeol me ponía incómodo. Las burlas de SiAh se me quedaron en la cabeza toda la noche, haciendo que me costara dormir.

No tenía muy claro qué era aquel sonido que me despertó, pero cuando fui plenamente consciente intenté escrutar mi habitación en un silencio absoluto, por si acaso había alguien allí.

Tap, tap, tap.

Me giré un poco hacia la ventana, y allí estaba Woobin, sonriéndome. Me levanté de la cama y fui hasta la puerta de puntillas, la cerré y eché el pestillo.

Volví a la cama y abrí la ventana lentamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —susurré, sonriendo en la oscuridad.

—Necesitaba verte —dijo, envolviéndome con los brazos y tirando de mí hasta que quedamos tumbados uno junto al otro en la cama. Sentía su respiración contra mi mejilla.

—Tengo muchísimo que contarte, Woobin.

—Shhh, no digas nada. Si alguien nos oye, nos regañaran. Deja que te mire.

Obedecí. Me quede allí, quieto y en silencio, mientras Woobin me miraba a los ojos. Cuando quedó satisfecho, empezó a pasarme la nariz por el cuello y por el pelo. Y entonces sus manos se deslizaron por la curva de mi cintura, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez. Oí que se le agitaba la respiración, y aquello, de algún modo, me atrajo hacia él.

Sus labios, ocultos en mi cuello, empezaron a besarme. Se me entrecortó la respiración. No podía evitarlo. Sus besos recorrieron mi barbilla y me taparon la boca, silenciando mis jadeos. Me agarré a él, y, entre los abrazos desesperados y la humedad de la noche.

Fue un momento robado al destino.

Los labios de Woobin se detuvieron por fin, aunque yo no estaba en absoluto predispuesto a parar. Pero teníamos que ser sensatos. Si íbamos más allá y algún día se descubría, ambos acabaríamos en la cárcel.

Otra razón por la que todo el mundo se casaba joven: la espera era una tortura.

—Debería irme —susurró.

—Pero quiero que te quedes —mis labios estaban junto a su oreja. Percibía de nuevo el olor de su jabón.

—Do Kyungsoo, llegará el día en que te duermas entre mis brazos cada noche. El día en que te despierte con mis besos cada mañana.

—me mordí el labio de la emoción al pensar en ello—. Pero ahora tengo que irme. Estamos tentando al destino.

Suspiré y le solté. Tenía razón.

—Te quiero, Kyungsoo.

—Te quiero, Woobin.

Aquellos momentos furtivos me bastarían para soportar todo lo que se avecinaba: la decepción de mi familia cuando me comunicaran que no había sido elegido, todo el trabajo que tendría que hacer para ayudar a Woobin a ahorrar, el desastre que me esperaba cuando Woobin pidiera a papá mi mano, y todos los esfuerzos que deberíamos hacer cuando nos casáramos. Nada de aquello importaba. No importaba nada, si tenía a Woobin.


	5. Capítulo 5

La semana siguiente llegué antes que Woobin a la casa del árbol. Me costó un poco subir en silencio con todo lo que quería llevar, pero lo conseguí. Estaba colocando los platos cuando oí que alguien trepaba por el árbol.

—¡Buh!

Woobin se sobresaltó y se rio. Encendí la vela nueva que había comprado para la ocasión. Él cruzó la casa del árbol para darme un beso y, al momento, me puse a contarle todo lo que había sucedido durante la semana.

—No te he contado lo de las inscripciones —le solté, muy animado.

—¿Cómo fue? Mamá me dijo que estaba hasta los topes.

—Fue una locura, Woobin. ¡Deberías haber visto cómo iban vestidos! Y ya sabrás que de sorteo no tiene nada. Así que tenía razón. Hay gente mucho más interesante que yo en Goyang para elegir, de modo que todo esto se queda en nada.

—De todos modos, te agradezco que lo hicieras. Significa mucho para mí —dijo, sin apartar su mirada. Ni siquiera se había molestado en echar un vistazo a la casa del árbol.

—Bueno, lo mejor es que, como mi madre no tenía ni idea de que ya te lo había prometido a ti, me sobornó para que firmara.

No pude contener una sonrisa. Aquella semana, las familias ya habían empezado a celebrar fiestas en honor a la selección, convencidas de que sus hijas o hijos serían elegidos. Había cantado en nada menos que siete celebraciones. Incluso una noche había actuado un par de veces. Y mamá había cumplido con su palabra. Tener dinero propio era una sensación liberadora.

—¿Te sobornó? ¿Con qué? —preguntó Woobin, con el rostro iluminado.

—Con dinero, por supuesto. ¡Mira, te he preparado un festín!

Me separé de él y empecé a sacar platos. Había preparado cena de más con la intención de que sobrara para él, y llevaba días horneando panes. De todos modos, SiAh y yo sufríamos de una terrible adicción a los dulces, así que ella estaba encantada de que yo me dedicara a gastar mi dinero en eso.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Comida. Lo he preparado yo mismo —dije, resplandeciente de orgullo.

Por fin, aquella misma noche, Woobin podría irse a la cama con el estómago lleno. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ir descubriendo un plato tras otro.

—Woobin, ¿pasa algo?

—Esto no está bien —sacudió la cabeza y apartó la mirada de la comida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Kyungsoo, se supone que soy yo quien tiene que cuidarte. Me resulta humillante venir aquí y que tú tengas que hacer todo esto.

—Pero si siempre te traigo comida…

—Unos cuantos restos. ¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta? No pasa nada porque me quede con algo que tú no quieres. Pero que seas tú… Se supone que soy…

—Woobin, tú me das cosas constantemente. Tengo todos mis céntimos…

—¿Los céntimos? ¿De verdad crees que sacar eso, precisamente ahora es una buena idea? En serio, Kyungsoo, ¿no te das cuenta? Odio la idea de no poder pagar por escuchar tus canciones, como los demás.

—¡Tú no tendrías que pagarme nada en absoluto! Es un regalo. ¡Todo lo mío es tuyo! —Sabía que teníamos que ir con cuidado, no levantar la voz. Pero en aquel momento no me importaba.

—No quiero caridad, Kyungsoo. Soy un hombre. Se supone que soy yo quien debe mantenerte.

—¿Se te olvida acaso que yo también soy un hombre? — El ser un doncel en la vida jamás se me había echado en cara como en este momento, aun así, no pude evitar sentir dolor a sus palabras. —Somos una pareja.

Woobin se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Respiraba aceleradamente. Como siempre, estaba reconsiderando su postura. Pero esta vez había algo diferente en su mirada. En lugar de irse centrando, se le veía más y más confundido. Mi rabia fue desvaneciéndose al verlo ahí, tan perdido. Me sentí culpable. Mi intención era cuidarlo, no humillarle.

—Yo te quiero —susurré.

Él meneó la cabeza.

—Yo también te quiero, Kyungsoo —pero no me miraba a la cara.

Recogí un poco del pan que había hecho y se lo puse en la mano. Tenía demasiada hambre como para no darle un bocado.

—No quería herir tu orgullo. Pensé que te gustaría.

—No es eso, Soo; me encanta. No me puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto por mí. Es solo que… no sabes cuánto me molesta que yo no pueda hacerlo por ti. Te mereces algo más.

Gracias a Dios, siguió comiendo mientras hablaba.

—Tienes que dejar de pensar en mí de ese modo. Cuando estamos juntos, yo no soy un Cinco y tú no eres un Seis. Somos simplemente Woobin y Kyungsoo. No quiero nada más, solo estar contigo.

—Pero es que no puedo cambiar mi modo de pensar —me miró—. Así es como me educaron. Desde que era pequeño, aprendí que «los Seises han nacido para servir» y que «los Seises deben pasar desapercibidos» . Toda mi vida, he aprendido a ser invisible —me agarró la mano con fuerza—. Si estás conmigo, Soo, tú también tendrás que aprender a ser invisible. Y no quiero eso para ti, tú has nacido para brillar.

—Woobin, ya hemos hablado de eso. Sé que las cosas serán de otro modo, y estoy preparado. No sé cómo decírtelo y que te quedé claro —le puse la mano sobre el corazón—. Estoy preparado para darte el sí en el momento en que me lo pidas.

Resultaba aterrador exponerse de aquel modo, dejar absolutamente claro hasta dónde llegaban mis sentimientos. Él sabía lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero si ponerme en una posición vulnerable le ayudaba a encontrar el valor, lo soportaría. Sus ojos buscaron los míos. Si buscaba la sombra de una duda, estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Woobin era lo único de lo que estaba seguro en la vida.

—No.

—¿Qué?

—No —repitió, y aquella palabra me cayó como una bofetada.

—¿Woobin?

—No sé cómo he podido engañarme y pensar que esto podría funcionar —se pasó los dedos por entre el cabello otra vez, como si estuviera intentando recopilar todos los pensamientos que tenía sobre mí en la cabeza.

—Pero si acabas de decirme que me quieres…

—Y te quiero, Soo. De eso se trata. No puedo convertirte en alguien como yo. No soporto la idea de que llegue a verte pasar hambre, frío o miedo. No puedo convertirte en un Seis.

No querría decir eso. No podía ser. Pero antes de que pudiera pedirle que lo retirara, se fue hacia la salida de la casa del árbol.

—¿Adónde…, adónde vas?

—Me voy. Me voy a casa. Siento haberte hecho esto, Kyungsoo. Hemos terminado.

—¿Qué?

—Hemos terminado. No volveré por aquí nunca más. No de este modo.

—Woobin, por favor —insistí, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Hablemos del tema, sé que estás confuso.

—Es simplemente que no puedo hacerlo, Soo. No puedo.

—Woobin, por favor…

Me agarró con fuerza y me besó —un beso de verdad— por última vez.

Luego desapareció entre la oscuridad. Y como vivíamos en el país en el que vivíamos, con todas esas reglas que hacían que nos tuviéramos que ocultar, no pude siquiera llamarle, no pude gritarle, aunque fuera por última vez, que le quería.

Pasaron los días. Estaba claro que mi familia se daba cuenta de que sucedía algo, pero debían de suponer que estaba nervioso por la Selección. Quise llorar mil veces, pero me contuve. Solo tenía ganas de que llegara el viernes, para que emitieran el Capital Report y para que, tras hacerse públicos los nombres de los elegidos, todo volviera a ser como antes.

Estaba seguro de que se presentaría por allí antes de que acabara el programa, para rogar que le perdonara y pedir mi mano.

En mi imaginación, todo salía perfectamente. En mi imaginación, todo el mundo era feliz…

Faltaban diez minutos para que empezara el Report, y ya estábamos todos preparados. Estaba segura de que no éramos los únicos que no queríamos perdernos ni un segundo del anuncio.

—¡Recuerdo cuando eligieron a la reina Youngmi! Sabía desde el principio que iba a conseguirlo —dijo mamá, que estaba haciendo palomitas, como si aquello fuera una película.

—¿Tú participaste en el sorteo, mamá? —preguntó Seungsoo.

—No, cariño. A mamá le faltaban dos años para la edad mínima. Pero tuve mucha suerte, porque encontré a tu padre.

Sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a papá. Vaya. Debía de estar de muy buen humor. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido un gesto de afecto similar hacia papá.

—La reina Youngmi es la mejor reina de la historia. Es tan guapa, y tan lista… Cada vez que la veo en la tele, me dan ganas de ser como ella —dijo SiAh, suspirando.

—Es una buena reina —me limité a añadir yo.

Por fin llegaron las ocho. El escudo nacional apareció en la pantalla, acompañado de la versión instrumental del himno. ¿Podía ser que estuviera temblando? Tenía unas ganas terribles de que aquello se acabara.

Apareció el rey, que puso al país al corriente de la guerra, con pocas palabras. El resto de los comunicados también fueron cortos. Daba la impresión de que todo el mundo estaba de buen humor. Supuse que para ellos también debía de ser emocionante.

Por fin apareció el coordinador de Eventos y presentó a Dong Gun, que se dirigió directamente a la familia real.

—Buenas noches, majestad —le dijo al rey.

— Dong Gun, siempre es un placer —repuso el rey.

—¿Esperando el anuncio?

—Sí, claro. Ayer estuve en la sala mientras se extraían algunos de los nombres.

—Así pues, ¿ya sabe quiénes son?

—Es secreto…

—¿Ha compartido su padre esa información con usted, señor? —preguntó Dong Gun, dirigiéndose a Chanyeol.

—En absoluto. Yo veré al mismo tiempo que todos los demás —respondió el príncipe. Se notaba que intentaba ocultar los nervios.

Me di cuenta de que me sudaban las manos.

—Majestad —prosiguió Dong Gun, dirigiéndose esta vez a la reina—, ¿algún consejo para los elegidos?

Ella mostró su habitual sonrisa serena. No sé qué aspecto tendrían las otras personas de su Selección, pero no podía imaginarme que ninguna fuera tan graciosa y adorable como ella.

—Que disfruten de su última noche como una persona más. Mañana, pase lo que pase, su vida cambiará para siempre. Y un consejo clásico, pero, aun así, válido: que sean ustedes mismos.

—Sabias palabras, mi reina, sabias palabras. Y ahora pasemos a revelar los nombres de los treinta y cinco jóvenes elegidos para la Selección. ¡Damas y caballeros, compartan conmigo la felicitación para los siguientes hijos de Illéa!

En la pantalla volvió a aparecer el escudo nacional. En la esquina superior derecha había una pequeña ventana con la cara de Chanyeol, para ver sus reacciones a medida que aparecían las caras en el monitor. Él ya estaría haciéndose una idea sobre ellas, como todos los demás.

Dong Gun tenía un juego de tarjetas en las manos y se dispuso a leer los nombres de los aspirantes cuyo mundo, tal como había dicho la reina, estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre. La Selección empezaba en aquel mismo instante.

—La señorita Yoon Seohyeung, de Hansport, Tres.

En la pantalla apareció la foto de una chica menuda con rostro de porcelana.

Parecía toda una dama. A Chanyeol se le iluminó el rostro.

—El joven Ren, de Paloma, Tres.

Esta vez era una joven con unos ojos provocadores. Quizá de mi edad, pero parecía más… experimentado.

Me giré hacia mamá y SiAh, que estaban en el sofá.

—¿No os parece que es muy…?

—El joven Do Kyungsoo, de Goyang, Cinco.

Giré la cabeza como un resorte, y ahí estaba: la fotografía que me habían tomado justo después de enterarme de que Woobin estaba ahorrando para casarse conmigo. Estaba radiante, esperanzado, hermoso. Tenía el aspecto de un chico enamorado. Y algún idiota debía de haber pensado que mi amor era por el príncipe Chanyeol.

Mamá me gritó al oído y SiAh dio un gran salto, llenándolo todo de palomitas.

Seungsoo también se emocionó y se puso a bailar. Papá…, es difícil de decir, pero creo que sonreía en secreto tras su libro.

Me perdí la expresión de Chanyeol.

Sonó el teléfono.

Y no dejó de sonar durante varios días.


	6. Capítulo 6

La semana siguiente no pararon de entrar y salir de casa funcionarios que vinieron para prepararme para la Selección. Vino una mujer odiosa que aparentemente pensaba que había mentido en la mitad de las cosas de mi solicitud, seguida de un guardia de palacio que repasaba las medidas de seguridad con los soldados que nos destinaron y que le dieron un buen repaso a la casa. Daba la impresión de que, para preocuparse por posibles ataques rebeldes, no hacía falta esperar a llegar a palacio. Estupendo.

Recibimos dos llamadas de una mujer llamada Hain —que parecía muy desenfadada, pero metódica al mismo tiempo— que quería saber si necesitábamos alguna cosa. De entre las visitas que tuvimos, mi favorito fue un hombre con una barba que vino a tomarme medidas para el vestuario. Yo no estaba seguro de cómo me sentaría llevar constantemente trajes tan formales como los de Chanyeol, pero esperaba con impaciencia mi cambio de vestuario.

El último de nuestros visitantes vino el miércoles por la tarde, dos días antes de mi partida. Tenía la misión de repasar toda la normativa oficial conmigo. Era increíblemente flaco, tenía el cabello negro y graso peinado hacia atrás y no paraba de sudar. Al entrar en casa, preguntó si había algún lugar donde pudiéramos hablar en privado. Aquello fue el primer indicio de que pasaba algo.

—Bueno, podemos sentarnos en la cocina, si le parece —sugirió mamá.

Él se secó la frente con un pañuelo y miró a SiAh.

—De hecho, cualquier lugar irá bien. Pero creo que deberían pedirle a su hija menor que espere fuera.

¿Qué podía tener que decirnos que SiAh no pudiera oír?

—¿Mamá? —protestó ella, triste por quedarse al margen.

—Siah, cariño, ve a practicar con tu pintura. Esta última semana has dejado el trabajo un poco de lado.

—Pero…

—Déjame que te acompañe, SiAh —me ofrecí, al ver las lágrimas que asomaban en sus ojos.

Ya en el otro extremo del pasillo, donde nadie nos podía oír, la cogí entre mis brazos y la abracé.

—No te preocupes —le susurré—. Te lo contaré todo esta noche. Te lo prometo.

Hay que reconocer que se controló y no descubrió nuestro acuerdo dando saltitos de alegría como era habitual en ella. Se limitó a asentir en silencio y se fue a su rincón en el estudio de papá.

Mamá preparó té para el flacucho y nos sentamos a la mesa de la cocina para hablar. El hombre colocó un montón de papeles y una pluma junto a otra carpeta que llevaba mi nombre. Dispuso todas sus cosas ordenadamente y dijo:

—Siento ser tan reservado, pero hay algunas cosas que tenemos que tratar y que quizá no sean aptas para los oídos de los niños.

Mamá y yo cruzamos una mirada fugaz.

—Joven Do, esto puede sonar algo duro, pero, desde el viernes pasado, se le ha considerado a usted propiedad de Illéa. A partir de ahora tiene la obligación de cuidar su cuerpo. Traigo varios informes para que los firme mientras le voy informando. Debo decirle que cualquier incumplimiento de los requisitos por su parte supondrá su eliminación inmediata de la Selección. ¿Lo comprende?

—Sí —respondí, nervioso.

—Muy bien. Empecemos con lo fácil. Esto son vitaminas. Como es usted un Cinco, supongo que no siempre ha tenido acceso a la nutrición necesaria. Debe tomarse una de estas al día. Ahora tiene que hacerlo por su cuenta, pero en palacio tendrá a alguien que la ayudará.

Me pasó un gran frasco por encima de la mesa, junto a un impreso que tuve que firmar a modo de recibo. Tuve que contenerme la risa. ¿Quién necesita ayuda para tomarse una píldora?

—Aquí tengo el informe de su médico. No hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

Parece que está usted en perfecto estado de salud, aunque me dice que no ha dormido bien últimamente. ¿Es así?

—Bueno…, es de la emoción. Me ha costado un poco dormir —alegué.

Y no era mentira del todo. Los días eran un torbellino de preparativos para el palacio, pero de noche, cuando estaba tranquilo, pensaba en Woobin. En aquellos momentos no podía evitar que su recuerdo me invadiera, y lo cierto es que me costaba mucho pensar en otra cosa.

—Ya veo. Bueno, puedo hacer que le traigan algo para ayudarlo a dormir esta misma noche, si lo desea. Queremos que esté bien descansado.

—No, yo…

—Sí —me interrumpió mamá—. Lo siento hijo, pero pareces agotado. Por favor, consígale esos somníferos.

—Sí, señora —concedió el flacucho, que hizo otra anotación en mi informe—. Vamos a otra cosa. Bueno, sé que es algo personal, pero tengo que hablar del tema con todos los participantes, así que le ruego que no sea tímido —hizo una pausa—. Necesito que me confirme que es usted virgen.

Mamá puso unos ojos como platos. Así que ese era el motivo por el que SiAh no podía estar presente.

—¿Lo dice en serio?

No podía creerme que hubieran enviado a alguien para eso.

—Me temo que sí. Si no lo es, tenemos que saberlo inmediatamente.

Increíble. Y con mi madre ahí delante.

—Conozco la ley, señor. No soy tonto. Claro que soy virgen.

—Piénselo bien, por favor. Si se descubre que miente…

—¡Por amor de Dios, Kyungsoo nunca ha tenido siquiera novio! —exclamó mamá.

—Así es —añadí, esperando así poner fin al tema.

—Muy bien. Pues necesito que firme este impreso para confirmar su declaración.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero obedecí. Estaba orgulloso de mi país, Illéa, más aun teniendo en cuenta que aquel mismo territorio había quedado prácticamente reducido a escombros, pero tantas normas empezaban a sofocarme, como si fueran cadenas invisibles que me ataran. Leyes sobre a quién podías querer, papeles que certificaran tu virginidad… Era exasperante.

—Tenemos que repasar una serie de normas. Son bastante sencillas, y no deberían suponerle ningún esfuerzo. Si tiene alguna pregunta, no dude en hacerla.

Levantó la vista de su montón de documentos y estableció contacto visual conmigo.

—Lo haré —murmuré.

—No puede abandonar el palacio por voluntad propia. Tiene que ser el príncipe quien lo descarte. Ni siquiera el rey o la reina pueden despedirlo. Ellos pueden decirle al príncipe que no es de su agrado, pero es él quien toma la última decisión sobre quién se queda y quién se va. No hay un tiempo límite para la Selección. Puede ser cuestión de días o de años.

—¿Años? —Reaccioné, consternado. La idea de estar lejos tanto tiempo me horrorizaba.

—No hay de qué preocuparse. Es improbable que el príncipe alargue mucho el proceso. En este momento se espera que se muestre decidido, y alargar la Selección no le daría buena imagen. Pero si decidiera hacerlo, se le exigirá que se quede todo el tiempo que necesite el príncipe para hacer su elección.

—Usted no decide cuándo se encontrará con el príncipe. Será él quien lo busque para sus encuentros a solas si lo desea. Si se encuentra en un evento social y él está presente, es diferente. Pero usted no debe presentarse ante él sin ser invitado.

—Aunque nadie espera que usted se lleve bien con los otros treinta y cuatro participantes, no debe pelearse con ellos ni sabotearlos. Si se descubre que le ha puesto la mano encima a otro participante, que le ha provocado alguna tensión, que le ha robado algo o que ha hecho cualquier cosa que pueda afectar a su relación personal con el príncipe, estará en sus manos el echarlo al momento.

—Su única relación romántica será con el príncipe Chanyeol. Si se le descubre escribiendo notas de amor a otra persona del exterior o manteniendo una relación con alguna otra persona en palacio, se considerará un acto de traición, castigable con la muerte.

Mamá puso cara de que aquello era una gran tontería, pero a mí era la única norma que me preocupaba de verdad.

—Si se descubre que ha infringido alguna de las leyes nacionales, recibirá el castigo correspondiente a la ofensa. Su estatus como seleccionado no lo sitúa por encima de la ley.

—No debe llevar prenda alguna ni comer nada que no se le proporcione en el palacio. Esa es una norma de seguridad y se aplicará estrictamente.

—Los viernes estará presente en todas las emisiones del Capital Report. Para la ocasión, pero siempre con aviso previo, puede haber cámaras o fotógrafos en palacio, y usted se mostrará amable y les hará partícipes de su estilo de vida y su relación con el príncipe.

—Por cada semana que permanezca en palacio, su familia recibirá una compensación. Yo le daré su primer talón hoy mismo. Por otra parte, si tuviera que abandonar el palacio, nuestros ayudantes lo ayudarán a encaminar su vida tras la Selección. Su ayudante personal lo asistirá en los preparativos finales antes de dejar el palacio, y lo ayudará a buscar una nueva vivienda y un empleo posteriormente.

—Si llegara a situarse entre los diez últimos finalistas, se le considerará miembro de la élite. Una vez que alcance ese estatus, tendrá que aprender el funcionamiento interno de la vida y de las obligaciones que podría tener como príncipe. No se le permitirá acceder a esa información hasta entonces.

— Desde este momento, es usted un Tres.

—¿Un Tres? —exclamamos mamá y yo a la vez.

—Sí. Tras la Selección, a los aspirantes les cuesta volver a su antigua vida. Los Doses y los Treses lo llevan bien, pero los Cuatros o inferiores suelen tener dificultades. Ahora es usted un Tres, pero el resto de los miembros de su familia siguen siendo Cincos. Si ganara, usted y todos los miembros de su familia se convertirían en Unos, como parte de la familia real.

—Unos —dijo mamá, pero la palabra apenas fue un murmullo.

—Y si llegara al final, se casará con el príncipe Chanyeol, se convertiría en el príncipe consorte de Illéa, con lo que adquiriría todos los derechos y responsabilidades que conlleva el título. ¿Lo entiende?

—Sí —esa parte, por muy grandilocuente que sonara, era la más fácil de soportar.

—Muy bien. Si tiene la bondad, firme este documento justificante de que ha oído todas las normas oficiales, y usted, señora Do, firme este recibo conforme le ha sido entregado el talón, por favor.

No vi la cantidad, pero sus ojos reaccionaron positivamente. Me entristecía la idea de marcharme, pero estaba seguro de que, aunque me echaran al día siguiente, aquel talón nos proporcionaría suficiente dinero para vivir de un modo desahogado todo un año. Y cuando volviera, todo el mundo querría oírme cantar.

Tendría mucho trabajo. Pero ¿se me permitiría cantar siendo un Tres? Si tuviera que escoger una de las profesiones propias de un Tres…, quizá me gustaría ser profesor. Al menos así podría enseñar música a otros.

El flacucho recogió todos sus papeles y se puso en pie para marcharse. Nos dio las gracias por nuestro tiempo y por el té. Ya solo tendría que encontrarme con un funcionario más antes de mi partida, y sería mi asistente personal, la persona que me ayudaría a prepararme hasta el momento de salir hacia el aeropuerto. Y luego…, luego estaría solo.

Nuestro invitado me pidió que le acompañara a la puerta, y mamá accedió, ya que ella quería empezar a preparar la cena. A mí no me gustaba estar solo con él, pero solo era un momento.

—Una cosa más —dijo el flacucho, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta—.

Esto no es exactamente una norma, pero haría bien en tenerlo en cuenta: cuando se le invite a hacer algo con el príncipe Chanyeol, no se niegue, sea lo que sea.

Cenas, salidas, besos (más que besos), lo que sea. No le diga que no.

—¿Disculpe?

¿El mismo hombre que me había hecho firmar para certificar mi pureza estaba sugiriéndome que dejara que Chanyeol me la arrebatara si lo deseaba?

—Sé que suena… indecoroso. Pero no le conviene rechazar al príncipe bajo ninguna circunstancia. Buenas noches, joven Do.

Me sentí asqueado. La ley, la ley de Illéa, dictaba que había que esperar hasta el matrimonio. Era un modo efectivo de controlar las enfermedades, y ayudaba a mantener el sistema de castas. Los ilegítimos acababan en la calle, convertidos en Ochos; si te descubrían por el propio embarazo, te condenaban a la cárcel. Solo con que alguien sospechara, podías pasarte unas noches en el calabozo. Sí, aquello había limitado mi intimidad con la persona a la que amaba, y no me había resultado fácil. Pero ahora que Woobin y yo habíamos roto, estaba contento de haberme visto obligado a reservarme.

Estaba furioso. ¿Acaso no me habían hecho firmar una declaración aceptando que se me castigase si infringía la ley de Illéa? Yo no estaba por encima de la ley; eso es lo que había dicho aquel hombre. Pero aparentemente el príncipe sí.

—Kyungsoo, cariño, es para ti —anunció mamá, con voz alegre.

Yo ya había oído el timbre de la puerta, pero no tenía ninguna prisa por responder. Si era otra persona pidiendo un autógrafo, no podría soportarlo.

Recorrí el pasillo y giré la esquina. Y allí estaba Woobin, con un ramo de flores silvestres.

—Hola, Kyungsoo —saludó, con un tono comedido, casi profesional.

—Hola, Woobin —repuse, apenas sin voz.

—Esto te lo envían las gemelas. Querían desearte buena suerte —se acercó y me dio las flores. Flores de sus hermanas, no suyas.

—¡Qué encantos! —exclamó mamá.

Casi me había olvidado de que estaba en la sala.

—Woobin, me alegro de que hayas venido —dije, intentando poner una voz tan neutra como la suya—. Haciendo las maletas he dejado la habitación hecha un asco. ¿Me quieres ayudar a limpiar?

Con mi madre allí mismo, no pudo negarse. Como norma general, los Seises no rechazaban ningún trabajo. En eso éramos iguales.

Woobin exhaló por la nariz y asintió.

Me siguió a cierta distancia hasta la habitación.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y me quedé en el umbral. Woobin soltó una carcajada.

—¿Quién te ha hecho las maletas? ¿Un perro?

—¡Cállate! Me ha costado un poco encontrar lo que buscaba —protesté. Y sonreí a mi pesar.

Él se puso manos a la obra, poniendo las cosas en su sitio y doblando ropa. Yo le ayudé, por supuesto.

—¿No te vas a llevar nada de toda esta ropa? —susurró.

—No. A partir de ahora me visten ellos.

—Oh, vaya.

—¿Están decepcionadas tus hermanas?

—En realidad no —dijo, meneando la cabeza—. En cuanto vieron tu cara en la tele, toda la casa se volvió una fiesta. Siempre les has encantado. A mi madre en particular.

—Adoro a tu madre. Siempre se ha portado estupendamente conmigo.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, mientras mi habitación volvía a su estado normal.

—Tu foto… Estabas muy guapo.

Me dolió que me dijera que estaba guapo. No era justo. No después de todo lo que había hecho.

—Fue por ti —susurré.

—¿Cómo?

—Pues que… pensaba que ibas a declararte muy pronto —dije, con la voz rota.

Woobin se quedó en silencio un momento, buscando las palabras.

—Me lo había planteado, pero ahora ya no importa.

—Sí que importa. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Se frotó el cuello, indeciso.

—Estaba esperando.

—¿El qué?

No me imaginaba qué podía estar esperando.

—El Sorteo.

Aquello sí lo entendía. No estaba claro qué era mejor: si ser llamado a filas o no. En Illéa, todos los chicos de diecinueve años entraban en el Sorteo. Se escogía un nuevo reemplazo por sorteo dos veces al año, de modo que todos los reclutas llegaran como máximo con diecinueve años y medio. Y el servicio obligatorio iba desde los diecinueve años a los veintitrés. La fecha se acercaba.

Habíamos hablado del tema, pero no de un modo realista. Supongo que ambos esperábamos que, si no pensábamos en ello, el Sorteo también nos pasaría por alto a nosotros.

Lo bueno de ser un soldado es que se pasaba automáticamente a ser un Dos.

El Gobierno te entrenaba y te pagaba el resto de tu vida. Lo malo era que nunca sabías dónde podías ir a parar. Lo que estaba claro era que te enviaban fuera de tu provincia. Suponían que los soldados se volverían más indulgentes rodeados de los conocidos, tratando con ellos. Podías acabar en palacio o en el cuerpo de policía de otra provincia. O podías terminar en el Ejército, y podían enviarte al frente. No muchos de los que iban a la guerra regresaban a casa.

—Yo… No quería hacerte eso —susurró.

—Lo entiendo.

Se puso en pie, intentando cambiar de tema.

—Bueno, ¿y qué te llevas?

—Una muda para ponerme cuando me echen. Unas cuantas fotos y libros.

Me han dicho que no necesitaré mis instrumentos. Todo lo que quiera lo tendré allí. Así que solo llevo esa mochila, nada más.

Ahora la habitación estaba ordenada, y por algún motivo la pequeña mochila parecía enorme. Las flores que había traído, colocadas sobre el escritorio, presentaban un gran colorido en comparación con mis cosas, todas de tonos apagados. O quizá fuera que todo me parecía más triste ahora…, ahora que todo había acabado.

—No es mucho —observó.

—Nunca he necesitado demasiado para ser feliz. Pensé que lo sabías.

Él cerró los ojos.

—No sigas, Kyungsoo. Hice lo correcto.

—¿Lo correcto? Woobin, me hiciste creer que podíamos hacerlo. Hiciste que te quisiera. Y luego me convenciste para que me presentara a este maldito concurso. ¿Sabes que prácticamente me han convertido en un juguete de Chanyeol?

Él se giró de golpe y me observó.

—¿Qué?

—No se me permite decirle que no… a ¡Nada!

Woobin parecía asqueado, furioso. Apretó los puños.

—Incluso…, incluso si decide no casarse contigo… ¿Podría…?

—Sí.

—Lo siento. No lo sabía —dijo, y respiró intensamente unas cuantas veces—. Pero si te elige…, eso estaría bien. Te mereces ser feliz.

Aquello fue demasiado. Le di un puñetazo.

—¡Idiota! —le espeté, entre gritando y susurrando—. ¡Lo odio! ¡Yo te quería a ti! ¡Quería estar contigo! ¡Todo lo que he deseado en mi vida eres tú!

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero no me importaba. Ya me había hecho bastante daño, y ahora le tocaba a él.

—Debería irme —dijo, y se dispuso a salir.

—Espera. No te he pagado.

—Kyungsoo, no tienes que pagarme.

Y reemprendió el camino hacia la puerta.

—¡Kim Woobin, no te atrevas a dar un paso más! —Solté, con furia.

Se detuvo y por fin me prestó atención.

—Veo que ya estás practicando para cuando seas una Uno —si no hubiera sido por sus ojos, habría pensado que aquello era una broma, no un insulto.

Sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí a mi escritorio. Saqué todo el dinero que había ganado yo solo, y puse hasta el último céntimo en sus manos.

—Kyungsoo, no voy a aceptar esto.

—Y un cuerno. Claro que vas a aceptarlo. Yo no lo necesito, y tú sí. Si alguna vez me has querido lo más mínimo, lo aceptarás. Tu orgullo ya nos ha hecho bastante daño a los dos.

Sentí que algo en su interior se apagaba. Dejó de resistirse.

—Vale.

—Y toma —metí una mano detrás de la cama, saqué mi frasquito de céntimos y se lo vacié en la mano. Un céntimo rebelde que debía de estar

pegajoso se quedó pegado al fondo—. Estas monedas siempre han sido tuyas, deberías usarlas.

Ahora ya no tenía nada suyo. Y cuando la desesperación le hiciera gastarse aquellos céntimos, él tampoco tendría nada mío. Sentí que, de pronto, afloraba el dolor. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Tuve que respirar hondo para contener el llanto.

—Lo siento, Soo. Buena suerte —dijo. Se metió los billetes y los céntimos en los bolsillos y salió a toda prisa.

No era así como pensaba que lloraría. Me esperaba grandes sollozos desesperados, no lágrimas lentas, pausadas y minúsculas de resignación.

Quise dejar el frasquito en el estante, pero volví a ver aquel céntimo dentro.

Metí el dedo en el frasco y lo despegué. Repiqueteó contra el vidrio. Era un sonido hueco, y sentí el eco en el interior de mi pecho. Sabía que, para bien o para mal, no me habría librado del todo de Woobin; todavía no. Abrí la mochila, metí el frasquito y la cerré de nuevo.

SiAh asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Decidí tomarme una de aquellas estúpidas píldoras. Me dormí de inmediato. Por fin pude olvidarme de todo por un rato.


	7. Capítulo 7

La mañana siguiente me vestí con el uniforme de los seleccionados: pantalones negros, camisa blanca, chaleco negro y la flor de mi provincia —un lirio— las chicas lo llevarían en el pelo y nosotros en el chaleco. Los zapatos los pude escoger. Elegí un par azul marino que eran muy bonitos, pero nada elegantes. Pensé que más valía dejar claro desde el principio que no tenía madera de príncipe.

Estábamos ya a punto para salir en dirección a la plaza. Cada seleccionado iba a tener una ceremonia de despedida en su provincia de origen, y a mi asistir a la mía no me hacía ninguna ilusión. Toda aquella gente allí mirándome, y yo de pie como un tonto maniquí. La escena en conjunto era ridícula, ya que tenía que recorrer los tres kilómetros de trayecto en coche, por motivos de seguridad.

El día fue incómodo desde el principio. Seunghee vino con James para despedirme, lo cual fue todo un detalle, teniendo en cuenta que estaba embarazada. Minsoo también vino, aunque su presencia no hizo más que añadir tensión. En el camino de casa hasta el coche que nos habían dejado, Minsoo fue con mucho el más lento, de modo que los fotógrafos y curiosos pudieran verle bien. Papá se limitó a menear la cabeza, y en el coche nadie dijo nada.

Siah era mi único consuelo. Cuando llegamos a la atestada plaza aún íbamos de la mano. Daba la impresión de que toda la provincia de Goyang había acudido a despedirme. O a ver qué tenía yo de especial. Desde la tarima en la que me encontraba, vi la masa de gente que me observaba.

Intenté concentrarme en aquellas caras, levantando la cabeza. Estaba decidido a hacerlo bien. Sería el mejor de mi grupo: el héroe de mi ciudad.

Aquello me dio una razón de ser. Do Kyungsoo: el campeón de las castas bajas.

El alcalde hizo un discurso lleno de florituras:

—¡… y Goyang animará al hijo de los Do, el joven Kyungsoo!

La multitud aplaudió y me vitoreó. Algunos lanzaron flores.

Registré aquel sonido por un momento, sonriendo y saludando con la mano, mi sonrisa seguramente era demasiado incomoda por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo y luego volví a escrutar a la multitud, pero esta vez con un objetivo diferente.

Quería ver su rostro una vez más si podía. No sabía si habría venido. El día anterior me había dicho que estaba precioso, pero se había mostrado aún más distante y reservado que en la casa del árbol. Habíamos acabado, y lo sabía.

Pero no puedes querer a una persona casi dos años y luego olvidarlo de la noche a la mañana.

Tuve que pasear la vista varias veces por entre la gente, pero por fin lo encontré, y de inmediato deseé no haberlo hecho. Woobin estaba allí de pie, con Soyeon delante de él, agarrándola por la cintura desenfadadamente y sonriendo.

Quizá sí había gente que podía olvidar de la noche a la mañana.

Soyeon era una Seis y debía de tener mi edad. Era bastante guapa, supongo, aunque no se parecía en nada a mí. Tal vez ella se quedará con la boda y la vida que antes iba a ser para mí. Y, al parecer, a Woobin la posibilidad de ser reclutado no le importaba y a tanto. Ella le sonrió y luego fue a reunirse con su familia.

¿Acaso ya le gustaba Soyeon desde antes? A lo mejor se veían cada día, mientras que yo solo era el doncel que le daba de comer y le cubría de besos una vez por semana.

Tal vez todo el resto del tiempo del que no me hablaba durante nuestras conversaciones furtivas no se correspondía simplemente con largas horas de tediosos inventarios.

Estaba demasiado furioso como para llorar.

Además, tenía a mucha gente que reclamaba mi atención en este momento. Y Woobin ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había visto. Me volqué con aquellos rostros entregados. Volví a lucir mi mejor sonrisa y me dispuse a tragar mi ira. No le iba a dar a Woobin la satisfacción de romperme el corazón una vez más. Estaba allí por su culpa, e iba a aprovecharlo.

—¡Damas y caballeros, despidamos como se merece a Do Kyungsoo, nuestro hijo de Illéa predilecto! —Jaleó el alcalde.

Detrás de mí, una pequeña banda tocó el himno nacional. Más vítores, más flores. Y yo más asqueado, de pronto me encontré al alcalde hablándome al oído.

—¿Querrías decir algo, jovencito?

No sabía cómo decir que no sin parecer maleducado.

—Gracias, pero estoy tan impresionado y nervioso que no creo que pueda.

—Por supuesto, pequeño —dijo él—. No te preocupes. Yo me ocuparé de todo. Ya te prepararán para estas cosas en palacio. Lo necesitarás.

Entonces el alcalde procedió a ensalzar mis virtudes ante la audiencia, mencionando solapadamente que era muy inteligente y atractivo, para ser un Cinco. No parecía un mal tipo, pero a veces hasta los miembros más agradables de las castas superiores se mostraban condescendientes.

Al pasar la vista por la multitud, una vez más vi el rostro de Woobin. Parecía que lo estaba pasando mal. Su expresión era el extremo opuesto a la que le había visto cuando estaba con Soyeon, unos minutos antes. ¿Otro jueguecito? Aparté la mirada.

El alcalde acabó su discurso. Sonreí y todo el mundo aplaudió, como si aquel hombre hubiera soltado un discurso legendario.

Y de pronto llegó el momento de decir adiós.

Minsoo me abrazó y me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí. Luego, con menos sutilidad, me pidió que le hablara de sus creaciones al príncipe Chanyeol. Me libré de su abrazo con la máxima elegancia posible.

Seunghee estaba llorando.

—Apenas te veo ya. ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando no estés?

—No te preocupes. Volveré pronto.

—¡Sí, ya! Eres el chico más hermoso de toda Illéa. ¡Se enamorará de ti! De eso estoy completamente segura.

¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que todo dependía de la belleza? A lo mejor era así. Tal vez el príncipe Chanyeol no necesitaba un esposo con quien que hablar, sino solo uno que fuera guapo. Ni siquiera sabía si le iban los chicos, tal vez busque una princesa, no un príncipe, me estremecí, considerando la posibilidad de que mi futuro se redujera a solo intentar ser bonito. Pero había un montón de chicos y chicas mucho más guapos que yo en la Selección.

Resultó difícil abrazar a Seunghee con aquella barriga, pero lo conseguimos.

James, al que en realidad tampoco conocía tanto, también me abrazó. Entonces llegó Seungsoo.

—Sé bueno, ¿de acuerdo? Prueba con el piano. Estoy seguro de que se te dará muy bien. Quiero oírte cuando vuelva, ¿vale?

Seungsoo se limitó a asentir, de pronto embargado por la tristeza, y se lanzó hacia mí abriendo sus pequeños bracitos.

—Te quiero, Kyungsoo, eres mi hermano favorito.

—Yo también te quiero pequeño tonto. No estés triste. Volveré pronto.

Él volvió a asentir, pero se cruzó de brazos e hizo pucheros. No tenía ni idea de que se lo fuese a tomar así. Era justo lo contrario que Siah, que estaba dando saltitos, de puntillas, emocionadísima.

—¡Oh, Kyungsoo, vas a ser el príncipe! ¡Lo sé!

—¡Venga ya! Tú sé buena y trabaja duro, ¿eh?

Siah asintió y dio unos saltitos más, y luego le llegó el turno a papá, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡Papá! No llores —dije, y me dejé caer entre sus brazos.

—Escucha, hijo: ganes o pierdas, para mí siempre serás mi pequeño príncipe.

—Oh, papá… —aquello hizo que me echara a llorar yo también y sacara al exterior todo mi miedo, mi tristeza, la preocupación, los nervios… Precisamente aquella frase de papá, que dejaba claro que nada de todo aquello importaba.

Si después de aprovecharse de mí me descartaban y tenía que volver a casa, él seguiría estando orgulloso de mí.

Tanto amor era difícil de sobrellevar. En palacio estaría rodeado de un ejército de guardias, pero no podía imaginar un lugar más seguro que los brazos de mi padre. Me separé de él y me giré para abrazar a mamá.

—Haz todo lo que te digan. Intenta no protestar y sé feliz. Pórtate bien. Sonríe.

Mantennos informados. ¡Hijo mío! Sabía que acabarías demostrándonos que eres especial.

Lo dijo como un halago, pero no era eso lo que necesitaba oír. Me habría gustado que me hubiera dicho que para ella ya era especial, como lo era para mi padre. Pero supuse que ella nunca dejaría de desear algo más para mí, algo más de mí. Quizá fuera algo típico de las madres.

—Joven Kyungsoo, ¿está listo? —preguntó Maty.

Yo estaba de espaldas a la multitud, con un nudo en la garganta y con un presentimiento en el pecho.

—Sí, estoy listo.

Mi mochila esperaba en el reluciente coche blanco. Ya estaba. Camine hacia las escaleras al borde de la tarima.

—¡Soo!

Me giré. Habría reconocido aquella voz en cualquier parte.

—¡Kyungsoo!

Miré y vi a Woobin agitando los brazos. Iba apartando a la multitud. La gente protestaba ante sus empujones, no demasiado considerados.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Se detuvo y se me quedó mirando. No pude leerle el rostro. ¿Preocupación? ¿Arrepentimiento? Fuera lo que fuera, era demasiado tarde. Negué con la cabeza. Ya tenía bastante de los juegos de Woobin.

—Por aquí, Joven Kyungsoo —me indicó alguien, al pie de las escaleras.

Me detuve un segundo para asimilar que me iban a llamar así a partir de entonces.

—Adiós, cariño —dijo mi madre.

Y me fui de allí.


	8. Capítulo 8

Era la primera vez que iba al aeropuerto, y estaba aterrado. Me sentía mareado por el encuentro con la multitud, y ahora me enfrentaba a la terrible experiencia de volar. Viajaría con otros tres seleccionados, así que intenté controlar los nervios. No quería sufrir un ataque de pánico delante de ellos.

Ya había memorizado los nombres, las caras y las castas de todos los seleccionados. Empecé a hacerlo como ejercicio terapéutico, como rutina para calmarme. Había puesto en práctica esa técnica otras veces, memorizando escalas y curiosidades. Al principio buscaba rostros amables, con los que pudiera compartir el tiempo mientras estuviera allí. Nunca había tenido un amigo de verdad. Me había pasado la mayor parte de la infancia jugando con Seunghee y Minsoo.

Mamá se había encargado de mi educación, y era la única persona con la que trabajaba. Y al irse mis hermanos mayores, yo me había dedicado a Siah, a Seungsoo y a Woobin…

Pero Woobin y yo nunca habíamos sido solo amigos. Desde el momento en que fui consciente de su presencia, me enamoré de él.

Ahora iba por ahí tomando a otra chica de la mano.

Gracias a Dios que estaba solo. No habría podido soportar llorar delante de los otros chicos. Me dolía. Muchísimo. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

¿Cómo me había metido en aquello? Un mes atrás me sentía seguro de todo lo que pasaba en mi vida, y ahora me sentía en los pies de otra persona. Un nuevo hogar, una nueva casta, una nueva vida. Y todo por un estúpido papel y una foto.

Tenía ganas de sentarme a llorar por todo lo que había perdido.

Me pregunté si algún otro aspirante estaría triste en aquel momento, “aspirante” por favor, supongo que soy la única persona que no quiere a un príncipe azul y que no quiere estar aquí.

Supuse que todos se sentirían en las nubes, al menos tenía que disimular y fingir que yo también lo estaba, porque todo el mundo me estaría mirando y ahora con sus estúpidas reglas no podría siquiera intentar contactar a Woobin, pero ¿para qué? —Do Kyungsoo vuelve a tus cabales, ya no perteneces a esa persona, ni a nadie, perteneces a ti mismo.

Hice acopio de valor para enfrentarme con todo lo que se me venía encima, afrontaría todo lo que se pusiera en mi camino, y en cuanto a todo lo que dejaba atrás, decidí que haría exactamente eso: dejarlo atrás. El palacio sería mi santuario. No volvería a pensar ni a pronunciar su nombre. No tenía derecho a acompañarme en aquel viaje: aquella sería mi propia norma para aquella pequeña aventura.

Se acabó.

Adiós, Woobin.

Una media hora más tarde, dos personas vestidas con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros como los míos. Ambos sonreían, lo que confirmaba mi sospecha de que yo era el único de los seleccionados que estaba deprimido.

Era el momento de cumplir mi promesa. Respiré hondo y me puse en pie para darles la mano.

—¡Hola! —saludé, animado—. Yo soy Kyungsoo.

—¡Ya lo sé! —respondió el chico de la derecha. Era un rubio con ojos marrones. Lo reconocí inmediatamente como Byun Baekhyun, de Kent. Un Cuatro. No hizo caso de mi mano tendida; se echó adelante y me dio un abrazo sin pensárselo dos veces.

—¡Oh! —dije.

Aquello sí que no me lo esperaba. Aunque Baekhyun era uno de los chicos que tenía cara de buena persona, mamá llevaba toda la semana advirtiéndome de que considerara a todas aquellas personas enemigas y su pensamiento agresivo había ido penetrando en mi mente, estaba mentalmente preparado para una guerra.

Así que ahí estaba dispuesto a luchar a muerte por alguien a quien yo no quería. Y lo que recibí fue un abrazo.

—Yo soy Baekhyun. Esta es Jiyeon.

Sí, Park Jiyeon, de Allens, una Tres. Ella tenía el cabello castaño y unos ojos rasgados en forma de gato de aspecto delicado.

Que le daban a la cara una imagen serena, pero a la vez un aire inocente.

Jiyeon me hizo un gesto con la mano y sonrió, pero eso fue todo. Yo no estaba seguro de sí era porque era tímida o porque ya estaban analizándonos. Tal vez es que era una Tres de nacimiento y sabía comportarse mejor en público.

—¡Me encantan tus cejas! —exclamó Baekhyun—. Ojalá yo hubiera nacido con esas cejas de nacimiento, así no tendría que estármelas maquillando. Te da mucha vida.

A pesar del día asqueroso que llevaba, Baekhyun hablaba con tal desparpajo que no puede evitar sonreír.

De ahí pasamos a una conversación distendida sobre lo que nos hacía enfadar y lo que siempre nos hacía recuperar la calma. A Baekhyun le gustaban las películas, y a mí también, aunque raramente tenía ocasión de ir al cine.

Hablamos de actores guapísimos, algo que resultaba extraño, ya que nos disponíamos a integrarnos en el grupo de novios de Chanyeol.

Jiyeon soltaba alguna risita tímida de vez en cuando, pero nada más. Si le hacíamos alguna pregunta directa, daba una respuesta breve y volvía a su sonrisa cortés.

Baekhyun y yo nos llevábamos bien, y aquello me dio esperanzas de que al final de la aventura al menos hubiera ganado un amigo. Aunque probablemente hablamos más de media hora, el tiempo se nos pasó volando. No habríamos dejado de hablar de no haber sido por el claro sonido de unos tacones altos repiqueteando contra el suelo. Los tres nos giramos al mismo tiempo.

Una chica con gafas de sol se dirigía hacia nosotros. Llevaba una margarita en el pelo, pero teñida de rojo para que hiciera juego con su pintalabios.

Contoneaba las caderas al andar, y sus tacones de siete centímetros acentuaban su paso decidido. A diferencia de Baekhyun y de Jiyeon, no sonreía.

La nueva chica, a la que reconocí como Im Jin Ah, de Clermont, una Dos, no me preocupaba. Ella suponía que luchábamos por el mismo objetivo.

Pero no pueden quitarte algo si en realidad no lo quieres.

Cuando llegó a nuestra altura, Baekhyun la saludó alegremente, intentando mostrarse amistoso, pese a aquella escena que seguramente quería mostrarnos superioridad. Jin Ah se limitó a mirarlo brevemente y suspiró.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? —preguntó.

—No lo sabemos —respondí, sin el más mínimo miedo—. Has llegado tarde por lo que no sé qué más inconvenientes existan.

Aquello no le gustó nada, y me dio un repaso con la mirada. Lo que vio no le impresionó nada.

—Lo siento, había bastante gente que quería despedirse de mí. No pude evitarlo —dijo, mostrando una gran sonrisa, como si fuera evidente que todo el mundo debía adorarla.

Y yo iba a verme rodeado de personas como aquella. Genial.

Como si estuviera esperando su momento, por una puerta a nuestra izquierda apareció un hombre.

—Me han dicho que los cuatro seleccionados están aquí. ¿Es cierto?

—Desde luego —respondió Jin Ah con una voz dulce.

El hombre se quedó algo desorientado, se le veía en los ojos. Vaya. Así que aquel era su juego.

El capitán hizo una breve pausa y luego reaccionó:

—Bueno, jóvenes y señoritas, si me quieren seguir, los llevaremos al avión y a su nuevo hogar.

El vuelo, que en realidad no resultó tan terrible, salvo por el despegue y el aterrizaje, duró unas horas. Nos ofrecieron películas y comida, pero lo único que yo quería era mirar por la ventanilla. Observé el país desde lo alto, impresionado ante lo grande que era todo.

Jin Ah decidió pasarse el vuelo durmiendo, lo cual agradecimos. A Jiyeon le instalaron un escritorio plegable y ya estaba escribiendo cartas sobre su aventura.

Bien pensado, lo de llevar papel. Estaba seguro de que a Siah le habría encantado que le contara aquella parte del viaje, aunque no incluyera al príncipe.

—¡Es tan elegante! —me susurró Baekhyun, indicando con la cabeza a Jiyeon.

Estábamos sentados uno frente a la otro, en las cómodas butacas de la parte delantera del pequeño avión—.Va a ser una dura rival —dijo, con un suspiro.

—No puedes planteártelo así —respondí—. Sí, tienes que intentar llegar al final. Simplemente tienes que ser tú mismo. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor Chanyeol prefiere a alguien más informal.

Baekhyun se lo quedó pensando.

—Supongo que es un buen planteamiento. Pero es difícil que no le guste a alguien. Es de lo más amable. Y también guapa —asentí, y Baekhyun bajó el volumen de voz hasta hablar en un murmullo—: Jin Ah, en cambio…

Abrí bien los ojos y meneé la cabeza.

—Ya. Solo llevamos juntos una hora y ya estoy deseando que se vaya a casa.

Baekhyun se tapó la boca, pero no pudo ocultar su risa.

—No quiero hablar mal de nadie, pero es muy agresiva. Y eso que aún no hemos visto siquiera a Chanyeol. Me pone un poco nervioso.

—No hagas caso —lo tranquilicé—. Las chicas así se eliminan ellas solas de la competición.

—Eso espero —dijo Baekhyun, con un suspiro—. A veces desearía…

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, a veces desearía que los Doses tuvieran una idea de lo que se siente cuando te tratan como ellos nos tratan a nosotros.

Asentí. Nunca me había planteado estar al mismo nivel que un Cuatro, pero supongo que nuestra situación era similar. Si no eras un Dos o un Tres, lo único que variaba en tu vida era el nivel de las dificultades a las que te enfrentabas.

—Gracias por hablar conmigo. Me preocupaba pensar que cada uno fuera a lo suyo, pero Jiyeon y tú han sido muy amables. A lo mejor al final esto resulta divertido y todo —dijo, y la voz se le llenó de esperanza.

Yo no estaba tan seguro, pero le devolví la sonrisa. No tenía motivo para rechazar a Baekhyun ni para ser un maleducado con Jiyeon.

Cuando aterrizamos, la terminal estaba siendo flanqueada por unos guardias. Pero cuando se abrieron las puertas, nos encontramos con un estrépito de gritos que rompían mis tímpanos.

La terminal estaba llena de gente que gritaba y nos jalaba. Nos habían abierto un camino donde los guardias echaban nerviosas miradas a su alrededor, preparados para golpear al primer indicio de peligro. ¿Es que no tenían cosas más importantes que hacer?

Por fortuna, Jin Ah iba por delante y se puso a saludar. Enseguida supe que aquella era la respuesta correcta, no la de encogerse. Y como las cámaras estaban ahí para captar todos nuestros movimientos, agradecí doblemente no ir en primera fila del grupo.

Me giré una docena de veces en cuestión de segundos al oír mi nombre por toda la terminal. También había carteles con mi nombre. Estaba atónito. Allí ya había gente —gente que no era ni de mi casta ni de mi provincia— que esperaba que fuera yo el escogido. Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad en el estómago al pensar en la decepción que les causaría.

Bajé la cabeza un momento y vi a una niña apretujada contra la barrera. No podía tener más de doce años. En las manos llevaba un cartel que decía: « ¡Sonrisa en forma de corazón, eres mi príncipe! . había una foto mía junto al letrero y me sonroje.

La niña quería un autógrafo. A su lado, alguien pedía una fotografía, y más allá alguien deseaba darme la mano, y así fue todo el camino; también tuve que girarme un par de veces para hablar con la gente al otro lado de la alfombra.

Fui el último en salir, y los otros tuvieron que esperarme al menos diez minutos. Sinceramente, es probable que me hubiera entretenido aún más si no fuera porque estaba a punto de llegar el siguiente avión con aspirantes seleccionados, y me pareció de mala educación mantenerme ahí.

Al subir al coche vi la cara de hastío de Jin Ah, pero no me importó. Aún estaba impresionado de ver lo rápido que me había adaptado a algo que tanto me asustaba solo un momento antes. Había superado las despedidas, había conocido a las primeras personas que estarían conmigo, también había tomado mi primer vuelo y me había relacionado con los ciudadanos. Y todo sin hacer nada que me dejara en mal lugar.

Pensé en las cámaras que me seguían por la terminal y me imaginé a mi familia viendo por televisión mi llegada. Esperaba que estuvieran orgullosos de mí.


	9. Capítulo 9

Las calles que llevaban a palacio estaban flanqueadas de masas de gente que nos hacían llegar sus buenos deseos. La lástima que no nos dejaban bajar las ventanillas para responderles. Muchos nos adoraban, pero había gente ahí afuera a quien no le importaría atacarnos para hacerle daño al príncipe. O a la propia monarquía.

El coche tenía dos asientos enfrentados en la parte trasera y ventanillas oscuras, me encontré junto a Jin Ah, y teníamos a Jiyeon y Baekhyun enfrente. Baekhyun estaba mirando a través de la ventanilla, y el motivo era evidente. Su nombre figuraba en muchos de los carteles. Era imposible contar la cantidad de admiradores que tenía.

El nombre de Jiyeon también se veía aquí y allá, casi tanto como el de Jin Ah, y mucho más que el mío. Jiyeon, siempre elegante, se tomó muy bien no ser la favorita. Jin Ah —era obvio— estaba molesta.

—¿Qué crees que habrá hecho? —me susurró al oído, mientras Baekhyun y Jiyeon hablaban entre ellos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —susurré.

—Para ser tan popular. ¿Crees que habrá sobornado a alguien? —dijo, mirando fríamente a Baekhyun, como si estuviera calculando a su rival.

—Es un Cuatro —respondí, escéptico—. No tendría los medios necesarios para sobornar a nadie.

Jin Ah chasqueó la lengua.

—Por favor. Un doncel tiene más de un modo de pagar por lo que desea —dijo, y se puso a mirar de nuevo por el cristal.

Tardé un momento en entender lo que sugería, y no me gustó nada. No porque fuera evidente que a alguien tan inocente como Baekhyun nunca se le ocurriría irse a la cama con alguien o siquiera pensara en infringir la ley, pero lo que estaba insinuando en una parte paso a ofenderme a mí también, para conseguir ventaja, sino porque cada vez tenía más claro que la vida en palacio podía llegar a ser una lucha despiadada.

Desde mi posición no pude ver muy bien la llegada al palacio, pero sí vi los muros. Estaban cubiertos de yeso amarillo pálido y eran muy, muy altos. Había guardias apostados en lo alto, a ambos lados de la gran puerta que se abrió al acercarnos. Tras cruzarla, nos encontramos en un largo camino de grava que rodeaba una fuente y que llevaba a la puerta principal, donde nos esperaba un grupo de funcionarios.

Con apenas un «hola» , dos mujeres me cogieron de los brazos y me hicieron entrar.

—Lamentamos mucho acelerarlos jóvenes y señoritas, pero su grupo llega tarde .

El comedor estaba a la derecha, me dijeron; el Gran Salón, a la izquierda. A través de las puertas de vidrio pude entrever unos enormes jardines. Me habría gustado parar, pero, antes incluso de poder procesar dónde nos encontrábamos, me empujaron a una enorme sala llena de gente muy ajetreada.

—¡Ahí están! —exclamó una mujer acercándosenos. Estaba claro que era la que mandaba—. Soy Hain.—dijo, como presentación, e inmediatamente pasó al trabajo—. Lo primero es lo primero: necesitamos fotos del «antes» . Vengan aquí —ordenó, indicándonos una silla en una esquina, con un fondo artificial detrás—. No hagan caso de las cámaras, chicos. Vamos a hacer un programa especial sobre su transformación, ya que todos en Illéa querrán parecerse a ustedes cuando hayamos acabado.

Efectivamente, había un montón de gente con cámaras paseándose por la sala, haciendo primeros planos.

Cuando acabaron con las fotos, Hain empezó a lanzar órdenes.

—Parece que en la estación diez ya han acabado: lleven allí al joven Baekhyun, y al joven Kyungsoo a la seis.

—Bueno, esto es lo que tenemos —dijo un hombre bajito y moreno, haciéndome sentar en una silla con un seis en el dorso—. Tenemos que hablar de tu imagen.

—¿Mi imagen?

—¿Qué aspecto queremos darte? Podríamos ponerte extensiones y hacerte todo un doncel seductor, pero, si quieres un aire más tranquilo, también podríamos pintarlo —afirmó, con total naturalidad.

—No voy a cambiar radicalmente para satisfacer a un tipo al que ni siquiera conozco —dije. «Y que ni siquiera me gusta», añadí solo para mí.

—Vaya por Dios. El niño tiene personalidad —me regañó, como si fuera una cría.

—¿No la tenemos todos?

El hombre me sonrió.

—Bueno, está bien. No te cambiaremos la imagen; solo la potenciaremos. Necesito pulirte un poco, pero quizás esa aversión que tienes hacia todo lo postizo sea tu mayor activo. No pierdas eso, cariño —me dio una palmadita en la espalda y se alejó.

No me había dado cuenta de que cuando decía «pulir» lo decía de un modo literal. Me encontré con que aquellas mujeres me frotaban el cuerpo porque, al parecer, no debían de confiar en que supiera lavarme solo. Luego cubrieron cada pedacito de piel que quedaba a la vista con lociones y aceites que me dejaron un olor a vainilla, que, según el que me lo aplicaba, era uno de los olores favoritos de Chanyeol.

Cuando acabaron de dejarme terso y suave, como pompitas de bebe pasaron a fijar su atención en las manos. Me las exfoliaron y las pequeñas durezas de la piel quedaron suavizadas milagrosamente.

El equipo de manicuras se fue. Yo me quedé allí, sentado en mi silla, esperando lo que fuera que siguiera. Una cámara pasó a mi lado e hizo un primer plano de mis manos.

—No te muevas —ordenó una mujer, que se fijó en mi mano—.

Suspiró, tomó el plano que buscaba y pasó de largo.

Yo también lancé un profundo suspiro. De reojo vi un movimiento repetitivo a mi derecha. Me giré y me topé con una chica con la mirada perdida y que agitaba la pierna arriba y abajo bajo un gran protector, el que utilizaban al cortarte el cabello.

—¿Estás bien?

Mi voz la despertó de su trance. Suspiró.

—Quieren teñirme de rubio. Dicen que quedará mejor con mi tono de piel.

Esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, y yo se la devolví.

—Eres Sohee, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo, sonriendo más abiertamente—. Y tú, Kyungsoo, ¿no? —asentí—.

—Oye, en mi opinión, tienes un cabello precioso —y lo era, ni demasiado oscuro ni demasiado claro, y con mucho cuerpo.

—Gracias.

—Si no quieres teñírtelo, no deberías hacerlo.

Sohee sonrió, pero noté que no estaba completamente segura de si se lo decía como amigo o para dejarla en desventaja. Antes de que pudiera responder, un montón de gente nos rodeó y se puso a trabajar, hablando entre ellos tan alto que no pudimos acabar nuestra conversación.

Me lavaron el cabello con champú, acondicionador, hidratante y suavizante.

Cuando acabaron conmigo, lo tenía bastante más suave.

Me gustó.

Un chico muy guapo me maquilló. Le dije que no utilizara mucho, y se mostró muy amable.

Había pasado la mayor parte del proceso vestido con una bata, y cuando acabaron de arreglarme me llevaron hacia donde estaban los colgadores con ropa. Mi nombre estaba sobre una barra en la que había atuendos como para toda la semana.

El traje que acabó tocándome era de color crema. Se ajustaba perfectamente en mí, al parecer querían mostrar por completo la figura. Una chica me dijo que me ayudaría a ponérmelo por lo que de inmediato me negué, no era necesario.

Me dijo que todos mis atuendos ya estaban en mi habitación, y que ya llevarían el resto. Luego me puso un broche plateado en la solapa del saco. Llevaba mi nombre en letras brillantes. Me paso unos zapatos color beige y me envió de nuevo al rincón para que pudieran hacerme la fotografía del «después». De allí me mandaron a la primera de una serie de cuatro pequeñas estaciones que había junto a la pared.

En cada una había una silla frente a un falso fondo; enfrente, una cámara sobre su trípode.

Tomé asiento, como me indicaron, y esperé. Una mujer con una carpeta en la mano se sentó a mi lado y me dijo que esperara un momento a que encontrara mis papeles.

—¿Para qué es esto? —pregunté.

—Para el especial sobre su transformación. Hoy emitiremos su llegada; el miércoles, la transformación; y el viernes harán su primer Report. La gente que ha visto sus fotos y ya saben un poco de lo que dijeron en sus solicitudes —afirmó, mientras localizaba los papeles y los ponía en lo alto del montón. Luego cruzó los dedos y prosiguió—. Pero queremos que tomen partido por ustedes, y eso no ocurrirá a menos que puedan conocerlos. Así que te haremos una pequeña entrevista, y tú da tu mejor cara en los Reports, y no seas tímido cuando nos veas rondando por el palacio. No estamos aquí todos los días, pero estaremos por ahí.

—De acuerdo —. En realidad, no tenía ningunas ganas de hablar con equipos de televisión. Me parecía una pérdida de intimidad tremenda.

—Así que te llamas Do Kyungsoo, ¿verdad? —preguntó, a los pocos segundos de que se encendiera una luz roja en lo alto de la cámara.

—Sí —respondí, intentando mantener los nervios a raya.

—A decir verdad, no me parece que te hayan cambiado mucho. ¿Nos puedes contar qué es lo que te han hecho en la sesión de transformación de hoy?

Me lo pensé un momento.

—Me han hecho un tratamiento en el cabello. Eso me gusta —me pasé los dedos entre el cabello, sintiendo la suavidad tras los cuidados recibidos.

—. Y me han cubierto de una crema con olor a vainilla. Huelo como si fuera un postre —dije, olisqueándome el brazo.

Ella se rio.

—Eso es fantástico. Y ese traje te queda realmente bien.

—Gracias —respondí, echando un vistazo a mi traje nuevo—. No suelo ponerme muchos trajes, así que voy a tardar un poco en acostumbrarme.

—Es cierto —apuntó mi entrevistadora—. Solo son tres Cincos en la Selección. ¿Cómo describirías la experiencia hasta el momento?

Intenté pensar algo que describiera la sensación que me producía todo lo vivido durante el día. Desde mi decepción en la plaza a la sensación de volar o a la reconfortante compañía de Baekhyun.

—Sorprendente —dije.

—Imagino que habrá más sorpresas de camino —intervino ella.

—Espero que al menos sean más tranquilas que las de hoy —dije, suspirando.

—¿Qué te parece la competición hasta ahora?

Tragué saliva.

—Todos son muy agradables —con una clara excepción.

—Mm-hmm —soltó ella, interpretando mi respuesta—. ¿Y qué te parece, cómo te han transformado? ¿Te preocupa el aspecto de alguien?

Me planteé la respuesta. Decir que no sonaría a altanería; decir que sí sonaría a inseguridad.

—Creo que el equipo ha hecho un gran trabajo sacando lo mejor de cada uno de nosotros.

Ella sonrió.

—Muy bien, creo que eso es todo.

—¿Es todo?

—Tenemos que meterlos a los treinta y cinco en hora y media, así que tengo de sobra.

—Vale —no había ido tan mal.

—Gracias por tu tiempo. Puedes esperar en ese sofá de ahí, y ya vendrán a buscarte.

Fui a sentarme en el gran sofá circular de la esquina. Allí estaban dos chicos que aún no conocía, charlando tranquilamente. Eché un vistazo a la sala y vi que alguien anunciaba la llegada del último grupo. Se volvió a montar un gran revuelo. Estaba tan absorta en todo aquello que casi no me di cuenta de que Baekhyun se sentaba a mi lado.

—¡Baekhyun! ¡Qué pelo más bonito!

—¿Verdad? Me lo han aclarado solo un poco, algo de un rubio dorado. ¿Crees que a Chanyeol le gustará? —

Parecía que le preocupaba de verdad.

—¡Claro! ¿Qué chico puede resistirse a un rubio despampanante? —dije, con una sonrisa divertida.

—Kyungsoo, eres un encanto. Toda aquella gente del aeropuerto se quedó prendada de ti.

—Bueno, solo quise ser amable. Tú también hablaste con mucha gente.

—Sí, pero ni la mitad que tú.

Bajé la cabeza, algo avergonzado porque me felicitaran por algo que me parecía tan obvio.

—Muy bien, jóvenes. ¿Estamos listos? —Echó un vistazo al reloj y nos miró a todos, expectante—. Voy a enseñarles un poco el lugar y los llevaré a las habitaciones que se les han asignado.

Baekhyun dio una palmada y nos pusimos en pie. Hain nos dijo que el lugar en el que nos habían peinado y maquillado era la Sala de la Luna.

Normalmente la usaba la reina, sus doncellas y otros donceles de la familia real.

—Acostúmbrense a esta sala, pasaran mucho tiempo en ella. De camino hacia aquí han pasado por el Gran Salón, que suele usarse para fiestas y banquetes.

Si fueran muchos más, allí es donde comerían. Pero el comedor principal es lo suficientemente grande para ustedes. Vamos a verlo un momento.

Nos enseñaron dónde comía la familia real, en una mesa independiente.

Dejamos el comedor y bajamos una escalera hasta la sala desde donde se emitía el Illéa Capital Report. Volvimos a subir y nuestra guía nos indicó un salón donde se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando el rey y Chanyeol.

Teníamos prohibida la entrada.

—Otro lugar al que no pueden acceder es la tercera planta. Allí es donde tiene sus aposentos la familia real, y no se tolerará ningún tipo de intrusión. Sus habitaciones están en la segunda planta. Ocupan una gran parte de las habitaciones de invitados, pero no hay que preocuparse, aún nos queda espacio para cualquier visita que se presente. Estas puertas de ahí dan al jardín trasero.

Tardé un momento en darme cuenta de que el gran arco que teníamos a la derecha era una puerta lateral del Gran Salón, lo que quería decir que la Sala de la Luna estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Me sentí orgulloso de mí mismo por haberlo descubierto. El palacio era como un enredado laberinto.

—No deben salir al exterior bajo ninguna circunstancia —prosiguió Hain—.

Durante el día, habrá momentos en que podrán pasear por el jardín, pero no sin permiso. Es una simple norma de seguridad. Por mucha vigilancia que pongamos, los rebeldes ya han conseguido introducirse en el recinto anteriormente.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

Doblamos una esquina y subimos las enormes escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta. Bajo los pies sentía las alfombras mullidas, como si me hundiera un par de centímetros cada vez que daba un paso. La luz se colaba por unos altos ventanales, olía a flores y a aire libre. De las paredes colgaban grandes pinturas de reyes del pasado, así como unos cuantos retratos de líderes. Al menos, eso supuse que serían. No llevaban ninguna corona.

—Sus cosas ya están en las habitaciones. Si la decoración no les parece apropiada, díganselo a sus doncellas. Cada uno de ustedes tiene dos, y también los esperan en sus habitaciones. Los ayudarán a deshacer las maletas y a vestirlos para la cena. Todos cenaran en grupo, para que puedan ir conociéndose.

Tragué saliva. Demasiadas normas, demasiada estructura, demasiada gente.

Fuimos recorriendo la segunda planta, dejando a cada una de los seleccionados en su habitación por el camino. La mía estaba en un rincón, junto a un pequeño pasillo, con la de Niel, la de Tiny y la de Minhyuk. Agradecí que no estuviera en pleno meollo, como la de Baekhyun. Quizás así pudiera disfrutar de cierta intimidad.

Cuando nuestra guía se fue, abrí la puerta y me encontré con dos mujeres muy emocionadas. Una estaba en un rincón, cosiendo, y la otra dos estaba limpiando una habitación ya impecable. Se acercaron corriendo y se presentaron como, Eunjin y Ayoung, pero inmediatamente se me olvidó quién era quién. Me costó un poco convencerlas de que se fueran. Pero necesitaba estar un rato a solas.

—Solo necesito tomar una siesta. Estoy seguro de que ustedes también han tenido un día muy largo, preparándolo todo. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es dejarme descansar, y también descansen un poco. Les agradecería que vengan a despertarme cuando sea la hora de bajar.

Aceptaron y pude quedarme solo por fin.

Necesitaba echarme en la cama, pero tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión, lo que me impedía ponerme cómodo en un lugar que, estaba claro, no estaba hecho para mí.

Me quedé allí acostado, inmóvil. Era consciente de que eran horas, pero me pareció que solo habían pasado unos momentos cuando mis doncellas llamaron suavemente a la puerta. Las hice entrar y, pese a lo extraño que me resultaba, dejé que me vistieran. Estaban tan encantadas de ser útiles que no podía pedirles que se fueran, además me sentía adormecido.

Hain llamó a mi puerta a las seis en punto, para que saliéramos, y nos condujo por el pasillo hasta la escalera, donde esperamos a que llegaran todos. A continuación, nos dirigimos a la Sala de la Luna. Baekhyun salió a mi encuentro y fuimos juntos.

Se oyeron algunos murmullos, pero la mayoría de nosotros mantuvimos silencio. Al pasar junto al comedor observé que las puertas estaban cerradas. ¿Estaría dentro la familia real? Quizás estarían tomando su última comida los tres solos.

Me parecía extraño que fuéramos sus invitadas pero que aún no hubiéramos visto a ninguno de ellos.

La Sala de la luna había cambiado desde nuestra visita. Los espejos y los colgadores habían desaparecido, y había mesas y sillas repartidas por la estancia, así como algunos sofás de aspecto muy cómodo. Baekhyun me miró e indicó con la cabeza uno de los sofás, y nos sentamos juntos.

Cuando estuvimos todos instalados, encendieron la pantalla de televisión y vimos el Report. Incluía las mismas noticias de siempre —actualizaciones sobre el presupuesto de los diferentes proyectos, el progreso de las guerras, otro ataque rebelde en el este— y luego, la última media hora, aparecieron las grabaciones que nos habían hecho durante el día, comentadas por Dong Gun.

»Los otros seleccionados del Medio-Este también han disfrutado de un gran seguimiento. La actitud tranquila y elegante de Jiyeon la distingue inmediatamente como una dama. Mientras se abre paso entre la multitud, muestra una expresión humilde y un bello rostro que recuerdan a la propia reina.

» Y Byun Baekhyun, de Kent, que se ha mostrado de lo más participativo en su despedida de hoy, llegando incluso a cantar el himno nacional con la banda —en la pantalla aparecieron imágenes de Baekhyun sonriendo y abrazando a la gente de su provincia—. Enseguida se ha convertido en el favorito de muchas de las personas que hemos entrevistado hoy mismo.

Baekhyun me tendió la mano y apretó la mía. Estaba decidido: era mi favorito.

—Con el joven Byun también viajaba Do Kyungsoo, uno de los tres Cincos que han superado la Selección.

Dieron una imagen de mí mejor de lo que me esperaba. Lo único que recordaba era mi tristeza al estar entre la multitud. Pero las escenas que habían elegido, mirando al público, daban una imagen de madurez y proximidad. La imagen del abrazo con mi padre fue conmovedora, preciosa.

Aun así, aquello no fue nada comparado con las imágenes en las que aparecía en el aeropuerto.

—Pero ya sabemos que las castas no significan nada en la Selección, y parece que el Joven Kyungsoo es un participante que habrá que tener en cuenta. En el aeropuerto de Exodus, el Joven Do se convirtió en el protagonista, y se detuvo a tomarse fotos, a firmar autógrafos y a hablar con todo el mundo. Al joven Kyungsoo no le importa nada ensuciarse las manos, cualidad que muchos consideran necesaria para ser nuestro futuro príncipe consorte.

Casi todas se giraron a mirarme. Lo vi en sus ojos, la misma mirada que me había hecho Jin Ah al conocerme. De pronto aquellas miradas cobraron sentido. No importaban mis intenciones. Ellos no sabían que yo no quería aquello.

A sus ojos, era una amenaza. Y estaba claro que deseaban librarse de mí.


	10. Capítulo 10

Me pasé la cena tratando de evitar miradas con los demás. En La sala de la Luna había podido mostrarme valiente porque tenía a Baekhyun al lado. Pero allí, rodeado de personas cuyo odio podía sentir casi físicamente, me acobardé.

Solo levanté la vista del plato una vez; entonces me encontré con Roseanne Park, que le daba vueltas al tenedor con gesto amenazador. Y Jiyeon, siempre tan elegante, no dejó de hacer morritos, sin dirigirme la palabra. Sentía como poco a poco me iba enfadando, yo no quería esto, de lo único que tenía ganas era huir a mi habitación.

No entendía por qué era todo tan importante. Vale, parecía ser que le gustaba a la gente. ¿Y qué? Allí dentro aquello no tenía ninguna importancia; sus gestos de cariño no valían para nada.

Después de todo, no sabía si sentirme honrado o molesto por la actitud de los demás.

Centré mis energías en la comida. La última vez que había comido filete había sido unas Navidades, años atrás. Sabía que mamá se había esmerado todo lo posible, pero no tenía nada que ver con aquel, tan jugoso, tan tierno, tan sabroso. Me daban ganas de preguntarle a alguien si no era el mejor filete que había probado nunca. Si Baekhyun hubiera estado allí cerca, lo habría hecho. Lo busqué con la mirada. Estaba charlando tranquilamente con las chicas que tenía alrededor.

¿Cómo lo conseguía? ¿Acaso no había salido en la misma grabación que decía que era uno de los favoritos? ¿Cómo lo hacía para que la gente le hablara?

El postre fue un surtido de frutas con helado de vainilla. Era como si estuviera descubriendo el placer de comer. Si aquello era comida, ¿qué era lo que me había estado metiendo en la boca hasta entonces? Pensé en Siah y en lo mucho que aquello le habría encantado. Estaba seguro de que ella habría triunfado.

No podíamos abandonar la mesa hasta que todos terminaran, y luego teníamos órdenes estrictas de irnos directamente a la cama.

—Al fin y al cabo, por la mañana conocerán al príncipe Chanyeol, y todas querrán mostrar su mejor imagen —recordó Hain—. De hecho, es el futuro marido de alguno o alguna de ustedes.

Unos cuantos suspiraron ante la idea.

Tras subir las escaleras, mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones, Baekhyun me cogió del brazo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Es solo que sentí que me miraban mal durante la cena —dije, intentando no parecer que aquello me afecto.

—Solo están un poco nerviosos porque le has gustado mucho a la gente —respondió, quitándole peso al asunto.

—Pero tú también le has gustado a la gente. He visto los carteles. ¿Por qué no te hacen lo mismo a ti?

—No has pasado mucho tiempo con grupos de chicas o donceles, ¿verdad? —me preguntó, con una sonrisa pícara, como si yo supiera lo que estaba pasando.

—No. Solamente con mis hermanas —confesé.

—¿Te educaron en casa?

—Sí.

—Bueno, yo estudié con un grupito de Cuatros en casa, algunos chicos son reservados, pero algunos otros eran unas perras, fue un desastre, pero aprendí a convivir con todos. Todo consiste en conocer a la persona, en pensar qué es lo que le molestará más. Muchos me hacen cumplidos ambiguos, o pequeñas observaciones, cosas así. Sé que me ven como una persona superficial y extrovertida pero que, en realidad, es tímida, y creen que pueden ir atormentando mi autoestima con palabras.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Lo hacían a propósito?

—Para ti, como te ven reservado y misterioso…

—Yo no soy misterioso —lo interrumpí.

—Un poquito sí. Y a veces la gente no sabe si interpretar el silencio como confianza en ti mismo o como miedo. Te miran todo el rato como si fueras un bicho raro, a ver si al final consiguen que te sientas como tal.

—¿Y tú qué haces? Cuando quieres que te traten bien, quiero decir.

—No hago ni caso —respondió, sonriendo—.Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarles claro que no te afecta lo que hagan.

—Y no me afecta.

—Te creo…, pero no del todo —soltó una risita, un sonido cálido que se evaporó en el silencio del pasillo—. ¿Te puedes creer que vamos a conocerle por la mañana? —preguntó, pasando a temas, a su modo de ver, más importantes.

—No, en realidad no.

Chanyeol parecía como un fantasma que deambula por el palacio, siempre presente pero intangible.

—En fin, buena suerte mañana —dijo, y estaba claro que era sincero.

—Mejor suerte aún para ti, Baekhyun. Estoy seguro de que el príncipe Chanyeol estará más que contento de conocerte —le apreté la mano una vez más.

Él me sonrió denotando nerviosismo y timidez a la vez, y se fue a su cuarto.

Cuando llegué al mío, mis doncellas estaban allí, por supuesto, esperándome para ayudarme. Me dieron un pijama la parte de arriba era un tipo de baja que se ataba a la cintura, me gustaba porque era muy suave y además seguramente me haría sentir ligero, la bata no era muy larga me llegaba a las caderas, también me dieron un short corto a juego muy estrecho y corto, Dios, que se traían con la ropa estrecha.

Tendido sobre la cama. Ninguna de las tres había tocado mi bolsa.

Eran eficientes, evidentemente se sabían bien la rutina de la noche, pero lo llevaron con calma. Supuse que pretendían que su actuación tuviera un efecto relajante, pero yo no veía el momento de que se fueran.

—Y de verdad me ayudaría mucho a relajarme poder pasar un rato solo —añadí, tras aquella última respuesta, esperando que captaran la indirecta.

—Me ayudan muchísimo, pero es que estoy acostumbrado a pasar tiempo solo. Y hoy he estado rodeado de muchísima gente todo el día.

—Pero, Joven Do, se supone que tenemos que ayudarlo. Es nuestro trabajo.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, de verdad, y desde luego necesitaré que me ayuden mañana para alistarme. Pero esta noche necesito desconectarme de todo. Si quieren servirme, me iría muy bien tener un tiempo para mí. Y si todas descansan bien, seguro que por la mañana las cosas saldrán mejor, ¿no les parece?

Se miraron entre sí.

—Bueno, supongo que sí —accedió Ayoung.

—Se supone que una de nosotras tiene que quedarse aquí mientras usted duerme. Por si necesita algo —dijo Eunjin, nerviosa.

—Si necesito algo, tocaré el timbre. Estaré bien. Además, no podría descansar sí sé que hay alguien observándome.

Volvieron a mirarse entre sí, aún algo escépticas. Sabía que había un modo de acabar con aquello, pero odiaba tener que usarlo.

—Se supone que tienen que obedecer todas mis órdenes, ¿verdad?

Asintieron, esperanzadas.

—Entonces les ordeno que se vayan a la cama. Y que vengan a ayudarme por la mañana. Por favor.

Ayoung sonrió. Estaba claro que empezaba a entenderme.

—Sí, Joven Do. Hasta mañana.

Hicieron una reverencia y abandonaron la habitación. Ayoung me echó una última mirada. Supongo que no era exactamente lo que se esperaban, pero no parecían muy molestas.

Una vez solo, me quité los elegantes zapatos y estiré los dedos de los pies. Ir descalzo me daba una sensación agradable, natural. Me dispuse a sacar mis cosas de la mochila, lo cual no llevó mucho tiempo.

Saqué las pocas fotografías que tenía de mi familia y las pegué al borde de mi espejo, que era altísimo y enorme. Así podría ver las fotos sin tener que apartar la vista de mí mismo. Los pocos libros que había traído encontraron su espacio en el práctico estante que había junto a las puertas que daban a mi balcón privado.

Asomé la nariz al balcón y vi el jardín. Había un laberinto de senderos con fuentes y bancos. Por todas partes se veían flores, y cada seto estaba podado a la perfección. Tras aquel recinto cuidado hasta el mínimo detalle se abría un pequeño campo abierto y, más allá, un bosque enorme que se extendía hasta tan lejos que no podía saber siquiera si quedaba completamente rodeado por los muros del palacio. Por un momento me pregunté los motivos de su existencia, pero luego fijé la atención en el último recuerdo de casa, que aún llevaba en la mano.

Mi frasquito con el céntimo. Lo hice rodar por la mano unas cuantas veces, escuchando cómo la moneda se deslizaba por los bordes del cristal. ¿Por qué me habría llevado aquello? ¿Para recordarme algo que no podría tener nunca?

No sabía dónde guardar aquel frasco, así que de momento lo dejé sobre la mesilla de noche.

Atenué las luces, me acosté sobre las lujosas sábanas y me quedé mirando mi frasquito. Me permití estar triste. Me permití pensar en «él» .

¿Cómo podía haber perdido tanto en tan poco tiempo? Tener que abandonar a la familia, trasladarse a un lugar extraño, separarse de la persona a la que quieres… Todo aquello debía de sucederte poco a poco, a lo largo de años, no en un solo día.

Me pregunté qué sería exactamente lo que quería decirme antes de irme. Lo único que pude deducir era que sería algo que no le resultaba cómodo decir en voz alta.

Fijé la vista en el frasco.

¿Estaría intentando decirme que lo sentía? Le había soltado una enorme reprimenda la noche anterior. Así que a lo mejor era aquello.

¿Qué había pasado página? Bueno, eso ya lo había visto claro, gracias por la información.

¿Que no había pasado página? ¿Que aún me quería?

Intenté pensar en otra cosa. No podía permitir que aquella esperanza arraigara. Ahora mismo necesitaba odiarle. Aquella rabia me ayudaría a seguir adelante. El principal motivo por el que estaba allí era para alejarme de él todo lo que pudiera y el máximo tiempo posible. Pero la esperanza resultaba dolorosa. Y con la esperanza llegó la nostalgia, y el deseo de que Seungsoo se colara en mi cama, como a veces hacía. Y luego el miedo de que los otros aspirantes quisieran echarme, que pudieran seguir intentando empequeñecerme. Y luego los nervios al presentarme ante todo el país por televisión durante mi estancia en aquel lugar. Y el pánico de que alguien intentara matarme simplemente para reivindicar una posición política. Todo aquello me había caído encima demasiado de golpe como para que mi ya aturdido cerebro lo pudiera procesar tras un día tan largo.

La visión se me nubló. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había empezado a llorar. No podía respirar. Estaba temblando. Me puse en pie de un salto y salí al balcón a la carrera. Estaba tan nervioso que tardé un momento en abrir el seguro, pero por fin lo conseguí. Pensé que el aire fresco me haría sentir mejor, pero no fue así. Aún respiraba entrecortadamente y tenía frío.

Aquello no tenía nada de libertad. Los barrotes de mi balcón me hacían sentir enjaulado. Y aún veía los muros que rodeaban el palacio, con vigilantes en los puestos de guardia. Necesitaba salir del palacio, y nadie iba a ayudarme a conseguirlo. La desesperación me hizo sentir aún más débil. Miré hacia el bosque. Estaba seguro de que desde allí solo se vería vegetación.

Me giré y eché a correr. Me sentía un poco inseguro, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero conseguí abrir la puerta. Corrí por el pasillo que conocía, sin fijarme en los elaborados tapices ni en los ribetes dorados. Apenas vi a los guardias. No sabía orientarme por el castillo, pero sabía que, si bajaba las escaleras y tomaba la dirección correcta, encontraría las enormes puertas de vidrio que daban al jardín. Necesitaba abrir aquellas puertas.

Bajé corriendo la majestuosa escalera, apenas haciendo ruido al pisar el mármol con mis pies descalzos. Había más guardias por el camino, pero nadie me detuvo…, hasta que encontré lo que buscaba.

Al igual que antes, había dos hombres montando guardia a los lados de las puertas, y, cuando intenté correr hacia ellos, uno se interpuso en mi camino,

bloqueándome el paso hacia la salida.

—Perdone, pero tiene que volver a su habitación —dijo, con autoridad. Aunque no hablaba alto, daba la impresión de que su voz retumbaba en el silencio del elegante vestíbulo.

—No…, no. Necesito… salir —se me trababa la lengua; me costaba respirar.

—Señor, debe volver a su habitación ahora mismo.

Se acercó el segundo guardia, con paso decidido.

—Por favor —pedí, jadeando. Tenía la sensación de que me iba a desmayar.

—Lo siento… Joven Kyungsoo, ¿verdad? —respondió, observando mi broche —. Tiene que volver a su habitación.

—Yo… no puedo respirar —balbucí, cayendo entre los brazos del guardia, que se me echaba encima para apartarme. Su bastón cayó el suelo. Me agarré a él casi sin fuerzas, mareado del esfuerzo.

—¡Suéltenlo!

Aquella era una voz nueva, joven pero autoritaria. Me giré, o más bien se me cayó la cabeza hacia un lado, y lo vi. Ahí estaba el príncipe Chanyeol. Tenía un aspecto algo raro, visto desde aquel ángulo en que me colgaba la cabeza, pero reconocí su pelo y la rigidez de su postura.

—Se ha desplomado, alteza. Quería salir —se excusó el primer guardia. Se metería en graves problemas los guardias no podían tocarnos. Ahora yo era propiedad de Illéa.

—Abran las puertas.

—Pero…, alteza…

—Abran las puertas y déjenlo salir. ¡Ya!

—Enseguida, alteza —el primer guardia se puso manos a la obra, sacando una llave.

Con la cabeza aún en aquella extraña postura, oí el ruido de las llaves entrechocando y luego una que se introducía en la cerradura. El príncipe me observó con preocupación mientras intentaba mantenerme en pie. Y luego me llegó el dulce olor del aire fresco, que me dio toda la energía que necesitaba. Me liberé de los brazos del guardia y corrí al jardín.

Me tambaleaba un poco, pero no me importaba si mi aspecto no era de lo más elegante.

Necesitaba respirar el aire libre. Noté su calidez sobre la piel, la hierba bajo los pies. De algún modo, incluso las cosas de la naturaleza parecían más lujosas en aquel lugar. Quería llegar hasta los árboles, pero las piernas no me llevaron tan lejos. Me vine abajo frente a un banquito de piedra y me quedé allí sentado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos, en el asiento.

No tenía fuerzas ni para llorar, así que las lágrimas que brotaron lo hicieron en silencio. Aun así, me hicieron reaccionar. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

¿Cómo había permitido que sucediera aquello? ¿Qué sería de mí en aquel lugar?

¿Podría volver algún día a la vida que tenía antes? No lo sabía. Y nada de aquello dependía de mí ni en lo más mínimo.

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que no me encontraba solo hasta que el príncipe Chanyeol habló.

—¿Estás bien, querido?

—Yo no soy tu…querido—dije, mirándole fijamente. Mi mirada helada no dejaba lugar a dudas.

—¿Qué he hecho para ofenderte?—preguntó, realmente confundido por mi respuesta. Supongo que esperaba que todos le adoráramos y diéramos gracias por su existencia.

Le miré sin ningún miedo, aunque estoy seguro de que el efecto quedó algo matizado por mis mejillas surcadas de lágrimas.

—Deja de llorar, querido. ¿Quieres? —preguntó, aparentemente preocupado.

—¡No me llames eso! No me quieres más de lo que puedes querer a los otros treinta y cuatro extraños que tienes aquí, encerrados en tu jaula.

Se acercó más. No parecía en absoluto ofendido por mi divagación descontrolada. Al parecer solo estaba… meditando. Tenía una expresión interesante en la cara y con una ceja arqueada que solo lo hacía parecer más guapo.

Caminaba con gran elegancia, y se le veía sorprendentemente cómodo mientras me rodeaba. Mi demostración de coraje se vino un poco abajo ante lo extraño de la situación. Él iba vestido con un elegante traje, perfecto, y yo estaba encogido y medio desnudo porque la parte superior de mi pijama estaba prácticamente desatada. Y si su rango no era suficiente amenaza, su actitud sí lo era. Debía de tener una gran experiencia en el trato con gente infeliz; su respuesta fue excepcionalmente serena.

—Ese planteamiento es injusto. Todos son importantes para mí. Solo se trata de dirimir a cuál podré llegar a querer más.

—¿De verdad has dicho dirimir?

Chasqueó la lengua.

—Me temo que sí. Perdóname. Es producto de mi educación, me refería a que solo tengo que encontrar a la persona que voy a llegar a querer más.

—Educación —murmuré, levantando los ojos al cielo—. Ridículo.

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Es ridículo! —grité, recuperando de nuevo el valor.

—¿Qué es lo que es ridículo?

—¡Este concurso! ¡Todo este asunto! ¿Es que nunca has querido a nadie? ¿Así es como quieres escoger esposo? ¿De verdad eres tan superficial? —Solté, girándome un poco hacia él.

Para hacer las cosas más fáciles, se sentó en el banco, de modo que yo no tuviera que torcer el cuello. Estaba demasiado contrariado como para agradecérselo.

—Entiendo que quizá pueda parecerlo, que todo esto pueda parecer poco más que un entretenimiento barato. Pero en el mundo en el que vivo estoy muy limitado. No tengo ocasión de conocer a muchas personas. Los que conozco son hijos de diplomáticos, y generalmente tenemos muy poco de lo que hablar. Y eso si es que hablamos el mismo idioma.

A Chanyeol aquello le pareció divertido y soltó una risita. A mí no me hizo gracia. Se aclaró la garganta.

—En esas circunstancias, no he tenido ocasión de enamorarme. ¿Tú sí?

—Sí —respondí con naturalidad. Y en cuanto la palabra salió de mis labios deseé haberme mordido la lengua. Aquello era algo privado; no era asunto suyo.

—Entonces has tenido bastante suerte —dijo, con una punta de envidia.

Aquello sí que tenía gracia. Lo único que tenía yo que pudiera envidiar el príncipe de Illéa era precisamente lo que quería olvidar.

—Mi madre y mi padre se casaron así y son bastante felices. Yo también espero hallar la felicidad. Encontrar a una persona que toda Illéa pueda querer, alguien que pueda ser mi compañero y que me acompañe cuando reciba a los líderes de otros países. Alguien que se haga amigo de mis amigos y que se convierta en mi confidente. Estoy listo para encontrar a mi futuro esposo, o esposa, claro.

Algo en su voz me sorprendió. No había ni rastro de sarcasmo. Lo que a mis ojos parecía poco más que un concurso de televisión era para él su única ocasión de encontrar la felicidad. No podría intentarlo con una segunda ronda participantes, solo se limitaba a esto.

Bueno, quizá sí pudiera, pero sería muy embarazoso. Estaba desesperado, y a la vez esperanzado. Sentí que la rabia que me despertaba disminuía. Solo un poco.

—¿De verdad te parece que esto es una jaula? —En sus ojos se reflejaba la preocupación.

—Sí —dije, ya más sereno. Y enseguida añadí—: Alteza.

Él se rio.

—La verdad es que yo me he sentido enjaulado más de una vez. Pero tienes que admitir que es una jaula muy bonita.

—Para ti. Llena tu bonita jaula con otros treinta y cuatro hombres, todos luchando por lo mismo y verás lo bonita que es entonces.

Él levantó las cejas.

—¿De verdad ha habido peleas por mí? ¿No saben todos que soy yo el que escoge? —dijo, riéndose.

—En realidad no es eso. Se disputan dos cosas. Unos luchan por ti; otros luchan por la corona. Y todos creen saber qué decir y qué hacer para desequilibrar la balanza.

—Ah, sí. El hombre o la corona. Me temo que hay gente que no distingue una cosa de la otra.

—Buena suerte con eso —repuse, mordaz.

Tras mi comentario socarrón me quedé un momento en silencio. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, esperando que dijera algo. Él fijó la mirada en un punto indefinido del césped, con expresión preocupada. Daba la impresión de que aquello le inquietaba desde siempre. Respiró hondo y volvió a mirarme.

—¿Y tú por qué luchas?

—En realidad, yo estoy aquí por error.

—¿Por error?

—Sí. Algo así. Bueno, es una larga historia. Y ahora… estoy aquí. Y no voy a luchar. Mi plan es disfrutar de la comida hasta que me eches a patadas.

Al oír aquello soltó una carcajada. De hecho, se dobló en dos de la risa y se dio una palmada en la rodilla. Era una extraña mezcla de rigidez y calma.

—¿Tú qué eres? —preguntó.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Un Dos? ¿Un Tres?

—Un Cinco.

—Ah, ya. Bueno, en ese caso la comida quizá pudiera ser una buena motivación para quedarse —volvió a reírse—. Lo siento, no veo bien tu broche con la oscuridad.

—Me llamo Kyungsoo.

—Bonito nombre —Chanyeol plantó la vista en la profundidad de la noche y sonrió. Parecía que todo aquello le divertía—. Kyungsoo, querido, espero que encuentres algo en esta jaula por lo que valga la pena pelear. Después de esto, no me imagino cómo será verte luchar por algo que quieras de verdad.

Bajó del banco y se agachó, poniéndose a mi lado. Estaba demasiado cerca.

Yo no podía pensar con claridad. Quizá fuera que me impresionaba la situación, o que aún estaba algo tembloroso tras mi crisis de llanto. En cualquier caso, me pilló tan por sorpresa que me cogiera la mano que no fui capaz de protestar.

—Si esto te hace feliz, puedo decirle al servicio que te gusta el jardín. Así podrás salir por las noches sin tener que ir de la mano del guardia. Aunque preferiría que tuvieras uno cerca.

Eso me interesaba. Cualquier tipo de libertad me sonaba de maravilla, pero quería dejarle perfectamente claros mis sentimientos.

—Yo no… no quiero nada de ti —dije, apartando los dedos de su mano.

Aquello le pilló desprevenido, y pareció algo dolido.

—Como desees.

Me sentía arrepentido. Solo porque no me gustara aquel tipo no tenía por qué hacerle daño.

—¿Volverás a entrar pronto?

—Sí —respondí, soltando aire y mirando al suelo.

—Pues te dejo, supongo que quieres estar solo. Habrá un guardia junto a la puerta, esperándote.

—Gracias…, esto…, alteza —sacudí la cabeza. ¿Cuántas veces me había dirigido a él erróneamente en aquella conversación?

—Kyungsoo, querido… ¿Me harás un favor? —dijo, cogiéndome la mano de nuevo. Aquel tipo no se rendía.

Me lo quedé mirando, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Quizá.

Volvió a sonreír.

—No menciones esto a los otros. En teoría se supone que tengo que conocerlos hasta mañana, y no quiero que nadie se moleste. Aunque no creo que los reclamos que me has soltado se pueda considerar una cita romántica, ¿no?

Esta vez fui y o quien sonrió.

—¡Desde luego! —Respiré hondo—. No lo diré.

—Gracias —dijo. Me levantó la mano y se la llevó a los labios. Tras besarla, la posó suavemente sobre mi regazo—. Buenas noches.

Me quedé mirando el punto de mi mano donde me había besado, atónito por un momento. Luego me giré y vi que Chanyeol se alejaba, para dejarme la intimidad que tanto había deseado.


	11. Capítulo 11

Por la mañana no me desperté con el ruido de las doncellas al entrar —aunque ya habían entrado— ni con la preparación del baño —aunque ya estaba preparado—. Me desperté con la luz que se coló por mi ventana cuando Ayoung retiró suavemente las pesadas y elaboradas cortinas, tarareando con dulzura alguna canción, encantada con su trabajo.

Yo aún no estaba listo para ponerme en marcha, la noche de ayer fue en verdad confusa y hacía que me mantuviera mirando al techo sobre mi cama, creo que la había cagado en serio. Anoche había tardado mucho en relajarme después de tanta tensión, y aún más tiempo en dormirme al darme cuenta de lo que significaría exactamente aquella conversación en el jardín. Si tuviera un momento, le pediría disculpas a Chanyeol.

Sería un milagro si me dejara acercarme de nuevo.

—¿Joven? ¿Está despierto?

—Noooo —gimoteé, con la cara contra la almohada.

Pero Ayoung y EunJin se rieron ante mis lamentos, y eso bastó para hacerme sonreír y para que decidiera a ponerme en marcha.

Entré muy despacio en el monstruoso baño; cada paso que daba resonaba en aquel enorme espacio de azulejo y cristal. A través de los grandes espejos vi que EunJin se fijaba en las manchas de tierra de mi pijama. Luego los ojos atentos de Ayoung inspeccionaron estas. Por suerte, ninguna de las dos hizo comentarios. Uno de mis temores era que me acribillaran a preguntas, pero estaba equivocado. Evidentemente les preocupaba muchísimo que me sintiera cómodo. Si me preguntaban qué había estado haciendo fuera de mi habitación o, peor aún, fuera del palacio, resultaría muy embarazoso.

Les pedí que salieran para que pudiera disfrutar mi baño, me sentía muy incómodo porque tenían pensado ayudarme incluso con eso.

Tras el baño, Ayoung me extendió una loción por los brazos y las piernas, ella también ya había alistado el atuendo del día y a pesar de que hoy sería el primer día que “veríamos” a Chanyeol el atuendo no era para nada como lo pensé, yo no conozco nada de telas pero la de mi camisa se veía en extremo costosa, pero al tocarla era en extremo suave y delgada, era una camisa azul cielo de manga larga la cual por primera vez no se pegaba por completo a mi piel y eso me gusto ya que podía moverme con facilidad, los pantalones eran unos color blanco olviden lo de ropa menos ajustada, estos pantalones estaban apretando mi trasero. EunJin me maquilló con tonos tan neutros como el día anterior, me gustaba porque podía lucir varonil y según sus palabras “Un completo encanto” pero aun así le pedí que se enfocara en mis labios, estaba por completo orgulloso de ellos incluso en casa me gustaba destacarlos, por lo que termine con un tono entre rosado y un suave rojo en el centro, estaba satisfecho porque era muy natural.

Había una gran variedad de joyas entre las que escoger, pero yo nunca había utilizado nunca nada de joyería por lo que amablemente me negué.

Ayoung y EunJin me supervisaron con la mirada y sonrieron, satisfechas.

Me tomé aquello como un indicador de que mi aspecto era correcto para el desayuno. Me despidieron con sonrisas, reverencias y buenos deseos, y me puse en marcha.

Fui al vestíbulo, donde nos habíamos encontrado el día anterior. Era el primero en llegar, así que me senté a descansar en un pequeño sofá. Poco a poco empezaron a llegar los otros. Enseguida observé una constante: todos tenían un aspecto fenomenal.

Yo estaba satisfecho con mi atuendo, pero ahora me sentía demasiado sencillo. Todos querían destacar, y cada uno lo hacía a su manera.

Incluso yo.

Todos querían parecer Unos, menos yo, ya que tenía el aspecto de un Cinco con un atuendo nuevo.

Cuando estuvimos todos, nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras. Había un espejo dorado en la pared, y todas nos giramos para echar un último vistazo mientras bajábamos. En una imagen fugaz, me vi junto a Baekhyun y Tiny. Desde luego se me veía sencillo, pero aun así puedo jurar que me veo mejor que ayer, con ese pijama blanco y el rostro rojo por el llanto.

Y me sentía yo mismo, y aquello suponía todo un consuelo.

Bajamos, esperando que nos llevaran al comedor, donde nos habían dicho que comeríamos. Sin embargo, nos condujeron al Gran Salón, donde habían puesto mesas y sillas individuales en filas, todas con sus platos, sus copas y su cubertería de plata. No obstante, de la comida no había ni rastro. Ni siquiera un olor que prometiera. Más allá, en una esquina, observé un grupito de sofás. Unas cuantas cámaras, apostadas en diferentes puntos, note que grababan nuestra llegada.

Fuimos entrando y nos sentamos donde quisimos, ya que allí no había cartelitos con nuestros nombres. Por lo que me senté con Baekhyun que estaba en la fila de delante de la mía, y JiYeon se sentó a mi derecha. No me molesté en mirar dónde estaban los demás.

Daba la impresión de que ya todos habían hecho al menos un amigo, igual que yo tenía mi aliado en Baekhyun. Jiyeon había elegido sitio a mi lado, así que supuse que desearía mi compañía. Aun así, no decía nada.

—Jiyeon, estás preciosa.

—Oh, gracias —dijo, en voz baja. Ambos comprobamos que las cámaras estaban lejos. No es que la conversación fuera privada, pero no nos hacían ninguna falta.

Continuamos una conversación que fue amena hasta que.

—Pero ¿crees que ganarás? —pregunté.

—Por supuesto —susurró—. ¡Pero es de mala educación admitirlo! —contestó, y me guiñó un ojo, lo que me hizo soltar una risita.

Otro error por mi parte. Aquella risita llamó la atención de Hain, que estaba entrando en aquel momento.

—Shhh. Un buen esposo jamás levanta la voz más allá de un leve murmullo.

Se hizo el silencio. Me pregunté si las cámaras habían registrado mi error, y me noté las mejillas calientes.

—Buenos días, a todos. Espero que todos hayan descansado en su primera noche en palacio, porque ahora empieza el trabajo. Hoy empezaremos las clases de conducta, protocolo y presupuestos proceso que continuará durante toda su estancia. Saben que informaré de cualquier falta en su comportamiento a la familia real. —Sé que puede sonar duro, pero esto no es un juego que se puedan tomar a la ligera. Una persona en esta sala será parte de la familia real próximamente, lo cual no es poco. Deben esmerarse en mejorar, cualquiera que fuera su origen.

Esta misma mañana recibirán su primera clase.

Hain siguió, con su tono elegante mostrando para que era cada cosa en la mesa y como debíamos comer frente a la realeza. Noté que mi estómago empezaba a perder la paciencia. Aunque no fueran cuantiosas, estaba acostumbrado a mis tres comidas diarias. Necesitaba comer. Ya estaba empezando a ponerme de mal humor cuando oímos que llamaban a la puerta. Dos guardias se hicieron a un lado y entró Chanyeol.

—Buenos días—saludó.

La reacción en la sala fue tangible. Unos enderezaron la espalda, otros se echaron atrás el cabello, y alguna que otra se colocó bien el vestido. Yo no miré a Chanyeol, sino a Jiyeon, que respiraba agitadamente. Se lo quedó mirando de un modo que me hizo sentir incómodo solo de verlo.

—Alteza —saludó Hain, con una reverencia.

—Hola, Hain. Si no te importa, me gustaría presentarme ante estos jóvenes.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella, con una nueva reverencia.

El príncipe Chanyeol paseó la mirada por la sala y me localizó. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron un momento y sonrió. Aquello no me lo esperaba. Pensaba que habría cambiado de opinión sobre el trato tras la noche pasada y que me llamaría para correrme a patadas delante de todos. Pero quizá no estuviera enfadado. Tal vez le hubiera parecido divertido. Debía de aburrirse tremendamente en aquel lugar. Cualquiera que fuera el motivo, aquella breve sonrisa me hizo pensar que a fin de cuentas tal vez aquello no resultaría ser una experiencia tan terrible.

Tomé la decisión que no pude tomar la noche anterior y confié en que Chanyeol quisiera aceptar mis disculpas.

—A todos, si no les importa, les iré llamando a cada uno para hablar con ustedes. Estoy seguro de que todos están deseosos de desayunar, como yo, así que no les quitaré demasiado tiempo. Les ruego que me disculpen si me cuesta aprender sus nombres; son ustedes bastantes.

Se oyeron unas risitas ante sus comentarios. Rápidamente se dirigió al chico del extremo derecho de la primera fila y se lo llevó a los sofás. Hablaron unos minutos y luego ambos se levantaron. Él le hizo una reverencia, y el hizo lo propio. Se dirigió a la mesa, habló con su compañera y se repitió el proceso. Las conversaciones solo duraron unos minutos y se desarrollaron en voz baja.

Intentaba hacerse una idea de cómo era alguien en solo cinco minutos, ¡Imposible!

—Me pregunto qué querrá saber —dijo Baekhyun, girándose.

—A lo mejor quiere saber qué actores te parecen más guapos. Ten la lista preparada en la mente —le susurré.

Baekhyun y JIyeon contuvieron una risita.

No éramos los únicos que hablábamos. Por toda la sala se elevó un suave murmullo mientras esperábamos nuestro turno. Por otra parte, los cámaras iban moviéndose por todas partes, preguntándoles por su primer día en palacio, si les gustaban sus doncellas, y cosas así. Cuando se pararon donde estábamos Jiyeon y yo, dejé que fuera ella quien hablara.

Seguí mirando hacia el sofá mientras entrevistaban a cada uno de los seleccionados. Algunos se mostraban tranquilos y elegantes; otros se agitaban de los nervios. Baekhyun se ruborizó cuando se acercó al príncipe, y el rostro se le iluminó cuando volvió. Jiyeon se alisó el vestido varias veces, como si tuviera un tic nervioso en las manos.

Yo estaba casi sudando cuando ella volvió, y digo casi porque yo no sudo, era mi turno. Respiré hondo y procuré calmarme. Estaba a punto de pedirle un favor monumental.

Él se puso en pie y leyó mi broche cuando me acerqué.

—Kyungsoo, ¿verdad? —dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Sí. Y sé que he oído su nombre en algún sitio, pero… ¿me lo puede recordar? —me pregunté si arrancar con una broma sería una buena idea, pero Chanyeol se rio y me indicó que me sentara.

—¿Has dormido bien, querido? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia mí.

No sé qué diría la expresión de mi cara al oír aquel calificativo, pero los ojos de Chanyeol brillaron, divertidos.

—Sigo sin ser su querido —respondí, esta vez con una sonrisa— Sí… una vez que conseguí calmarme, he dormido muy bien. Mis doncellas han tenido que sacarme de la cama. Estaba muy a gusto.

—Me alegro de que estuvieras a gusto, querido…, Kyungsoo —se corrigió.

—Gracias —conteste. Me distraje un momento jugando con el botón inferir de mi camisa intentando pensar en cómo decir lo que quería decir—. Siento mucho haberme comportado como lo hice anoche, cuando me acosté me di cuenta de que, aunque sea una situación extraña para mí, no debería culparte a ti. No eres tú el motivo de que yo me vea envuelto en esto, y todo el montaje de la Selección ni siquiera es idea tuya. Además, estaba hundido y tu fuiste de lo más amable conmigo, aunque yo estuve…, bueno, odioso. Podrías haberme echado anoche, y no lo hiciste… Gracias.

Los ojos de Chanyeol reflejaban ternura. Apuesto a que nadie que habían pasado por allí antes de mí se había fundido al verlos. También a mí podía haberme afectado que me mirara así, pero estaba claro que era parte de su naturaleza. Apartó la vista un momento. Cuando volvió a mirarme, se echó adelante, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas como si quisiera que entendiera la importancia de lo que iba a decir.

—Kyungsoo, me has hablado muy claro desde el principio. Eso es una cualidad que admiro profundamente, y voy a pedirte que tengas la amabilidad de responderme una pregunta.

Asentí, algo asustado pensando en qué querría saber. Se acercó aún más y me susurró:

—Dices que estás aquí por error, así que supongo que no quieres estar aquí. —su voz mostraba que estaba hablando enserio. —¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que llegues a… sentir algo por mí?

No pude evitar agitarme un poco. No quería herir sus sentimientos, pero aquello era algo en lo que no podía engañarle.

—Eres muy amable, alteza, y atractivo…, y detallista —respondí.

Él sonrió.

—Pero hay motivos de peso por los que no creo que podría —añadí.

—¿Quieres explicármelo?

Lo disimuló muy bien, pero en su voz noté cierta decepción. Supongo que no estaría acostumbrado a algo así.

No era algo que deseara compartir con él, pero me pareció que no había otro modo de hacerle entender qué sucedía. Con una voz aún más baja que antes, le confesé la verdad.

—Me… temo que mi corazón está en otro lugar —no pude evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran, odiaba sentirme como un hormonal adolescente.

—¡Oh, por favor, no llores! —dijo Chanyeol, con un susurro que denotaba una preocupación real—. ¡Nunca sé qué hacer cuando alguien llora!

Aquello me hizo reír, y la amenaza del llanto desapareció momentáneamente. La expresión de alivio en su rostro era innegable.

—¿Querrías que te dejara irte con tu amado hoy mismo? —preguntó. Era evidente que mi preferencia por otra persona le molestaba, pero, en lugar de enfadarse, había decidido mostrar compasión. Aquel gesto me hizo confiar en él.

—Ese es el problema… No quiero ir a casa.

—¿De verdad? —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, y no pude evitar reírme de nuevo al verlo tan perdido, pero lo entiendo, yo estaría igual de confundido.

—¿Puedo ser absolutamente honesta contigo?

Asintió.

—Necesito estar aquí. Mi familia necesita que esté aquí. Aunque solo me dejara quedarme una semana, para ellos sería una bendición.

—¿Quieres decir que necesitan el dinero?

—Sí —admití, y eso me hizo sentirme completamente mal, debía parecer que lo estaba utilizando. Y quizá si era así, pero en el interior sabía que había algo más—. Y además hay alguien… —añadí, levantando la mirada— a quien no soportaría ver ahora mismo.

Chanyeol asintió en señal de que comprendía, pero no dijo nada.

Me quedé sin saber qué hacer. Supuse que lo peor que me podía pasar sería que me enviara a casa, así que seguí:

—Si tienes la bondad de dejar que me quede, aunque sea un poco, podría ofrecerte algo a cambio —dije.

Las cejas se le dispararon hacia arriba.

—¿A cambio?

Me mordí el labio.

—Si deja que me quede… —aquello iba a sonar muy tonto—. Bueno, a ver, hay que ser realistas: tú eres el príncipe. Estás ocupado todo el día, gobernando el país y todo eso. ¿Y se supone que vas a encontrar tiempo suficiente para reducir la búsqueda entre treinta y cinco…, bueno, entre treinta y cuatro, a uno solo?

Eso es mucho pedir, ¿no le parece?

Él asintió. Por su expresión estaba claro que le parecía una labor agotadora.

—¿No sería mucho mejor para ti si tuvieras a alguien dentro? ¿A alguien que te ayudara? Como… ¿un amigo?

—¿Un amigo?

—Sí. Déjame quedarme y te ayudaré. Seré tu amigo —dije, y aquello le hizo sonreír—. No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Ya sabe que no estoy enamorado de ti. Pero puedes hablar conmigo en cualquier momento, e intentaré ayudarte. Anoche dijiste que te gustaría tener un confidente. Bueno, hasta que encuentres uno definitivo, yo podría ser esa persona. Si quieres.

Su expresión era afectuosa.

—He hablado con casi todas las personas de esta sala y no se me ocurre nadie que pudiera ser mejor. Estaré encantado de que te quedes.

El alivio que sentí era indescriptible.

—¿Tú crees —preguntó Chanyeol— que podría seguir llamándote querido?

—Ni hablar —le susurré.

—Seguiré intentándolo. No tengo costumbre de rendirme —respondió, y le creí. No me apetecía nada que siguiera por ahí, pero no había nada que hacer.

—¿Los ha llamado así a todos? —pregunté, indicando con un gesto de la cabeza a los demás.

—Sí, y parece que les gusta.

—Y ese es precisamente el motivo por el que no me gusta a mí —dije, y me puse en pie.

Chanyeol también se levantó, con gesto divertido. Yo podría haber reaccionado frunciendo el ceño, pero en realidad era gracioso. Hizo una reverencia, yo también, y volví a mi sitio.

Tenía tanta hambre que me pareció una eternidad el tiempo que tardó en llegar hasta la última fila. Pero por fin regresó a su sitio la última chica. A mí ya se me hacía agua la boca pensando en mi primer desayuno en palacio.

Chanyeol se dirigió hacia el centro de la sala.

—A los que les he pedido que se queden, por favor, permanezcan en sus lugares. Los demás, por favor, pasen con Hain al comedor. Enseguida me reuniré con ustedes.

¿Que se quedaran? ¿Eso era buena señal?

Me puse en pie con la mayoría y nos pusimos en marcha.

Sería que deseaba pasar un rato más con los otros. Vi que Jiyeon era una de esas personas. Sin duda era una chica especial, tenía todo el aspecto de una princesa. El resto eran a quienes no había llegado a conocer. Las cámaras se quedaron atrás para capturar cualquier momento especial que pudiera producirse, y salimos de allí.

Entramos en el salón de banquetes y allí, con un aspecto más majestuoso del que me habría podido llegar a imaginar, estaban el rey SungJin y la reina YoungMi. También había otros equipos de televisión por la sala para captar nuestro primer encuentro. Dudé, preguntándome si deberíamos volver a la puerta y esperar a que nos hicieran pasar. Pero casi todos estábamos dentro por lo que, aunque vacilantes, seguimos adelante. Me dirigí rápidamente a mi silla, intentando no llamar mucho la atención.

Hain entró apenas dos segundos más tarde y tomó las riendas de la situación.

—Jovenes, me temo que esto aún no se lo hemos enseñado —dijo—. Cada vez que entren en una estancia en la que estén el rey o la reina, o si ellos entran en el lugar donde están ustedes, lo correcto es hacer una reverencia. Luego, cuando se dirijan a ustedes, pueden volver a levantarse y tomar su asiento. Todos juntos, ¿de acuerdo? —Y todos hicimos una reverencia en dirección a la cabecera de la mesa.

—Bienvenidos—saludó la reina—. Por favor, tomad asiento, y bienvenidos a palacio. Estamos muy contentos de que estéis aquí —había algo agradable en su voz. Era tranquila, al igual que su expresión, pero al mismo tiempo tenía personalidad.

Tal como había dicho Hain, los sirvientes acudieron a servirnos el zumo de naranja por la derecha. Nuestros platos llegaron cubiertos en grandes bandejas, y los criados los destaparon justo cuando los teníamos delante. Una deliciosa ráfaga de olor procedente de mis tortitas me impactó en la cara. Afortunadamente, los murmullos de admiración de toda la sala taparon los ruidos de mi estómago.

El rey bendijo la mesa y empezamos a comer. Unos minutos más tarde entró Chanyeol, pero antes de que tuviéramos tiempo de levantarnos se dirigió a nosotros:

—Por favor, no se levanten. Disfruten de su desayuno.

Se dirigió a la cabeza de la mesa, le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla, una palmadita a su padre en el hombro y se sentó, a la izquierda del rey. Hizo unos comentarios al mayordomo que tenía más cerca, que soltó una risita silenciosa, y se puso a comer.

Jiyeon no apareció. Tampoco los que se quedaron ahí. Miré a mi alrededor, confuso, contando cuántos faltaban. Ocho. Seis de las chicas y dos de los donceles no estaban allí.

Fue Roseanne, que estaba sentada delante de mí, quien respondió la pregunta que había en mis ojos.

—Se han ido.

¿Ido? Oh. Se habían ido…

No conseguía imaginar qué podrían haber hecho en apenas cinco minutos que desagradara tanto a Chanyeol, pero de pronto me alegré de haber decidido ser sincero.

Así, de repente, solo quedábamos veintisiete.


	12. Capítulo 12

Las cámaras dieron una vuelta por el perímetro de la sala tras tomar un último plano del príncipe y luego dejaron que disfrutáramos de nuestro desayuno en paz.

Me sentía algo confundido por aquellas repentinas eliminaciones, pero Chanyeol no parecía demasiado afectado. Se comió su desayuno sin alterarse y, mientras le miraba el sonido de mi estomago hizo un gruñido, fue ahí donde caí cuenta en que debía comerme el mío antes de que se enfriara.

Al igual que la cena, era demasiado delicioso. El zumo de naranja era tan puro que tuve que beberlo a sorbos cortos. Los huevos y el beicon eran una maravilla, y las tortitas estaban hechas a la perfección, tan finas como las que yo hacía en casa.

Oí numerosos suspiros por la mesa y supe que no era el único que estaba disfrutando con la comida. Sin olvidar que tenía que usar cubiertos, cogí una tartaleta de fresas de la cesta que había en el centro de la mesa. Al mismo tiempo, eché un vistazo por la sala para ver cómo les iba a los otros Cincos. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que era el único Cinco que quedaba.

No sabría decir si Chanyeol era consciente de aquello —daba la impresión de que lo único que sabía era nuestros nombres—, pero me pareció extraño que ambos se hubieran ido. Si no lo hubiera conocido antes habría entrado como un simple extraño en aquella sala, ¿también me habría echado a mí? Reflexioné sobre aquello mientras le daba un mordisco a la tartaleta de fresas. Era tan dulce y la masa era tan suave que hasta la última de mis papilas gustativas se activó, imponiéndose de inmediato al resto de mis sentidos. Se me escapó un gemidito involuntario, pero es que aquello era, con mucho, lo mejor que había probado nunca. Le di un segundo bocado antes incluso de haber tragado el primero.

—¿Kyungsoo? —dijo una voz.

Las cabezas de todos en aquella habitación se giraron al oír la voz, que pertenecía al príncipe. Me quedé inmóvil al ver que se dirigía a mí con aquella naturalidad y delante de los demás.

Lo peor de la sorpresa era el tener la boca llena de comida. Me la tapé con la mano y mastiqué todo lo rápido que pude. No pudieron ser más que unos segundos, pero, con tantos ojos puestos sobre mí, me pareció una eternidad. Noté el gesto de suficiencia en la cara de Jin Ah mientras intentaba tragar. Debía de parecerle una presa fácil.

—¿Sí, alteza? —respondí, en cuanto terminé la mayor parte del bocado.

—¿Está disfrutando de la comida? —Chanyeol parecía estar a punto de echarse a reír, ya sea por mi expresión de sorpresa, o al recordar algún detalle de nuestra primera conversación clandestina.

Intenté mantener la calma.

—Es excelente, alteza. Esta tartaleta de fresas es realmente deliciosa, puede parecer que soy goloso pero mi hermana es un poco más que yo, y creo que lloraría de emoción si la pudiera probar. Es perfecta. —Vaya Kyungsoo estas divagando que “perfecto”

Chanyeol dio un bocado de su desayuno y se recargo en la silla.

—¿De verdad crees que lloraría? —dijo, aparentemente divertido ante la idea.

Parecía que lo del llanto le provocaba extrañas reacciones.

Me lo quedé pensando.

—Pues sí, creo que sí. Lo cierto es que no es muy moderada con las emociones.

—¿Apostarías por ello? —respondió al instante.

Observé que las cabezas de los seleccionados iban de un lado al otro, mirándonos, como si estuvieran en un partido de tenis.

—Si tuviera dinero sí, desde luego —sonreí ante la idea de apostar por las lágrimas de alegría de alguien.

—¿Qué estarías dispuesto a apostar en lugar de dinero, entonces? Diría que se te da muy bien hacer tratos —estaba claro que estaba disfrutando con aquel jueguecito. Muy bien. Pues a jugar.

—Bueno, ¿qué quiere usted? —Le planteé, preguntándome qué podría ofrecerle a alguien que lo tenía todo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres tu? —contraatacó.

Aquello sí que era una pregunta fascinante, casi tan interesante como pensar en lo que podría ofrecerle yo a Chanyeol era reflexionar acerca de lo que él podía ofrecerme a mí. El quien tenía el mundo a su disposición. ¿Qué quería yo? Yo no era un Uno, pero vivía como si lo fuera. Disponía de más comida de la que podía comer y la cama más cómoda que podía imaginarme. La gente me servía constantemente, quisiera o no. Y si necesitaba algo, solo tenía que pedirlo.

Lo único que deseaba de verdad era algo que hiciera que aquel lugar se pareciera menos a un palacio. Como que mi familia estuviera por allí, o tener un poco de más libertad. No podía pedir que me viniera a visitar mi familia. Solo llevaba allí un día.

—Si llora, quiero poder llevar pantalones cómodos toda una semana —propuse.

Todo el mundo se rio, pero de un modo tranquilo y educado. Parecía que hasta el rey y la reina habían encontrado divertida mi petición. Me gustaba el modo en que me miraba la reina, como si ya no fuera un extraño para ella.

—Hecho —dijo Chanyeol—. Y si no llora, me deberás un paseo por los jardines mañana por la tarde.

¿Un paseo por los jardines? ¿Y ya está? No me parecía nada especial.

Recordé lo que había dicho Chanyeol la noche anterior, que siempre tenía algún guardia cerca. Quizá no supiera cómo pedir algo de tiempo para estar a solas con alguien. A lo mejor aquel era su modo de gestionar algo que le resultaba muy raro.

Alguien a mi lado emitió un sonido de desaprobación. Oh. Me di cuenta de que, si perdía, sería el primero en disponer de un tiempo a solas con el príncipe. Algo dentro de mí me decía que negociara, pero, si iba a ayudarle —como le había prometido—, no podía poner trabas al primer intento de quedar a solas.

—Es un buen negociador, señor, pero acepto.

—¿Justin? —El Mayordomo con el que había hablado antes se acercó de nuevo—. Prepare un paquete de tartas de fresa y envíeselo a la familia del joven Do. Mande a alguien y ordénele que espere a que su hermana las pruebe, y que nos informe de si realmente llora o no. Tengo una gran curiosidad.

Justin asintió y desapareció.

—Debería escribir una nota y aprovechar el envío para decirle a su familia que está bien. De hecho, todos ustedes deberían hacerlo. Tras el desayuno, escriban una carta a sus familias, y nos aseguraremos de que las enviaran hoy mismo.

Todos sonrieron contentos de formar parte por fin de todo aquello. Nos acabamos el desayuno y nos fuimos a escribir nuestras cartas. Ayoung me trajo papel, y le escribí una breve nota a mi familia. Aunque las cosas habían empezado de un modo algo raro, lo último que quería era que se preocuparan.

Intenté darle un tono desenfadado.

_Queridos mamá, papá, Siah y Seungsoo:_

_¡Ya los echo tanto de menos! El príncipe quería que escribiéramos a casa y les contáramos a nuestras familias cómo estamos. Yo estoy bien. El viaje en avión daba un poco de miedo, pero a su modo también fue divertido. ¡El mundo se ve tan pequeño desde allí arriba!_

_Me han estado cuidando muy bien Papá no te preocupes, sé que eso sería algo que me preguntarías._

_Tengo dos doncellas encantadoras que me ayudan a alistarme todos los días y me dicen dónde tengo que ir. Aun así, si en algún momento estoy completamente perdido, siempre saben lo que me toca hacer y me ayudan a llegar a tiempo._

_Siah, de verdad te extraño, todo aquí me recuerda a lo mucho que te gustaría estar aquí y al pequeño Seungsoo también, aquí tienen un jardín precioso donde le encantaría jugar._

_Casi todas las chicas y chicos son tímidos, pero creo que he hecho un amigo. ¿Se acuerdan de Baekhyun, de Kent? Lo conocí en el viaje a Exodus. Es muy ocurrente y amable. Si vuelvo pronto a casa, espero que él llegue hasta el final._

_He conocido al príncipe. También al rey y a la reina. En persona tienen un aspecto aún más asombroso de lo que se ve por televisión. Aún no he hablado con ellos, pero sí con el príncipe. Es una persona sorprendentemente generosa…, creo._

_Tengo que dejarlos, pero los quiero y los echo de menos. Volveré a escribirles en cuanto pueda._

_Con cariño,_

_KYUNGSOO_

No me parecía que hubiera nada que pudiera dar mala espina en aquellas palabras, pero quizá me equivocara. Me imaginaba a Siah leyendo la carta una y otra vez en busca de detalles ocultos entre líneas sobre mi vida. Me pregunté si la leería antes de probar las tartaletas.

♥

Un mayordomo llamó a mi puerta aquella tarde para entregarme una carta de mi familia y darme una noticia:

—No lloró, Joven Kyungsoo. Dijo que estaban tan buenas que podría haber llorado (como usted sugirió), pero lo cierto es que no lo hizo. Su alteza vendrá a buscarlo a su habitación mañana sobre las cinco. Por favor, esté listo.

No lamentaba mucho haber perdido, aunque lo cierto es que me habría gustado poder llevar pantalones cómodos, estaba un poco arto de estar siempre apretado del trasero, aunque seguramente por algo Ayoung me los preparaba así, escuche algo de un culo de infarto, pero no le tome importancia. Por lo menos, a falta de comodidad, tenía cartas.

Me di cuenta de que en realidad era la primera vez que me separaba de mi familia más de unas horas. No teníamos dinero suficiente para hacer viajes, y como no tuve amigos durante la infancia, nunca había pasado la noche en su casa. Ojalá pudiera recibir cartas a diario. Supuse que se podría hacer, pero debía de ser carísimo.

Leí primero la de papá: no paraba de decirme lo adorable que estaba en televisión y lo orgulloso que se sentía de mí. Me decía que no debía de haber enviado tres cajas de tartaletas, que Siah iba a volverse una consentida. ¡Tres cajas! ¡Por Dios!

También decía que Woobin había estado en casa ayudándole con el papeleo, así que le había dado una caja para que se la llevara a su casa. No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto. Por una parte, me alegraba que pudieran comer algo tan exquisito. Por otra, me lo imaginaba dándoselas a probar a su nueva novia. A alguien a quien pudiera mimar. Me pregunté si tendría celos de Chanyeol por el regalo, o si estaba encantado de haberse librado de mí.

Me quedé dándole vueltas a aquellas líneas más de lo que me habría gustado.

Papá se despedía diciendo que estaba contento de que hubiera hecho un amigo, que era algo que siempre me había costado. Doblé la carta y pasé un dedo por encima de su firma, en el exterior. Nunca había caído en lo curioso que era.

La carta de Seungsoo era breve y concisa: me echaba de menos, que cuando el príncipe y yo nos casáramos tenía que llevarlo a jugar a ese jardín, y que, aunque los novios daban asco a mí me quería y me pedía que, por favor, le enviara más comida. Hizo que se me escapara la risa.

Mamá estaba mandona. Incluso por escrito notaba su tono, felicitándome veladamente por haberme ganado el afecto del príncipe —Justin la había informado de que yo era el único a quien le habían hecho un regalo para enviar a casa— y diciéndome que siguiera haciéndolo como hasta entonces.

«Sí, mamá. Le seguiré diciendo al príncipe que no tiene ninguna posibilidad conmigo y seguiré ofendiéndole tanto como pueda» . Un plan estupendo.

Me alegré de haber guardado la carta de Siah para el final.

Estaba absolutamente alucinada. Admitía la envidia que le daba que yo pudiera comer cosas tan buenas todo el rato. También se quejaba de que mamá estaba más gruñona. La entendía muy bien. El resto era una salva de preguntas.

¿Era Chanyeol tan guapo como en la tele? ¿Qué llevaba puesto ahora mismo?

¿Podría venir a visitarme a palacio? ¿No tendría Chanyeol un hermano secreto que quisiera casarse con ella algún día?

Me reí y me llevé mi colección de cartas al pecho. Tendría que encontrar el momento de escribirles otra vez lo antes posible. Debía de haber algún teléfono por ahí, en algún sitio, pero hasta el momento nadie nos lo había mencionado.

Aunque tuviera uno en mi habitación, probablemente sería exagerado llamar cada día. Además, sería divertido seguir con las cartas. Podían ser una prueba de mi estancia en aquel lugar cuando todo aquello no fuera más que un recuerdo.

Me fui a la cama reconfortado al saber que a mi familia le iba bien y aquel pensamiento me acompañó en un sueño profundo, a pesar de los nervios que me producía la expectativa de volver a estar a solas con Chanyeol. No sabía muy bien el motivo, pero esperaba que mis temores fueran infundados.

♥

—Para guardar las apariencias, ¿te importaría cogerte de mi brazo? —me preguntó, tras presentarse en mi habitación al día siguiente.

Yo no estaba muy seguro, pero lo hice. El atuendo que me había dado Ayoung llevaba una camisa de manga corta color rosa bebe y al tener una parte de los brazos al descubierto, pude sentir la tela almidonada del traje de Chanyeol contra mi piel. Había algo en todo aquello que me hacía sentir incómodo. Él debió de darse cuenta, porque intentó distraerme.

—Siento que no llorara.

—No, no lo sientes, admítelo… —mi tono dejaba claro que a mí tampoco me disgustaba tanto haber perdido, incluso podría decirse que me sentía algo juguetón en ese momento.

—Es la primera vez que apuesto. Ha estado bien ganar —dijo, con un tono casi de disculpa.

—La suerte del principiante.

—Quizá —sonrió—. La próxima vez intentaremos hacer que se ría.

Al instante empecé a imaginarme posibles situaciones. ¿Qué podrían llevarle a Siah de aquel palacio que le hiciera morirse de risa?

Chanyeol se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en ella.

—¿Cómo es tu familia?

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—¿Quiere? Si vamos a ser amigos, en privado podrías hablarme de tú, ¿no?, ya lo habías estado haciendo.

—Bueno, pues… ¿Qué… quieres decir?

—Pues eso. Que tu familia debe de ser muy diferente a la mía.

—Yo diría que sí —me reí—. Para empezar, nadie se pone una tiara para desayunar.

Chanyeol sonrió.

—En casa de los Do se usa más a la hora de la cena, ¿no?

—Por supuesto.

Chasqueó la lengua, divertido. Empezaba a pensar que quizá Chanyeol no fuera tan quisquilloso como sospechaba.

—Bueno, soy el tercero de cinco hermanos.

—¡Cinco!

—Sí, cinco. Ahí fuera la mayoría de las familias tienen muchos hijos. Yo mismo tendría muchos, si pudiera.

—¿De verdad? —respondió, levantando las cejas.

—Sí —respondí, bajando la voz. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero me pareció que aquello era un detalle muy íntimo de mi vida. Solo había otra persona en el mundo a quien se lo hubiera dicho.

Sentí que la tristeza se apoderaba de mí, pero me sobrepuse.

—Bueno, mi hermana mayor, Seunghee, se casó con un Cuatro. Ahora trabaja en una fábrica. Mi madre quiere que me case al menos con un Cuatro, pero yo no quiero tener que dejar de cantar. Me gusta demasiado. Aunque supongo que ahora soy un Tres. Eso es de lo más raro. Creo que no abandonaré la música, si puedo.

» Luego viene Minsoo. Es artista. Últimamente no lo vemos mucho. Vino a despedirme, pero nada más.

» Luego voy yo.

Chanyeol sonrió con naturalidad.

—Do Kyungsoo —anunció—, mi mejor amigo.

—Eso mismo.

Eché la mirada al cielo. Era imposible que pudiera ser su mejor amigo. Al menos de momento. Pero tenía que admitir que Chanyeol era la única persona con la que me había sincerado, aparte de mi familia o de Woobin. Bueno, aunque también estaba Baekhyun. ¿Sentiría él lo mismo?

Poco a poco fuimos llegando al final del pasillo y nos dirigimos a las escaleras. No parecía que tuviera ninguna prisa.

—Después de mí viene Siah. Es la que me vendió por no llorar.

Chanyeol me escrutó el rostro. Hablar de Siah me había ablandado un poco.

Chanyeol me caía bien, pero no sabía hasta qué punto quería que entrara en mi vida.

—Y luego está Seungsoo. Es el niño de la casa; tiene siete años. Aún no tiene muy claro si le gusta más el arte o la música. Lo que le encanta es jugar a la pelota y estudiar bichos, lo cual está muy bien, salvo que así no se ganará la vida.

Estamos intentando que experimente más. Bueno, y ya estamos todos.

—¿Y tus padres?

—¿Y los tuyos?

—Ya conoces a mis padres.

—No, no los conozco. Conozco su imagen pública. ¿Cómo son en realidad? —pregunté, tirándole del brazo, aunque me costó un poco. Chanyeol tenía unos brazos enormes. Incluso bajo las capas de tela de su traje, sentía la presencia de unos músculos fuertes y firmes.

Suspiró, pero estaba claro que no le exasperaba lo más mínimo. Daba la impresión de que le gustaba tener a alguien incordiándole. Debía de ser duro haberse criado en aquel lugar como hijo único.

Empezó a pensar en lo que iba a decir cuando saliéramos al jardín. Todos los guardias lucían una sonrisa pícara a nuestro paso. Y más allá nos esperaba un equipo de televisión. Por supuesto, querían estar presentes en la primera cita del príncipe. Chanyeol les hizo que no con la cabeza, y ellos se retiraron de inmediato.

Oí que alguien protestaba. No me apetecía nada que las cámaras me siguieran a todas partes, pero me parecía raro que se las quitara de encima.

—¿Estás bien? Pareces tenso —observó Chanyeol.

—A ti te descoloca ver llorar a alguien; a mí me descoloca salir a pasear con un príncipe —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Chanyeol se rio discretamente, pero no dijo nada más. A medida que avanzábamos hacia el oeste, el sol iba quedando tapado por el enorme bosque de palacio, aunque aún faltaba mucho para que anocheciera. La sombra nos engulló y quedamos ocultos por la oscuridad. Aquello es lo que habría deseado la otra noche, cuando buscaba alejarme de todo. Allí sí que daba la impresión de que estábamos solos. Seguimos caminando, alejándonos del palacio y de la atención de los guardias.

—¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan confuso de mí?

Vacilé, pero le dije lo que sentía.

—Tu carácter. Tus intenciones. No estoy seguro de qué debo esperar de este paseo.

—Ah —se detuvo y se me puso delante. Estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, y, a pesar del cálido aire estival, sentí un escalofrío en la espalda—. Creo que a estas alturas ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no soy de los que van con rodeos. Te diré exactamente qué quiero de ti.

Chanyeol se acercó un paso más.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Me había metido yo solito en la situación que más quería evitar. Sin guardias, sin cámaras, sin nadie que le impidiera hacer lo que quisiera.

La rodilla se me disparó en un acto reflejo. Literalmente. Y le di un rodillazo a su alteza real en la entrepierna. Con fuerza.

Chanyeol soltó un alarido y se encogió, llevándose las manos a la zona dolorida mientras yo daba un paso atrás.

—¿Y eso a qué ha venido?

—¡Si me pones un solo dedo encima, será mucho peor!

—¿Qué?

—He dicho que si…

—¡Estás loco! Eso no, ya te he oído la primera vez —dijo, con una mueca—. Pero ¿qué tonterías quieres decir con eso?

Sentí un calor que me invadía todo el cuerpo. Había sacado la peor conclusión posible y me había puesto en guardia ante algo que evidentemente no iba a suceder.

Los guardias se acercaron a la carrera, alertados por nuestra discusión.

Chanyeol los alejó con la mano, aún en una posición extraña, medio curvado.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, y, cuando él empezó a recuperarse del dolor, se me puso delante.

—¿Qué creías que quería?

Agaché la cabeza y me sonrojé.

—Kyungsoo, ¿qué te creías que quería? —insistió, evidentemente contrariado.

Más que contrariado. Ofendido. Estaba claro que había adivinado lo que me había pasado por la mente, y no le gustaba lo más mínimo—. ¿En público? ¿Has pensado…? ¡Por el amor de Dios, soy un caballero!

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a volver, pero se giró.

—¿Por qué te has ofrecido siquiera a ayudarme si tienes ese concepto tan bajo de mí?

No podía ni siquiera mirarle a los ojos. No sabía cómo explicar que me habían preparado para que me esperara cualquier cosa, que aquel lugar oscuro y aislado me había hecho sentirme extraño, que solo había un chico con el que había estado alguna vez a solas y que aquella era mi reacción lógica.

—Hoy cenarás en tu habitación. Ya decidiré qué hago por la mañana.

Me quedé esperando en el jardín hasta estar seguro de que todos las demás estarían ya en el comedor, y luego estuve un rato paseando arriba y abajo por el pasillo antes de decidirme a entrar en la habitación. Cuando entré, Ayoung y Eunjin estaban nerviosísimas. No tuve el valor de decirles que no había estado todo aquel tiempo con el príncipe.

Ya me habían traído la cena, que estaba sobre la mesa, en el balcón. Tenía hambre, ahora que había digerido mi momento de humillación. Pero el motivo de que mis doncellas estuvieran tan agitadas no era mi larga ausencia. Había una caja enorme sobre la cama, esperando a que la abriera.

—¿Podemos verlo? —preguntó Eunjin.

—¡EunJin, eso es de mala educación! —la regañó Ayoung.

—¡Lo dejaron aquí en cuanto se fue! ¡Desde entonces estamos preguntándonos qué puede ser! —exclamó Eunjin.

—¡EunJin! ¡Esos modales! —

—No, se preocupen, chicas. No tengo secretos —cuando vinieran a echarme al día siguiente, les diría a mis doncellas el motivo.

Les sonreí sin muchas ganas mientras deshacía el gran lazo que envolvía la caja. En el interior había tres pares de pantalones: unos de lino, otros que parecían más formales pero suaves al tacto y unos vaqueros estupendos. Encima había una tarjeta con el escudo de Illéa.

_Kyung._

_Pides unas cosas tan sencillas que no puedo negártelas. Pero hazme el favor de ponértelos solo los sábados, por favor. Gracias por tu compañía._

_Tu amigo,_

_CHANYEOL_

—Y yo sentí que en verdad la había cagado.


	13. Capítulo 13

Se que debería estar preocupado, pero en realidad, no paso mucho tiempo cuando lo entendí, esa sería mi última noche en el castillo, yo sentía que eso sería así, no paso tiempo cuando mis doncellas vinieron a despertarme con toda normalidad, pensé que no había dormido nada, pero supongo que lo hice porque la luz ya entraba por todo lo ancho de la ventana, supuse que podía presentarme al desayuno. El simple hecho de permitirme asistir era un gesto de amabilidad inesperada por parte de Chanyeol, me ofrecía una última comida, un último momento como un seleccionado.

Cuando estábamos a medio desayuno, Roseanne reunió el valor para preguntarme por nuestra cita.

—¿Qué tal fue? —preguntó en voz baja, tal como se suponía que teníamos que hablar durante las comidas. Pero aquellas tres breves palabras provocaron una reacción inmediata, y todos los que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para oír agudizaron el oído.

Respiré hondo.

—Indescriptible.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, a la espera de más.

—¿Cómo se comportó? —preguntó Tiny.

—Humm —intenté escoger las palabras con cuidado—. Muy diferente de cómo me esperaba.

Esta vez los murmullos se extendieron por toda la mesa.

—¿Lo haces intencionalmente? —protestó Taemin—. Si es así, es de lo más rastrero.

Negué con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía explicarlo?

—No, es que…

Pero una serie de ruidos confusos procedentes del otro lado del pasillo me interrumpieron, lo que evitó que tuviera que buscar una respuesta.

Los gritos eran raros. En mi breve estancia en palacio, no había oído ni un sonido que se acercara siquiera a aquel volumen. Acto seguido se oyeron los pasos rítmicos de los guardias en el suelo, las enormes puertas al abrirse y el tintineo de los cubiertos contra los platos. Aquello era un caos absoluto.

La familia real entendió lo que sucedía antes que nosotros.

—¡Al fondo de la sala, todos! —gritó el rey, que corrió hacia una ventana.

Estábamos confundidos, pero no queríamos desobedecer, y nos trasladamos lentamente a la pared al fondo de la sala. El rey bajó una persiana, pero no era de las usadas para tapar la luz.

Era metálica, y se ajustó en su posición definitiva con un golpe. Chanyeol acudió a su lado y bajó otra. Y, a su lado, la encantadora y delicada reina se apresuró a bajar la siguiente.

Entonces llegó una oleada de guardias a la sala. Vi una serie de ellos en formación tras las puertas, que cerraron con llave y aseguraron con barras.

—Han atravesado los muros, majestad, pero los estamos conteniendo. Los jóvenes y señoritas deberían marcharse, pero estamos tan cerca de la puerta…

—Entendido, Markson —respondió el rey, zanjando la cuestión.

Estaba claro lo que había pasado: los rebeldes habían penetrado en el recinto.

Ya me imaginaba que podía pasar algo así, con tantos invitados en palacio y tantos preparativos. Cualquiera podía cometer algún desliz que comprometiera nuestra seguridad. Y aunque no fuera fácil entrar, era un momento ideal para organizar una protesta. Cuando menos, la Selección podía resultar molesta.

Estaba seguro de que los rebeldes odiaban la selección, al igual que tanta gente de Illéa.

Como sea que fuera, yo no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados, no cuando están amenazándonos de tal forma por lo que eché la silla atrás tan rápido que se cayó, y corrí hacia la ventana más próxima para bajar la persiana de metal. Algunos más, conscientes del peligro en que nos encontrábamos, hicieron lo mismo.

Tardé solo un momento en bajarla, pero ajustarla era algo más difícil.

Apenas había tiempo para poner el cierre en posición cuando algo impactó contra la protección metálica desde el exterior, cosa que me hizo retroceder hasta tropezar con mi silla y caer al suelo.

Chanyeol apareció inmediatamente.

—¿Te has hecho daño?

Hice una evaluación rápida. Era probable que me saliera un moretón en la cadera, y estaba asustado, realmente muerto del miedo, pero eso no era importante, teníamos que mantener a todos a salvo.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien.

—Tengo que ponerte a salvo, ¡Ven! —ordenó, mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie y me llevo al final de la habitación junto con todos los demás.

Él atravesó la sala, fue por un par de chicas que se habían quedado paralizadas del miedo y conduciéndolas a la esquina más alejada.

Algunas lloraban en silencio; otras tenían la mirada perdida. Tiny se había desmayado. Lo más tranquilizador fue ver al rey hablando animadamente con un guardia en la pared contraria, lo bastante lejos como para que no le oyeran. Rodeaba a la reina con el brazo en un gesto protector, y ella se mostraba tranquila y confiada a su lado.

¿A cuántos ataques habrían sobrevivido? Había oído que se producían varias veces al año. Aquello debía de ser exasperante. Las probabilidades de sobrevivir eran cada vez menores para ella… y para su marido… y para su único hijo, el amigo que perdí. Con el tiempo, los rebeldes descubrirían cómo aprovechar las circunstancias a su favor y conseguir lo que querían. Sin embargo, allí estaba, con la cabeza alta, la mirada clara y el rostro sereno.

Eché un vistazo a las chicas y chicos en la sala. ¿Alguno de ellos tendría la fuerza necesaria para ser un Rey consorte o una Reina? Tiny seguía inconsciente en los brazos de alguien. Niel y Jin Ah charlaban. Esta última parecía estar tranquila, aunque yo sabía que no era cierto.

Aun así, en comparación con otros, ocultaba sus emociones muy bien. Algunos estaban al borde de la histeria, de rodillas y lloriqueando. Otros se habían bloqueado, evadiéndose de aquella pesadilla, y se retorcían las manos con aire ausente, esperando a que acabara.

Baekhyun estaba llorando un poco, pero no daba la impresión de estar deshecho por lo que camine hasta él y lo agarré del brazo e hice que se irguiera.

—Sécate los ojos y levanta la cabeza —le grité al oído.

—¿Qué?

—Confía en mí, hazlo.

Baekhyun se secó la cara con la manga de su camisa. Se tocó la cara en varios sitios, comprobando que no se le hubiera corrido el maquillaje, supuse. Luego se giró y me miró en busca de mi aprobación.

—Buen trabajo. Perdona que me ponga tan mandón, pero confía en mí esta vez, ¿Sí? —No me gustaba tener que darle órdenes en medio de aquella situación angustiosa, pero debía mantener el aspecto sereno de la reina YoungMi.

Sin duda, Chanyeol apreciaría aquello para su consorte, y Baekhyun tenía que ganar.

El asintió.

—No, tienes razón. No debería estar tan preocupado.

Asentí, aunque sin duda estaba equivocado. «Todo el mundo» no estaba a salvo.

Los soldados montaron guardia junto a las enormes puertas mientras los rebeldes seguían tirando cosas contra la fachada y las ventanas. Allí no había reloj. Yo no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo iba a durar el ataque, y aquello no hacía más que aumentar mi ansiedad. ¿Cómo sabríamos si entraban? ¿No nos enteraríamos hasta que empezaran a golpear las puertas? ¿Estarían ya dentro, y no lo sabíamos?

No podía soportar los nervios. Me quedé mirando un jarrón con flores de diverso tipo —cuyos nombres no conocía, por supuesto— y mordí una de mis uñas, concentrándome en aquellas flores como si fueran lo único importante en el mundo.

Al final Chanyeol vino hasta mí, igual que había hecho con los demás, no es que lo hubiera estado observándolo a propósito, pero lo vi antes hablando con otros más, se puso a mi lado y también se quedó mirando las flores. Ninguno de los dos sabía bien qué decir.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó por fin.

—Sí —susurré.

—Pareces alterado —insistió él, tras una breve pausa.

—¿Cómo estarán mis doncellas? —dije, poniendo en palabras mi mayor preocupación. Yo sabía que estaba a salvo, pero ¿dónde estarían ellas? ¿Y si la incursión de los rebeldes había pillado a alguna de ellas por los pasillos?

—¿Tus doncellas? —preguntó él, con un tono que me dejaba como un idiota.

—Sí, mis doncellas —le miré a los ojos, para que se diera cuenta de que en realidad solo una minoría escogida de la multitud de personas que vivían en el palacio estaban a salvo. Estaba a punto de echarme a llorar. No quería hacerlo, y respiraba a gran velocidad para intentar controlar mis emociones.

Me miró a los ojos y pareció entender que en realidad estaba a apenas un paso de ser un sirviente. Aquel no era el motivo de mi preocupación, pero me parecía extraño que un sorteo marcara la diferencia entre alguien como Ayoung y como yo.

—Ahora mismo deben de estar escondidas. El servicio tiene sus propios lugares donde ocultarse. Los guardias saben muy bien cómo tomar posiciones rápidamente y alertar a todo el mundo. Deberían estar bien. Tenemos un sistema de alarma, pero, la última vez que entraron, los rebeldes lo desbarataron por completo. Están trabajando para arreglarlo, pero… —Chanyeol suspiró.

Fijé la mirada en el suelo, intentando aplacar todas mis preocupaciones.

—Kyungsoo, por favor…

Me giré hacia Chanyeol.

—Están bien. Los rebeldes han sido lentos, y todo el mundo en palacio sabe qué hacer en caso de emergencia.

Asentí. Nos quedamos allí, de pie, un minuto, hasta que noté que se disponía a marcharse.

—Chanyeol —susurré.

Él se giró, algo sorprendido de que alguien se dirigiera a él de un modo tan informal.

—Sobre lo de anoche… Deja que te explique, sé que tal vez es una tontería para ti, pero cuando vinieron a casa, a prepararnos para venir aquí, un hombre me dijo que yo nunca debía decirte que no. Pidieras lo que pidieras. En ningún caso.

—¿Qué? —respondió él, atónito.

—Lo dijo de un modo que hacía pensar que podrías pedir ciertas cosas. Y tú me habías dicho que no habías tratado con muchas personas. Después de veinte años…, y luego pediste a los cámaras que se alejaran. Me asusté cuando te acercaste tanto.

Chanyeol sacudió la cabeza, intentando procesar todo aquello. La humillación, la rabia y la incredulidad se reflejaban en su rostro, habitualmente sereno.

—¿Eso se lo han dicho a todos? —dijo, horrorizado.

—No lo sé. Supongo que a muchos no les hacía falta que se lo advirtieran. Probablemente ya estén deseando abalanzarse sobre ti, lo he notado — observé, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza a los demás.

Él chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

—Pero tú no, así que no tuviste ningún reparo en darme un rodillazo en la entrepierna, ¿es eso?

—¡Te di en el muslo!

—Por favor… Deberías saber que un hombre no tarda tanto en recuperarse de un rodillazo en el muslo —respondió, dejando claro su escepticismo.

Se me escapó la risa. Afortunadamente, Chanyeol también se rio. Pero justo entonces otro proyectil golpeó contra las ventanas, y nos detuvimos en seco. Por un momento se me había olvidado dónde estaba. Era algo que no me sucedía mucho, y que me iría muy bien para conservar la cordura.

—¿Y cómo te vas a enfrentar a una habitación llena de personas llorando? —pregunté.

Su expresión de asombro tenía algo de cómico.

—¡No hay nada en el mundo que me descoloque más! —susurró, desesperado—. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo pararlo.

Aquel era el hombre que iba a gobernar nuestro país: un tipo que se venía abajo ante las lágrimas. Divertidísimo.

—Dales unas palmaditas en el hombro o en la espalda y diles que todo irá bien. La mayoría de las veces, cuando lloramos, no esperamos que resuelvas el problema; solo se quiere consuelo.

—¿De verdad?

—Si.

—No puede ser tan sencillo —dijo, intrigado.

—He dicho la mayoría de las veces, no siempre. Pero probablemente en esta ocasión a muchos de los chicos les bastaría.

Resopló.

—No estoy seguro. Dos ya me han preguntado si les dejaré marcharse cuando acabe esto.

—Pensaba que eso no nos estaba permitido —dije, aunque no debería haberme sorprendido. Si había accedido a dejar que me quedara como amiga, no debían de importarle mucho los aspectos técnicos—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? No voy a retener a nadie contra su voluntad.

—A lo mejor luego cambian de opinión.

—Quizá —hizo una pausa—. ¿Y tú? ¿También estás dispuesto a marcharte? —preguntó, casi como en broma.

—La verdad es que estaba convencido de que, en cualquier caso, me enviarías a casa después del desayuno —admití.

—Sinceramente… yo también me lo había planteado.

Se produjo un silencio entre nosotros, y los dos sonreímos. Nuestra amistad —si es que podía llamarse así— desde luego era rara e imperfecta, pero al menos era honesta.

—No me has respondido. ¿Quieres marcharte?

Otro proyectil impactó contra la pared, y la idea iba ganando atractivo. El peor ataque que había sufrido en casa había sido el de Seungsoo, cuando intentó quitarme comida del plato. Aquí los chicos no me apreciaban, la gente intentaba herir mis sentimientos y la experiencia en conjunto resultaba incómoda. Pero era positiva para mi familia y se comía bien.

Chanyeol parecía un poco perdido, y quizá podría seguir manteniéndolo a raya un poco más. Y, quién sabe, a lo mejor podría ayudarle a escoger al próximo príncipe.

Le miré a los ojos.

—Si tú no me echas, yo no me voy.

—Bien —sonrió—. Tendrás que explicarme más trucos, como ese de las palmaditas en la espalda.

Yo también le sonreí. Sí, todo era un caos, los ataques eran un desastre, pero quizá saliera algo bueno de todo aquello.

—Kyungsoo, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Asentí.

—Por lo que sabe la gente, anoche pasamos mucho rato juntos. Si alguien te pregunta, ¿podrías decirles que yo no soy…, que yo nunca haría…?

—Por supuesto. Y siento muchísimo lo que pasó.

—Debería haberme imaginado que, si alguien de ustedes iba a desobedecer una orden, serías tú.

Unos cuantos proyectiles dieron contra la pared, lo cual provocó unos cuantos chillidos.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —pregunté.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Los rebeldes?

Asentí.

—Depende de a quién se lo preguntes. Y de qué grupo estés hablando —respondió.

—¿Quieres decir que hay más de uno?

Aquello empeoraba mucho las cosas. Si aquello era un solo grupo, ¿qué podrían hacer dos o más juntos? Me parecía increíblemente injusto que nos mantuvieran oculto todo aquello. Por lo que yo sabía, todos los rebeldes eran iguales, pero Chanyeol hacía que sonara como si los hubiera mejores y peores.

—¿Cuántos hay? —insistí.

—Básicamente dos, los norteños y los sureños. Los norteños atacan con mucha más frecuencia. Están más cerca. Viven en la zona húmeda de Likely, al norte. Es un lugar en el que nadie quiere vivir (prácticamente está en ruinas), así que lo han convertido en su base, aunque supongo que viajan.

Lo de los viajes es una teoría mía a la que nadie hace mucho caso. Pero es mucho menos probable que consigan entrar, y, los sureños cuando entran, los ataques son… . Supongo que esto es un ataque de los norteños —dijo, levantando la voz entre el estruendo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué los hace tan diferentes de los sureños?

Chanyeol se lo pensó, como si dudara de si debía contármelo. Miró alrededor para ver si alguien podía oírnos. Yo también miré, y vi que había varias personas que nos observaban. En particular, Jin Ah parecía querer fundirme con la mirada. No mantuve el contacto visual con ella mucho rato. Aun así, pese a todos los ojos en nosotros, no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para oírnos. Cuando Chanyeol llegó a la misma conclusión, se acercó y me susurró al oído:

—Sus ataques son mucho más… letales.

—¿Letales? —Me estremecí.

Él asintió.

—Solo vienen una o dos veces al año, por lo que parece. Creo que todos intentan esconderme las estadísticas, pero no soy tonto. Cuando vienen, muere gente. El problema es que a nosotros ambos grupos nos parecen iguales (son tipos desaliñados; la mayoría, hombres, delgados pero fuertes, y sin emblemas reconocibles), así que no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos hasta que ha acabado.

Recorrí la sala con la mirada. Si Chanyeol se equivocaba y resultaba que eran sureños, había mucha gente en peligro. Pensé de nuevo en mis pobres doncellas.

—Pero sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Chanyeol se encogió de hombros.

—Parece que los sureños quieren acabar con nosotros. No sé por qué, pero supongo que porque están hartos de vivir al margen de la sociedad.

Técnicamente ni siquiera son Ochos, ya que no participan del tejido social. Pero los norteños son un misterio. Padre dice que solo quieren molestarnos, alterar nuestra labor de gobierno, pero yo no lo creo —dijo, adoptando un aspecto muy digno por un momento—. Sobre eso también tengo otra teoría.

—¿Y me la vas a contar?

Chanyeol vaciló de nuevo. Supuse que esa vez no se trataba tanto del miedo a asustarme, sino de que se temía que no me lo tomara en serio.

Se me acercó de nuevo y me susurró:

—Creo que están buscando algo.

—¿El qué?

—Eso no lo sé. Pero cada vez que vienen los norteños, siempre es lo mismo: los guardias están fuera de combate, heridos o atados, pero nunca los matan. Es como si no quisieran que los siguieran. Aunque suelen llevarse algún rehén, y eso nos crea muchos problemas. Y luego, las habitaciones (bueno, las habitaciones a las que llegan) están pies arriba: todos los cajones sacados, los estantes revueltos, la alfombra al revés… Rompen muchas cosas. No te creerías la de cámaras que he perdido a lo largo de los años.

—¿Cámaras?

—Sí, bueno —repuso, tímidamente—. Me gusta la fotografía. A pesar de todo, nunca acaban llevándose gran cosa. Padre piensa que mi idea es una tontería, por supuesto. ¿Qué podrían andar buscando un puñado de bárbaros analfabetos? Aun así, creo que debe de haber algo.

Aquello era un misterio. Si yo no tuviera un céntimo y supiera cómo entrar en el palacio, supongo que me llevaría todas las joyas que pudiera, cualquier cosa que lograra vender. Aquellos rebeldes debían de tener algo en la mente cuando llegaban allí, más allá de la reivindicación política o su supervivencia.

—¿Te parece un razonamiento tonto? —preguntó Chanyeol, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—No, tonto no. Perturbador, pero no tonto.

Intercambiamos una breve sonrisa. Me di cuenta de que si Chanyeol fuera solo Park Chanyeol, sin más, y no el futuro rey de Illéa, sería el tipo de persona que me gustaría tener como vecino, alguien con quien poder hablar.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Supongo que tendré que completar mi ronda.

—Sí, imagino que habrá unos cuantos preguntándose por qué te demoras tanto—. Hice mala cara, muchos no me agradaban del todo.

—Bueno, “amigo”, ¿alguna sugerencia de con quién debería hablar ahora?

Sonreí y miré hacia atrás, para asegurarme de que mi candidato a príncipe seguía manteniendo el tipo. Así era.

Mi rostro cambio por completo y mostré una gran sonrisa—¿Ves al chico rubio de ahí? Es Baekhyun. Es un encanto, muy amable; le encanta el cine. Anda, ve.

Chanyeol soltó una risita y se fue hacia él.

El tiempo que pasamos en el comedor nos pareció una eternidad, pero el ataque solo había durado poco más de una hora. Más tarde descubrimos que no habían penetrado en el palacio; solo en el recinto. Los guardias no habían disparado a los rebeldes hasta que estos habían intentado dirigirse a la puerta principal, lo que explicaba lo de los ladrillos contra las ventanas —que habían arrancado de la muralla exterior— y la fruta podrida que habían estado lanzando tanto rato. Al final, dos hombres acabaron por acercarse demasiado a las puertas, les dispararon y todos salieron huyendo. Si la distinción hecha por Chanyeol era correcta, aquellos debían de ser de los norteños.

Nos tuvieron encerrados un poquito más, mientras rastreaban el perímetro del palacio. Cuando se convencieron de que todo estaba como correspondía, dejaron que nos dirigiéramos a nuestras habitaciones. Baekhyun y yo íbamos cogidos del brazo. A pesar de haber mantenido la calma, la tensión del ataque me había dejado agotado, y estaba encantado de tener a alguien que me distrajera.

—¿Entonces te ha dejado que te pongas los pantalones que le pediste igualmente? —me preguntó.

—Sí, se mostró muy generoso.

—Es un detalle por su parte, después de haber ganado.

—Es un buen ganador. Incluso es gracioso cuando se le lleva a ciertos extremos —«como cuando se le da un rodillazo en la joya de la corona, por ejemplo», pensé.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada —aquello no quería explicárselo—. ¿De qué han hablado antes?

—Bueno, me ha preguntado si me gustaría quedar con él esta semana —contestó, ruborizándose.

—¡Baekhyun! ¡Eso es estupendo!

—¡Calla! —dijo, mirando alrededor, aunque el resto de los chicos ya había subido las escaleras—. Intento no hacerme demasiadas ilusiones.

Nos quedamos callados un minuto hasta que por fin estalló: —¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡Estoy tan nervioso que casi no lo soporto! Espero que no tarde mucho en llamarme.

—Si ya te lo ha pedido, estoy seguro de que no dejará pasar mucho tiempo.

Quiero decir, en cuanto haya acabado con sus labores de gobierno del día, supongo.

El se rio.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! Quiero decir… que sabía que era guapo, pero nunca sabes cómo puede comportarse. Me preocupaba que fuera…, no sé, presumido, o algo así.

—A mí también. Pero en realidad es… —¿Qué era Chanyeol, en realidad? Era innegable que se portaba como un príncipe, pero, aun así, era muy…, muy…— Es normal —dije por fin.

Baekhyun ya no estaba mirando. Se había perdido en sus ensoñaciones mientras caminábamos. Esperaba que Chanyeol estuviera a la altura de la imagen que se estaba haciendo mi amigo de él, y que el fuera el tipo de chico que él quería.

Lo dejé en su puerta, me despedí con un gesto y me dirigí a mi habitación.

La imagen de Baekhyun y Chanyeol desapareció de mi mente en cuanto abrí la puerta. Ayoung estaba intentando tranquilizar a Eunjin que parecía muy agitada.

Estaba congestionada, y tenía las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas; el ligero temblor habitual en ella se había convertido en una gran agitación, y le sacudía todo el cuerpo.

—Cálmate, EunJin, todo va bien —le susurraba Ayoung, mientras le acariciaba el cabello alborotado.

—Ya ha acabado todo. Nadie ha resultado herido. Estás a salvo—le decía Ayoung, sosteniéndole la mano.

Yo estaba tan impresionada que no podía hablar. El difícil momento por el que pasaba EunJin era algo privado; no debería haberlo visto. Di media vuelta, pero EunJin me detuvo antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación.

—Lo…, lo… siento… Jo… Joven… —balbució.

Ayoung contemplo la escena con cara de preocupación.

—No te angusties. ¿Estás bien? —pregunté, cerrando la puerta para que nadie más pudiera vernos.

EunJin intentó seguir hablando, pero no le salían las palabras. Las lágrimas y el temblor tenían dominado aquel cuerpecito tan pequeño.

—Estará bien, Joven —intercedió Ayoung—. Tardará unas horas, pero, cuando la cosa acaba, siempre se calma. Si sigue mal, podemos llevarla al ala de la enfermería —dijo, y luego bajó la voz—. Solo que EunJin no quiere. Si consideran que no eres apta para el servicio, te mandan a la lavandería o a la cocina. Y a EunJin le gusta ser doncella.

Yo no sabía de quién pensaba Ayoung que teníamos que ocultarnos. Estábamos alrededor de EunJin, y ella podía oírnos claramente, incluso en aquel estado.

—Por…, por… favor, señor. Yo no…, yo no…

—Shh. No te preocupes nadie va a delatarte —le aseguré. Miré a Ayoung—. Ayúdame a meterla en la cama.

Entre las dos no debería habernos costado un gran esfuerzo, pero EunJin se retorcía tanto que sus brazos y sus piernas se nos escapaban de las manos.

Tuvimos que emplearnos a fondo para conseguirlo. Una vez instalada entre las sábanas, la comodidad de la cama surtió un efecto mayor que todas nuestras palabras. Los espasmos de EunJin fueron remitiendo y ella fijó la mirada en el techo sobre la cama.

Me llevé a Ayoung a un rincón, lejos del alcance de los oídos de EunJin.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha entrado alguien? —le pregunté. Si algo así hubiera ocurrido, esperaba que me lo dijeran.

—No, no —aseguró Ayoung—. EunJin siempre se pone así cuando vienen los rebeldes. El solo hecho de hablar de ellos hace que se ponga a llorar. Ella… Ayoung bajó la mirada y la posó en sus brillantes zapatos negros, intentando decidir si debía decirme algo. Yo no quería hurgar en la vida de EunJin, pero sí deseaba entender. Respiró hondo y me explicó:

—Algunas de nosotras las doncellas hemos nacido aquí. Yo era huérfana, y me trajeron porque el palacio necesitaba personal —se alisó el vestido, como si así pudiera quitarse de encima aquel pedazo de su historia que parecía pesarle—. EunJin fue vendida al palacio.

—¿Vendida? ¿Cómo puede ser? Aquí no hay esclavos.

—No, legalmente no, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda pasar. La familia de EunJin necesitaba dinero para una operación que tenía que hacerse su madre.

Ofrecieron sus servicios a una familia de Treses a cambio del dinero necesario.

Su madre no mejoró y no consiguieron quitarse la deuda de encima, de modo que EunJin y su padre llevaban muchísimo tiempo viviendo con aquella familia.

Por lo que yo sé de cómo los trataban, no era mucho mejor que vivir en un granero, el hijo de la familia se fijó en EunJin, y ya sé que a veces no importa la diferencia de castas, pero de una Seis a un Tres la distancia es muy grande.

Cuando su madre descubrió las intenciones de su hijo, vendió a EunJin y a su padre al palacio. Recuerdo cuando llegó. Se pasó días llorando. Debían de estar terriblemente enamorados.

Miré a EunJin. Por lo menos en mi caso uno de los dos pudo decidir. En el suyo, no tuvo ninguna opción y perdió al hombre al que amaba.

—El padre de EunJin trabaja en los establos. No es muy rápido ni muy fuerte, pero muestra una dedicación increíble. Y EunJin es doncella. Sé que puede parecerle tonto, pero ser una doncella en palacio es un honor. Somos la primera línea. Somos las que han considerado suficientemente preparadas, listas y atractivas como para poder presentarnos ante cualquiera. Nos tomamos nuestro trabajo muy en serio, y con motivo. Si la fastidias, te meten en la cocina, donde te pasas el día trabajando, mal vestida. O te mandan a cortar leña, o a rastrillar el jardín. Se puede servir de muchas formas diferentes.

Me sentía tonto. Para mí, todas eran Seises. Sin embargo, dentro de aquella categoría había clases, distinciones que no alcanzaba a comprender.

—Hace dos años el palacio sufrió un ataque en plena noche. Les quitaron los uniformes a los guardias y se creó una gran confusión. Fue tal el barullo que nadie sabía a quién atacar o defender, y la gente se coló por todas partes… Fue terrible.

Me estremecí solo de pensarlo. La oscuridad, la confusión, las dimensiones del palacio. En comparación con lo de la mañana, parecía obra de los sureños.

—Uno de los rebeldes atrapó a EunJin —Ayoung bajó la vista un minuto y luego añadió en voz baja— No creo que tengan muchas mujeres en sus grupos, no sé si me entiende.

—¡Oh!

—Eso no lo vi personalmente, pero EunJin me contó que el tipo estaba cubierto de suciedad. Me dijo que no paraba de lamerle la cara.

Ayoung se estremeció solo de pensarlo. A mí se me encogió el estómago, y temí que pudiera volver el desayuno. Era asqueroso, y entendía perfectamente que alguien que había pasado tanto miedo se viniera abajo ante un ataque similar.

—El tipo se la llevaba a rastras, y ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Con el tumulto reinante era difícil oírla. Pero apareció otro guardia, este de verdad.

Apuntó y disparó al hombre justo en la cabeza. El rebelde cayó al suelo, con EunJin aún agarrada. Quedó cubierta de sangre.

No podía imaginarme que alguien tan delicado como aquella chica hubiera tenido que pasar por todo aquello. No era de extrañar que hubiera reaccionado así.

—Le curaron unas cuantas heridas, pero nadie se preocupó de su estado emocional. Ahora se pone nerviosa a la mínima, pero intenta ocultarlo lo mejor que puede. Y no solo lo hace por ella, sino también por su padre. Él está orgullosísimo de que su hija se haya ganado el puesto de doncella, y ella no quiere decepcionarle. Intentamos evitar que se angustie, pero cada vez que vienen los rebeldes se pone peor, cree que alguien va a llevársela, a hacerle daño o a matarla.

Ella hace lo que puede, pero no sé hasta cuándo va a poder aguantarlo.

Asentí y miré hacia EunJin, que estaba postrada en la cama. Había cerrado los ojos y se había dormido, aunque aún era bastante temprano.

Me pasé el resto del día leyendo. Ayoung limpiaba la habitación, aunque no estaba sucia. Mantuvimos silencio mientras EunJin descansaba.

Me prometí a mí mismo que, si podía evitarlo, EunJin no volvería a pasar por aquello.


	14. Capítulo 14

Tal como lo había imaginado, los que ayer habían solicitado irse a casa cambiaron de opinión cuando las aguas volvieron a su cauce. Ninguno de nosotros sabía exactamente quiénes lo habían pedido, pero había algunos —Jin ah en particular— que estaban decididos a descubrirlo. De momento, seguíamos siendo veintisiete.

Según el rey, el ataque registró tan pocos daños que apenas merecía que se hablara de él. No obstante, como aquella mañana estaban llegando a palacio algunos equipos de televisión, parte del ataque se emitió en directo, y por lo visto aquello no le gustó nada al monarca, lo que hizo que me preguntara cuántos ataques habría recibido el palacio de los que nunca nos habíamos enterado. ¿Sería un lugar menos seguro de lo que yo pensaba?

Hain nos explicó que, si el ataque hubiera sido mucho peor, nos habrían dejado llamar a nuestras familias para decirles que estábamos bien. Pero tal como habían ido las cosas nos dijeron que era mejor que les mandásemos una carta.

Escribí para decirles que estaba bien y que, tal vez, el ataque había parecido más grave de lo que realmente era. Y que el rey nos había protegido a todos. Les pedí que no se preocuparan por mí, les conté que les echaba de menos y le di la carta a una doncella.

El día posterior al ataque pasó sin incidentes. Pensaba ir a la Sala de la Luna para escuchar hablar de Chanyeol por los demás, pero, después de ver a Eunjin tan agitada, decidí quedarme en mi habitación.

No sé en qué se ocupaban mis doncellas mientras yo no estaba, pero el tiempo que pasé en la habitación se dedicaron a jugar a las cartas y a charlar, introduciendo algún cotilleo en la conversación.

Me enteré de que por cada docena de personas que yo veía en el palacio había un centenar más, los cocineros y las lavanderas de las que ya tenía constancia, pero también gente cuyo único trabajo era el de mantener limpias las ventanas.

La brigada de limpiacristales tardaba toda una semana en limpiarlas todas, y para entonces el polvo ya se había colado por las paredes, pegándose a los cristales de nuevo, por lo que tenían que volver a empezar. También había joyeros que elaboraban piezas para la familia y regalos para los visitantes, y equipos de modistas y de compradoras que mantenían elegantemente vestidos a los miembros de la familia real, y ahora también a nosotros.

Asimismo, me enteré de otras cosas, de los guardias que ellas consideraban más guapos y del horrible diseño del nuevo vestido que la jefa del servicio les hacía llevar en las fiestas; me dio ternura escuchar hablar a Eunjin sin ese temor como el día anterior, también me enteré que había gente en palacio que hacía apuestas sobre quien pensaban que ganaría, y de que yo estaba entre los diez mejores; de que el bebé de uno de los cocineros estaba tan enfermo que lo habían desahuciado, lo que le hizo soltar alguna lágrima a Ayoung. Resultaba que el era uno de los pocos donceles entre el servicio y que era muy amigo suyo, y que la pareja había estado esperando aquel hijo mucho tiempo.

Escuchaba y participaba en la conversación solo cuando se me ocurría algo que valiera la pena decir, me alegré de haberme quedado con ellas, no se me ocurría que abajo pudieran estar pasándoselo mejor. El ambiente en la habitación era alegre y distendido.

Me lo había pasado tan bien que el día siguiente también me lo pasé allí. Esta vez abrimos la puerta del pasillo y también la que daba al balcón, y el aire cálido entraba y nos envolvía. Aquello parecía tener un efecto especialmente positivo sobre Eunjin, y me pregunté con qué frecuencia debía de salir al exterior.

Ayoung comentó lo inapropiado de aquella situación —yo, sentado con ellas, jugando a las cartas y con las puertas abiertas—, pero se rindió casi de inmediato. Ya se iba haciendo a la idea de que no podría convertirme en la persona que todos esperaban que fuera.

Estábamos en plena partida de cartas cuando detecté una presencia por el rabillo del ojo. Era Chanyeol, de pie, en el umbral de la puerta, que nos miraba con gesto divertido. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, vi en su expresión la clara pregunta: ¿qué narices estaba haciendo? Yo me puse en pie, sonreí y me acerqué a él.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —murmuró Ayoung, cuando se dio cuenta de que el príncipe estaba en la puerta. Inmediatamente tiró las cartas dentro del costurero y se puso en pie. Eunjin la siguió.

—Kyungsoo, Señoritas —se presentó Chanyeol.

—Alteza —dijo Ayoung, con una reverencia—. Es un honor, señor.

—El honor es mío —respondió él, sonriendo.

Las doncellas se miraron unas a otras, halagadas. Todos nos quedamos en silencio un momento, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. De pronto Ayoung reaccionó:

—Nosotras ya nos íbamos.

—¡Sí, eso! —añadió Eunjin—. Íbamos…, esto… —soltó, y miró a Ayoung en busca de ayuda.

—A acabar atuendo del Joven Kyungsoo para el viernes —completo Ayoung.

—Eso es —asintió Eunjin—. Solo quedan dos días.

Pasaron a nuestro lado y se dirigieron a la puerta, con unas sonrisas enormes en el rostro.

—No quisiera entretenerlas así que… pueden ir a sus labores—dijo Chanyeol, siguiéndolas con la mirada, absolutamente fascinado con su reacción.

Una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo, hicieron una serie de reverencias mal sincronizadas y se alejaron a paso ligero. En cuanto doblaron la esquina, las risitas de Eunjin resonaron por todo el pasillo, y después se oyó a Ayoung haciéndola callar.

—Menudo grupito de doncellas tienes —observó Chanyeol, sonriendo, entrando en la habitación y escrutándome con la mirada.

—Se encargan de que siempre esté listo —respondí, con una sonrisa.

—Es evidente que te tienen afecto. Eso es difícil de encontrar —dejó de observar la habitación y me miró a la cara—. No me imaginaba así tu habitación.

Levanté un brazo y lo dejé caer.

—En realidad no es mi habitación, ¿no? Te pertenece a ti; yo solo la ocupo.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Te habrán dicho que puedes hacer cambios, ¿no? Si quieres otra cama, o que la pinten de otro color…

—Una capa de pintura no la haría mía —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Los chicos como yo no viven en casas con suelos de mármol —bromeé.

Chanyeol sonrió.

—¿Cómo es tu habitación, en casa de tus padres?

—Hum… Es…¿Para qué has venido exactamente?

—¡Oh! Es que he tenido una idea.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Bueno —empezó, poniéndose a caminar por la habitación—, he pensado que, ya que tú y yo no tenemos la típica relación que sí tengo con los otros chicos, quizá deberíamos compartir… medios de comunicación alternativos —se detuvo frente a mi espejo y miró las fotografías de mi familia—. Tu hermana es idéntica a ti —observó, divertido.

Me acerqué.

—Nos lo dicen mucho. ¿Qué es eso de los medios de comunicación alternativos?

Chanyeol acabó de repasar las fotos y se acercó al piano, al fondo de la habitación.

—Dado que se supone que tienes que ayudarme, ser mi amigo y todo eso —prosiguió, mirándome a los ojos—, quizá no deberíamos confiar en las notas de siempre a través de las doncellas y en las invitaciones formales para vernos.

Estaba pensando en algo menos ceremonioso —cogió una de las partituras que había encima del piano—. ¿Las has traído tú?

—No, esas estaban aquí. Si quiero tocar algo que me apetezca de verdad, me lo sé de memoria.

—Impresionante —dijo, levantando las cejas, y retrocedió, acercándose a mí, sin completar su explicación.

—¿Podrías dejar de curiosear y acabar de explicarme tu idea, por favor?

Chanyeol suspiró.

—Bueno. Lo que había pensado es que tú y yo podríamos tener una señal, o algo así, algún modo de decirnos que necesitamos hablar sin que nadie más lo sepa. ¿Qué tal frotarnos la nariz? —Y se pasó un dedo adelante y atrás justo por encima del labio.

—Parecerá que estás resfriado. No queda muy bonito.

Se me quedó mirando, algo sorprendido, y asintió.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué tal si nos pasamos los dedos por entre el cabello?

Sacudí la cabeza casi al instante.

—Yo casi siempre paso mis dedos por mi cabello, es algo natural. Es prácticamente imposible que solo lo haga para eso. Además, ¿qué pasará si llevas la corona puesta? Se te caería al suelo.

Levantó el dedo y me señaló con él, considerando mi respuesta.

—Muy bien pensado. Hmmm…

Pasó a mi lado, concentrado, y se detuvo cerca de la mesilla de noche.

—¿Qué tal si te tiras suavemente de la oreja?

—Me gusta —respondí, después de pensármelo un momento—. Es lo bastante sencillo como para que se pase por alto, pero no tan frecuente como para que podamos confundirlo con cualquier otra cosa. Nos quedamos con lo del tirón de la oreja.

Chanyeol estaba mirando algo fijamente, pero se giró y me sonrió.

—Me alegro de que estés de acuerdo. La próxima vez que quieras verme, tírate con suavidad del lóbulo y yo vendré en cuanto pueda. Probablemente después de la cena —concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle cómo tenía que acudir yo si él me llamaba, Chanyeol atravesó la habitación para tomar algo de mi mueble y me miro con mi frasco en la mano.

—¿Qué es esto?

Suspiré.

—Me temo que es algo imposible de explicar.

♥

Llegó el primer viernes, y con él nuestro debut en el Illéa Capital Report. Era algo a lo que estábamos obligados, pero al menos esa semana lo único que debíamos hacer era estar sentados. Con la diferencia horaria saldríamos a las cinco, estaríamos allí sentadas una hora y luego podríamos ir a cenar.

Ayoung y Eunjin se esmeraron especialmente en vestirme. Llevaba un traje completo, era similar a uno de los trajes que había visto en Chanyeol, pero sinceramente creo que el mío es más bonito, era color azul marino, el pantalón, el chaleco, la camisa, la corbata y el saco eran preciosos. Mis doncellas me abrocharon los botones, me acomodaron mi cabello en otro estilo haciendo un poco de volumen en él, me dieron un reloj completamente precioso, así como un anillo para mi dedo pequeño, algo que me resulto completamente extraño ya que nunca había utilizado nada tan brillante en mis manos.

Miré al espejo. Seguía siendo yo, pero era la versión más bonita de mí mismo que había visto nunca, pero reconocía aquella cara. Desde que habían seleccionado mi nombre, mi gran temor era convertirme en una persona irreconocible, cubierto en capas de maquillaje y tan cargado que tuviera que escarbar durante semanas para encontrarme de nuevo. Pero de momento seguía siendo Kyungsoo.

Me dirigía a la sala donde grababan los mensajes de palacio, nos dijeron que llegáramos diez minutos antes de la hora. En mi caso, diez minutos significaban más bien quince. En el caso de Jin Ah, significaban tres. Así que el grupo fue llegando a tropezones.

Había personas revoloteando a nuestro alrededor, dando los últimos toques al set —en el que habían instalado unas gradas con asientos para los seleccionados—. Los presentadores, que reconocía de haber visto el Report durante años, estaban ahí, leyendo sus guiones y ajustándose las corbatas.

Me giré y pillé a Chanyeol en un momento íntimo. Su madre, la bella Reina, le estaba colocando unos cabellos rebeldes en su sitio. Él se alisó la chaqueta y le dijo algo. Ella asintió y Chanyeol sonrió. Habría seguido mirándolos un rato, pero apareció Hain y, con su habitual dinamismo, me llevó a mi sitio.

—Suba a la fila superior, Joven Kyungsoo —me ordenó—. Puede sentarse donde quiera. Es que la mayoría de los seleccionados han solicitado la fila al frente —me lo dijo con voz apenada, como si me estuviera dando una mala noticia.

—Oh, gracias —respondí, y me fui tan contento a sentarme en la fila de atrás.

Vi entrar a Baekhyun, que me sonrió y me saludó, y se vino a sentar a mi lado. Para mí significaba mucho que hubiera escogido un lugar a mi lado en lugar de situarse en la segunda fila. Era un amigo fiel. Sería una gran ayuda para Chanyeol.

Su traje era color gris. Con su cabello rubio, parecía irradiar luz.

—Baekhyun, me encanta tu traje. ¡Estás fantástico!

—Oh, gracias —se ruborizó un poco—. Tenía miedo de que no me quedara bien.

—¡En absoluto! Créeme, te queda perfecto.

—Quería hablar contigo, pero habías desaparecido. ¿Crees que podríamos hablar mañana? —me preguntó, en un susurro.

—Claro. En la Sala de la Luna, ¿verdad? Es sábado —respondí usando el mismo tono.

—De acuerdo —respondió sonriendo.

Dos minutos antes de que encendieran las cámaras nos dimos cuenta de que Yohan vomitó estentóreamente en la papelera más cercana y cayó al suelo. Hain acudió al momento y aparecieron varias personas para limpiarle el sudor y ayudarlo a sentarse. La situaron en la fila de atrás, con un pequeño recipiente a sus pies, por si acaso.

Niel estaba sentado justo delante de él. No oí lo que le dijo desde mi posición, pero daba la impresión de que aquel chico estaba dispuesto a lanzarse sobre el pobre Yohan si volvía a tener vómitos cerca de él.

Supuse que Chanyeol había visto u oído parte de la escena, y miré en su dirección para ver si reaccionaba de algún modo. Pero él no estaba mirando hacia el lugar del suceso; me observaba a mí. Rápidamente —tanto que cualquier otra persona habría pensado que se estaba rascando— Chanyeol levantó la mano y se tiró de la oreja. Yo repetí la acción, y ambos nos giramos.

Ahora estaba nervioso pensando que aquella noche, tras la cena, se pasaría por mi habitación.

De pronto sonó el himno y vi el escudo nacional en unas pequeñas pantallas repartidas por la sala. Levanté la cabeza y erguí el cuerpo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que mi familia iba a verme aquella noche, y quería que estuvieran orgullosos de mí.

El Rey estaba en el estrado hablando del «breve e infructuoso» ataque al palacio. Yo no lo habría llamado infructuoso, ya que consiguió asustarnos a casi todos. Fueron dando las noticias una tras otra. Intenté prestar atención a todo lo que se decía, pero me costaba. Estaba acostumbrado a ver todo aquello desde la comodidad de mi sofá, con un cuenco de palomitas y entre los comentarios de mi familia.

Muchas de las noticias tenían que ver con los rebeldes, a los que se culpaba de diversos actos sin dejar margen de duda. Las obras de las carreteras que se estaban construyendo en Summer iban con retraso a causa de los rebeldes, y el número de policías locales en Han había disminuido porque se había enviado un grupo de refuerzo para contener los disturbios provocados por los rebeldes en Saint. Yo no tenía ni idea de que hubiera sucedido ninguna de aquellas dos cosas. Entre todo lo que había visto y oído durante mi infancia y lo que había aprendido desde mi llegada al palacio, empecé a preguntarme cuánto sabíamos exactamente sobre los rebeldes. Quizás estuviera equivocado, pero no me parecía que se les pudiera culpar de todo lo que ocurría en Illéa.

Y de pronto, como si hubiera salido de la nada, apareció Dong Gun en el set, presentado por el coordinador de Eventos.

—Buenas noches a todos. Hoy tengo un anuncio especial que hacer. Se cumple una semana de Selección y ocho seleccionados ya han vuelto a casa, dejando atrás a veintisiete bellos jóvenes entre los que tendrá que escoger el príncipe Chanyeol. La semana que viene, pase lo que pase, dedicaremos la mayor parte del Illéa Capital Report a conocer a estos asombrosos jóvenes.

Sentí el sudor en las sienes. Estar ahí sentado y poner buena cara…, eso podía hacerlo, pero ¿responder preguntas? Sabía que no iba a ganar aquel jueguecito; aquella no era la cuestión. Sin embargo, desde luego, no quería quedar como un tonto delante de todo el país.

—Antes de pasar a los seleccionados, hablemos un momento con el hombre del momento. ¿Cómo está, príncipe Chanyeol? —dijo Dong Gun, cruzando el set.

Aquello era una emboscada. Chanyeol no tenía micrófono ni había preparado la respuesta.

Justo entonces crucé una mirada con él y le guiñé el ojo. Aquella tontería bastó para que sonriera.

—Estoy muy bien, Dong Gun, gracias.

—¿Está disfrutando de la compañía hasta el momento?

—¡Sí, claro! Ha sido un placer conocer a tan bellas señoritas, y a hermosos jóvenes.

—¿Son todos ellos tan dulces y amables como parecen? —preguntó Dong Gun. Y antes de que Chanyeol respondiera, la respuesta me hizo sonreír. Porque sabía que sería un sí…, más o menos.

—Hummm… —Chanyeol miró más allá de Dong Gun, en mi dirección—. Casi.

—¿Casi? —preguntó Dong Gun, sorprendido. Y se giró hacia nosotros—. ¿Alguno de ellos ha hecho alguna travesura?

Por fortuna, todos soltaron unas risitas, de modo que yo me uní a ellos. ¡Park traidor!

—¿Qué es lo que han hecho exactamente estos chicos para portarse mal? —insistió Dong Gun.

—Bueno, te diré —Chanyeol cruzó las piernas y se puso cómodo.

Probablemente era la vez que más relajado lo veía, ahí sentado, divirtiéndose a mi costa. Me gustaba esa faceta suya. Me habría gustado verla más a menudo

— “Alguien” tuvo el valor de gritarme bastante la primera vez que nos vimos. ¡Me gané un regaño!

Por detrás de Chanyeol, el rey y la reina intercambiaron una mirada. Daba la impresión de que era la primera vez que oían aquella historia. A mi lado, se miraban unos a otros, asombrados. No lo entendí hasta que Baekhyun dijo algo.

—Yo no recuerdo que nadie le gritara en el Gran Salón, ¿no?

Chanyeol parecía haber olvidado que nuestro primer encuentro debía permanecer en secreto.

—Supongo que está diciendo eso para gastar una broma. Yo le dije algunas cosas muy en serio. Puede que se refiera a mí.

—¿Un regaño, dice? ¿Por qué? —prosiguió Dong Gun.

—La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro. Creo que fue un arranque de nostalgia, motivo por el que se lo perdoné, por supuesto —dijo Chanyeol. Se le veía muy suelto, hablando con Dong Gun como si fuera la única persona de la sala. Se me ocurrió que tendría que decirle más tarde lo bien que lo había hecho.

—¿Es alguien que sigue entre nosotros? —Dong Gun miró en nuestra dirección con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y luego volvió a mirar al príncipe.

—Oh, sí, continúa aquí —respondió Chanyeol, sin apartar la mirada de Dong Gun—. Y espero que nos acompañe un tiempo.


	15. Capítulo 15

Esa noche ya en la habitación, Ayoung y Eunjin querían ayudarme a desvestirme, tenían listo el ritual que realizaban antes de dormir, pero les expliqué que aún no, que tenían que esperar un poco. Ayoung fue la primera en imaginarse el motivo —que Chanyeol iba a venir a verme—, pues yo siempre estaba deseando quitarme aquellas ropas y estar lo más cómodo posible en un suave pijama.

—¿Quiere que nos quedemos hasta más tarde? Por nosotras no hay problema —se ofreció Ayoung, quizás ilusionada ante la perspectiva.

Tras el alboroto provocado con la anterior visita de Chanyeol, decidí hacer que se fueran lo antes posible. Además, no podía soportar la idea de tenerlas allí, mirándome, hasta que él llegara.

—No, no, estoy bien. Si tengo algún problema más tarde, ya les llamaré.

Se fueron a regañadientes y me dejaron esperando a Chanyeol. Yo no sabía cuánto tardaría, y no quería empezar un libro y tener que dejarlo a medias, o sentarme en el piano y que me diera un sobresalto. Acabé por acostarme en la cama, esperando. Dejé vagar la mente. Pensé en Baekhyun y su amabilidad. Me di cuenta de que, salvo por algunos detalles, sabía muy poco de él. Sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que su modo de actuar conmigo era sincero. Y luego pensé en los que no lo eran en absoluto. Me pregunté si Chanyeol distinguiría a unos de los otros.

La experiencia que tenía Chanyeol con parejas potenciales daba la impresión de ser enorme y muy reducida a la vez. Era todo un caballero, pero cuando llegaba a las distancias cortas se venía abajo. Daba la impresión de que sabía cómo tratar con atención y hacer sentir especial a la gente, pero no si era el chico con la que tenía que salir.

Todo lo contrario que Woobin.

Su nombre, su rostro y su recuerdo me golpearon de repente. Woobin. ¿Qué sería de él en aquel momento? En Goyang estaría a punto de empezar el toque de queda. Aún estaría trabajando, si es que tenía trabajo. O quizás estuviera con Soyeon, o con quien quiera con que hubiera decidido salir después de romper conmigo. Una parte de mí se moría por saberlo…, pero otra se entristecía con solo pensar en ello.

Miré mi frasco. Lo cogí y vi cómo se deslizaba el céntimo por la pared de vidrio, tan solo en el mundo.

—Como yo —murmuré—. Como yo.

¿Era un tonto por guardar aquello? Le había devuelto todo lo demás, así que… ¿de qué servía conservar un céntimo? ¿Era eso lo único que me iba a quedar? ¿Un céntimo en un frasco, para que pudiera enseñárselo a mi hijo un día y hablarle de mi primer novio, del que nadie supo nada?

No tuve tiempo de regodearme con mis preocupaciones. Solo unos minutos más tarde Chanyeol llamó a la puerta con decisión y fui corriendo hacia allí.

Abrí la puerta con gran ímpetu. Chanyeol se me quedó mirando, sorprendido.

—¿Dónde están tus doncellas? —preguntó, mirando al interior de la habitación.

—No están. Les pido que se vayan cuando vuelvo de la cena.

—¿Cada día?

—Sí. Se desvestirme por mí mismo, gracias.

Chanyeol levantó las cejas y sonrió. Yo me ruboricé. No pretendía decirlo de aquel modo.

—Toma algo abrigador. Afuera hace algo de frio.

Recorrimos el pasillo. Aún estaba algo ausente, perdido en mis pensamientos, y ya sabía que Chanyeol no era un experto en iniciar conversaciones. Eso sí, le pasé la mano por el brazo inmediatamente. Me gustaba que se hubiera creado cierta familiaridad entre nosotros.

—Si insistes en no tener doncellas cerca, voy a tener que ponerte un guardia en la puerta —dijo.

—¡No! No quiero que me vigilen como a un niño.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

—Estaría fuera de la puerta. Ni siquiera te enterarías de que está ahí.

—Sí que me enteraría. Sentiría su presencia.

Chanyeol soltó un suspiro en señal de agotamiento, pero sonreía. Yo estaba tan enfrascado en la discusión que no oí los susurros hasta que prácticamente los tuve delante: Jin Ah y Tiny se cruzaron con nosotros en dirección a sus habitaciones.

—Señoritas —saludó Chanyeol, con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

Quizás había sido un ingenuo pensando que nadie nos vería. Sentí un calor que se me subía a la cabeza, pero no sabía muy bien por qué. Las chicas hicieron una reverencia y siguieron adelante. Miré por encima del hombro mientras nos dirigíamos a las escaleras. Tiny parecía curiosa. Al cabo de unos minutos seguramente ya se lo habrían contado a los demás. Al día siguiente seguro que se me echaban todos encima. Jin Ah me atravesó con la mirada. No cabía duda de que se lo iba a tomar como una afrenta personal.

Me giré y dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

—Te dije que quienes se pusieron tan nerviosos durante el ataque acabarían quedándose.

No sabía exactamente quiénes habían pedido marcharse, pero, según los rumores, Tiny era una. Se había desmayado. Alguien había señalado a Niel, pero sabía que eso era mentira. Antes habría que arrancarle la corona de las manos.

—No te puedes imaginar qué alivio —repuso él. Parecía sincero.

Tardé un momento en saber qué responder, como si aquello no fuera exactamente lo que me esperaba.

—Yo diría que habría resultado útil —dije, cuando llegamos al primer piso—. Quiero decir que tiene que ser complicado escoger a una persona de entre tantas. Si las circunstancias eliminaran a algunas cuantas, ¿no haría eso más fácil la elección?

Chanyeol se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que sí. Pero yo no lo vi así, te lo aseguro —de algún modo, parecía dolido—. Buenas noches, caballeros —saludó a los guardias, que abrieron las puertas del jardín sin vacilar.

Quizá tuviera que replantearme la oferta de Chanyeol de decirles que me gustaba salir. La idea de poder escapar con aquella facilidad resultaba de lo más atractiva.

—No lo entiendo —dijo, mientras me conducía a un banco (a nuestro banco) y me hacía sentar.

Él se sentó con el cuerpo orientado en dirección contraria, de modo que estábamos prácticamente rostro a rostro. Así era fácil hablar.

No parecía muy seguro de compartir sus pensamientos, pero tomó aire y habló:

—A lo mejor he pecado de orgulloso, pero se me ha ocurrido pensar que quizá valga la pena correr algún riesgo para estar conmigo. No es que se lo desee a nadie, claro —precisó—. No quiero decir eso. Pero… no sé. ¿No ven todo el riesgo que también corro yo?

—Hmmm, no. Tú tienes aquí a tu familia para pedirle consejo, y todos nosotros vivimos siguiendo tus horarios. En tu vida no ha cambiado nada, y la nuestra cambia constantemente de la noche a la mañana. ¿Qué riesgo podrías estar corriendo?

Chanyeol parecía estupefacto.

—Kyungsoo, yo tendré a mi familia, pero imagínate lo embarazoso que puede ser tener a tus padres observándote mientras tú intentas empezar a salir con alguien. Y no solo a tus padres, ¡todo el país! Peor aún, ni siquiera se trata de salir con alguien de un modo normal.

—¿Y lo de vivir siguiendo mis horarios? Cuando no estoy con ustedes, estoy organizando a las tropas, legislando, ajustando presupuestos…, y últimamente eso lo hago solo, mientras mi padre observa cómo voy dando pasos de ciego, como un tonto, porque no tengo su experiencia.

—Y cuando hago algo diferente de cómo lo haría él, algo que parece inevitable, él me corrige. Y todo eso teniendo la mente puesta en ustedes, que son lo único en lo que puedo pensar ¡me tienen emocionado, pero a la vez aterrado!

Movía las manos al hablar, agitándolas y pasándolas por el pelo.

—¿Y tú crees que mi vida no está cambiando? ¿Qué oportunidades crees que tengo de encontrar a mi alma gemela entre su grupo? Tendré suerte si encuentro a alguien capaz de soportarme toda la vida. ¿Y si es alguien que ya he enviado a casa pensando que debía de haber una química que no sentía? ¿Y si resulta que a quien elija me deja a la primera adversidad? ¿Y si no aparece la persona ideal? ¿Qué hago entonces, Kyungsoo?

Había empezado a hablar con rabia y con pasión, pero al final sus preguntas habían perdido toda su retórica. En realidad, lo que quería saber era una sola cosa: ¿qué iba a hacer si de entre tantas personas en la selección no había nadie que pudiera llegar a despertar en él, aunque solo fuera, el amor más pequeño? Aunque parecía que su principal preocupación no era esa; lo que más le preocupaba era que nadie pudiera llegar a quererle.

—En realidad, Chanyeol, creo que sí encontrarás aquí a tu alma gemela. De verdad.

—¿De verdad? —En contra de lo que pensaba, reaccionó con cierta esperanza.

—Seguro —le puse una mano en el hombro. Daba la impresión de que aquel simple contacto le reconfortaba. Me pregunté cuántas veces habría sentido ese simple contacto humano—. Si tu vida es tan caótica como dices, tendrá que estar en algún sitio. Por lo que yo sé, el amor verdadero suele aparecer siempre donde menos te lo esperas —dije, esbozando una sonrisa.

Aquellas palabras parecieron tener un efecto positivo en él, y a mí también me consolaban. Porque creía en lo que decía. Y si no podía encontrar el amor, lo mejor que podía hacer era ayudar a Chanyeol a encontrar el suyo.

—Espero que te vaya bien con Baekhyun. Es encantador.

Chanyeol hizo una mueca rara.

—Sí, lo parece.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tiene algo de malo ser encantador?

—No, no. Está bien —dijo, sin ir más allá—. ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando? —me preguntó de pronto.

—¿Cómo?

—Da la impresión de que no puedes mantener la mirada fija en un punto. Me escuchas, pero parece como si estuvieras buscando algo.

Me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Todo el tiempo que había durado su exposición, había estado escrutando el jardín y las ventanas, e incluso las torretas de la muralla. Me estaba volviendo paranoico.

—La gente…, las cámaras… —me excusé, negando con la cabeza y fijando la vista en la oscuridad.

—Estamos solos. Solo está el guardia junto a la puerta —me aseguró, señalando a la solitaria figura a la luz del farol, junto al palacio.

Tenía razón: no nos habían seguido; en todas las ventanas había luz, pero no parecía haber nadie. Me tranquilizó que me lo confirmara.

Sentí que mi cuerpo adoptaba una postura algo más relajada.

—No te gusta que te mire la gente, ¿eh? —preguntó.

—En realidad no. Prefiero pasar desapercibido. Es a lo que estoy acostumbrado, ¿sabes? —dije, siguiendo con la vista los surcos tallados en el bloque de piedra que tenía bajo los pies para evitar su mirada.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte. Cuando salgas de aquí, la gente te mirará el resto de tu vida. Mi madre aún tiene contacto con algunas personas con las que estuvo durante la Selección. A todos se las considera personas importantes.

Aún hoy.

—¡Genial! —refunfuñé—. Una cosa más que me animará cuando vuelva a casa.

Chanyeol se disculpó con la mirada, pero yo tuve que apartar la vista. Me acababa de recordar lo mucho que me iba a costar aquella estúpida competición, que nunca recuperaría lo que era para mí una vida normal. No me parecía justo…

Sin embargo, me lo pensé mejor. No debía culpar a Chanyeol. En aquella situación, él era tan víctima como el resto de nosotros, aunque de un modo muy diferente. Suspiré y volví a mirarle. Por su expresión, supe que había tomado una decisión.

—Kyungsoo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo personal?

—Quizá —respondí.

Él me miró, sonriente.

—Es que…, bueno, está claro que esto no te gusta. Odias las normas y la competición, y el tener siempre a alguien encima, y la ropa, y la…, bueno, no, la comida te gusta —sonrió. Yo también—. Echas de menos tu casa y a tu familia…, y sospecho que a alguien más. Mucho. Tus sentimientos están a flor de piel.

—Sí, lo sé —concedí, levantando la vista al cielo.

—Pero prefieres sufrir la nostalgia y pasarlo mal aquí en lugar de volver a casa. ¿Por qué?

Sentí que se me hacía un nudo en la garganta, pero tragué saliva.

—No lo paso mal…, y tú sabes por qué.

—Bueno, a veces parece que estás bien. Cuando hablas con algunos chicos te veo sonreír, y pareces estar muy a gusto durante las comidas, eso sí.

Pero hay otras ocasiones en las que se te ve muy triste. ¿No quieres contarme por qué? ¿Toda la historia?

—No es más que otra historia de amor fracasada. Nada espectacular ni interesante, de verdad —respondí.

—Sea como sea, me gustaría conocer alguna otra historia de amor de verdad, aparte de la de mis padres, una que se haya desarrollado fuera de estos muros y de estas normas… Por favor.

Lo cierto era que había cargado con el secreto durante tanto tiempo que no podía imaginarme contarlo en voz alta. Y me dolía muchísimo pensar en Woobin.

¿Podría siquiera pronunciar su nombre? Respiré hondo. Chanyeol era mi amigo.

Hacía todo lo posible para que me sintiera bien. Y había sido tan sincero conmigo…

—Ahí fuera —dije, señalando al otro lado de las murallas— las castas se cuidan unas a otras. A veces. Por ejemplo, mi padre tiene tres familias que le compran al menos un cuadro cada año, y yo tengo familias que siempre me llaman para que cante en sus fiestas de Navidad. Son como nuestros patrones. Bueno, pues nosotros somos como patrones de su familia. Ellos son Seises. Cuando podemos permitirnos contratar a alguien para que limpie, o si necesitamos ayuda con el inventario, siempre llamamos a su madre. A él lo conocí cuando éramos niños, aunque él es mayor que yo, de la edad de mi hermano. Eran un poco brutos jugando, así que no solía ir con ellos.

—Mi hermano mayor, Minsoo, es un artista, como mi padre. Hace unos años vendió una escultura de metal en la que llevaba trabajando años por una cantidad enorme de dinero. Puede que hayas oído hablar de él.

—Do Minsoo—dijo Chanyeol.

Me pasé los dedos entre el cabello y después crucé los brazos.

—Estábamos todos muy contentos por Minsoo; había trabajado enormemente en esa pieza. Y en aquella época necesitábamos mucho el dinero, así que toda la familia estaba encantada. Pero Minsoo se quedó casi todo el dinero. Aquella escultura lo catapultó a la fama; la gente empezó a pedirle obras constantemente.

Ahora tiene una lista de espera interminable y cobra precios astronómicos, porque puede. Creo que se ha vuelto adicto a la fama. Los Cincos raramente destacamos tanto.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momento, y yo sabía que, a sus ojos, y a no podría pasar desapercibido nunca más.

—En cualquier caso, en cuanto empezó a recibir pedidos, Minsoo decidió alejarse de la familia. Mi hermana mayor se acababa de casar, así que perdimos los ingresos que aportaba. Y justo cuando Minsoo empieza a ganar dinero de verdad, se va y nos deja —apoyé las manos en el pecho de Chanyeol para subrayar la importancia de aquello—. Eso no se hace. Uno no deja a su familia, así como así.

Mantenerse unidos… es el único modo de sobrevivir.

En su mirada vi que me entendía.

—¿Se lo quedó todo él? ¿Quiso usar el dinero para ascender de casta?

Asentí.

—Se ha propuesto llegar a ser un Dos. Si le bastara con ser un Tres o un Cuatro, podía haber comprado el título y ayudarnos, pero está obsesionado. En realidad, es estúpido. Vive muy cómodamente, pero lo que quiere es esa estúpida etiqueta. No parará hasta que la consiga.

Chanyeol sacudió la cabeza.

—Podría tardar toda la vida.

—Mientras consiga que en su lápida pongan que era un Dos, supongo que no le importa.

—Imagino que ya no tienen tanto contacto…

—Ahora no —suspiré—. Al principio pensaba que se me había pasado algo por alto. Tal vez lo que estaba haciendo Minsoo era independizarse, no separarse de nosotros. Al principio, estaba de su lado. Así que, cuando consiguió su apartamento y su estudio, fui a ayudarle. Y él llamó a la misma familia de Seises a la que siempre recurríamos; el hijo mayor estaba disponible y encantado de trabajar con Minsoo unos días, ayudándole a instalarse.

Hice una pausa, recordando aquello.

—Así que ahí estaba yo, sacando cosas de las cajas…, y ahí estaba él.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y ya no me pareció tan mayor ni tan bruto. Hacía mucho que no nos habíamos visto. Ya no éramos críos. Todo aquel día íbamos tocándonos “accidentalmente” al mover las cosas de un lado al otro. Él me miraba y me sonreía, y yo me sentía vivo por primera vez.

Yo estaba…, estaba loco por él.

—Vivíamos bastante cerca el uno del otro, así que a veces me iba de paseo solo para ver si me lo encontraba. Cuando su madre venía a ayudarnos, a veces él la acompañaba. Y nos limitábamos a mirarnos: era todo lo que podíamos hacer, él es un Seis, y yo un Cinco, y hay leyes… ¡Y mi madre! Ella se habría puesto furiosa. No podía saberlo nadie.

Las manos se me movían con la tensión de haber mantenido aquel secreto durante tanto tiempo.

—Muy pronto empezaron a aparecer notas anónimas en mi ventana, que me decían lo guapo que era, o que cantaba como un ángel. Y yo sabía que eran suyas. La noche de mis dieciséis años mi madre dio una fiesta; su familia estaba invitada. Él vino a mi encuentro en un rincón y me dio una tarjeta de felicitación; me dijo que la leyera cuando estuviera solo. Cuando por fin pude hacerlo, vi que no llevaba su nombre, ni siquiera un “Feliz cumpleaños” . Solo decía: Casa del árbol. Medianoche.

Chanyeol abrió bien los ojos.

—¿Medianoche? Pero…

—Deberías saber que yo violo el toque de queda de Illéa con bastante frecuencia.

—Podías haber acabado en la cárcel, Kyungsoo —exclamó, agitando la cabeza.

Me encogí de hombros.

—En aquel momento, aquello no me pareció importante. La primera vez me sentí como si volara. Conocía su caligrafía por todas las otras notas, y me alegraba de haber sido lo suficientemente listo como para mantenerlo todo en secreto. Y él, por su parte, había estado buscando un modo para que nos pudiéramos ver. No podía creer que quisiera estar a solas conmigo.

—Aquella noche esperé en mi habitación, mirando hacia la casa del árbol del patio. Hacia la medianoche, vi que alguien trepaba y se metía dentro. Recuerdo que fui a cepillarme los dientes de nuevo, por si acaso. Me escabullí por la puerta de atrás y fui hasta el árbol. Y ahí estaba él. No… podía creérmelo. No recuerdo cómo empezó, pero muy pronto los dos nos habíamos confesado nuestros sentimientos, y no lográbamos dejar de reír de lo contento que estaba de que nuestro sentimiento fuera correspondido. Ni siquiera podía pensar en lo que suponía violar el toque de queda o mentir a mis padres. Me daba igual ser un Cinco y que él fuera un Seis. No me preocupaba el futuro. Porque lo único que me importaba era que me quisiera…

—Y yo no sé si me quería…

Hablar de ello lo volvía más real. Ahora ya no podía hacer otra cosa más que acabar el relato.

—Nos vimos en secreto durante dos años. Éramos felices, pero a él siempre le preocupaba que tuviéramos que vernos a escondidas, así como no poder darme lo que consideraba que me merecía. Cuando nos enteramos de lo de la Selección, insistió en que me apuntara.

Chanyeol se quedó boquiabierto, como no creyendo que alguien pudiera mandar a la persona que quieres con alguien más.

—Lo sé. Fue una tontería. Pero él se habría sentido culpable toda la vida si no lo intentaba. Y yo pensé que no me escogerían. ¿Cómo iban a elegirme?

Levanté las manos al aire y las dejé caer. Aún estaba sorprendido por todo lo sucedido.

—Por su madre me enteré de que había estado ahorrando para casarse con una “pareja misteriosa”. Me emocioné. Le preparé una cena sorpresa, pensando que así conseguiría que se me declarara. Estaba esperándolo.

—Pero cuando vio todo el dinero que me había gastado en la cena, se disgustó.

Es muy orgulloso. Quería ser él quien me diera todos los caprichos, no al revés, y supongo que entonces vio que nunca podría hacerlo. Así que decidió romper conmigo… Una semana más tarde, hicieron público mi nombre como uno de los seleccionados.

Oí que Chanyeol murmuraba algo ininteligible.

—La última vez que lo vi fue en mi despedida —recordé, con la voz entrecortada—. Iba con una chica.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó Chanyeol.

Hundí la cara entre las manos.

—Lo que me saca de mis casillas es que sé que hay otras personas que le van detrás, siempre las ha habido, y que ahora no tiene ningún motivo para decirles que no. Puede que incluso siga aún con aquella del día de mi despedida. No lo sé.

—Y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Pero la idea de volver a casa y encontrarme cara a cara con eso… No puedo, Chanyeol, no puedo…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro y él se acercó a mi para envolverme en un abrazo, me daba palmaditas en la espalda, pero no me insistió para que dejara llorar. Cuando por fin las lágrimas empezaron a desaparecer, proseguí:

—Chanyeol, espero que encuentres alguien que te haga sentir que no puedes vivir sin él. De verdad. Y espero que nunca experimentes lo que puede ser vivir sin esa persona, todo el esfuerzo que conlleva. — ahora que ya estaba más tranquilo pude separarme de su abrazo y lo mire.

El rostro de Chanyeol era como un reflejo de mi propio dolor. Parecía completamente desolado. Es más, furioso.

—Lo siento, Kyungsoo. Yo no… —ladeó un poco la cabeza—. ¿Fue buena ocasión para darte unas palmaditas de apoyo?

Su inseguridad me hizo sonreír.

—Sí. Fue una ocasión perfecta.

Parecía igual de vacilante, pero esta vez, se acercó y, sin saber muy bien cómo volvió a abrazarme.

—En realidad la única persona a la que he abrazado en mi vida es a mi madre. ¿Lo hago bien? —preguntó.

Me reí.

—Es difícil dar un abrazo y hacerlo mal —pasado un rato, añadí—: Sé lo que quieres decir. En realidad, yo tampoco suelo abrazar a nadie, salvo a mi familia.

Me sentí agotado tras aquel día tan largo, el Report, la cena y la charla. Era agradable sentir el abrazo de Chanyeol, e incluso sus palmaditas.

No estaba tan perdido como parecía. Esperó pacientemente a que me calmara y entonces se separó y me miró a los ojos.

—Kyungsoo, te prometo que te mantendré aquí todo lo que pueda. Sé que quieren que reduzca las opciones a tres y que luego elija. Pero te juro que reduciré la elección a dos y que te mantendré hasta entonces. No te obligaré a marcharte hasta que me resulte inevitable. O hasta que tú estés listo. Lo que llegue antes.

Asentí.

—Sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero creo que eres maravilloso. Y me duele verte herido. Si ese tipo estuviera aquí, yo…—Chanyeol se agitó, frustrado—. Lo siento muchísimo, Kyungsoo.

Volvió a abrazarme, y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Sabía que Chanyeol cumpliría su promesa. Así que me dispuse a acomodarme en ese sitio en el que jamás había pensado que pudiera sentirme cómodo de verdad, en sus brazos.

Sus grandes y confortables brazos.


	16. Capítulo 16

Cuando me desperté, a la mañana siguiente, me pesaban los párpados. Me alegré de haberle contado todo aquello a Chanyeol. Se me hacía raro que el palacio —aquella jaula de oro— fuera precisamente el lugar donde pudiera abrirme y comunicar todo lo que sentía.

La promesa de Chanyeol se había arraigado en mi interior, y ahora me sentía seguro. Todo aquel proceso de eliminación que tenía que hacer, partiendo de treinta y cinco hasta dejar solo uno, le llevaría semanas, o quizá meses. Y tiempo era justo lo que yo necesitaba.

♥

Bajé a la sala de la Luna, despacio, algo cansado tras la noche anterior. Antes de llegar oí el murmullo de sus conversaciones y, cuando entré, Baekhyun me agarró y me llevó hacia un par de sillas en la parte trasera de la sala.

—¡Por fin! ¡Te estaba esperando! —exclamó.

—Lo siento, Baekhyun. Me acosté tarde y tenía sueño.

Él se me quedó mirando, probablemente consciente del rastro de tristeza que quedaba en mi voz, pero no dijo nada.

Aparte a woobin de mi mente y me centré en mi segunda persona favorita del palacio—. Siento haberte hecho esperar. ¿De qué querías hablar?

Baekhyun dudó. Se mordió el labio y se sentó. No había nadie alrededor. Debía de ser un secreto.

—En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, quizá no debería decírtelo. A veces se me olvida que aquí estamos compitiendo.

Oh. Tenía secretos relacionados con Chanyeol. Eso me interesaba.

—Sé cómo te sientes, Baekhyun. Creo que podríamos ser muy buenos amigos, no puedo verte como un rival, ¿sabes?

—Sí. Eres un encanto. Y a la gente le gustas. Quiero decir, que es muy posible que ganes… —me dijo, algo desanimado.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no hacer una mueca o reírme al oír aquello.

—Baekhyun, ¿te puedo contar un secreto? —le pregunté, con voz suave. Esperaba que me creyera.

—Claro que sí, Kyungsoo. Lo que sea.

—No sé quién ganará esto. En realidad, podría ser cualquiera de los que estamos en esta sala. Supongo que cada uno piensa que puede ganar, pero sé que, si no puedo ser yo, quiero que seas tú. Pareces generoso y justo. Creo que serías un gran príncipe. De verdad —de hecho, prácticamente todo aquello era verdad.

—Y yo creo que tú eres inteligente y un encanto —susurró el—. También serías un excelente consorte para el próximo Rey.

Incliné la cabeza. Le agradecía que tuviera tan alto concepto de mí. Pero me sentía algo incómodo cuando la gente me decía cosas así…, mamá, SiAh, Baekhyun… Era difícil de creer que tanta gente pensara que yo pudiera ser bueno en una corte real. ¿Acaso era el único que veía mis defectos? No era una persona refinada. No sabía dar órdenes ni era muy organizado. Era egoísta y tenía un carácter terrible, y no me gustaba aparecer en público. Y no era valiente. Había que ser valiente para ocupar aquel cargo. Y de eso se trataba. No de un matrimonio, sino de un cargo.

—Pienso cosas así de muchos de los otros chicos —confesó—. Como si todos tuvieran alguna cualidad de la que yo careciera y que los hiciera mejores.

—De eso se trata, Baekhyun. Es probable que encontraras algo especial en cada uno en esta sala. Pero ¿quién sabe qué es lo que busca exactamente Chanyeol?

El movió la cabeza pensando en encontrar respuesta

—Pues no nos preocupemos de eso Baek. Puedes contarme todo lo que quieras. Yo guardaré tus secretos si tú guardas los míos. Yo te apoyaré y, si tú quieres, tú me puedes apoyar a mí. Estará bien tener un amigo aquí dentro.

Él sonrió; luego recorrió la sala con la mirada, asegurándose de que nadie nos oyera.

—Chanyeol y yo hemos tenido una cita —susurró.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté. Sabía que mi voz sonaba con demasiada sorpresa, pero no pude evitarlo Chanyeol no me había comentado nada la noche anterior. Quería saber si había conseguido mostrarse algo menos tieso con él, y si a Baekhyun le había gustado.

—Hace unos días envió una carta con una de mis doncellas preguntando si podía verme el jueves —sonreí mientras Baekhyun me iba contando aquello—. Yo le envié otra nota diciendo que sí, por supuesto. ¡Como si pudiera decirle que no! Él vino a buscarme y fuimos a dar un paseo por el palacio. Empezamos a hablar de cine, y resulta que hay muchas películas que nos gustan a los dos. Así que nos fuimos al sótano. ¿Has visto el cine que tienen allí?

—No —de hecho, nunca había estado en ningún cine, y estaba impaciente por que me lo describiera.

—¡Oh, pues es perfecto! Los sillones son anchos y se reclinan, e incluso puedes hacerte tus propias palomitas: tienen una máquina. ¡Chanyeol preparó unas cuantas para nosotros! Fue muy lindo, Kyungsoo. Midió mal el aceite y las primeras salieron quemadas. Llamó a alguien para que lo limpiara y tuvo que volver a hacerlas de nuevo.

Todo eso me pareció muy gracioso por lo menos a Baekhyun aquello le parecía encantador.

—Así que vimos la película, y, cuando llegamos a la parte romántica, hacia el final, ¡me cogió la mano! Yo pensaba que me desmayaba. Bueno, le había cogido del brazo durante el paseo, pero se supone que eso tienes que hacerlo.

Pero eso de cogerme la mano… —suspiró y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla.

Baekhyun parecía entusiasmado. —No veo el momento de que vuelva a visitarme. ¡Es tan atractivo! ¿No te parece?

Me lo pensé un momento.

—Sí, algo. — comente con una voz sin ánimo.

—¡Venga ya, Kyungsoo! ¿No te has fijado en esos ojos, y en esa voz…?

—¡Salvo cuando se ríe! —Solo de recordar la carcajada de Chanyeol, era gracioso. Iba soltando aire entre risas, y luego hacía un ruido entrecortado al aspirar que era como otra carcajada en sí mismo.

—Sí, vale. Tiene una risa un poco escandalosa, pero es mono.

—Sí, claro. — dije con un grado de sarcasmo.

Baekhyun se partía de la risa.

—De acuerdo, vale —concedió, recuperando el aliento—. Pero seguro que tendrá algo que te guste.

Abrí la boca y la cerré dos o tres veces. Me sentí tentado de lanzar otro ataque contra Chanyeol, pero no quería que Baekhyun le encontrara nuevos defectos.

Así que me lo pensé.

¿Qué tenía Chanyeol de atractivo?

—Bueno, cuando baja la guardia está bien. Quiero decir, cuando habla sin el formalismo en sus palabras o cuando lo pillas con la mirada perdida en algo, como si…, como si estuviera buscando la belleza en ello.

Baekhyun sonrió, y supe que él también había notado aquello.

—Y parece que se implica de verdad cuando te escucha, ¿sabes? Aunque tenga que dirigir un país y gestionar mil cosas… Es como si se olvidara de todo eso cuando está contigo, se dedica de lleno a lo que tiene frente a él, es como si fueras el único para él. Eso me gusta. Y… bueno, no se lo digas a nadie, pero sus brazos…, me gustan sus brazos.

Al final me ruboricé. Idiota… ¿Por qué no me había limitado a hablar de los detalles positivos sobre su personalidad? Por suerte, Baekhyun no tuvo ningún problema en hacer suyo el comentario.

—¡Es verdad! Se le notan los músculos de sus brazos bajo esos trajes tan gruesos, ¿verdad? Debe de ser increíblemente fuerte —suspiró Baekhyun.

—Me pregunto por qué. Quiero decir…, ¿por qué tendría que ser tan fuerte? Trabaja sentado tras una mesa. Es raro.

—A lo mejor le gusta hacer pesas delante del espejo —propuso Baekhyun, haciendo una mueca y flexionando sus bracitos.

—¡Ja, ja! Seguro que es eso. ¿A que no se lo preguntas?

—¡Ni hablar!

Parecía ser que Baekhyun se lo había pasado estupendamente. Me pregunté por qué Chanyeol no me lo había mencionado la noche anterior. Por su reacción, daba la impresión de que no lo había visto siquiera. ¿Sería por timidez?

Miré por la sala y vi que más de la mitad de los chicos parecían tensos o de mal humor, Baek vio lo que estaba mirando y me comento.

—Los que están malhumorados son los que no han salido aún con él. Me dijo que yo era su segunda cita del jueves. Parece que está intentando salir con todos.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Bueno, míranos. Estamos bien, y es porque ha quedado con ambos a solas. Sabemos que le hemos gustado lo suficiente como para quedar con nosotros y no darnos la patada después. Se va sabiendo con quién ha salido y con quién no. Algunos están preocupados al ver que se toma tanto tiempo, y piensan que quizá sea por desinterés, y que, cuando por fin quede con ellos, los echará.

¿Por qué no me había contado a mí todo eso? Acaso no éramos amigos, un amigo hablaría de esas cosas. Había quedado al menos con una docena de ellos, y los había elegido basándose en ¿Qué? Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos la noche anterior, y se había limitado a verme llorar. ¿Qué amigo es el que se guarda esos secretos y hace que tú se los cuentes todos?, me sentía completamente molesto por sus salidas, tendría que haberme contado.

—¡De pronto, con un movimiento tan rápido que me lo habría perdido de no haber estado tan cerca, Myungsoo (un Cuatro) se puso en pie y le soltó una bofetada a Jin Ah!

Varios exclamaron de la impresión, yo entre ellos. Los que se lo habían perdido se giraron y preguntaron qué había pasado, en particular Tiny, cuya voz aguda atravesó el silencio reinante.

—Oh, Myungsoo, no —exclamó Taemin, con un suspiro.

Al momento Myungsoo entendió las consecuencias de lo que había hecho. Lo enviarían a casa; no podíamos agredir físicamente a ningún otro de los seleccionados. A Taemin se le escaparon las lágrimas, mientras Myungsoo se sentaba de nuevo, absorto. Ambos eran chicos de campo y habían conectado desde el principio. Pensé en cómo me sentiría si Baekhyun tuviera que irse de pronto.

No había tenido un trato personal con Myungsoo, pero siempre me había sorprendido su carácter efervescente. Sabía que no era una persona que pudiera querer hacer daño a nadie. Se había pasado gran parte del ataque de los rebeldes, rezando.

Sin duda había caído en una provocación, pero no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para oír la conversación y testificar en su favor.

Sería su palabra contra la de Jin Ah. Además, por otra parte, todos los presentes podían constatar que la había golpeado. Quizás hasta presionarían a Chanyeol para que enviara a Myungsoo a casa, como ejemplo para los demás.

Myungsoo, con lágrimas en los ojos, tuvo que oír a Jin Ah, que le susurró algo al oído y se apresuró a salir de la sala.

Esa noche a la hora de la cena, nos informaron que Myungsoo ya no estaba.


	17. Capítulo 17

El día de hoy nos alistaron para una aburrida sesión de fotos en la que todos posábamos como bellos muñecos de aparador, las chicas llevaban vestidos todos del mismo modelo y tono por lo que nosotros también tuvimos que pasar por aquello con trajes idénticos, personalmente eso no me gustaba pero no podía hacer nada ya que las fotos se harían con Chanyeol y con cada uno de nosotros, esta sesión era solamente para ver “cómo nos veríamos juntos” es solo una prueba de apariencia y lo odio.

Y ahí estábamos nosotros, en fila, esperando tomarnos fotos con Chanyeol. Las fotos se imprimirían en la misma revista, y el personal de la publicación haría su elección. Todo aquello me resultaba incómodo. Era justo lo que me había molestado más desde el principio, que Chanyeol no buscara más que una cara bonita. Ahora que lo conocía estaba seguro de que no era el caso, pero me daba rabia que hubiera gente que pensara que él era así.

Nosotros solo mirábamos cómo pasaban los seleccionados para que los fotografiaran, y entre los que esperaban se oían susurros de lo que les gustaba o lo que no, o de sus planes personales.

Jin Ah se acercó a Chanyeol con un brillo en los ojos, y él le sonrió. En el momento en que llegó con él, situó sus labios junto al oído de él y le susurró algo. No sé qué sería, pero Chanyeol echó la cabeza atrás, soltó una carcajada y asintió, aceptando así su pequeño secreto. Resultaba raro verlos así. ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien que se llevaba tan bien conmigo se llevara bien también con alguien como ella?, lo odiaba.

Hoy en específico sentía que nada de esto me gustaba, solo quería pasar el tiempo hablando con Chanyeol pero esta tonta sesión molestaba cada uno de mis pensamientos.

—Muy bien, señorita, gírese hacia la cámara y sonría, por favor —dijo el fotógrafo.

Jin Ah obedeció al instante.

Se volvió hacia Chanyeol y apoyó una mano en su pecho, inclinó la cabeza un poco y mostró una sonrisa bien ensayada. Parecía saber cómo sacar el máximo partido a las luces y al set, e iba variando la posición de Chanyeol unos centímetros aquí y allá, o insistía en que cambiaran de pose. Mientras otras se tomaban su tiempo e intentaban simplemente alargar el momento, para estar más con Chanyeol —en particular de los que aún no habían quedado con él en privado—, Jin Ah parecía querer demostrar su dominio de la situación.

Cuando acabó, el fotógrafo llamó al siguiente. Yo estaba tan molesto viendo cómo Jin Ah recorría el brazo de Chanyeol con la punta de los dedos que al marcharse una de las doncellas tuvo que recordarme que era mi turno.

Sacudí un poco la cabeza y me centré en la tarea que tenía por delante.

Me acerqué a Chanyeol. Apartó la mirada de Jin Ah y me miró, y, quizá fueron imaginaciones mías, pero me pareció que se le iluminaba un poco la cara.

—Hola, querido —dijo, con voz cantarina.

—¡No empieces! —le advertí, pero él se limitó a chasquear la lengua y extendió las manos.

—Espera un momento. Tienes la corbata torcida.

—No es de extrañar —aquella cosa estaba asfixiándome.

—Creo que ya está —dijo él, bromeando.

—A ti, por tu parte, estás todo lleno del aura de Jin Ah, así que podrían colgarte de las lámparas… ya que estas todo lleno de brillos— contraataqué, señalando el brillo que dejo sobre el traje de Chanyeol.

Su uniforme, me recordaba al de los guardias, solo que mucho más elegante, también tenía unas cosas doradas en los hombros y llevaba una espada colgada del cinto. Era excesivo.

—No estás de muy buen humor ¿cierto? —susurró Chanyeol irradiando una sonrisa que quería quitarle del rostro.

—Miren a la cámara, por favor —advirtió el fotógrafo.

Levanté la vista y vi no solo sus ojos, sino también el rostro de los chicos que nos miraban, y me puse de los nervios.

Me sequé el sudor de las manos en el traje y resoplé.

—No te pongas nervioso —susurró Chanyeol.

—No me gusta que me mire todo el mundo.

Él tiró de mí y me rodeó la cintura con la mano. Quise dar un paso atrás, pero el brazo de Chanyeol me retuvo con fuerza.

—Tú mírame como si no pudieras resistirte a mis encantos —dijo, poniendo morritos y forzando una mueca, lo cual hizo que se me escapara la risa.

La cámara disparó justo en aquel momento, y nos pilló a los dos riéndonos.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo Chanyeol—. No es para tanto.

—Supongo —contesté. Seguí tenso unos minutos, mientras el fotógrafo nos daba instrucciones y Chanyeol iba pasando de una postura a otra, soltándome un poco, o girándome, situando mi espalda contra su pecho.

—Excelente —intervino el fotógrafo—. ¿Podemos hacer unas más en el sofá?

Me sentía mejor ahora que ya quedaba poco; tomé asiento junto a Chanyeol con la mejor postura que pude adoptar. De vez en cuando, él me hacía cosquillas, haciéndome sonreír hasta casi provocarme la risa. Yo esperaba que el fotógrafo disparara justo en el momento previo a mis ataques de risa, o todo aquello sería un desastre.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi una mano que se agitaba, y un momento más tarde Chanyeol también se giró. Era un hombre vestido de traje, que evidentemente necesitaba hablar con el príncipe. Chanyeol asintió, pero el tipo dudó, mirándole a él y luego a mí, como si cuestionara mi presencia.

—No pasa nada —dijo Chanyeol, y el hombre se acercó y se arrodilló ante él.

—Ataque rebelde en Midston, alteza —informó. Chanyeol suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza en un gesto de preocupación—. Han quemado hectáreas de cosechas y han matado a una docena de personas.

—¿En qué parte de Midston?

—En el oeste, señor, cerca de la frontera.

Chanyeol asintió lentamente y se quedó pensando, como si estuviera juntando aquella información a otras que ya tenía en la cabeza.

—¿Qué dice mi padre?

—En realidad, alteza, quiere saber qué piensa usted.

Chanyeol se mostró sorprendido por un instante:

—Sitúen las tropas al sureste de Sota y por todo Tammins. No las lleven más al sur, hasta Midston; no valdría de nada. Veamos si podemos interceptarlos.

El hombre se puso en pie e hizo una reverencia.

—Excelente, señor.

Y tan rápido como había aparecido, desapareció.

Yo sabía que, supuestamente, debíamos volver a las fotos, pero Chanyeol ya no parecía tan interesado.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté.

Él asintió, apagado.

—Sí. Es por toda esa gente.

—Quizá debiéramos dejarlo —sugerí.

Él sacudió la cabeza, irguió el cuerpo y sonrió, apoyando su mano sobre la mía.

—Una cosa que debes aprender en esta profesión es a parecer tranquilo cuando no lo estás. Sonríe, Kyungsoo, por favor.

Levanté la cabeza y sonreí tímidamente a la cámara mientras el fotógrafo iba haciendo su trabajo. Cuando tomaba aquellas últimas instantáneas, Chanyeol me apretó la mano, y yo apreté la suya. En aquel momento sentí que había una conexión entre nosotros, algo profundo y verdadero.

—Muchas gracias. Siguiente, por favor —dijo el fotógrafo.

Nos pusimos en pie, y me cogió la mano.

—Por favor, no digas nada. Es imprescindible que seas discreto.

—Por supuesto.

El sonido de pasos acercándose me recordó que no estábamos a solas, pero me habría gustado quedarme. Él me apretó la mano por última vez y me soltó, mientras me alejaba, me planteé varias cosas. Resultaba agradable que Chanyeol confiara en mí lo suficiente como para compartir conmigo su secreto, y por un momento me había sentido como si estuviéramos solos. Luego pensé en los rebeldes, y en cómo solía hablar el rey de su traición, pero me había comprometido a no decirle nada a nadie. No tenía mucho sentido.

—Junho, querido —dijo Chanyeol, al acercarse al siguiente. Sonreí para mis adentros al oír aquel saludo tan gastado. Chanyeol bajó la voz, pero yo seguía oyéndolo—. Antes de que se me olvide, ¿estás libre esta tarde?

Sentí una especie de nudo en el estómago.

♥

—Debe de haber hecho algo terrible —insistió Sohee.

—No es eso lo que dijo el —rebatió Roseanne.

—¿Qué es lo que dijo?

Junho había sido expulsado.

Comprender por qué había sido eliminado era crucial para nosotros, porque había sido la primera expulsión que se había producido de forma individual y sin haber roto ninguna regla. No había sucedido debido a una primera impresión, ni había sido un abandono a causa del miedo. Había hecho algo mal, y todos queríamos saber de qué se trataba, si incluso yo.

Roseanne, que ocupaba la habitación justo enfrente de la de Junho, lo había visto entrar; era la única persona con la que había hablado antes de marcharse. Suspiró y volvió a contar la historia por tercera vez.

—Chanyeol y el habían salido de caza, pero eso ya lo saben —dijo, agitando la mano como si intentara aclararse las ideas.

La cita de Junho era vox populi. Tras la sesión de fotos del día anterior, se lo había estado contando a todo el que quisiera escuchar.

—Era su segunda cita con Chanyeol. Es el único que ha salido dos veces con él —señaló Niel.

—No, no lo es —murmuré.

Unas cuantas cabezas se giraron hacia mí, pero ¡es que era cierto, ha pasado mucho tiempo conmigo! Pero, bueno, Junho era el único chico que había salido dos veces con Chanyeol, sin contarme a mí. Aunque no es que yo contara, claro.

—Cuando volvió, estaba enojado y llorando —prosiguió Roseanne—. Le pregunté qué le pasaba, y me respondió que se iba, que Chanyeol le había dicho que se fuera. Le pregunte que había sucedido, me dijo que no me lo podía contar. No lo entendí. ¿Será que no podemos hablar de los motivos de nuestra expulsión?

—Eso no estaba en las normas, ¿no? —preguntó Lizzy. —A mí nadie me dijo nada de eso —

—Pero ¿qué te dijo? —insistió Jin Ah.

Roseanne suspiró de nuevo.

—Dijo que más me valía ir con cuidado con lo que decía. Luego se echó atrás y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Se hizo un silencio generalizado, mientras todos pensábamos.

—Debe de haberle insultado —intervino Eunsung.

—Bueno, si ese es el motivo por el que se fue, no es justo, puesto que Chanyeol ya dijo que alguien de los que estamos aquí le insultó la primera vez que se vieron —protestó Jin Ah.

Todas empezaron a mirar alrededor, intentando descubrir al culpable, quizá para hacer que también lo expulsaran —me expulsaran—. Eché una mirada nerviosa a Baekhyun, y el reaccionó de inmediato.

—¿No diría algo sobre el país? ¿De política, o algo así?

Niel chasqueó la lengua.

—Por favor… Tendría que ser una cita muy aburrida para que se pusieran a hablar de política. ¿Es que alguno de ustedes ha hablado con Chanyeol sobre algo que tenga que ver con el gobierno del país?

Nadie respondió.

—Claro que no —confirmó Niel—. Chanyeol no busca a un compañero de trabajo; busca cónyuge.

—¿No crees que lo estás infravalorando? —objetó Roseanne—. ¿No crees que quizá Chanyeol pueda querer a alguien con ideas y opiniones propias?

Jin Ah echó la cabeza atrás y se rio.

—Chanyeol puede gobernar el país solito perfectamente. Ha sido educado para hacerlo. Además, tiene montones de personas a su alrededor para ayudarle a tomar decisiones. ¿Para qué iba a querer que alguien más le dijera qué hacer?

—Yo, en tu lugar, aprendería a mantener la boca cerrada. Al menos, hasta que te cases con él— Respondió Roseanne

Niel unió filas con Jin Ah:

—Que seguramente contigo no se casara.

—Exactamente —ratificó Jin Ah con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué iba a fijarse Chanyeol en una Tres paranoica cuando puede escoger a una Dos?

—¡Eh! —exclamó Lizzy—. A Chanyeol no le importan los números.

—Claro que sí —replicó Jin Ah, con un tono que bien podría haber usado con una niña pequeña—. ¿Por qué te crees que todos los que estaban por debajo del Cuatro han sido eliminados?

—Yo sigo aquí —dije, levantando la mano—. Así que si crees que sabes cómo funciona esto, estas muy equivocada.

—¡Oh, es el chico que nunca sabe cuándo callarse! —Me rebatió Jin Ah, fingiendo divertirse.

Apreté el puño, intentando decidir si valía la pena contestarle. ¿Sería parte de su plan? Pero antes de que tuviera ocasión de moverme, la puerta se abrió de pronto y apareció Hain.

—¡Correo, jovencitos! —anunció, y la tensión desapareció de la sala.

Todos nos quedamos inmóviles, deseosos de echar mano a las cartas que traía consigo. Llevábamos en el palacio casi dos semanas, y, salvo por las noticias que habíamos tenido de nuestras familias el segundo día, era nuestro primer contacto real con nuestras casas.

—Veamos —dijo Hain, echando un vistazo a los montones de cartas, completamente ajena al conato de discusión que había tenido lugar apenas unos segundos antes—. ¿Lady Tiny? —llamó, buscando con la vista por la sala.

Tiny levantó la mano y se adelantó.

—¿Joven Wooseok? ¿Joven Kyungsoo?

Prácticamente corrí hacia ella y le arranqué la carta de la mano. Estaba ansioso por tener noticias de mi familia. En cuanto la tuve en mi poder, me retiré a un rincón para estar un momento a solas.

_Adorado Kyungsoo:_

_Espero con impaciencia que llegue el viernes. ¡No puedo creerme que tenga que verte por televisión! Qué suerte tienes._

_Nos gustará mucho volver a oír tu voz. Echo de menos oírte cantando por casa._

_Mamá no lo hace, y desde que tú te has ido aquí reina el silencio. ¿Me mandarás un saludo por televisión?_

_¿Cómo va la competición? ¿Tienes muchos amigos?_

_Mamá ahora no para de decir que tampoco pasa nada si pierdes. La mitad de los chicos y chicas que han vuelto a casa ya están comprometidos con hijos de alcaldes o de famosos. Dice que, seguro que habrá alguien que te quiera, si es que Chanyeol no se decide. Seungsoo espera que te cases con un jugador de baloncesto y no con un aburrido príncipe. Pero a mí no me importa lo que digan los demás. ¡Chanyeol es guapísimo!_

_¿Ya le has besado?_

¿Besarle? Pero si acabábamos de conocernos, bueno, no es como si quisiera besar a Chanyeol y Chanyeol tampoco tendría ningún motivo para besarme, pero si nos besaramos… No ¡Do Kyungsoo! Sal de tu trance.

_Estoy segura de que besa mejor que nadie en el mundo. ¡Yo creo que, si eres príncipe, tienes que besar de maravilla!_

_Tengo muchas más cosas que contarte, pero mamá quiere que me ponga a pintar. Escríbeme una carta de verdad en cuanto puedas. ¡Una bien larga! ¡Con muchos detalles!_

_Te quiero. Todos te queremos._

_TU INCREÍBLE Y ADORABLE HERMANA SIAH_

Así que los eliminados iban cayendo en manos de tipos ricos. No había pensado que ser el descarte de un futuro rey te pudiera convertir en un artículo de valor. Recorrí la sala, pensando en las palabras de Si Ah.

Quería saber qué estaba pasando. Me pregunté qué era lo que había sucedido exactamente con Junho y sentía curiosidad por saber si Chanyeol tenía alguna otra cita aquella noche. Tenía muchas ganas de verle.

El cerebro me iba a cien por hora, intentando buscar un modo para hablar con él. Mientras pensaba, fijé la vista en el papel que sujetaba entre las manos.

La segunda página de la carta de Si Ah estaba casi en blanco. Arranqué un trozo mientras seguía andando sin rumbo fijo. Los chicos estaban absortos en páginas y más páginas de cartas de sus familias, y otros comentaban las noticias. Tras una vuelta entera, me detuve junto al libro de visitas de la Sala de la Luna y cogí la pluma.

En el pedazo de papel que llevaba, garabateé rápidamente una nota.

_Alteza:_

_Me tiro de la oreja. Cuando sea._

Salí de la sala como si fuera al baño y miré a ambos lados del pasillo. Estaba vacío. Me quedé allí, de pie, esperando, hasta que una doncella giró la esquina con una bandeja de té en las manos.

—Perdoné —la llamé, en voz baja. En aquellos pasillos enormes cualquier voz resonaba.

La chica se detuvo frente a mí con una leve reverencia.

—¿Sí, joven?

—¿No irá por casualidad a llevar eso al príncipe?

—Sí, joven —dijo ella, sonriendo.

—¿Podría llevarle esto de mi parte? —pregunté, entregándole mi nota plegada.

—¡Por supuesto, joven Kyungsoo!

La cogió y se fue, más sonriente que antes. Sin duda la abriría en cuanto no la viera, pero me sentía seguro con aquel lenguaje en clave.

Seguí por el pasillo y llegué hasta un retrato de la familia real. Parecía antiguo; en aquella imagen, Chanyeol era más bajo que su madre. Ahora, en cambio, era mucho más alto.

En el tiempo que llevaba en palacio, solo los había visto juntos en las cenas y durante la emisión del Illéa Capital Report. ¿Serían muy reservados? A lo mejor no les gustaba tener a tantos invitados en su casa, y lo aguantaban solo porque no les quedaba otro remedio. Yo no sabía qué pensar de aquella familia invisible.

—¿Kyungsoo?

Al oír mi nombre me giré. Chanyeol se me acercaba a paso ligero por el pasillo.

Me sentí como si lo viera por primera vez.

Se había quitado el saco, y llevaba la camisa arremangada. La corbata, que era azul la llevaba floja, y el cabello, siempre tan bien peinado, se le movía un poco con cada movimiento. A diferencia de la imagen de uniforme del día anterior, tenía un aspecto más normal, más real.

Me quedé inmóvil. Chanyeol se me acercó y me cogió de las muñecas.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, estoy bien —respondí.

Chanyeol resopló. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

—Gracias a Dios. Al recibir tu nota, he pensado que estarías enfermo o que le habría pasado algo a tu familia.

—¡Oh! Oh, no, Chanyeol, lo siento. Ya sabía que era una tontería. Es solo que no sabía si estarías en la cena, y quería verte.

—Bueno, ¿para qué? —preguntó. Aún me miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no me hubiera roto nada.

—Solo quería verte.

Chanyeol dejó de moverse. Me miró a los ojos, como maravillado.

—¿Solo querías verme? —respondió, agradablemente sorprendido.

—No te sorprendas tanto. Los amigos suelen pasar tiempo juntos —dije, y con el tono de mi voz se sobreentendía la ironía.

—Ah, estás enfadado conmigo porque he estado ocupado toda la semana, ¿no? No pretendía descuidar nuestra amistad, Kyungsoo —ahora ya volvía a ser el Chanyeol correcto y diplomático.

—No, no estoy enfadado. Solo me estaba explicando. Pareces ocupado. Vuelve a tu trabajo, ya te veré cuando estés libre —me di cuenta de que aún me tenía cogido por las muñecas.

—Bueno, ¿te importa si me quedo unos minutos? Arriba están celebrando una reunión sobre presupuestos, y detesto esas cosas —dijo. Y sin esperar respuesta me arrastró hacia un pequeño y mullido sofá hacia la mitad del pasillo, bajo una ventana, y yo esboce una sonrisa al sentarnos—. ¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Tú —respondí, sonriendo—. Es gracioso ver cómo te escapas del trabajo. ¿Qué tienen de malo esas reuniones?

—¡Oh, Kyungsoo! —repuso, mirándome de nuevo a la cara—. No paran de dar vueltas a las cosas. A papá se le da bien apaciguar a los asesores, pero es muy duro orientar a cada comisión en una dirección determinada. Mamá siempre le insiste para que dedique más recursos a educación considera que cuanto más educado estés, menos probable será que te conviertas en un delincuente, y yo estoy de acuerdo, pero papá nunca consigue que se retire financiación de otras áreas que podrían pasar perfectamente con menos presupuesto. ¡Es frustrante! Y yo desde luego no mando, así que mi opinión suele pasarse por alto —Chanyeol apoyó los codos en las rodillas, y la cabeza en las manos. Parecía cansado.

Ahora comprendía un poco de su mundo, aunque, en el fondo, me resultaba igual de inimaginable que antes. ¿Cómo podían no hacerle caso al futuro soberano?

Lleve mis manos a sus hombros para hacerle un pequeño masaje, sé que estaba cansado y esperaba que aquello ayudara, recuerdo que SeungHee solía hacerlo con James cuando estaba especialmente estresado.

—Lo siento. Lo bueno es que en el futuro tendrás más influencia —dije, para intentar darle ánimos.

—Ya. Siempre me lo digo a mí mismo. Pero es frustrante saber que podríamos cambiar cosas solo con que nos escucharan —se lamentó.

Me costaba un poco oír su voz cuando la dirigía hacia la alfombra.

—Bueno, no te desanimes. Tu madre va por el buen camino, pero la educación por sí sola no arreglará nada.

Chanyeol levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, casi como acusándome. Y tenía razón. Me acababa de exponer una idea que había estado madurando, y yo se la había echado por tierra. Intenté dar marcha atrás.

—Bueno, en comparación con los elegantes tutores que tiene alguien como tú, el sistema educativo para los Seises y los Sietes es terrible. Creo que darles mejores profesores o mejores instalaciones les haría un bien enorme. Pero ¿y los Ochos? ¿No es esa casta la responsable de la mayoría de los delitos? Ellos no reciben ninguna educación. Creo que, si tuvieran la sensación de que se les da algo, lo que fuera, quizá sería un estímulo para ellos.

—Además… —hice una pausa. No sabía si un chico que lo había tenido todo en la vida podría entender aquello—. ¿Alguna vez has pasado hambre, Chanyeol? —hice una pausa y solté sus hombros para que pudiera verlo de frente.

—No quiero decir que tengas ganas de que llegue la cena. Quiero decir “morirte de hambre”. Si no tuvieras nada de comida, ni para tu madre ni para tu padre, y supieras que si le quitaras algo a alguien que dispone de más comida de la que tú tendrías en toda tu vida podrías comer… En fin, ¿qué harías entonces? Si tu familia dependiera de ti, ¿qué no harías por tus seres queridos?

Se quedó en silencio un momento. Ya había habido una ocasión —cuando habíamos hablado sobre mis doncellas, durante el ataque— en el que habíamos constatado la enorme distancia que nos separaba. Aquel tema era mucho más polémico, y estaba claro que él quería evitarlo.

—Kyungsoo, no estoy diciendo que algunos no tengan una vida difícil, pero robar es…

—Cierra los ojos, Chanyeol.

—¿Qué?

—Cierra los ojos.

Él frunció el ceño, pero obedeció. Esperé a que a que se le relajara el rostro antes de empezar:

—En algún lugar, en este palacio, hay una persona que se convertirá en tu consorte, una persona que te amará y le amaras del mismo modo, alguien que daría todo por ti.

Vi que le temblaba la boca, esbozando una sonrisa esperanzada.

—A lo mejor aún no sabes qué cara tiene, pero piensa en las personas que están en esa sala. Imagínate a la persona que más te quiere. Imagina a la persona que quieres tener día con día.

Tenía las manos apoyadas en el asiento, junto a las mías, y sus dedos rozaron los míos por un segundo. Aparté la mano.

—Lo siento —murmuró, mirándome.

—¡Los ojos cerrados!

Tragó saliva y recuperó la postura.

—Esa persona… Imagina que depende de ti. Necesita que le cuides y que le hagas sentir que la Selección ni siquiera tuvo lugar. Que le habrías encontrado, aunque te hubieras hallado en medio del país y hubieras tenido que ir buscando puerta por puerta. Que desde el principio era la persona destinada para ti.

La sonrisa esperanzada empezó a transformarse en una expresión seria.

—Necesita que le cuides y le protejas. Y si llegara un momento en que no hubiera absolutamente nada que comer, y ni siquiera pudieras dormir por la noche oyendo el ruido que hace su estómago…

—¡Para! —Chanyeol se puso en pie. Cruzó el pasillo y se quedó allí, de pie, de cara a la pared.

Me sentí algo incómodo. No me había imaginado que aquello pudiera contrariarle tanto.

—Lo siento —susurré.

Él asintió, pero siguió mirando a la pared. Al cabo de un momento se giró. Sus ojos buscaron los míos, tristes e inquisitivos.

—¿De verdad es así? —preguntó.

—¿El qué?

—Ahí afuera… ¿Ocurre? ¿La gente pasa tanta hambre?

—Chanyeol, yo…

—Dime la verdad —su boca trazaba una línea recta y firme.

—Sí. Ocurre. Conozco a familias en las que los mayores dejan de comer para que puedan hacerlo sus hijos o sus hermanos pequeños. Sé de un chico al que azotaron en la plaza del pueblo por robar comida. A veces, cuando estás desesperado, cometes locuras.

—¿Un chico? ¿De qué edad?

—De nueve años —me estremecí. Aún recordaba las cicatrices sobre la pequeña espalda de Jun.

Chanyeol estiró su propia espalda, como si sintiera el dolor.

—¿Tú…? —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Alguna vez has estado así?

—¿Si he pasado hambre?

Bajé la cabeza, evitando responder. En realidad, no quería hablarle de aquello.

—¿Hasta qué punto?

—Chanyeol, eso solo te hará sentir peor.

—Probablemente —repuso, con gravedad—. Pero hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de todo lo que no sé de mi propio país. Por favor.

Suspiré.

—Lo hemos pasado bastante mal. La mayoría de las veces, cuando tenemos que escoger, nos quedamos con la comida y prescindimos de la electricidad.

Recuerdo en especial una vez, era casi en Navidad. Hacía mucho frío, así que teníamos que ponernos un montón de ropa y quedarnos en casa. Siah no entendía por qué no había regalos. Y como norma general, en mi casa nunca sobra nada.

Vi que se ponía pálido. No quería verlo contrariado. Necesitaba darle la vuelta a aquello, hablar de algo positivo.

—Sé que los cheques que hemos recibido durante las últimas semanas han sido de gran ayuda, y mi familia sabe administrar muy bien el dinero. Estoy seguro de que lo habrán guardado bien para que dure mucho tiempo. Has hecho muchísimo por nosotros, Chanyeol —intenté sonreírle de nuevo, pero su expresión no cambió.

—Cielo santo. Cuando me dijiste que lo que más te interesaba de estar aquí era la comida, no estabas de broma, ¿verdad? —preguntó él, meneando la cabeza.

—La verdad, Chanyeol, últimamente nos hemos defendido bastante bien. Yo…—pero no pude acabar la frase.

Chanyeol se me acercó y me besó en la frente.

—Te veré en la cena.

Se marchó, arreglándose la corbata mientras caminaba.


	18. Capítulo 18

Chanyeol me había dicho que nos veríamos a la hora de la cena, pero no estaba allí.

La reina entró sola, y nosotros esperamos tras nuestras sillas. Hicimos una leve reverencia en el momento en que tomó asiento y luego nos sentamos.

Miré por toda la mesa en busca de alguna silla vacía, suponiendo que Chanyeol tendría alguna cita, pero no faltaba nadie.

Me había pasado la tarde dándole vueltas a lo que le había dicho. Estaba claro por qué no tenía amigos. Evidentemente se me daban fatal.

Entonces entraron Chanyeol y el rey. Él ya se había puesto el saco, pero seguía despeinado. Comentaban algo mientras andaban. Nos apresuramos a ponernos en pie. Parecían tener una conversación animada. Chanyeol gesticulaba para expresarse mejor, y el rey asentía, registrando las palabras de su hijo, pero aparentemente algo incómodo. Cuando llegaron a la cabecera de la mesa, el rey le dio a su hijo una firme palmada en la espalda, con el gesto adusto.

Cuando el rey se giró hacia nosotros, de pronto su rostro se llenó de entusiasmo.

—Oh, por Dios, jovencitos, siéntense, por favor —le dio un beso a la reina en la cabeza y él también se sentó.

Pero Chanyeol se quedó en pie, mirando hacia nosotros.

—Tengo un anuncio que hacerles —todas las miradas se fijaron en él. ¿Qué podía tener que comunicarnos? —. Sé que a todos se les prometió una compensación económica por su participación en la Selección —dijo, con un tono autoritario que en realidad solo le había oído usar una vez, la noche que me había llevado al jardín. Estaba mucho más atractivo cuando hacía uso de su autoridad con un objetivo—. No obstante, ha habido modificaciones en los presupuestos. Quienes que sean Dos o Tres de nacimiento no recibirán financiación.

Los Cuatros y los Cincos seguirán recibiendo su compensación, pero será ligeramente inferior a la cantidad asignada hasta ahora.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos de la sorpresa. El dinero era parte del trato. Jin Ah, por ejemplo, estaba furiosa. Supuse que, cuando tienes mucho dinero, te acostumbras a acumularlo. Y la idea de que alguien como yo siguiera cobrando algo probablemente no le había sentado muy bien.

—Pido disculpas por las molestias que pueda suponer; lo explicaré todo mañana por la noche, en el Capital Report. Pero es algo innegociable. Si alguno tiene algún problema con esta nueva situación y ya no desea participar, puede marcharse después de la cena.

Se sentó y se puso a hablar de nuevo con el rey, que parecía más interesado en la comida que en las palabras de Chanyeol. Lamentaba que mi familia fuera a recibir menos dinero, pero seguirían cobrando algo. Intenté concentrarme en la cena, pero sobre todo me preguntaba qué significaba aquello, y no era el único.

Los murmullos se extendieron por la sala.

—¿De qué crees que se trata? —preguntó Tiny en voz baja.

—A lo mejor es una prueba —propuso Roseanne—. Apuesto a que habrá alguien que está aquí únicamente por el dinero.

Mientras la escuchaba, vi que Tiny le daba un codazo a Roseanne y me señalaba con un gesto de la cabeza. Me giré para que no supiera que me había dado cuenta.

Los chicos habían planteado sus teorías, y yo me quedé mirando a Chanyeol.

Intenté captar su atención para poder tirarme de la oreja, pero él no miró en mi dirección.

♥

Aquella noche me enfrentaría a Dong Gun (y al resto de la nación) en el Illéa Capital Report. Por no mencionar que los otros chicos estarían ahí todo el rato, observándose unos a otros y criticando en silencio. Decir que estaba nervioso sería quedarme muy corto. Hacía gestos con las manos mientras Ayoung me hacía una lista de preguntas posibles, cosas que consideraba que querría saber el público en general.

¿Me gustaba el palacio? ¿Qué era lo más romántico que había hecho Chanyeol por mí? ¿Echaba de menos a mi familia? ¿Había besado ya a Chanyeol?

Cuando Ayoung formuló aquella pregunta, me le quedé mirando. Yo había ido buscando respuestas a las preguntas, intentando no pensar demasiado. Pero era evidente que aquella pregunta nacía de su curiosidad. La sonrisa que tenía en la cara la delataba.

—¡No! ¡Por Dios! —Intenté parecer enfadado, pero era algo demasiado ridículo como para enojarse. Acabé riéndome. Y Ayoung también soltó una risita.

Eunjin apareció en la puerta con una bolsa de la sastrería y Ayoung se levantó de inmediato para tomar la bolsa. De inmediato voltearon a mirarme, como si escondieran algo.

—¿Y eso? —pregunté, en cuanto EunJin comenzó a preparar los artículos de belleza en la mesa del tocador.

—Hemos acabado su nuevo traje para el Report, Joven Kyungsoo —respondió.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Uno nuevo? ¿Por qué no el azul del armario? ¿No lo habían terminado hace poco? A mí me encanta.

Ayoung y EunJin se miraron entre sí.

—¿Qué han hecho? —pregunté, señalando la bolsa que Ayoung estaba colgando en el gancho junto al espejo.

—Nosotras hablamos con todas las demás doncellas, joven. Por lo que nos enteramos de muchas cosas —se explicó Ayoung.

—Sabemos que usted y el Joven Junho son los únicos que se han visto más de una vez con su alteza y, por lo que sabemos, habría un punto en común entre los dos.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Por lo que hemos oído —prosiguió Ayoung—, el motivo de que se le expulsara fue que habló bastante mal de usted. Al príncipe no le sentó bien y lo echó inmediatamente.

—¿Qué? —exclamé, intentando ocultar mi sorpresa.

—Estamos seguras de que es usted el favorito del príncipe. Casi todos lo saben ahora — suspiró Eunjin.

—Creo que les han informado mal —repliqué, pero había un sentimiento que hacía que la sonrisa no se alejara de mi rostro.

Ayoung se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír, indiferente a lo que yo pensara.

Entonces recordé de dónde venía todo aquello: —¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con mi traje?

Eunjin fue hasta donde estaba Ayoung y abrió la larga bolsa, dejando a la vista un impresionante traje de saco rojo que parecía brillar a la luz del atardecer que entraba por la ventana que venía a juego con unos impresionantes pantalones y camisa color negro.

—¡Oh, chicas! —dije, absolutamente impresionado—. Se han superado.

—Gracias, joven Kyungsoo. —Contesto Eunjin

—Es precioso. Pero aun no entiendo qué tiene que ver con nada de lo que han dicho.

Eunjin sacó el traje de la bolsa y lo aireó, mientras Ayoung proseguía:

—Como le decía, hay mucha gente en palacio que cree que es el favorito del príncipe. Hace comentarios amables sobre usted y prefiere su compañía a la de los demás. Y parece ser que los otros participantes se han dado cuenta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—La mayor parte del trabajo de costura lo hacemos en un taller. Allí hay un almacén de material y un taller de zapatería, y también acuden las otras doncellas. Todos han pedido un traje o vestido azul para esta noche, todos sin excepciones incluso usted. Las doncellas creen que es porque ese es el color que usted viste casi a diario, y los demás están intentando copiarlo.

—Es cierto —intervino Eunjin—. Hoy Lady Lizzy y el joven Niel no se han puesto ninguna joya y ningún accesorio. Igual que usted.

—Y la mayoría pidieron atuendos más sencillos, como los que le gustan a usted —constató Ayoung.

—Eso no explica por qué me han hecho un nuevo traje.

—Para que se destaque, por supuesto —respondió Ayoung—. Oh, Joven Kyungsoo, si de verdad le gusta, tendrá que seguir destacándose. Ha sido muy generoso con nosotros, como nunca nadie, especialmente con Eunjin —dijo.

Eunjin que asintió con la cabeza, añadió: —Usted… es muy buena persona; sería ideal como consorte del príncipe. Lo haría de maravilla.

No sabía cómo poner fin a aquello. No me gustaba ser el centro de atención.

—Pero ¿y si todos las demás tienen razón? ¿Y si el motivo por el que le gusto a Chanyeol es porque no soy tan vistoso como todos los demás? ¿Y si al ponerme algo tan espectacular lo estropeamos todo?

—Todos los chicos tienen que destacar de vez en cuando. Y nosotras conocemos a Chanyeol desde que era un niño. Esto le encantará, además el traje no es demasiado formal, ni siquiera llevara corbata, sé que eso le gustara —afirmó Ayoung, con tal seguridad que me dejó claro que no me quedaba alternativa.

No sabía cómo explicarles que las notas que me enviaba, que el tiempo que pasábamos juntos, se debía, simplemente, a que éramos amigos. No podía decírselo. Sería una gran decepción para ellas y, además, tenía que mantener las apariencias si quería quedarme. Y quería. Necesitaba quedarme.

—De acuerdo. Voy a ponérmelo —accedí, con un suspiro.

Eunjin se puso a dar saltitos de emoción hasta que Ayoung le instó a que mantuviera la compostura.

♥

El estudio estaba dispuesto de un modo algo diferente para el programa especial de aquella noche. Los tronos de la familia real estaban en un lado, como siempre, y nuestros asientos seguían en el lado contrario. Pero el estrado no estaba centrado, para dejar espacio a dos butacas altas. Sobre una de ellas había un micrófono, para que lo usáramos cuando nos tocara hablar con Dong Gun. Solo de pensar en ello me ponía de los nervios.

Como era de esperar, la sala estaba llena de atuendos en todos los tonos posibles de azul. Algunos se acercaban más al verde, otros al violeta, pero estaba claro que había una tendencia general. Me sentí incómodo al instante. Crucé la mirada con la de Jin Ah y decidí mantenerme alejado de ella hasta que no quedara más remedio que dirigirse a los asientos.

Roseanne paso a mi lado después de haber comprobado el estado de su maquillaje por última vez.

—Estás impresionante, Kyungsoo —dijo, con un tono que hacía que pareciera más una acusación que un cumplido.

—Gracias. Llevas un vestido precioso.

Ella se pasó las manos por el torso, alisándose arrugas imaginarias.

—Sí, a mí también me gustó cuando lo vi. — Llevaba un vestido de tono azul marino, parecía la misma tela del traje que estaba en mi armario en este momento, el que no pude ponerme hoy.

Roseanne pasó la mano por encima de mi saco.

—¿Qué tela es? Esto va a brillar mucho bajo los focos.

—En realidad no tengo ni idea. Los Cincos no solemos tener ocasión de ponernos atuendos tan bonitos —dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

—¡Kyungsoo!

Levanté la vista y vi a Taemin a mi lado. Sonriendo.

—Taemin.

—¿Podrías venir un momentito? Necesito ayuda.

Sin esperar que respondiera, me apartó de Roseanne, y me llevó tras la pesada cortina azul que hacía de telón de fondo del set del Report.

—Quítate el traje —me ordenó, al tiempo que empezaba a quitarse el saco del suyo.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero tu traje. Quítatelo. ¡Agh! Maldita corbata—dijo, intentando desvestirse.

—No voy a quitármelo —contesté, y me dispuse a alejarme.

Pero no llegué muy lejos, ya que Taemin me sujeto del brazo con fuerza y me hizo volver atrás de un tirón.

—¡Auch! —grité, agarrándome el brazo.

—Cállate. Quítate el traje. Venga.

Me quedé allí, mirándolo fijamente, negándome a moverme. Taemin tendría que superar no ser el centro de atención.

—Si quieres, te lo quito yo —se ofreció, con un tono glacial.

—No te tengo miedo, Taemin —dije, cruzándome de brazos—. Este traje lo han hecho para mí, y voy a llevarlo. La próxima vez que escojas un modelito, tal vez debieras intentar ser tú mismo en lugar de copiarme. Ay, espera, no, que quizás entonces Chanyeol vería al niño malcriado que eres y te enviaría a casa. ¿Es eso?

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Taemin elevo la mano y con puño cerrado, estuvo a punto de golpearme, pero se fue. Yo Oí que Hain nos llamaba a todos para que ocupáramos nuestros asientos, así que hice acopio de valor y salí de detrás de la cortina.

Baekhyun me había guardado un asiento a su lado.

—¿Qué paso?

—Taemin —respondí indignado.

Wooseok y Yubin, que estaban sentados delante de nosotros, se giraron.

—¿Te ha hecho algo? —preguntó Wooseok.

—Solo quería quitarme el traje, lo quería para él.

—Ve a Chanyeol y cuéntale —sugirió—. Ese chico es una pesadilla desde que se junta con Jin Ah.

—Lo sé, pero lo dejare pasar por hoy —dije, con un suspiro—. Y si vuelve a suceder algo así lo diré la próxima vez que le vea.

Ya era casi la hora de empezar. Dong Gun estaba repasando sus notas cuando llegó por fin la familia real. Chanyeol llevaba un traje gris oscuro y lucía una insignia en la solapa con el escudo nacional. Parecía atento a todo lo que sucedía, pero tranquilo.

—Buenas noches —dijo, sonriente y desenfadado.

Todas respondimos con un «alteza» a coro.

—Quería informarles de que haré un breve anuncio y luego presentaré a Dong Gun. Será agradable cambiar el orden por una vez: ¡siempre es él quien me presenta a mí! —Soltó una risa corta y todas correspondimos—. Supongo que algunos de ustedes estarán un poco nerviosos, pero no tienen por qué, solo muestren quienes son y las cosas se darán por sí mismas.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron unas cuantas veces mientras hablaba, pero no lo suficiente como para poder leer en ellos. No parecía que le llamara la atención mi traje. Mis doncellas se llevarían una decepción.

Se volvió hacia el estrado y nos deseó suerte por encima del hombro.

Yo notaba que algo estaba pasando. Supuse que aquel anuncio que iba a hacer tendría que ver con lo que nos había dicho el día anterior, pero no me imaginaba qué podía ser. La aparición de Chanyeol me distrajo, por lo que ya no me sentía tan nervioso. Cuando sonó el himno y la cámara enfocó el rostro de Chanyeol, ya me encontraba mejor. Había visto el Report cada semana desde que era un niño. Era la primera vez que Chanyeol se dirigía al país de aquel modo. En aquel momento pensé que me habría gustado poder desearle buena suerte también a él.

—Buenas noches, damas y caballeros de Illéa. Sé que esta es una noche muy emocionante para todos nosotros, ya que por fin todo el país podrá saber algo de los veinticinco participantes que quedan en la Selección. No tengo palabras para describir la emoción que supone para mí. Estoy seguro de que estarán de acuerdo en que cualquiera de estos asombrosos jóvenes y señoritas serían una maravillosa incorporación a la familia real.

—Pero antes de llegar a eso, me gustaría anunciarles un nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando y que es de gran importancia para mí. Conocer a los seleccionados me ha servido para entrar en contacto con el mundo que se extiende fuera de nuestro palacio, un mundo que pocas veces tengo ocasión de ver. Me han hablado de sus grandes valores y me han señalado sus inimaginables zonas oscuras. Hablando con estos jóvenes, me he dado cuenta de la importancia de las masas que viven más allá de estos muros. He abierto los ojos al sufrimiento de nuestras castas inferiores y he decidido hacer algo al respecto.

¿El qué?

—Tardaremos al menos tres meses en organizar esto correctamente, pero para Año Nuevo habrá un servicio público de entrega de alimentos en todas las Oficinas Provinciales de Servicios. Cualquier Cinco, Seis, Siete u Ocho que lo desee podrá pasarse por allí para disfrutar de una comida nutritiva de forma gratuita. Tengan en cuenta que los jóvenes seleccionados han sacrificado su compensación económica en su totalidad o en parte para contribuir a la financiación de este importante programa. Y aunque puede que esta asistencia no dure eternamente, la mantendremos en activo mientras podamos.

Hice un esfuerzo para no dejar traslucir la gratitud y la emoción que me embargaban, estaba tan orgulloso de Chanyeol.

—Creo que un buen líder no puede permitir que su pueblo pase hambre. Las castas inferiores componen la mayor parte de Illéa, y creo que hemos descuidado a esta gente demasiado tiempo. Por eso tomo la iniciativa y solicito la colaboración de los demás. Doses, Treses, Cuatros…, las carreteras por las que pasan no se asfaltan solas. Sus casas no se limpian por arte de magia. Ahora tienen la oportunidad de adquirir conciencia de ello haciendo sus donativos a la Oficina Provincial de Servicios —hizo una pausa—. La posición que tienen desde el nacimiento es una bendición, y es hora de dar gracias por ello. A medida que el proyecto vaya progresando iré dando información actualizada. Les agradezco a todos su atención.

Y ahora pasemos al motivo principal por el que están aquí esta noche. ¡Damas y caballeros, el señor Dong Gun!

Todos los presentes aplaudieron, aunque era evidente que el anuncio de Chanyeol no ilusionaba a todo el mundo. El rey, por ejemplo, aplaudía sin emoción; sin embargo, la reina estaba radiante de orgullo. Los asesores tampoco parecían tener claro si aquello era una buena idea.

—¡Muchas gracias por esa presentación, alteza! —dijo Dong Gun, entrando en el set—. ¡Lo ha hecho muy bien! Si todo este asunto del reinado no le convence, podría plantearse trabajar en la televisión.

Chanyeol se rio sonoramente mientras se dirigía a su asiento. Las cámaras enfocaban a Dong Gun, pero yo me quedé mirando a Chanyeol y a su padre. No entendía el porqué de aquellas reacciones tan dispares, pero no podía eliminar la emoción que me embargaba, si solo pudiera estar con Chanyeol a solas.

—¡Público de Illéa, hoy tenemos un programa especial para ustedes! Esta noche van a averiguar cómo son las posibles parejas potenciales del príncipe Chanyeol, así que esta noche… ¡se lo preguntaremos! Vamos a empezar.

—Dong Gun miró las fichas donde llevaba sus anotaciones—. ¡La señorita Jin Ah de Clermont!

Jin Ah bajó sinuosamente los escalones desde su asiento, en la fila superior.

Incluso le dio dos besos a Dong Gun en las mejillas antes de sentarse frente a él. La entrevista fue predecible, al igual que la de Niel. Ambos intentaron resultar atractivos. Resultaba artificial. En los monitores podía ver sus rostros: no dejaban de mirar a Chanyeol y de guiñarle el ojo. En algunas ocasiones, como cuando Niel intentó humedecerse los labios en un gesto sensual, Baekhyun y yo nos miramos y tuvimos que apartar rápidamente la mirada para no reírnos.

Dong Gun formuló preguntas muy variadas, pero había dos que se repetían con casi todos:

« ¿Qué piensas del príncipe Chanyeol?» y « ¿Eres tú quien le gritó?» . Yo no tenía especial interés en contarle al país que había regañado al futuro rey. Y menos mal que todos pensaban que eso solo había sucedido una vez.

Todos los chicos se mostraron orgullosos al decir que no eran quien le había gritado al príncipe. Y todos pensaban que Chanyeol era muy agradable. Aquella fue la palabra que más se repitió: agradable. Jin Ah dijo que era muy atractivo.

Niel aseguró que le veía una gran fuerza interior, lo cual, personalmente, me sonó bastante forzado. A algunos de los chicos les preguntaron si Chanyeol ya les había besado. Todos se ruborizaron y dijeron que no. Tras el tercer o cuarto no, Dong Gun se dirigió a Chanyeol.

—¿Aún no ha besado a ninguno de ellos? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—¡Solo llevan aquí dos semanas! ¿Qué tipo de hombre crees que soy? — respondió Chanyeol. Lo dijo con aire desenfadado, pero me pareció que se agitaba ligeramente en la silla. Me pregunté si había besado a alguien alguna vez.

Entonces Dong Gun me llamó a mí. Mientras me ponía en pie, los otros chicos aplaudieron, al igual que se había hecho con los demás. Miré a Baekhyun y le sonreí, nervioso. Al acercarme me concentré en mis pies, pero cuando llegué a la silla no me resultó difícil mirar por encima del hombro de Dong Gun hacia donde estaba Chanyeol. Él me lanzó un breve guiño mientras yo cogía el micrófono. Al momento me sentí más tranquilo. No tenía que ganarme a nadie.

Le di la mano a Dong Gun y me senté frente a él.

—Do Kyungsoo. Es un nombre interesante. ¿Esconde alguna historia? —preguntó Dong Gun.

Suspiré, aliviado. Esta era fácil.

—De hecho, sí. Al parecer, cuando aún estaba en el vientre de mi madre daba muchas patadas. Ella decía que llevaba dentro un alborotador por lo que me cantaba para tranquilizarme, y lo lograba, pero siempre volvía a patearle, por lo que me puso Kyung porque soy decidido desde el vientre, pero siempre le digo que lo saque de ella.

Dong Gun se rio.

—Ella debe de ser una mujer de carácter decidido.

—Sí que lo es. Todo lo testarudo que soy, lo he heredado de ella.

—¿Así que eres testarudo? Tienes carácter, ¿eh?

Vi que Chanyeol se tapaba la boca con las manos para ocultar la risa.

—A veces.

—Si tienes tanto carácter, ¿no serás el que le gritó a nuestro príncipe?

Suspiré.

—Sí, fui yo.

Chanyeol se dirigió a Dong Gun:

—¡Haz que te cuente toda la historia!

Dong Gun miró atrás y adelante con un rápido movimiento del cuello.

—¡Oh! ¿Y cuál es la historia?

Intenté mirar a Chanyeol, pero la situación era tan tonta que no sirvió de nada.

—La primera noche tuve… un pequeño ataque de claustrofobia, y estaba desesperado por salir, los guardias no me dejaban salir. De hecho, estaba a punto de desmayarme, pero el príncipe pasaba por allí y les ordenó que me abrieran las puertas.

—¡Ah! —dijo Dong Gun, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Sí, y luego me siguió para asegurarse de que estaba bien… Pero me sentía muy tenso, así que, cuando me habló, básicamente acabé acusándole de engreído y superficial.

Dong Gun se sonrió al oír aquello. Miré más allá, hacia donde estaba Chanyeol, que no podía contener la risa. Pero lo más embarazoso fue que el rey y la reina también se reían. No me giré hacia los chicos, pero también oí alguna risita mal contenida entre ellos. Bueno, quizá fuera mejor así, y por fin dejarían de verme como una especie de amenaza. Al fin y al cabo, Chanyeol simplemente me encontraba divertido.

—¿Y te perdonó? —preguntó Dong Gun, ya algo más serio.

—Curiosamente, sí —me encogí de hombros.

Dong Gun volvió a los temas que le interesaban: —Bueno, dado que han recuperado la buena relación, ¿qué tipo de actividades han hecho juntos?

—Solemos salir a pasear por el jardín. Sabe que me gusta estar al aire libre. Y hablamos —dije. Sonaba patético, sobre todo después de lo que habían dicho algunos de los otros chicos. Las salidas al cine, de caza o para montar a caballo parecían impresionantes en comparación con mi historia.

Sin embargo, de pronto comprendí por qué tenía tanta prisa en salir con todos los chicos la última semana. Los chicos debían tener algo que contar a Dong Gun, así que Chanyeol se había encargado de que lo tuvieran. Aun así, me parecía raro que no me lo hubiera dicho, aunque al menos todo aquello ya tenía una explicación.

—Suena muy relajante. ¿Dirías que el jardín es lo que más te gusta del palacio?

—Quizá —sonreí—. Pero la comida es exquisita, así que…

Dong Gun volvió a reír.

—Eres el último Cinco que queda en competición, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que eso limita tus posibilidades de llegar a ser el consorte del príncipe?

—¡No! —respondí, sin pensármelo ni un momento.

—¡Vaya! ¡Desde luego tienes confianza! —Dong Gun parecía satisfecho de haber obtenido una respuesta tan entusiasta—. ¿Así que crees que ganarás a todos los demás? ¿Qué llegarás al final?

—No, no —rectifiqué—. No es eso. No creo que sea mejor que ninguno de los otros: todos son especiales. Es solo que… no creo que Chanyeol hiciera eso, que descartara a alguien solo por su casta.

Oí un murmullo de asombro generalizado. Repasé mentalmente lo que acababa de decir. Tardé un minuto en descubrir mi error: le había llamado Chanyeol. Llamarle así en conversaciones privadas, pero decir en público su nombre sin la palabra, “Príncipe” delante quedaba increíblemente informal. Y acababa de soltarlo en un programa de televisión en directo.

Miré a Chanyeol para ver si estaba enfadado. Tenía una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro. Así que no se había enfadado…, pero yo me sentía muy avergonzado. Me puse rojo.

—Ah, da la impresión de que has tenido ocasión de conocer de verdad a nuestro príncipe. Dime, ¿qué te parece “Chanyeol”?

Había pensado varias respuestas mientras esperaba mi turno. Iba a gastar una broma sobre su modo de reír o sobre el apodo cariñoso que les decía a todos.

Daba la impresión de que el único modo de salvar la situación era darle un tono cómico. Pero cuando levanté la vista, dispuesta a hacer uno de mis comentarios, vi el rostro de Chanyeol.

Parecía interesado en conocer mi opinión.

Y no podía tomarle el pelo, ahora que tenía ocasión de decir lo que pensaba de él, ahora que era mi amigo. No podía bromear sobre la persona que me había salvado de tener que afrontar el mayor desengaño de mi vida en casa, que enviaba cajas de pasteles a mi familia, que corría a mi encuentro en cuanto le llamaba para preguntarme si me había enfermado.

Un mes antes, en la pantalla de la tele, veía a una persona estirada, distante y aburrida, alguien que no creía que nadie pudiera llegar a querer. Y aunque no se parecía lo más mínimo a la persona a la que aún amaba, se merecía tener a alguien sincero.

—Chanyeol es la personificación de todo lo bueno, es una persona que te cuida, sabe escuchar lo que tienes que decir y no se enfada cuando alguien que no conoce le cuelga etiquetas evidentemente erróneas —miré a Dong Gun, que sonrió. Y tras él, Chanyeol parecía intrigado—. Quien se case con él será una persona afortunada. Y lo que sea que me depare el futuro, será para mí un honor ser súbdito suyo, porque será un excelente Rey.

Vi que Chanyeol tragaba saliva, y bajé la mirada.

—Do Kyungsoo, muchísimas gracias —dijo Dong Gun, que se acercó a darme la mano—. A continuación, tenemos a la señorita Jisoo.

No me enteré de nada de lo que dijeron los que pasaron después de mí, aunque no aparté la mirada de los dos asientos. Aquella entrevista se había vuelto mucho más personal de lo que yo pretendía. No podía mirar a Chanyeol a la cara. Solo podía permanecer ahí, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a todo lo que había dicho.

♥

Cerca de las diez llamaron a mi puerta. La abrí, y ahí estaba Chanyeol, que levantó la mirada hacia el techo.

—Por la noche deberías tener una doncella en la habitación.

—¡Chanyeol! Lo siento muchísimo. No quería llamarte así delante de todo el mundo. He sido un tonto.

—¿Crees que estoy enfadado contigo? —preguntó, mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta—. Kyungsoo, me llamas por mi nombre tan a menudo que era fácil que se te escapara. Sí, ojalá hubiera sido en un entorno algo más privado —añadió, con una sonrisa socarrona—, pero lo tengo en cuenta.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro. De verdad.

—¡Agh! Esta noche me he sentido como un tonto. ¡No puedo creer que me hicieras contar esa historia! —exclamé, cubriendo mi rostro con las manos.

—¡Eso ha sido lo mejor de toda la noche! Mamá se ha divertido de lo lindo.

En sus días las personas de su selección eran más reservadas, y vas tú y me llamas superficial… No podía creérselo.

Genial. Ahora hasta la reina pensaba que era un inadaptado. Atravesamos la habitación y acabamos en el balcón. Soplaba una suave brisa templada que nos hacía llegar el olor de los miles de flores del jardín. En lo alto brillaba una luna llena, cuya luz se sumaba a las del palacio y le daba a Chanyeol un brillo misterioso.

—Bueno, me alegro de que te hayas divertido —dije, pasando los dedos por la baranda.

Chanyeol dio un salto y se sentó sobre la baranda, aparentemente muy relajado.

—Siempre me diviertes. Me estoy acostumbrando.

Hmm. Casi resultaba cómico.

—Y… sobre eso que has dicho…

—¿Qué parte? ¿La de las cosas que te he llamado en público o sobre mi madre, o cuando he dicho que la comida era mi principal motivación? —dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Él se rio.

—Lo de que yo era bueno…

—Ah, sí. ¿Qué hay de eso? —Aquellas palabras de pronto me parecieron lo más embarazoso del mundo. Bajé la cabeza y empecé a darle vueltas al botón de mi camisa, seguramente mi rostro estaba del mismo color de mi saco que ahora estaba sobre mi cama.

—Te agradezco que quieras hacerlo creíble, pero no hacía falta que fueras tan lejos.

Levanté la cabeza de pronto. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?

—Chanyeol, eso no lo dije por el programa. Si me hubieras pedido mi opinión sincera hace un mes, habría sido muy diferente. Pero ahora te conozco, y sé la verdad, y eres todo lo que dije que eras. Y más.

Se quedó en silencio, pero había una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gracias —soltó por fin.

—No hay de qué.

Chanyeol se aclaró la voz.

—Él también tendrá suerte —afirmó, bajando de la baranda y acercándose al lado del balcón donde estaba yo.

—¿Eh?

—Tu novio. Cuando recupere la lucidez y te ruegue que le dejes volver —añadió, con toda naturalidad.

No pude evitar reírme. Aquello no sucedería jamás.

—Ya no es mi novio. Y dejó bastante claro que habíamos acabado —hasta yo mismo noté el minúsculo rastro de desesperanza en mi voz.

—Eso no es posible. Ahora te habrá visto en la tele y habrá vuelto a caer prendado de ti. Aunque en mi opinión sigue sin merecerte —Chanyeol hablaba casi como si estuviera aburrido, como si hubiera visto cosas así un millón de veces—.

Y eso me recuerda… —añadió, levantando un poco la voz—. Si no quieres que me enamore de ti, vas a tener que dejar de estar tan encantador. Mañana a primera hora haré que tus doncellas te cosan unos atuendos hechos con sacos de patatas y te pinten el cabello de color verde con morado.

Le di un golpe en el brazo.

—Calla.

—No bromeo. Eres tan hermoso y encantador que corres peligro. Cuando te vayas, tendremos que enviar guardaespaldas para que te sigan. Nunca sobrevivirías por tu cuenta, pobrecillo —dijo, fingiendo compasión.

—No puedo evitarlo —suspiré—. ¡Qué voy a hacerle, si he nacido perfecto! —Y eché la cabeza atrás, como si estuviera agotado de ser tan guapo.

—Nada, supongo que no puedes hacer nada.

Me reí, sin darme cuenta de que Chanyeol no hablaba tan en broma.

Me quedé contemplando el jardín y por el rabillo del ojo vi que me miraba. Su cara estaba increíblemente cerca de la mía. Cuando me giré para preguntarle qué era lo que miraba tanto, me sorprendió notar que estaba tan cerca que podría haberme besado.

Y más aún me sorprendió que lo hiciera, bueno, solo fue un pequeño rose de labios, pero, aun así, lo había hecho, sus labios sobre los míos y su rostro tan cerca, su respiración.

Di un paso atrás enseguida, apartándome. Chanyeol también retrocedió.

—Lo siento —murmuró, ruborizado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurré, sorprendido.

—Lo siento —repitió, girando la cara, evidentemente avergonzado.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Me llevé una mano a la boca, sentí una suave presión aun en mis labios, el rastro de la sensación de hace un momento.

—Es que… con lo que has dicho antes, y al ver que ayer me buscabas…, tu forma de actuar…, pensé que tus sentimientos habrían cambiado. E igual que tú…, pensé que lo habrías notado —se giró hacia mí—. Bueno… ¿Tan terrible ha sido? Pareces molesto.

Intenté borrar cualquier expresión de mi rostro. Chanyeol parecía estar pasándolo fatal.

—Lo siento muchísimo. Nunca había besado a nadie. No sé lo que hago. Solo… Lo siento Kyungsoo —soltó un profundo suspiro y se pasó la mano por el pelo varias veces, apoyándose en la baranda. No lo esperaba, pero me sentí halagado.

Me había elegido a mí para su primer beso.

Pensé en el Chanyeol al que había descubierto últimamente —el que siempre tenía un cumplido, el que me concedía el premio de una apuesta aunque la hubiera perdido, el que me perdonaba cuando le hacía daño, física o emocionalmente— y descubrí que mi opinión había cambiado.

Sí, aún sentía algo por Woobin. Aquello no podía evitarlo. Pero si no podía estar con él, ¿qué era lo que me impedía estar con Chanyeol? Nada más que mis ideas preconcebidas sobre él, que no se acercaban en absoluto a la realidad.

Me acerqué y le acaricié la frente con la mano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy borrando ese recuerdo. Creo que podemos hacerlo mejor —bajé la mano y me acerqué a él.

Chanyeol no se movió…, pero sonrió.

—Kyungsoo, no creo que se pueda cambiar la historia —dijo, pero al mismo tiempo cierta esperanza le iluminó el rostro.

—Claro que podemos. Además, ¿quién más va a saberlo, aparte de ti y de mí?

Me miró un momento, preguntándose si aquello estaba bien. Poco a poco vi que su expresión iba pasando de la prudencia a la confianza. Nos quedamos así, mirándonos a los ojos, hasta que recordé lo que acababa de decir.

—Qué voy a hacerle, si he nacido perfecto—susurré.

Él se acercó, me pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura, poniéndose justo delante de mí. Su nariz hacia cosquillas en la mía. Me pasó los dedos por la mejilla con tal suavidad que por un momento temí venirme abajo.

—Nada, supongo que no puedes hacer nada —murmuró.

Chanyeol tomo mi rostro con su mano y acercó sus labios a los míos, dándome el más suave de los besos.

Aquella sensación de inseguridad hacía que el momento fuera aún más bonito. Sin necesidad de decir una palabra, entendí la emoción que suponía para él disfrutar de aquel momento, pero también el miedo que le provocaba. Y, por encima de todo eso, supe que me adoraba.

Mis brazos en automático subieron para colocarse sobre sus hombros, rodee su cuello para atraerlo hacia mí, y nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse en una suave danza que hacía que escuchara música en mi cabeza.

Al cabo de un momento, se separó y preguntó:

—¿Mejor?

Solo pude que asentir. Chanyeol me estaba mirando con una expresión que no podría descifrar, pero podía pensar que estaba encantado. Yo sentía algo parecido dentro del pecho. Era algo absolutamente inesperado, demasiado rápido, demasiado extraño. Mi estado de confusión debía de reflejarse en mi cara, porque Chanyeol se puso serio.

—¿Puedo decir algo?

Volví a asentir.

—No soy tan tonto como para creer que te habrás olvidado por completo de tu exnovio. Sé por lo que has pasado y que aquí no te encuentras precisamente en circunstancias normales. Sé que crees que hay alguien más preparado para mí y para esta vida, y no quiero presionarte para que intentes adaptarte a todo esto. Yo solo… Solo quiero saber si es posible.

Era una pregunta difícil de responder. ¿Estaría dispuesto a llevar una vida que nunca había deseado? ¿A observar cómo iba quedando con otros para asegurarse de que no se equivocaba? ¿A aceptar la responsabilidad que tenía él como príncipe? ¿Estaría dispuesto a quererle?

—Sí, Chanyeol —susurré—. Es posible.


	19. Capítulo 19

No le conté a nadie lo que había sucedido entre Chanyeol y yo, ni siquiera a Baekhyun ni a mis doncellas. Era como un secreto que podía recordar en medio de alguna de las aburridas clases de Hain, para ser sincero, pensaba en nuestros besos (tanto en el incómodo como en el dulce) con mayor frecuencia de lo que me esperaba.

Sabía que no me iba a enamorar de Chanyeol de la noche a la mañana. Pero de pronto me encontré con que era algo que deseaba. Así que me planteé la posibilidad solo para mí, aunque en más de una ocasión sentí la tentación de contar mi secreto.

En particular tres días más tarde, cuando en la Sala de la Luna medio llena, Irene anunció que Chanyeol la había besado.

No podía entender los sentimientos que esto me provoco. Me quedé mirando a Irene y preguntándome qué tenía ella que fuera tan especial.

—¡Cuéntalo todo! —dijo Baekhyun.

La mayoría también sentía curiosidad y yo tenía ganas de vomitar, pero Baekhyun era el más entusiasta. En el poco tiempo que había pasado desde su última cita con Chanyeol, demostraba un mayor interés por los progresos de los demás.

No entendía cuál era el motivo de aquel cambio, y no tenía valor para preguntárselo.

Irene no necesitaba que se lo pidieran. Se sentó en uno de los sofás y se colocó bien el vestido. Tenía la espalda muy erguida, sobre todo en comparación con su estado habitualmente relajado, y colocó las manos sobre el regazo. Era como si estuviera practicando para ser princesa. Me venían ganas de decirle que un beso no significaba nada.

—No quiero entrar en detalles, pero fue bastante romántico —suspiró—. Me llevó a la azotea. Tienen un lugar que es como un balcón, pero me parece que lo usan los guardias. No sé. Desde allí se veía más allá de los muros, y la ciudad brillaba hasta donde se perdía la vista. En realidad, no dijo nada. Simplemente me cogió y me besó —dijo, inflada de orgullo.

Baekhyun suspiró. Jin Ah parecía estar a punto de romper algo. Yo me quedé ahí sentado, con un extraño sentimiento apretándose en mi estómago.

No paraba de repetirme que no debía preocuparme tanto; todo aquello formaba parte de la Selección, yo había aceptado darle una oportunidad de ponerme al mismo nivel que los demás. Pero sentía que todo esto estaba mal, además, ¿cómo podía estar seguro de querer a Chanyeol? La verdad era que tendría que estar contento. Estaba claro que la maldad de Jin Ah había encontrado un nuevo objetivo, estaba encantado de ver que alguien me iba a tomar el relevo.

—¿Crees que será la única a quien ha besado? —me susurró Lizzy al oído.

Roseanne, que estaba de pie a mi lado, oyó la pregunta y se apresuró a contestar:

—Él no besaría a cualquiera. Irene debe de estar haciendo algo bien.

—¿Y si ha besado ya a la mitad de los que quedan y todos se lo callan? A lo mejor es parte de su estrategia —se preguntó Lizzy.

—No creo que, si alguien se lo calla, eso tenga que considerarse necesariamente una estrategia —rebatí—. A lo mejor solo es discreción.

Roseanne aspiró con fuerza.

—¿Y si el hecho de que Irene nos cuente esto no es más que algún juego? Ahora todos están preocupados, y ninguno de nosotros se negaría a recibir un beso de Chanyeol. No hay modo de saber si está mintiendo o no.

—¿Crees que lo haría? —pregunté.

Roseanne suspiró.

—Esto es mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba.

—Dímelo a mí —quería irme de ahí.

En aquel momento, Chunji entró en la sala como una exhalación.

—¡Miren esto! —gritó, señalando el reloj de oro que traía en su muñeca el cual debía valer miles de dólares—. Me lo ha regalado Chanyeol. ¿No es precioso?

Aquello hizo que una nueva oleada de excitación (y de decepción) se extendiera por la sala: y mi recién conquistada confianza desapareció.

Intenté no sentirme decepcionado. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no había recibido regalos yo también? ¿No me había besado? Aun así, a medida que la habitación se iba llenando de chicos y las historias iban pasando de boca en boca, sentí que lo único que quería era esconderme. Quizá fuera un buen día para pasarlo a solas con mis doncellas.

Justo en el momento en que me planteaba abandonar la sala, entró Hain, algo agitada e ilusionada al mismo tiempo.

—¡Chicos! —dijo, pidiendo silencio— ¿están todos aquí?

Todos respondimos con un sonoro «sí».

—Gracias a Dios —añadió, calmándose un poco—. Sé que es algo precipitado, pero acabamos de enterarnos de que el rey y la reina de Swendway vienen tres días de visita y, como sabrán, estamos en buenas relaciones con su familia real. Además, al mismo tiempo, la familia de nuestra reina vendrá a conocerlos, así que vamos a tener el palacio bastante lleno. Tenemos muy poco tiempo para prepararnos, así que clases en el Gran Salón inmediatamente después del almuerzo —anunció, y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

♥

Era como si el personal de palacio hubiera tenido meses para los preparativos.

Levantaron unas carpas enormes en los jardines, con mesas llenas de comida y vino repartidas por el césped. El número de guardias era mayor del habitual, y a ellos se les unieron numerosos soldados de Swendway que habían traído consigo los reyes. Supuse que hasta ellos sabían la amenaza que se cernía sobre el palacio.

Me puse a meditar sobre la situación y observaba a mi alrededor todo lo que pasaba, las carpas, los soldados, los invitados, la realeza, todo me parecía agotador por el momento, mi ánimo no estaba bien y el observar a todos los seleccionados regocijados con el evento me hacía sentir que no estaba listo para esto.

La familia de la reina llego ese mismo día y yo no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Chanyeol, lo veía siempre de lejos porque estaba ocupado saliendo con todos los chicos y con sus familiares recién llegados.

Chanyeol parecía encantado de ver a sus primos, incluso a los pequeños, que no dejaban de tirarle de la casaca y salir corriendo. Llevaba una de sus muchas cámaras e iba persiguiendo a los niños, haciéndoles fotos. Casi todos los chicos de la Selección lo contemplaban encandilados.

Me sentía tan fuera de lugar en este momento, sentía que no encajaba.

Si acabara viviendo en el palacio, ¿esperarían que cambiara?

¿Hasta qué punto me cambiaría la vida en el palacio?

¿A Chanyeol le gustaría que cambiara… por eso iba por ahí besando a otra persona?

¿Es que había algo en mí que no acababa de encajarle del todo?

¿Iba a resultar igual de irritante el resto de la Selección?, no quiero.

—Sonríe.

Me giré, y Chanyeol me tomó una foto. Di un respingo por la sorpresa. Aquella fotografía inesperada acabó con la poca paciencia que me quedaba, y aparté la cara, tenía ganas de verlo, pero no así.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Chanyeol, bajando la cámara.

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Solo que hoy no me apetece formar parte de la Selección —me limité a responder.

Chanyeol no pilló la indirecta. Se acercó y bajó la voz: —¿Necesitas hablar con alguien? Yo podría tirarme de la oreja ahora mismo —se ofreció.

Suspiré e intenté mostrar una sonrisa educada.

—No, solo necesito pensar —respondí, y me dispuse a alejarme.

—Kyungsoo —dijo, en voz baja. Me detuve y me di la vuelta—. ¿He hecho algo malo?

Dudé. ¿Debería preguntarle por el beso a Irene? ¿Tendría que decirle la tensión que sentía con los chicos ahora que las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros? Estaba a punto de soltarlo todo cuando oí una voz aguda detrás de nosotros.

—¿Príncipe Chanyeol?

Nos giramos, y ahí estaba Jin Ah, hablando con la reina de Swendway.

Estaba claro que quería mantener aquella conversación colgada del brazo del príncipe. Le hizo un gesto, invitándole a que se uniera a ellas.

—¿Por qué no vas corriendo? —le pregunté, sin poder evitar un tono de fastidio en la voz.

Chanyeol me miró. La expresión de su rostro me recordó que aquello era parte del trato. Se suponía que tenía que compartirlo.

—Solo ten cuidado con ella —le hice una reverencia rápida y me alejé.

Me dirigí hacia el palacio. Por el camino me encontré a Baekhyun que estaba sentado. No me apetecía estar con nadie, ni siquiera con él, pero observé que estaba solo, en un banco junto a la fachada trasera del palacio, bajo un sol implacable. Como única compañía tenía a un joven soldado montando guardia a solo unos metros.

—Baekhyun, ¿qué haces aquí? Ponte bajo una carpa antes de que se te queme la piel.

—Estoy bien aquí —respondió, con una sonrisa educada.

—No, de verdad —insistí, pasándole una mano bajo el brazo—. Acabarás todo rojo, deberías…

Baekhyun quitó la mano para que no lo agarrara, pero habló con suavidad.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí, Kyungsoo. Lo prefiero.

Había una tensión en su rostro que intentaba enmascarar. Estaba seguro de que no estaba enfadado conmigo, pero le pasaba algo. Me preocupé un poco ya que estaba cerca de los muros y luego de los ataques me volví un poco paranoico.

—Como quieras. Pero ponte a la sombra enseguida. Las quemaduras pueden ser dolorosas —le advertí intentando disimular mi frustración y me dirigí hacia el palacio, por lo menos tenía un guardia cerca “Oh Sehun” se leía en el broche con su nombre.

Una vez dentro, decidí ir a la Sala de la luna. No podía desaparecer demasiado tiempo, y pensé que aquella sala estaría vacía. Pero cuando entré me encontré a Jaejoong el hermano doncel de la reina, a quien nos habían presentado cuando llegaron, él estaba sentado cerca de la ventana viendo la escena que se desarrollaba en el exterior. Al oírme entrar se giró y esbozó una sonrisa.

Me acerqué y me senté cerca.

—¿Cansado?

—No, en realidad me estoy escondiendo —repuso, sonriendo—. Quería conocerlos a todos y ver a mi hermana otra vez, pero odio cuando estas cosas se convierten en funciones teatrales. Me ponen tenso.

—A mí tampoco me gusta. No me puedo imaginar haciendo cosas así toda la vida.

—Supongo —repuso, resignado—. Tú eres el Cinco, ¿verdad?

—Sí, soy yo.

—Recordaba tu cara. Estuviste encantador en el aeropuerto. Eso es lo típico que habría hecho ella—dijo, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza hacia la reina y suspiró—. No sé cómo lo hace. Es más fuerte de lo que se imagina la gente — añadió, y dio un sorbo a su copa de vino.

—Sí que parece fuerte, pero también elegante.

A Jaejoong se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Sí, pero es más que eso. Mírala ahora.

Observé a la reina. Vi que escrutaba el jardín con la vista. Seguí su mirada; estaba observando a Chanyeol, que hablaba con la reina de Swendway y con Jin Ah a su lado, y con uno de sus primos colgado de su pierna.

—Chanyeol habría sido estupendo como hermano —dijo—. Youngmi tuvo tres abortos. Dos antes de él y uno después. Aún piensa en ello; de vez en cuando me lo dice. Y yo tengo seis hijos. Me siento culpable cada vez que vengo.

—Estoy seguro de que ella no se lo toma así. Apuesto a que está encantada cada vez que la visita.

El se giró.

—¿Sabes lo que la hace feliz? Ustedes. ¿Sabes lo que ve en ustedes? Hijos. Sabe que, cuando todo esto acabe, habrá ganado un hijo.

Me giré de nuevo y miré a la reina otra vez.

—¿Usted cree? Parece un poco distante. Yo ni siquiera he hablado con ella.

Jaejoong asintió.

—Tú espera. Le aterra cogerles cariño y luego tener que ver cómo se van. Ya lo verás cuando el grupo sea más pequeño.

Volví a mirar a la reina. Y luego a Chanyeol. Y luego al rey. Y de nuevo a Jaejoong.

Me pasaban un montón de cosas por la cabeza: que las familias son familias, independientemente de la casta; que las madres tienen siempre sus propias preocupaciones; que en realidad no odiaba a ninguno de los chicos, ni de las chicas, por muy equivocados que estuvieran; que todo el mundo debía de estar poniendo al mal tiempo buena cara, por un motivo u otro; y, por último, que Chanyeol me había hecho una promesa.

—Discúlpeme. Tengo que hablar con alguien.

El dio otro sorbito al vino y yo me despedí con un gesto de la mano. Salí corriendo de allí y volví a la luz cegadora de los jardines. Busqué un momento, hasta que vi al primo menor de Chanyeol corriendo tras él alrededor de los arbustos.

Sonreí y me acerqué despacio.

Por fin Chanyeol se detuvo levantando las manos, admitiendo su derrota. Aún entre risas, se giró y me vio. Siguió sonriendo, pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron la sonrisa se borró.

Me miró a la cara, intentando averiguar de qué humor estaba.

Me mordí el labio y bajé la vista. Estaba claro que, si me importaba mi futuro como participante en la Selección, debía ser capaz de procesar muchas sensaciones nuevas. Por mal que me sentaran algunas cosas, tenía que intentar que no me afectaran en la relación con otras personas, especialmente con Chanyeol.

Pensé en la reina, atendiendo al mismo tiempo a todos a la vez, a unos monarcas extranjeros, a sus familiares y a un grupo de chicos revolucionados.

Organizaba eventos y respaldaba causas benéficas. Ayudaba a su marido, a su hijo y al país. Y en su interior seguía siendo una Cuatro, con todas sus preocupaciones, y no permitía que su antigua posición ni los dolores de cabeza propios de la actual interfirieran en su labor.

Levante la cabeza miré a Chanyeol y sonreí. Él también me sonrió y le susurró algo al niño, que inmediatamente se giró y salió corriendo. Se puso en pie y se tiró de la oreja. Igual que yo.


	20. Capítulo 20

La familia de la reina se quedó solo unos días, mientras que los invitados de Swendway permanecieron allí toda una semana. Les dedicaron una sección en el Report, en la que hablaron de relaciones internacionales y de las iniciativas para reafirmar la paz en ambas naciones.

Cuando se fueron, llegó otra cosa: la tranquilidad. Ya llevaba un mes en el palacio, y me sentía mucho más cómodo ahí. Mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado al nuevo clima. La calidez del palacio era estupenda, era como estar de vacaciones.

Septiembre ya casi había acabado, y por las noches refrescaba mucho, pero hacía mucho más calor que en casa. Aquel enorme lugar, con sus diferentes espacios, ya no era un misterio para mí. El sonido de los zapatos sobre el mármol, el sonido de las copas de cristal al brindar, de los guardias desfilando…, todo aquello empezaba a ser tan normal como el zumbido de la nevera o las patadas que le daba Seungsoo a la pelota de fútbol junto a mi casa.

Las comidas con la familia real y los ratos en la Sala de la Luna eran elementos habituales de mi día a día, pero los momentos intermedios siempre eran nuevos. Pasaba más tiempo ensayando mi música; los instrumentos del palacio eran mucho mejores que los que tenía en casa. Debía admitir que me estaban malacostumbrando. La calidad del sonido era infinitamente mejor. Y la Sala de la Luna había adquirido un poco más de interés, ya que la reina se había presentado un par de veces. En realidad, aún no había hablado con ninguno de nosotros, pero se sentaba en una cómoda butaca con sus doncellas al lado, observando cómo leíamos o conversábamos.

En general, los ánimos también se habían calmado. Estábamos en una paz intermitente hasta que por fin descubrimos a los preferidos de la revista que había publicado nuestras fotografías. Me quedé impresionado al ver que estaba en un top alto. Baekhyun era el primero de la clasificación, seguido de Roseanne, Tiffany y Niel. Cuando Jin Ah se enteró, no le habló a Niel durante días, pero nadie hizo ni caso.

Lo que aún provocaba tensión eran ciertos rumores que corrían por ahí. Y si alguien había estado con Chanyeol enseguida corría a contar su breve encuentro. Por el modo en que hablaban todos, daba la impresión de que Chanyeol iba a tomar seis o siete cónyuges. Pero no todos estaban tan eufóricos ante sus encuentros.

Por ejemplo, Baekhyun había salido varias veces con Chanyeol, lo cual tenía a muchos intranquilos. Aun así, nunca volvió tan emocionado de ninguna de esas citas como tras la primera.

—Kyungsoo, si te cuento esto, tienes que jurar que no se lo dirás a nadie —me dijo un día mientras salíamos al jardín.

Debía ser algo importante. Esperó a que estuviéramos a una distancia prudencial de la Sala y fuera de la vista de los guardias.

—Por supuesto, Baekhyun. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. Es solo… que quiero que me des tu opinión sobre una cosa—soltó, con aspecto preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa?

Él se mordió el labio y me miró.

—Es Chanyeol. No estoy seguro de que vaya a funcionar —confesó, y bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —pregunté.

—Bueno, para empezar, yo no… No siento nada, ¿sabes? No hay chispa, no hay química.

—Chanyeol puede ser un poco tímido. Tienes que darle tiempo —Me sorprendía que él no lo supiera.

—No, quiero decir que… no creo que a mí me guste.

—Oh —eso era muy diferente—. ¿Ya lo has intentado? —Qué pregunta más idiota.

—¡Sí! ¡Con todas mis fuerzas! No paro de buscar el momento en que diga o haga algo que me haga sentir que tenemos algo en común, pero nunca llega. Creo que es guapo, pero eso no basta como base para una relación. Tampoco sé siquiera si le atraigo. ¿Tú tienes alguna idea de lo que…, de lo que le gusta?

Lo pensé.

—En realidad no. Nunca hemos hablado de lo que busca, en cuanto al aspecto físico.

—¡Y eso es otra cosa! Nunca charlamos. Él habla y habla, pero nunca parece que tengamos nada que decirnos. Nos pasamos mucho tiempo en silencio, viendo alguna película o jugando a las cartas.

Parecía cada vez más preocupado.

—A veces a mí también me pasa. Nos sentamos y nos quedamos callados, sin decir nada. Además, sentimientos así no siempre surgen de la noche a la mañana. 

Baekhyun parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Sinceramente, Kyungsoo, creo que el único motivo de que yo siga aquí es porque le gustó mucho a la gente. Creo que a él le importa demasiado la opinión pública.

Aquello no se me había ocurrido, pero ahora que lo había dicho sonaba plausible. Tiempo atrás yo no habría dado importancia a lo que pensara el público, pero Chanyeol adoraba a su pueblo. Seguro que, a la hora de escoger, tendría en cuenta lo que la gente pensaba.

—Además —susurró—, todo entre nosotros parece tan… vacío.

Suspiré. Lo cierto era que yo quería que se quedara, que estuviera allí conmigo, pero si no quería a Chanyeol…

—Baekhyun, si no quieres estar con Chanyeol, creo que tendrías que decírselo.

—Oh, no. No creo que pueda.

—Tienes que hacerlo. Él no desea casarse con alguien que no le ame. Si no sientes nada por él, tiene que saberlo.

El negó con la cabeza.

—¡No puedo pedirle que me eche! Necesito quedarme. No podría volver a casa… Ahora no.

—¿Por qué, Baekhyun? ¿Qué es lo que te retiene?

Por un momento me pregunté si los dos compartíamos el mismo oscuro secreto. A lo mejor el también necesitaba distanciarse de alguien. La única diferencia entre nosotros era que Chanyeol conocía mi secreto. ¡Yo quería que lo dijera! Deseaba saber que no era el único que había acabado allí por un cúmulo de ridículas circunstancias.

Se sorbió la nariz un par de veces y levantó la cabeza, echó los hombros atrás y se giró hacia mí. Se esforzó en sonreír y por fin habló:

—¿Sabes qué? Supongo que si quiero quedarme más tiempo debo esforzarme —dijo, al levantarse—. Tengo que irme. Tiny me espera.

Baekhyun volvió al palacio casi a la carrera. ¿Qué bicho le había picado?

Al día siguiente, me evitó. Y el siguiente también. Decidí sentarme en la Sala de la luna a una distancia prudencial y saludarlo cada vez que nos cruzáramos. Quería que supiera que podía confiar en mí; no lo obligaría a hablar.

Tardó cuatro días en dedicarme una sonrisa triste, ante la que me limité a asentir. Daba la impresión de que eso era todo lo que tenía que decir de lo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

El mismo día, mientras estaba en la Sala de la luna, vinieron a decirme que Chanyeol solicitaba mi presencia. Mentiría si no admitiera que estaba feliz cuando salí de la sala.

—¡Chanyeol! —caminé rápido a su encuentro y con un puchero grande en mis labios le di un suave golpe en su hombro, para después enterrar mi cabeza en su pecho al abrazarlo.

Cuando no sentí una respuesta me separé y lo miré, él se mostró vacilante y yo supe por qué. El día que nos habíamos alejado de la recepción preparada para los reyes de Swendway y habíamos entrado en el palacio para hablar le había confesado lo que me costaba gestionar mis sentimientos, fue una especie de caparazón para evitar mostrar lo que tanto me afecto ese día. Le pedí que no volviera a besarme hasta que estuviera más seguro de mis sentimientos. Me di cuenta de que aquello le dolía, pero había aceptado mi decisión y aún no había roto su promesa. Era demasiado difícil descifrar aquellos sentimientos cuando actuaba como si fuera mi novio, y evidentemente no lo era.

Aún quedaban veintidós chicos después de que él hubiera mandado a tres a casa. No parecía que le importara que se marcharan, y enseguida se dedicó a otras cosas, yo entre eso. Pero ambos sabíamos que sería una tontería que pusiera todas sus esperanzas en mí, cuando ni siquiera yo sabía dónde tenía el corazón y mucho menos si estaba listo.

—¿Cómo estás hoy? —preguntó, dando un paso atrás.

—Perfectamente. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

—El presidente del Comité de Infraestructuras está enfermo, así que han aplazado la reunión. Tengo libre toda la tarde —anunció, con un brillo en los ojos—. ¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó, tendiéndome su brazo.

—¡Lo que sea! ¡Hay tantos rincones del palacio que aún no he visto! Hay caballos, ¿no? Y el cine. ¡Aún no me has llevado!

—Pues hagamos eso. Me irá bien un poco de calma. ¿Qué tipo de películas te gusta más? —preguntó, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia donde imaginaba que estaba la escalera que conducía al sótano.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. No he tenido ocasión de ver muchas películas.

Pero me gustan los libros de misterio. ¡Y también las comedias!

—¿Y no te gusta lo romántico? —Levantó las cejas como si fuera a hacer una travesura.

No pude evitar reírme.

Giramos una esquina y seguimos charlando. Al irnos acercando, un grupo de soldados de la guardia del palacio se echaron a un lado del pasillo y saludaron.

Debía de haber más de una docena de hombres en el pasillo. Ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia. Ni siquiera ver a aquel grupo pudo distraerme de la diversión que tenía en perspectiva.

Lo que sí me detuvo fue el grito ahogado que se le escapó a alguien cuando pasamos por delante. Chanyeol y yo nos giramos.

Y ahí estaba Woobin.

Yo también reprimí un grito.

Unas semanas antes había oído a algún funcionario de palacio hablando del nuevo reemplazo de reclutas. Aquello me hizo pensar en Woobin por un momento, y desde entonces me había preguntado por su paradero. Pero como llegaba tarde a una de las numerosas clases de Hain, no había tenido tiempo de especular demasiado.

Así que por fin lo habían reclutado. Y de todos los lugares a los que podía haber ido…

—Kyungsoo, ¿conoces a este joven?

Hacía más de un mes que no veía a Woobin, pero aquella era la persona con la que llevaba años haciendo planes, la persona que aún visitaba mis sueños. Lo habría reconocido en cualquier parte. Se le veía algo más fornido, como si hubiera comido bien, y debía de estar haciendo mucho ejercicio. Le habían cortado su enmarañado pelo y ahora lo llevaba muy corto, prácticamente rapado. Estaba acostumbrado a verlo vestido con prendas de segunda mano que apenas se sostenían, mientras que ahora lucía uno de los vistosos uniformes hechos a medida para la guardia del palacio.

Era alguien extraño y familiar a la vez. Había muchas cosas de él que me resultaban raras. Pero aquellos ojos… eran los ojos de Woobin.

Se me fue la vista a la placa con su nombre en su uniforme: Soldado Kim.

No me parecía que solo hubiera pasado un segundo.

Intenté mantener la compostura para que nadie viera la tormenta que se había desatado en mi interior, algo inexplicable. Quería tocarlo, besarle, gritarle, exigirle que se fuera de mi refugio. Deseaba fundirme y desaparecer, pero estaba muy claro que seguía allí.

Todo aquello no tenía sentido.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Sí. El soldado Kim procede de Goyang. De hecho, es de mí misma ciudad —respondí, con una sonrisa.

Seguro que Woobin nos habría oído reír a la vuelta de la esquina, seguro que habría notado que mi brazo seguía colgado del brazo del príncipe. Que pensara lo que quisiera, recordé que seguía molesto con él.

Chanyeol parecía contento por mí.

—¡Vaya, qué coincidencia! Bienvenido, soldado Kim. Debe de estar muy contento de ver a nuestro campeón otra vez.

Chanyeol le tendió la mano, y Woobin, que se había quedado de piedra, se la estrechó.

—Sí, alteza. Muchísimo.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

—Estoy seguro de que usted apuesta por el —apuntó Chanyeol, mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

—Por supuesto, alteza —repuso Woobin, inclinando la cabeza un poco.

¿Qué significaba eso?

—Excelente. Dado que Kyungsoo es de su provincia, no se me ocurre nadie mejor en palacio para que lo proteja. Me aseguraré de incluirle en las rotaciones para montar guardia en su puerta. Este chico se niega a tener una doncella en la habitación por la noche. He intentado convencerlo, pero… —Chanyeol me miró y meneó la cabeza.

—Eso no me sorprende, alteza —respondió Woobin, que por fin parecía haberse relajado un poco.

Chanyeol sonrió.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que todos tienen un día muy ocupado por delante. Nosotros nos vamos. Buenos días, soldados —Chanyeol hizo un gesto expeditivo con la cabeza y nos fuimos de allí.

Tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no mirar atrás.

En la oscuridad del cine, intenté pensar qué podía hacer. Desde la primera noche en que le había hablado de Woobin, Chanyeol había dejado claro su enojo por alguien que me había tratado con tan poco respeto. Si le confesaba que el hombre al que acababa de asignar mi protección era esa misma persona, ¿le castigaría? No quería ponerlo a prueba. Había inventado todo un sistema de apoyo para el país solo porque yo le había hablado de los momentos de hambre pasados.

No podía decírselo. No se lo diría. Porque, por muy enfadado que estuviera con él, aún quería a Woobin. Y no podría soportar que le hicieran daño.

Entonces… ¿debería marcharme? Las dudas me reconcomían por dentro.

Podía huir de Woobin, librarme de su rostro, un rostro que me torturaría a diario cuando lo viera, sabiendo que ya no era mío. Pero si me iba, tendría que abandonar también a Chanyeol y él era mi mejor amigo, y estábamos dándonos una oportunidad, no puedo pensar siquiera en alejarme de él aunque me duela verlo con otros.

No podía irme así como así. Además, ¿cómo se lo explicaría sin decirle que Woobin estaba allí? Y mi familia. Quizá los talones que recibían fueran algo menores, pero al menos les seguía llegando. Siah había escrito diciéndome que papá les había prometido las mejores Navidades de sus vidas, pero si renunciaba nunca más habría unas Navidades tan buenas.

—No te ha gustado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Chanyeol, casi dos horas más tarde.

—¿Eh?

—La película. No te has reído, ni nada.

—Oh —intenté recordar algún dato, alguna escena que pudiera decir que me hubiera gustado. No recordaba nada—. Creo que hoy estoy algo distraído. Siento haberte hecho perder la tarde.

—Tonterías —dijo Chanyeol, quitándole importancia—. Disfruto solo con tu compañía. Aunque quizá deberías echar una siesta antes de la cena. Estás algo pálido.

Asentí. Lo cierto es que me estaba planteando meterme en mi habitación y no volver a salir nunca más.


	21. Capítulo 21

Tres días después, con tantos chicos en la selección era solo cuestión de tiempo que llegara el cumpleaños de alguien.

El jueves era el de Roseanne.

Supongo que se lo mencionaría a Chanyeol y el resultado fue una fiesta de asistencia obligatoria para los seleccionados. Así que el día en cuestión solo había comentarios sobre la majestuosidad de la fiesta.

No parecía que hubiera que hacer regalos, pero igualmente quise tener un detalle y no presentarme con las manos vacías.

Últimamente en mi cabeza estaba creándose una melodía, una que se formó en el momento en que Chanyeol y yo nos besamos, cada que pienso en él se reproduce sin detenerse y finalmente pude ponerle letras, la había estado practicando en secreto, pero creo que hoy era un buen día para cantarla por lo que me dirigí al Gran Salón, mirando tras cada esquina antes de avanzar.

El salón estaba decorado con gran elegancia.

En una esquina había un enorme pastel a juego con los colores de la habitación. Y a su lado, sobre una mesita, unos cuantos regalos para la cumpleañera.

Había un cuarteto de cuerda junto a una pared, lo que había desinflado mi idea.

En la habitación reinaba un ambiente festivo. Baekhyun estaba junto a una ventana, y parecía que montaba guardia como los soldados. No parecía tener ninguna intención de alejarse de aquel rincón, pero paraba a todo el que pasaba para charlar. Un grupo de Treses —se giraron, sonrientes, y me saludaron con la mano. Les devolví el saludo. Todo el mundo parecía estar feliz y de buen humor.

Salvo Jin Ah y Niel. Generalmente eran inseparables, pero en aquel momento se encontraban en extremos opuestos de la habitación: Niel hablaba con Wooseok; Jin Ah estaba sola en una mesa, agarrando una copa de cristal con un líquido de un color rojo intenso.

Me dirigí al fondo de la sala para ver a Baekhyun.

—Baek, todo es tan elegante ¿Cierto? —pregunté, recargándome junto a él en la ventana.

—Desde luego —me abrazó—. He oído que Chanyeol vendrá más tarde para desearle a Roseanne feliz cumpleaños en persona. ¿No es encantador? Supongo que él también tendrá un regalo.

Baekhyun siguió adelante con su típico entusiasmo. Yo aún me preguntaba cuál era su secreto, pero confiaba en que me lo contaría si lo necesitaba. Hablamos de tonterías unos minutos hasta que oímos un clamor generalizado en la entrada al salón.

Baekhyun y yo nos giramos, y aunque el mantuvo la calma, yo me descoloque porque Roseanne parecía una novia.

No solo por la longitud ya que era un vestido ceremonial hasta el piso, era de un color crema casi blanquecino. La habían peinado con un recogido y joyas amarillas que trazaban una línea sobre la frente y que recordaban sutilmente una corona.

Aunque no sabía muy bien qué pensar.

La mano de Jin Ah —la que no sostenía la copa— se convirtió en un puño.

La fiesta siguió, Baekhyun y yo nos limitamos casi a observar a la multitud.

Sorprendentemente —y sospechosamente—, Jin Ah se pegó a Roseanne, hablando sin cesar mientras la otra chica iba recorriendo la sala, dándole las gracias a todo el mundo por venir, aunque en realidad no teníamos opción.

Al final llegó a la esquina donde estábamos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó Baekhyun, eufórico.

—¡Gracias! —respondió Roseanne, mostrando el mismo afecto y entusiasmo que Baekhyun.

Roseanne era una Cuatro, igual que Baekhyun. Sus vidas no estaban tan limitadas como la mía, pero me imaginé que algo como aquello no tendría lugar en su mundo.

Roseanne volvió a tomar la iniciativa.

—Por cierto, Kyungsoo, hace tiempo que te quería preguntar a qué te dedicas.

—A la música.

—¡Deberías tocar para nosotros!

—En realidad —dije, con un suspiro—, he compuesto una nueva canción así que quería cantarla por tu cumpleaños. Pensé que sería un buen regalo, pero ya tienes un cuarteto, así que imaginé…

—¡Oh, canta para nosotros! —suplicó Baekhyun.

—¡Por favor, Kyungsoo, es mi cumpleaños! —insistió Roseanne.

—¡No creo que sea el momento…!

Pese a mis protestas, Roseanne y Baekhyun ya habían hecho callar al cuarteto y habían atraído a todo el mundo a la parte de atrás de la sala. Algunos de los chicos se sentaron en el suelo mientras que otros cogían sillas y se acercaban a nuestra esquina. Roseanne se situó en el centro del grupo, con las manos apretadas de la emoción, y Jin Ah se quedó a su lado, sosteniendo con la mano la copa de cristal de la que aún no había bebido ni un sorbo.

Mientras todos se sentaban decidí subir al pequeño escenario que habían colocado, me senté en una silla alta y tomé una de las guitarras que estaban ahí, la coloque sobre mis piernas y deje que mis dedos se unieran con las cuerdas tocando aquella melodía que no me había abandonado.

Respiré hondo comencé.

—Esto es That´s Okay— fue el único nombre que se me ocurrió.

Dejé a mis dedos fluir con las cuerdas un momento, cerré los ojos y comencé a cantar.

****

**_En ocasiones… me siento abrumado_ **

**_Debido a todos estos sentimientos_ **

**_¿Cómo puedo esconder lo que hay en mi corazón después de tanto tiempo?_ **

Por un momento desaparecieron Jin Ah, la amenaza de Woobin en el palacio, los rebeldes intentando invadirnos, y lo único que estaba en mi mente era mi imagen junto a Chanyeol y nuestro tiempo juntos, lo que debía ser un regalo para Roseanne se convirtió en un regalo para mí mismo.

**_No se con exactitud hacia donde me dirijo_ **

**_Solo se que quiero estar contigo_ **

**_Pero temo que al mirarte no pueda hablarte_ **

**_Incluso en los momentos en que me sentía feliz_ **

**_Siempre existían lagrimas contenidas en lo profundo de mi corazón_ **

**_Pero día con día dejaba pasar esos sentimientos_ **

Porque tenía miedo, miedo de entregarle mi corazón y que al final no me elija.

Cante la canción con todos mis sentimientos y luego dejé que llegara a su inevitable final.

Me giré hacia Roseanne, esperando que le hubiera gustado su regalo, pero ni siquiera vi su rostro. Tras el grupo estaba Chanyeol. Llevaba un traje gris y una caja bajo el brazo, para Roseanne. Los chicos estaban aplaudiendo educadamente, pero yo no percibía el sonido de sus aplausos. Lo único que veía era la atractiva expresión de sorpresa de Chanyeol, que poco a poco se convirtió en una sonrisa, una sonrisa que era solo para mí.

—Majestad —saludé, con una reverencia.

Los otros chicos se pusieron en pie para saludar a Chanyeol. Y en medio de todo aquello, oí un chillido de sorpresa.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Roseanne, cómo lo siento!

Unos cuantos chicos miraban en la misma dirección, y, cuando Roseanne se giró hacia mí, vi por qué. Su precioso vestido tenía una mancha por delante, del color del ponche de Jin Ah. Era como si la hubieran apuñalado.

—Lo siento, es que me he girado demasiado rápido. No era mi intención, Roseanne. Deja que te ayude —se disculpó.

A oídos de cualquiera, probablemente parecería sincera, pero todos la conocíamos, eso fue a propósito.

Roseanne se tapó la boca y se echó a llorar; luego salió corriendo de la sala, lo que puso fin a la fiesta. Chanyeol, en un gesto galante, fue tras ella, aunque en realidad a mí me habría gustado que se quedara.

Jin Ah se defendía ante cualquiera que quisiera escucharla, diciendo que había sido un accidente.

Por mi parte me dispuse a marcharme.

Baekhyun me agarró del brazo.

—Alguien debería hacer algo con ella, ya no puedo soportar todo lo que hace.

Si esto seguía así, Jin Ah podría conseguir que una persona tranquila se mostrara violenta, o hacer que alguien tan benevolente como Baekhyun estuviera a punto de dejarse llevar por la rabia, desde luego en la Selección no había sitio para ella.

Tenía hablar con Chanyeol, necesitaba contarle y si tenía suerte, él tal vez la echaría del palacio.

♥

—Ella lo hizo a propósito.

Estábamos otra vez en el jardín, haciendo tiempo hasta la hora del Report. Me había llevado todo el día encontrar el momento de hablar con él.

—Pero parecía sincera en que no lo hizo, y se deshizo en disculpas —rebatió él—. ¿Cómo no iba a ser un accidente?

Suspiré.

—Vine a contarte porque no quiero ocasionar más problemas entre los chicos, esto debe parar Chanyeol, veo a Jin Ah cada día y se que esto solo fue para arruinar a Rose.

—Bueno, pues, si lo que intentaba era desviar mi atención de Roseanne, fracasó. Me pasé casi una hora con ella. Y la verdad es que resultó bastante agradable.

No quería oír hablar de eso. Sabía que había algo pequeño y tenue entre nosotros, y no deseaba centrarme en nada que pudiera cambiarlo.

—¿Y qué hay de lo de Myungsoo? —pregunté.

—¿Quién?

—Myungsoo el que abofeteo a Jin Ah, y tú lo echaste. ¿Te acuerdas? A Myungsoo lo provocaron.

—¿Tú oíste que Jin Ah dijera algo? —respondió, escéptico.

—No, pero te recuerdo que Myungsoo es un doncel, yo sé que entre las chicas y nosotros no existen distinciones, pero te aseguro que siempre evitamos el contacto violento con ellas. Jin Ah debió de decirle algo muy cruel para que el reaccionara de ese modo, créeme que me he frenado unas cuantas veces.

—Kyungsoo, soy consciente de que pasas más tiempo con los donceles que yo, pero ¿hasta qué punto puedes llegar a conocerlos? Sé que te gusta esconderte en tu habitación o en las bibliotecas. Me atrevería a decir que conoces más a fondo a tus doncellas que a cualquiera de los seleccionados, incluyendo a Jin Ah.

—Eso no es justo. Tenía razón con respecto a Baekhyun, ¿o no? ¿No te parece agradable?

Él puso una cara de circunstancias.

—Sí…, es agradable, supongo.

—Entonces… ¿por qué no me crees lo que te digo de Jin Ah?, no sabes lo estúpido que me siento al venirte a decir estas cosas.

—Kyungsoo, no es que crea que mientes. Estoy seguro de que a ti te lo pareció. Pero Jin Ah se disculpó. Y ella siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo.

—Seguro que sí —murmuré.

—Ya está bien —dijo Chanyeol, con un suspiro—. Ahora no quiero hablar de ellas ni de ellos.

—Me ha insultado personalmente.

—He dicho que no quiero hablar de ella —repitió, airado.

Ahí se desbordo todo, me sentí tan frustrado, humillado y resentido. Estaba tan frustrado que habría querido gritar o pegarle.

—Si vas a actuar de este modo, me voy a buscar a alguien que sí quiera mi compañía —dijo, y emprendió la marcha.

—¡No he terminado esta conversación Park Chanyeol!

—¡No! —Se giró y me habló más enfadado de lo que imaginé que lo vería nunca—. Se te olvida una cosa señor Do, Te vendría bien el recordar que soy el príncipe de la Corona de Illéa. A todos los efectos, soy el dueño y señor de este país, y te equivocas si crees que me puedes tratar así en mi propia casa. No tienes por qué estar de acuerdo con mis decisiones, pero las acataras.

Se giró y se fue, sin ver (o sin importarle) las lágrimas que acudieron a mis ojos, estaba frustrado, humillado y desecho, me quede en el jardín hasta que la última lagrima abandono mis ojos y me fui a cenar aun con los ojos irritados, no dirigí la mirada hacia él durante la cena, pero fue difícil no hacerlo durante el Report.

Lo pillé dos veces mirándome, y ambas se tiró de la oreja. No le devolví el gesto. En aquel momento no tenía ningunas ganas de hablar con él.

Seguro que me volvería a gritar, y era algo que no necesitaba.

Después del programa me dirigí a mi habitación, tan disgustado con Chanyeol que no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Por qué no me escuchaba? ¿Acaso pensaba que mentía? O, peor aún, ¿creía que Jin Ah estaba por encima de la verdad?

Supongo que no era más que el típico chico, y Jin Ah la clásica chica guapa, y que al final aquello sería lo que importaría. Por mucho que hablara de que deseaba un compañero de vida, quizá lo único que quería era una compañera para la cama.

—Estúpido y patético Do Kyungsoo, eras el único que no besaba el piso por donde caminaba y ahora te colocaste como tapete—Me dije al reflejarme en una ventana.

Y si era de esos, ¿por qué se molestaba siquiera en hacer todo aquello? ¡Estúpido! ¡Le había besado! ¡Le había pedido que tuviera paciencia! ¿Y para qué? Ojalá…

Giré la esquina y llegué a mi habitación, y ahí estaba Woobin, haciendo guardia frente a mi puerta. Toda mi rabia se fundió y se convirtió en una extraña inseguridad.

¿Es que acaso soy tan patético para los demás?

Los guardias, como norma, mantienen la vista al frente y no se distraen, pero él me estaba mirando con una expresión inescrutable.

—Joven Kyungsoo —susurró.

—Soldado Kim.

Aunque no era tarea suya, dio un paso adelante y me abrió la puerta.

Entré despacio, casi con miedo de girarme. Se me quedó mirando fijamente otra vez y cerró la puerta poco a poco.

Era inútil intentar dormir. Di vueltas en la cama durante horas, mientras los pensamientos sobre mi estupidez con Chanyeol y la proximidad de Woobin libraban una dura batalla en mi mente. No sabía qué hacer sobre nada de lo que me pasaba. Mis reflexiones me consumían; ni siquiera me di cuenta de que, de tanto darle vueltas en la cabeza, seguía despierto a las dos de la madrugada.

De pronto vi una luz procedente del pasillo. Tan sigilosamente que daba la impresión de que estaba soñándolo, Woobin abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró tras él.

—Soldado, ¿qué estás haciendo? —susurré mientras él cruzaba la habitación—. ¡No puedes estar aquí!

Siguió avanzando en silencio.

—¿Soldado Kim?

Se detuvo frente a mi cama y, delicadamente, dejó en el suelo el bastón que llevaba.

—¿Lo quieres?

Miré en lo más profundo de los ojos de Woobin, apenas visibles en la oscuridad. Por una fracción de segundo, no supe qué decir.

—No—“Ya no voy a quererlo” complete en mi mente.

Él retiró las sábanas con un movimiento. Yo debería haber protestado, pero no lo hice. Me puso la mano tras la cabeza, y me empujó hacia él. Me besó desesperadamente, estaba en shock, pero esto era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba saber si algo de lo que sentía por él podría reavivar y ocultar el pesar que sentía por Chanyeol.

—Te matarán por esto —dije en un susurro.

—Si no lo hago, me moriré igualmente.

Intenté reunir las fuerzas necesarias para decirle que parara, pero sabía que no lo intentaba con demasiada convicción. En aquel momento sentía que había mil cosas que no estaban bien —el estar rompiendo tantas reglas; el que entre Chanyeol y yo hubiera ciertos sentimientos—, pero no podía preocuparme de eso. Estaba enfadado con Chanyeol, y Woobin me confortaba enormemente. Pero cuando sentí que sus manos intentaron comenzar a tocar mi piel, me alejé, eso no estaba bien.

Me asombré de lo diferente que era la sensación en el pasado, Estaba enfadado con Chanyeol, con Jin Ah, con Woobin, incluso conmigo mismo, como era posible que mis sentimientos cambiaran de tal forma, eso no era posible ¿Verdad?

Estuvimos en silencio por cinco minutos.

—Por favor, perdóname, Soo. Fui un tonto, y he lamentado aquella noche en la casa del árbol desde el momento en que bajé por la escalera. Fui un cabezota al no querer decir nada, y luego salió tu nombre en la Selección… No sabía qué hacer —se paró un momento—. Aún te quiero. Muchísimo.

Me mordí el labio. Tenía que estar seguro de una cosa antes de poder plantearme aquello siquiera.

—¿Qué hay de Soyeon?

Su expresión cambió de pronto.

—¿Qué?

Cogí aire.

—Los vi a los dos juntos en la plaza cuando me iba. ¿Has terminado con ella?

Woobin hizo una mueca, como intentando recordar, y luego se le escapó la risa. Se tapó la boca con las manos y se dejó caer atrás, sobre la cama, y se levantó al instante.

—¿Es eso lo que crees? Oh, Soo. Se cayó. Tropezó y yo la cogí.

—¿Tropezó?

—Sí, la plaza estaba atestada de gente apretujada. Ella se me cayó encima y bromeó con lo patosa que era, algo que, y tú la sabes, es cierto —pensé en la vez en que la había visto caerse de la acera sin motivo aparente—. En cuanto me la quité de encima, salí corriendo hacia el escenario.

Recordé aquellos momentos. El intento desesperado de Woobin por acercarse a mí. No estaba fingiendo.

—¿Y qué pensabas hacer exactamente cuándo llegaras a mí?

Se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no había pensado tanto. Estaba planteándome rogarte que te quedaras. Estaba dispuesto a ponerme en evidencia si con eso conseguía que no te subieras a aquel coche. Pero tú parecías tan enfadado…, y ahora entiendo por qué —suspiró—. No podía hacerlo. Además, quizás esto te hiciera feliz —miró alrededor, a la habitación que, aunque fuera temporalmente, podía considerar mía, y entendí lo que quería decir—. Luego pensé que podría conquistarte cuando volvieras a casa —prosiguió, pero de pronto su voz se tiñó de preocupación—. Estaba seguro de que querrías salir de aquí y volver a casa lo antes posible. Pero… no lo hiciste.

Hizo una pausa para mirarme, pero afortunadamente no preguntó por la relación que había entre Chanyeol y yo. En parte ya lo había visto, pero no sabía que nos habíamos besado, ni que teníamos señales secretas, y yo no quería explicarle todo aquello.

Todo habría sido tan fácil si él no me hubiera enviado aquí, si él ese día me hubiera detenido, así no conocería a Chanyeol y mi duda no fuera tan fuerte, ahora como me aferro a decirle que no a Woobin.

—Tengo que volver. El guardia que hace las rondas esperará verme ahí fuera.

—¿Qué?

—Hay guardias que hacen rondas aleatoriamente. Puede que tenga veinte minutos, o quizás una hora. Si hacen una ronda corta, podría tener menos de cinco minutos.

—¡Pues daté prisa! — También me levante de la cama.

Agarró su bastón y los dos atravesamos la habitación a la carrera. Antes de abrir la puerta, tiró de mí para besarme de nuevo, pero me separe antes de que tocara mis labios, ya me sentía demasiado culpable.

—No creo que debas hacer eso—dije.

Woobin sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento muchísimo —murmuró—. Lo siento, Soo.

Volví a la cama. No podía creerme lo que acababa de hacer, una parte de mí —una parte muy contrariada— tenía la convicción de que Chanyeol se lo merecía. Si quería proteger a Jin Ah y humillarme, desde luego yo no formaría parte de la Selección mucho tiempo más. Si ella podía saltarse las reglas, a mí no habría nada que pudiera detenerme. Problema resuelto.

El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana y yo aun no podía dormir. De pronto pensé que, aunque no le hubiera devuelto a Chanyeol el tirón de oreja no quería decir que no pudiera presentarse en mi habitación en cualquier momento. Podrían habernos pillado. Si alguien tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que había hecho…

Aquello era traición, y en el palacio solo tenían una respuesta para la traición.

La muerte.


	22. Capítulo 22

Me desperté después de que un par de guardias entraran estrepitosamente a mi habitación y me sacaran prácticamente a rastras de la cama.

—¡Tiene que levantarse y seguirnos joven Kyungsoo! —

Ya de pie solo con sandalias y mi pijama comencé a preguntarme que era lo que estaba pasando, es que acaso me habían descubierto, lo que hice anoche.

—¿Qué está pasando? —dije con voz baja y preocupado, siguiéndolos fuera de la habitación.

Me guiaron hasta un pasillo donde detrás de unas gruesas cortinas había un pasillo hasta otro lugar, tenía miedo y estaba aterrado, porque los guardias no me respondían, puse resistencia para entrar al pequeño pasillo y les hice frente.

—Les ordeno que me digan que está pasando— imite el tono que utilizaba Chanyeol cuando daba alguna orden, tenía que mostrarme seguro, aunque en realidad estaba aterrorizado.

—Tenemos que llevarlo al sótano; están atacándonos.

—¿Han entrado? —pregunté, incrédulo.

El soldado que me lo confirmo era el mismo que había visto cuidando de Baekhyun hace unos días.

—Hemos encontrado algunos cuerpos en la entrada, están tratando de detenerlos.

—¿Qué hacemos? —pregunté preocupado.

—Por lo pronto, tiene que entrar al refugio, muchos de los seleccionados ya están ahí, Joven Kyungsoo coopere con nosotros aún tenemos que poner a salvo a la familia real y están muy cerca de sus aposentos.

Casi corrí hacia el refugio, tenía tanto miedo por Chanyeol.

Al entrar al refugio me encontré con los brazos de Baekhyun rodeándome en un abrazo.

—Gracias a dios estas bien Kyungsoo— vi que sus ojos me exploraron rápidamente y se desviaron un segundo al Soldado Oh.

Ambos nos quedamos cerca de la entrada y observamos entrar a cada uno de nuestros compañeros, y yo solo podía preguntarme quien había entrado, Norte o Sur.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse, pero esta vez solo era la Reina Youngmi la que entro al refugio con el rostro más sereno de todos, ella pudo infundir un poco de paz en algunos, pero yo no me sentiría tranquilo hasta poder ver a Chanyeol a salvo.

Encontramos un rinconcito al fondo de la sala. Quienquiera que se ocupara de mantener a punto aquel lugar no debía de haber pensado en la superpoblación que provocaría la Selección, porque no había suficientes sillas. Pero vi las reservas de comida y de agua, y tuve claro que bastarían para pasar semanas allí abajo, en caso necesario.

Entonces lo oímos. Por encima de nuestras cabezas había gente luchando.

Intenté distinguir disparos, o cualquier cosa que nos dijera de dónde era ese grupo. Sin darme cuenta me había puesto al frente de Baekhyun como si pudiera protegerlo de lo que se nos venía encima.

El ruido siguió durante horas.

El llanto bajo dentro del lugar era muy frecuente, algunos se habían quedado dormidos entre lágrimas.

Estaba asustado, pero intente no mostrarlo, este ataque ha durado mucho tiempo y no podía quitarme la intranquilidad de mi corazón.

Baekhyun quien se había quedado dormido despertó por un ruido estridente.

—¿Aun no termina? —pregunto con los ojos hinchados y yo solo pude negar. —Kyungsoo, tengo tanto miedo por todos, el Rey y Chanyeol aún no están aquí y puedo ver el nerviosismo de la reina.

Lleve mi mirada a ella y tenia razón, estaba sentada cerca de la puerta con Hain a su lado, ambas no dejaban de susurrar cosas, pero podía ver la tensión en el rostro.

Las horas fueron pasando. No tenía ni idea de qué hora era, pero los que se habían dormido al llegar ya se habían despertado, y los que habíamos aguantado despiertos todo aquel tiempo estábamos empezando a caer rendidos.

El ruido de arriba se detuvo, todo ahora era silencio total, Hain abrió la puerta para hablar con uno de los guardias que estaban custodiando fuera, unos cuantos de ellos se fueron, supongo que a investigar. Tardaron un tiempo en repasar todo el palacio, y al final volvieron.

—Jóvenes y señoritas —anunció uno de los guardias—, los rebeldes han sido sometidos. Les rogamos que vuelvan todos a sus habitaciones por las escaleras auxiliares. El edificio no presenta buen aspecto y hay muchos guardias heridos.

—Es mejor que todos eviten las salas y salones principales hasta que podamos limpiarlos. He hablado con los cocineros; se les llevará comida dentro de menos de una hora. Necesitaré que todo el personal médico se presente en el hospital de palacio.

Al momento todos nos pusimos en pie y nos dirigimos a la salida como si nada.

♥

Mi habitación había sido arrasada. El colchón estaba en el suelo, los atuendos fuera del armario y las fotografías de mi familia rotas por el suelo. Busqué mi frasco, que seguía intacto, con su céntimo dentro, oculto bajo la cama. Estaba temblando no era tanto el miedo, lo que no soportaba era que el enemigo hubiera puesto las manos en mis cosas y lo hubiera estropeado todo.

Mi puerta de repente se abrió y entro Ayoung.

—¿Cómo esta EunJin? — entre mis pensamientos de preocupación por Chanyeol, también tenía muy presente el estado de Eunjin, no había podido estar ahí para ayudarlas.

—Sufrió un ataque de pánico, pero ahora está durmiendo, la deje dormida.

Tardamos un buen rato en ponerlo todo en orden, pues estábamos agotados. No obstante, lo logramos. Ayoung incluso consiguió un poco de cinta adhesiva, con la que pude volver a recomponer mis fotos. En el momento en que terminamos mande a Ayoung a la cama. Ella protestó, pero yo no quería oír hablar del tema.

Una vez solo, comencé a preocuparme de verdad, este ataque había sido mas brutal que los demás, cuando subía a mi habitación pude observar un cuerpo en las escaleras estaba preocupado por Chanyeol, e incluso por Woobin.

Saqué los vaqueros que Chanyeol me había regalado y la camisa que había traído de casa y me los puse. Así me sentía un poco más normal.

Vi los fragmentos de las fotografías sobre la cama, e intenté pensar cómo combinaban. Era como tener las fichas de cuatro puzles mezcladas en la misma caja. Solo había conseguido completar uno cuando llamaron a la puerta.

«Chanyeol —pensé—. Por favor, que sea Chanyeol» . Y abrí la puerta, esperanzado y preocupado.

Era Hain. Tenía una mueca en la cara que supuse que quería ser de consuelo.

Se coló en mi habitación, se giró y vio lo que llevaba puesto.

—Oh, no me digas que tú también te vas —exclamó—. La verdad es que no ha sido nada —añadió, intentando quitar importancia al incidente con un gesto de la mano.

Yo no lo llamaría nada.

—No me voy —repuse—. ¿Es que acaso alguien se va?

—Sí —suspiró—. Tres, de momento. Y Chanyeol, pobrecillo, me ha dicho que deje irse a quien lo desee. Ahora mismo ya están haciendo los preparativos. Es gracioso. Es como si supiera que alguno iba a marcharse. Si estuviera en su lugar, me lo pensaría dos veces antes de irme por esta tontería.

—¿Has hablado con Chanyeol? —Pregunte esperanzado y preocupado.

Hain asintió. —Cuando acompañé a la Reina a su dormitorio lo vi con el Rey, ya no pudieron bajar al refugio.

El aire regreso a mí cuerpo Chanyeol estaba bien, ahora podía estar tranquilo.

Hain se puso a caminar por mi habitación, fijándose en cómo estaba todo.

—¿Se han llevado algo? —preguntó, con naturalidad.

—No, señora. Lo han puesto todo patas arriba, pero no parece que falte nada.

—Muy bien —se me acercó y me entregó un minúsculo teléfono móvil—.

Esta es la línea más segura de palacio. Tienes que llamar a tu familia y decirles que estás bien. No te entretengas mucho. Aún tengo que ir a ver a otros chicos.

Me maravillé al ver aquel minúsculo objeto. Lo cierto era que nunca había tenido un teléfono móvil. Los había visto antes, en manos de Doses y de Treses, pero nunca había pensado que llegaría a usar uno. Las manos me temblaban. ¡Iba a oír sus voces!

Marqué el número con impaciencia. Después de todo lo sucedido, aquello me hizo sonreír. Mamá cogió el teléfono a los dos tonos.

—¿Diga?

—¿Mamá?

—¡Kyungsoo! ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás bien? Estábamos preocupadísimos. Nos llamó un guardia diciéndonos que posiblemente no sabríamos de ti hasta dentro de unos días, y enseguida supimos que esos malditos rebeldes habían entrado en el palacio. ¡Hemos pasado tanto miedo! —Se echó a llorar.

—No llores, mamá. Estoy bien —dije, y miré a Hain, que parecía apurarme.

—Espera.

Se oyó un pequeño revuelo.

—¿Kyungsoo? —En la voz de Siah se notaba que había llorado. Debía de haber pasado un día terrible—¡Pensaba que habrías muerto! Kyungsoo, te quiero. Prométeme que no te morirás —dijo entre llantos.

—Te lo prometo —contesté, y no pude evitar sonreír.

—¿Vendrás a casa? ¿No puedes? No quiero que sigas ahí —suplicó ella.

—¿Volver a casa?

Un montón de sensaciones se acumularon en mi interior. Echaba de menos a mi familia, y estaba cansado de esconderme de los rebeldes. Cada vez me sentía más confusa con respecto a mis sentimientos hacia Woobin y Chanyeol, y no sabía cómo gestionarlos. Lo más fácil sería marcharse. Pero, aun así…

—No, Siah, no puedo volver a casa. Tengo que quedarme aquí.

—¿Por qué? —protestó.

—Porque sí —me limité a responder.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Porque sí, nada más.

May se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando.

—¿Es porque estas enamorado de Chanyeol? —preguntó.

—Humm, no sé, pero…

—¡Kyungsoo! ¡Estás enamorado de Chanyeol!

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Oí que exclamaba papá.

—¿Qué? —dijo mamá a lo lejos—. ¡Sí, sí, sí!

—SiAh, yo no he dicho…

—¡Lo sabía! —ella no paraba de reír. De pronto todo su miedo a perderme se había desvanecido.

—Siah, tengo que dejarte. Los otros chicos necesitan el teléfono. Solo quería que supieras que estoy bien. Escribiré pronto, lo prometo.

—Vale, vale. ¡Pero cuéntame de Chanyeol! ¡Y manda más dulces! ¡Te quiero! —gritó.

—Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono antes de que pudiera preguntar nada más. No obstante, en cuanto desapareció su voz, la eché de menos, más incluso que antes.

Hain no perdió un momento. Me cogió el teléfono de la mano y al cabo de unos instantes ya estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Desde luego no me sentía a gusto. Pero sabía que, una vez que supiera cómo arreglar las cosas con Chanyeol, todo iría mejor.


	23. Capítulo 23

En la comida a la mañana siguiente podía sentirse un ambiente tenso por el comedor y fue ahí donde pude darme cuenta de que solo quedábamos diecinueve. De pronto me dio la impresión de que aquello iba muy rápido. Aun así, todos intentaban mantener el ánimo como cada día, curiosamente, el único que parecía preocupado en toda la sala era Chanyeol.

No tocó la comida; paseaba la vista por las mesas donde estábamos sentados, concentrado en algo. De vez en cuando, hacía una pausa y se debatía, pensativo. Luego seguía.

Cuando llegó a mi fila, me pilló mirándolo y esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Yo estaba un poco preocupado porque no habíamos hablado desde nuestra discusión, y había cosas que aclarar. Esta vez tenía que ser yo quien iniciara la conversación. Con una expresión que dejaba claro que era una petición, no una exigencia, me tiré de la oreja.

Él mantuvo la expresión tensa, pero también se tiró de la oreja.

Suspiré aliviado y la vista se me fue a las puertas del enorme comedor.

Tal como sospechaba, había otro par de ojos mirándome. Había visto a Woobin al entrar, pero no había querido hacerle caso. Aunque supongo que es imposible no prestar atención si sientes su mirada penetrar en tu cabeza.

Chanyeol se puso en pie. Aquel movimiento repentino hizo que su silla chirriara de un modo que llamó la atención de todos, y nos giramos en su dirección. Daba la impresión de que habría deseado pasar desapercibido, pero, consciente de que aquello era imposible, decidió hablar.

—Jóvenes y Señoritas —dijo, con una leve reverencia. Tenía aspecto de estar pasándolo muy mal—. Me temo que, desde el ataque de ayer, me he visto obligado a reconsiderar seriamente la operación de la Selección. Tal como saben, tres de sus compañeros solicitaron permiso para marcharse ayer, y se los concedí. No querría que nadie estuviera aquí contra su voluntad. Es más, no me siento cómodo obligando a nadie a quedarse en palacio, enfrentándose a esta amenaza constante, si estoy convencido de que no tenemos ningún futuro juntos.

La confusión reinante en la sala dio paso a la comprensión. Aunque no nos gustara, era evidente.

—No estará… —murmuró Tiny.

—Sí, eso es lo que está haciendo —respondí.

—Aunque me duele hacer esto, he discutido el asunto con mi familia y con unos cuantos consejeros próximos, y he decidido acelerar el proceso y reducir el número de participantes a la élite de finalistas. No obstante, en lugar de diez, solo quedarán seis de ustedes —anunció Chanyeol, con un tono absolutamente formal.

—¿Seis? —exclamó Roseanne.

—Eso no es justo —dijo Tiny casi sin voz, echándose a llorar.

Paseé la mirada por la sala mientras los murmullos de protesta iban extendiéndose. Jin Ah cogió aire, como si pudiera luchar por una plaza. Niel había cerrado los ojos y cruzado los dedos, esperando quizá que esa imagen le hiciera ganar simpatías. Baekhyun, que había admitido que no estaba interesado en Chanyeol, estaba increíblemente tenso. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto quedarse?

—No quiero alargar esto de un modo innecesario, así que solo los siguientes seleccionados se quedarán: El Joven Baekhyun y Lady Roseanne.

Baekhyun emitió un suspiro de alivio y se llevó una mano al pecho. Roseanne se agitó de alegría en su silla y miró a los chicos a su alrededor, esperando que los demás se alegraran por ella. Y me alegré, hasta que me di cuenta de que dos de las seis plazas ya habían sido ocupadas. Con aquella discusión pendiente entre Chanyeol y yo, ¿me enviaría a casa? ¿No veía ningún futuro en mí? ¿Deseaba que lo viera? ¿Qué haría si tenía que volver a casa?

Hasta aquel momento, había tenido en mis manos el poder de decidir cuándo me iría. Ahora me daba cuenta, de pronto, de lo importante que era para mí quedarme, no quería que el último momento con Chanyeol fuera esa estúpida pelea.

—El Joven Wooseok y Lady Jin Ah —prosiguió, mirando a ambos cuando dijo su nombre.

Apreté los dientes al oír el nombre de Jin Ah. No podía creer que la prefiriera a ella antes que a mí. ¿Cómo podía escogerla para ser finalista? ¿Significaba eso que yo me iba? Habíamos discutido por ella, precisamente.

—Joven Jaemin —dijo, y todos los demás cogimos aire, esperando el último nombre. Sin darnos cuenta, Tiny y yo estábamos apretándonos la mano—. Y el joven Kyungsoo —Chanyeol me miró, y sentí que cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo se relajaba.

Tiny empezó a lloriquear inmediatamente, pero ella no era la única, vi los rostros de todos los que no llamaron y tenían el rostro desencajado. Chanyeol soltó un suspiro.

—A todos las demás, lo siento muchísimo, pero confío en que me crean cuando les digo que espero que sea por su bien. No quiero alimentar las esperanzas de nadie sin motivo y arriesgar su vida al mismo tiempo. Si alguno de los que se va a marchar desea hablar conmigo, estaré en la biblioteca al final del pasillo, y pueden venir a visitarme en cuanto hayan acabado de comer.

Chanyeol salió del salón lo más rápido que pudo. Le observé hasta que pasó por delante de Woobin, pero entonces fue él quien llamó mi atención. Parecía confuso, y yo sabía por qué. Le había dicho que no quería a Chanyeol, por lo que debía de suponer que yo tampoco significaba nada para el príncipe.

Apenas un segundo después, algunos de los eliminados ya habían salido corriendo tras Chanyeol, sin duda en busca de una explicación. Algunos estaban llorando, evidentemente desilusionados, y a los que nos quedábamos nos tocó intentar animarles.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todo el mundo se había ido; ya no teníamos hambre.

No me entretuve mucho, ya que tampoco podía contener las emociones. Cuando pasé junto a Woobin, me susurró:

—Esta noche.

Negue levemente y seguí adelante.

El resto del día fue raro. Nunca había tenido amigos a quien pudiera echar de menos. Todas las habitaciones ocupadas de la segunda planta estaban abiertas.

En mi extremo del pasillo no quedaba nadie, así que no hubo más ruidos de doncellas yendo arriba y abajo, ni de puertas cerrándose. Me senté en el sofá de mi habitación mientras miraba a mis doncellas reponer nuevas pijamas y atuendos en el armario. Estaba apunto de levantarme a revisar ya que algo demasiado rojo llamo mi atención, estaba seguro de que se habían equivocado, eso no parecía para nada un pijama, parecía lencería.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta. Ayoung se apresuró a abrir, mirándome para asegurarse de que estaba preparado para las visitas. Asentí.

Cuando Chanyeol entró en la habitación, me puse en pie de un salto.

—Señoritas —dijo, mirando a mis doncellas—. Nos volvemos a encontrar.

Ellas hicieron una reverencia y soltaron unas risitas nerviosas. Él les respondió con un gesto y se giró hacia mí. Hasta aquel momento no fui consciente de las ganas que tenía de verle. En un momento me puse en pie junto a la cama.

—Perdónenme, pero necesito hablar con Kyungsoo. ¿Nos permiten un momento?

Ayoung, con un tono casi reverencial, le preguntó si podía traerle algo. Chanyeol dijo que no, y nos dejaron solos. Él llevaba las manos en los bolsillos. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

—Me temía que me pudieras echar —admití, por fin, no podía mirarlo por lo que la vista estaba firmemente en el piso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, extrañado.

—Porque discutimos. Porque todo lo que pasa entre nosotros es raro. Porque…

«Porque, aunque tú sales con otras cinco personas, creo que te estoy engañando» , complete en mi mente, y es que el sentimiento de que lo que paso con Woobin no estaba bien regreso con más fuerza en ese momento.

Chanyeol fue acercándose lentamente, como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras a medida que se aproximaba. Cuando por fin llegó a mi altura, me cogió las manos en las suyas y me lo explicó todo.

—En primer lugar, deja que me disculpe. No debía haberte gritado —parecía sincero—. Es que algunos de los consejeros, y mi padre, me están presionando con esto, y quiero ser yo el que tome la decisión. Me molestaba que de nuevo no se tomara en serio mi opinión.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, ya has visto cuáles son mis opciones. Baekhyun es el favorito de la opinión pública, y eso no puedo pasarlo por alto. Jin Ah es una joven muy poderosa, y procede de una excelente familia con la que conviene estar a buenas. Wooseok y Roseanne son encantadores, ambos muy agradables, y cuentan con el favor de algunos de mis familiares y el consejo. La familia de Jaemin resulta que tiene buenas relaciones en Nueva Asia. Y dado que estamos intentando poner fin a esta maldita guerra, es algo que vale la pena tener en cuenta. No he parado de dar vueltas a todos los aspectos de esta decisión.

No había ninguna explicación que justificara mi elección, y casi no me atrevía a pedirla. Sabía que éramos amigos, y que yo no tenía ninguna influencia política. Pero necesitaba oír aquellas palabras para poder decidir por mí mismo.

No podía mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Y yo? ¿Por qué sigo aquí? —pregunté, con la voz en un susurro.

Estaba seguro de que me dolería. En el fondo de mi corazón estaba convencido de que solo seguía aquí porque era tan bueno que se veía incapaz de romper su promesa.

—Kyungsoo, creo que lo he dejado claro —dijo Chanyeol con calma. Suspiró y me levantó la barbilla con la mano. Cuando por fin tuve sus ojos delante, confesó—. Si esto fuera más sencillo, ya habría eliminado a todos los demás. Sé lo que siento por ti. A lo mejor soy demasiado impulsivo al pensar que pueda estar tan seguro, pero tengo la convicción de que contigo sería feliz.

Me ruboricé. Sentía que mis ojos picaban y las lágrimas intentaron asomarse, pero parpadeé para combatirlas, seguramente era alergia. La expresión de su rostro era tan adorable que no quería

perdérmela.

—Hay momentos en que siento que hemos derribado el último muro que se había erigido entre tú y yo, y otros en los que pienso que solo quieres quedarte por conveniencia. Si pudiera estar seguro de que tu única motivación es estar conmigo…

Hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza, como si el final de la frase fuera algo que no podía permitirse siquiera desear.

—¿Me equivoco al pensar que sigues sin tenerlo claro?

No quería hacerle daño, pero tenía que ser honesto.

—No.

—Entonces tengo que asegurar la apuesta. Puede que un día decidas marcharte, y yo te lo permitiré. Pero tengo que encontrar cónyuge. Estoy intentando tomar la mejor decisión posible dentro de las limitaciones que se me han impuesto, pero, por favor, no dudes ni por un momento de que me importas… mucho.

No pude controlarme las lágrimas bajaron por sí solas, Aquí estaba Chanyeol mostrándome su corazón y me sentí como un villano, pensé en Woobin y en lo que había hecho, y me sentí avergonzado.

—¿Chanyeol? —dije, entre sollozos—. ¿Podrás…, podrás perdonarme…? —No conseguí terminar mi confesión. Se acercó aún más y se puso a limpiarme las lágrimas del rostro con sus fuertes dedos.

—¿Perdonarte el qué? ¿Nuestra estúpida discusión? Ya está olvidada. ¿Que tus sentimientos no afloren al ritmo de los míos? Estoy dispuesto a esperar —aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros—. No creo que haya nada que puedas hacerme que no pueda perdonarte. ¿Tengo que recordarte el rodillazo que me diste en la entrepierna?

No pude evitar reírme. Chanyeol soltó una risa breve y luego se puso serio de pronto.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Esta vez han ido muy rápido —dijo, con un tono casi de admiración ante el talento de los rebeldes.

De pronto me planteé lo difícil y contundente que había sido aquel ataque.

—La situación me preocupa cada vez más, Kyungsoo. Sean del norte o del sur, parecen tremendamente decididos. Da la impresión de que no pararán hasta que consigan lo que quieren, y no tenemos la más mínima idea de lo que es —Chanyeol parecía confuso—. Me temo que sea solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que destruyan algo importante para mí.

Me miró a los ojos.

—Aún puedes decidir, ¿sabes? Si te da miedo quedarte, deberías decírmelo —hizo una pausa—. Y si crees que no podrás quererme nunca, me haría bien que me lo dijeras ahora. Te dejaré marchar, y podemos separarnos como amigos.

Me acerqué hasta quedar frente a él, lo rodeé con mis brazos y apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho. Chanyeol parecía reconfortado y sorprendido por el gesto. Solo tardó un segundo en abrazarme.

—Chanyeol, no estoy completamente seguro de lo que somos, y tampoco entiendo del todo lo que siento por ti, pero sé que somos más que amigos.

Pude sentir como suspiraba ya que tenía la cabeza apretada contra su pecho, oía amortiguado el latido de su corazón. Parecía que se aceleraba. Su mano, con un movimiento suave, como siempre, me envolvió la mejilla. Cuando le miré a los ojos, noté aquel sentimiento innombrable que crecía entre nosotros.

Con los ojos, Chanyeol me pedía algo que había acordado posponer.

En mi interior agradecí que no quisiera esperar más. Asentí levemente, y él cubrió la pequeña distancia que nos separaba y me besó con una ternura inimaginable, con el me sentía protegido y a la vez flotando sobre el piso, era un beso que me despertaba sensaciones que no conocía, sentí el calor recorrer mi pecho y de pronto mis pantalones ya ajustados se sintieron aún más apretados.

Sentí una sonrisa bajo sus labios, una sonrisa que se prolongó un buen rato.

♥

Sentí alguien me tiraba del brazo y me desperté. Estaba oscuro, o era muy tarde, o muy temprano. Por un instante pensé que habríamos sufrido otro ataque. Me di cuenta que no era así, lo dejaba claro la palabra usada para despertarme.

—¿Soo?

Tenía a Woobin a mis espaldas, y me llevó un momento recomponerme antes de darme la vuelta. Sabía que tenía que hablar con él y aclarar ciertas cosas.

Esperaba que el corazón me permitiera decirlas.

Me giré y, al ver sus brillantes ojos, supe que no sería fácil. Entonces observé que había dejado la puerta de la habitación abierta.

—Woobin, ¿estás loco? —susurré—. ¡Cierra la puerta!

—No, ya lo he pensado. Con la puerta abierta, puedo decirle a cualquiera, que he oído un ruido y que he entrado a comprobar que estés bien, es mi trabajo. Nadie sospecharía nada.

Era sencillo pero brillante. Supongo que a veces el mejor modo de guardar un secreto es dejarlo a la vista.

Asentí.

—De acuerdo.

Encendí la lámpara de mi mesita de noche para dejar claro a los ojos de cualquiera que pasara que no estábamos escondiendo nada. En el reloj vi que eran más de las tres de la mañana.

Evidentemente Woobin estaba satisfecho de sí mismo. Lucía una gran sonrisa, la misma con la que solía recibirme en la casa del árbol.

—Lo has guardado —dijo.

—¿Eh?

Señaló hacia la mesita de noche, donde seguía el frasco con el céntimo dentro.

—Sí —admití—. No podía deshacerme de él.

Se le veía cada vez más esperanzado. Se giró para mirar hacia la puerta, como para comprobar que no hubiera nadie. Entonces se agachó para besarme.

—No —dije, en voz baja, apartándome—. No puedes hacer eso.

La expresión de sus ojos estaba perdida entre la confusión y la tristeza, y me temí que todo lo que estaba a punto de decir no hiciera más que empeorar las cosas.

—¿He hecho algo mal?

—No —repuse, con firmeza—. Has sido maravilloso. Me ha hecho muy feliz verte otra vez y el saber que aún me quieres. Lo ha cambiado todo.

—Bien —respondió, sonriendo—. Porque es cierto que te quiero, y pretendo asegurarme de que nunca más tengas motivos para dudarlo.

Me encogí, como avergonzado.

—Woobin, sea lo que sea lo que éramos, o lo que seamos ahora, aquí no podemos serlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, cambiando de posición.

—Ahora formo parte de la Selección. Tengo que estar pendiente de Chanyeol, y no puedo salir contigo, o lo que sea que estemos haciendo —dije, mientras retorcía con los dedos un extremo del edredón.

Se quedó pensando un momento.

—¿Es que acaso ya no me quieres Kyungsoo?

Sabía que le mentiría si le dijera que no, pero tampoco podría dar un si porque no lo sé.

—Tú eres el motivo por el que las cosas han ido tan lentas. A Chanyeol le gusto, pero no puedo permitirme sentir nada por él mientras existas tú.

—Bueno, estupendo —repuso, sarcástico—. Me encanta saber que no te importaría salir con él si yo no estuviera aquí.

Bajo aquella muestra de rabia, veía claramente que aquello suponía un duro golpe para él, pero no era culpa mía que las cosas hubieran ido así.

—Woobin —dije, en voz baja, para que me mirara—. Cuando te fuiste de la casa del árbol, me dejaste destrozado, yo había soñado un futuro contigo.

—Soo, ya te he dicho que yo…

—Déjame acabar —resopló, pero se calló—. Te llevaste mis esperanzas, y el único motivo por el que estoy aquí es porque tú insististe en que me apuntara.

Él sacudió la cabeza, con la rabia de saber que era cierto.

—He intentado recuperar el ánimo, y Chanyeol se preocupa de verdad por mí. Tú significas mucho para mí, lo sabes. Pero ahora formo parte de esto, y sería tonto por mi parte negarme a ver adónde me lleva.

—Entonces, ¿Le estás escogiendo a él en lugar de a mí? —preguntó, en un tono lastimoso.

—No, no se trata de escoger a ninguno de los dos, ni a él ni a ti. Estoy escogiéndome a mí, de saber realmente que es lo que quiero, no se trata de eso, sino de entenderme.

Aquella era la única verdad. Aún no sabía lo que quería, y no podía dejarme llevar por lo que fuera más fácil o por lo que otros pensaran que era más conveniente. Tenía que darme tiempo para decidir lo que era mejor para mí.

Woobin reflexionó un momento, aunque desde luego no estaba contento con lo que había oído.

—Sabes que no me rendiré, ¿verdad? —Su tono era de desafío, y no pude evitar sonreír. Lo cierto es que Woobin no era de los que admitían fácilmente la derrota.

—La verdad es que este no es un buen lugar para intentar luchar por mí. Tu determinación aquí puede resultar peligrosa.

—Muy bien. Dijiste que no le querías…, pero debe de gustarte un poco para que estés dispuesto a quedarte, ¿no?

Bajé la cabeza.

—La verdad es que sí —asentí—. Es mejor de lo que me esperaba.

Él se quedó pensando un momento, asimilando la noticia y luego se fue.


	24. Capítulo 24

Las anchas puertas de mi balcón estaban abiertas, al igual que las que daban al pasillo, y la habitación se llenó del cálido y dulce aire procedente de los jardines.

Esperaba que la suave brisa me animara, ante la gran cantidad de trabajo que tenía por delante. Pero solo me sirvió para distraerme y hacerme desear estar en cualquier otro sitio que no fuera allí, pegado a mi escritorio.

Suspiré y me apoyé en el respaldo de la silla, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Si, ahora tenía un escritorio. Donde antes había un sofá al otro lado de la cama ahora había un bonito escritorio lleno de todos los suministros que un aprendiz pudiera necesitar, estábamos en constante preparación para conocer los protocolos de la realeza.

—Ayoung.

—¿Sí, Joven Kyungsoo? —respondió, desde el rincón donde estaba cosiendo.

—Te ordeno que me digas qué te parece que puede significar este informe —dije, señalando un listado detallado de datos estadísticos militares que tenía delante. Era una tarea pensada como prueba para todos los chicos de la Élite, pero yo no podía concentrarme.

Ayoung soltó una risita, probablemente por lo ridículo de mi orden, y por el simple hecho de que accediera a darles órdenes por fin. Desde luego, las dotes de mando no eran uno de mis puntos fuertes. Y Ayoung quería que pudiera perfeccionar mi voz de mando.

—Lo siento, joven Kyungsoo, pero creo que eso se escapa a mis competencias —respondió Ayoung.

Aunque yo lo había dicho a modo de broma y su respuesta tenía el mismo tono jocoso, pude detectar un matiz de disculpa en su voz por no poder ayudarme.

—Está bien —dije, resignado, irguiendo la espalda y cambiando mi voz a uno chillón como recordé escucharlo en alguna mala película de comedia—. Tendré que hacerlo yo solo. Sois un puñado de inútiles —bromeé—. Mañana pediré nuevos sirvientes. Y esta vez va en serio.

Ayoung soltó risitas de nuevo, y me concentré de nuevo en los números. Tenía la impresión de que algo estaba mal, pero no podía estar seguro de lo que era. Releí párrafos y gráficas, frunciendo el ceño y mordiendo el lápiz mientras intentaba concentrarme.

Oí que Ayoung se reía disimuladamente, y levanté la cabeza para ver qué era lo que tanto le divertía. Seguí sus ojos hasta la puerta y, allí, apoyado contra el marco, estaba Chanyeol.

—¡Me has delatado! —se quejó, dirigiéndose a Ayoung, que seguía de lo más encantada con la situación.

Eché la silla atrás y me levanté para caminar a paso rápido a donde estaba el, metí mis brazos por su cintura para abrazarlo y recargar mi cabeza en su pecho. Últimamente esa es la posición que más me gustaba para abrazarle.

—¡Me has leído la mente! —Le dije realmente agradecido.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Por favor, dime que podemos salir. Aunque solo sea un ratito. —Necesitaba distraerme de ese trabajo tan complicado y un poco de aire con la compañía de Chanyeol no me vendría mal.

Él sonrió.

—Tengo veinte minutos. Luego debo volver.

Tiré de él hacia el pasillo, tomando una de sus manos en la mía enlazando nuestros dedos, Estaba claro que los jardines se habían convertido en nuestro lugar de encuentro preferido. Prácticamente cada vez que teníamos ocasión de estar solos, íbamos allí.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó él, acariciándome la punta de los dedos al caminar.

—Callos. Son de presionar las cuerdas del violín o la guitarra durante cuatro horas al día.

—No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

—¿Te molestan? —De los seis chicos que quedaban yo era el de casta más baja, y dudaba que ninguno de ellos tuviera unas manos como las mías.

Chanyeol se detuvo y se llevó mi mano a la boca, besándome las puntas de los dedos.

—Al contrario. Me parecen hasta bonitos —dijo. Sentí que me ruborizaba—. He visto el mundo, es cierto, en su mayor parte a través de un cristal antibalas, o desde la torre de algún castillo antiguo, pero lo he visto. Y tengo acceso a las respuestas de mil preguntas. Pero esta manita… —me miró a los ojos—. Esta manita crea sonidos que no se pueden comparar con nada de lo que haya oído antes. Además de tu voz, aquel día que te escuche; fue precioso, estabas precioso.

En ocasiones me hablaba de un modo tan romántico, tan conmovedor, que resultaba difícil de creer. Pero, aunque aquellas palabras me llegaban al corazón, nunca estaba completamente seguro de poder confiar en ellas. ¿Cómo podía saber que no les decía esas cosas tan dulces también a los otros chicos? Tuve que cambiar de tema.

—¿De verdad tienes la respuesta a mil preguntas?

—Por supuesto. Pregúntame lo que quieras. Si no sé la respuesta, sabré dónde encontrarla.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—Cualquier cosa.

Era difícil pensar en alguna pregunta allí mismo, y mucho más en algo que le pillara desprevenido, que era lo que yo pretendía. Tardé un momento en pensar en las cosas que más curiosidad me suscitaban cuando era niño. En cómo volaban los aviones. En cómo funcionaban los pequeños reproductores de música que usaban las castas más altas.

Y entonces se me ocurrió.

—¿Qué es Halloween?

—¿Halloween?

Era evidente que nunca había oído hablar de ello. No me sorprendía. Yo solo había visto aquella palabra en un viejo libro de historia de mis padres. El libro estaba desgastado hasta el punto de que tenía partes ilegibles, páginas arrancadas o destruidas. Aun así, siempre me había fascinado que mencionara una fiesta de la que no sabíamos nada.

—Ya no estás tan seguro, ¿eh, su listeza real?

Puso una cara que dejaba claro que su malhumor era fingido. Miró el reloj y tomó aliento.

—Ven conmigo. Tenemos que darnos prisa —dijo, agarrándome de la mano y echándose a correr.

Trastabillé un poco con mis zapatos, Chanyeol y yo teníamos una diferencia de alturas claramente visible por lo que sus pasos eran más largos y rápidos que los míos, pero conseguí seguirle. Me llevaba a la parte trasera del palacio. Sonreía con ganas. Me encantaba ver aquella versión despreocupada de Chanyeol; con demasiada frecuencia se ponía muy serio.

—Caballeros —saludó, cuando pasamos corriendo junto a los guardias de la puerta.

Conseguí llegar a mitad del pasillo, pero ya no podía más, sentí que había corrido un maratón.

—¡Chanyeol, para! —dije, jadeando—. ¡No puedo seguirte!

—Venga, venga, esto te va a encantar —insistió, tirándome del brazo mientras yo bajaba el ritmo. Por fin paró él también, pero estaba claro que deseaba ir más rápido.

Nos dirigimos hacia el pasillo norte, cerca de la zona donde se grababa el Report de cada semana, pero antes de llegar allí nos metimos en una escalera.

Subimos y subimos. No podía contener más mi curiosidad.

—¿Dónde vamos?

Se giró y me miró, poniéndose serio de pronto.

—Tienes que jurarme que nunca revelarás la existencia de esta salita. Solo unos cuantos miembros de la familia y un puñado de guardias saben que existe.

—Por supuesto —prometí, más que intrigado.

Llegamos al final de las escaleras. Chanyeol me abrió la puerta. Volvió a cogerme de la mano y me llevó por el pasillo. Se detuvo frente a una pared que estaba cubierta en su mayor parte por un cuadro imponente. Miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no había nadie y luego metió la mano tras el marco, por el extremo más alejado. Oí un ruidito y la pintura giró hacia nosotros.

Me quedé sin aliento. Chanyeol sonrió.

Tras la pintura había una puerta que no llegaba al suelo y que tenía un pequeño teclado, como el de un teléfono. Chanyeol marcó unos números y se oyó un leve pitido. Giró la manilla y se volvió hacia mí.

—Déjame que te ayude. El escalón es bastante alto —dijo. Me dio la mano y me hizo pasar delante.

Me quedé como piedra.

La sala, sin ventanas, estaba cubierta de estanterías llenas de lo que parecían ser libros antiguos. Dos de los estantes contenían libros con curiosas líneas diagonales rojas en los lomos, y vi un enorme atlas apoyado en una pared, abierto por una página que mostraba el contorno de un país desconocido para mí, el mundo antes de la cuarta guerra.

En el centro había una mesa con unos cuantos libros que parecían haberse usado recientemente, y que habían dejado allí para tenerlos más a mano. Y por fin, empotrada en una de las paredes, había una gran pantalla que parecía un televisor.

—¿Qué significan las bandas diagonales? —pregunté, intrigado.

—Son libros prohibidos. Por lo que yo sé, deben de ser los únicos ejemplares que quedan en Illéa.

Me giré hacia él, preguntando con la mirada lo que no me atrevía a decir en voz alta.

—Sí, puedes mirarlos —dijo, con un tono que dejaba claro que no le gustaba la idea, pero que tenía claro que se lo iba a pedir.

Cogí uno de los libros con cuidado, aterrada ante la posibilidad de que pudiera destruir sin querer un tesoro único. Hojeé las páginas, pero acabé dejándolo en su sitio inmediatamente. Estaba demasiado impresionado.

Me giré y me encontré a Chanyeol tecleando en algo que parecía una máquina de escribir plana unida a una pantalla.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté.

—Un ordenador. ¿Nunca has visto uno?

Sacudí al cabeza. Chanyeol no se mostró demasiado sorprendido.

—Ya no queda mucha gente que los tenga. Este está programado específicamente para la información contenida en esta sala. Si hay algo sobre Halloween, nos dirá dónde está.

No estaba muy seguro de entender lo que me decía, pero no le pedí explicaciones. Al cabo de unos segundos, su búsqueda produjo una lista de tres puntos en la pantalla.

—Oh, excelente —exclamó—. Espera aquí.

Me quedé junto a la mesa, mientras Chanyeol buscaba los tres libros que nos revelarían lo que era Halloween. Esperaba que no fuera alguna estupidez y que el esfuerzo no fuera en balde.

El primer libro definía Halloween como una fiesta celta que marcaba el final del verano. Para no demorar más la búsqueda, no quise mencionar que no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba “celta”. Decía que creían que en Halloween los espíritus entraban y salían de este mundo, y que la gente se disfrazaba para ahuyentar a los malos. Más tarde se convirtió en una fiesta, sobre todo para niños, que se disfrazaban e iban por sus pueblos cantando canciones y recibiendo dulces como recompensa, lo que dio pie a la frase “dulce o truco”.

El segundo libro lo definía como algo similar, solo que mencionaba las calabazas y el cristianismo.

—Este será el más interesante —afirmó Chanyeol, hojeando un libro mucho más fino que los otros y escrito a mano.

—¿Y eso? —pregunté, acercándome para ver mejor.

—Esto, Kyungsoo, es uno de los volúmenes de los diarios personales de Sejo Illéa.

—¿Qué? —exclamé—. ¿Puedo tocarlo?

—Primero déjame que encuentre la página que estamos buscando. ¡Mira, incluso hay una foto!

Y allí, como un espejismo, vi una imagen de un pasado desconocido que mostraba a Sejo Illéa con expresión seria, un traje impecable y una postura rígida. Era curioso, pero su pose me recordaba mucho al rey y a Chanyeol. A su lado, una mujer esbozaba una sonrisa a la cámara. Había algo en su rostro que daba a entender que en otro tiempo debía de haber sido preciosa, pero sus ojos habían perdido el brillo. Parecía cansada. A los lados de la pareja había tres personas más. La primera era una chica adolescente, guapa y llena de vida, que sonreía con ganas, con un vestido ampuloso y una corona. ¡Qué gracia! Iba disfrazada de princesa. Y luego había dos chicos, uno algo más alto que el otro, y ambos vestidos de personajes que no reconocí. Parecían estar a punto de hacer alguna travesura. Bajo la imagen había un comentario sorprendente, escrito de puño y letra del propio Sejo Illéa:

_Este año los niños han celebrado Halloween con una fiesta._

_Supongo que es una forma de olvidar lo que pasa a su alrededor,_

_pero a mí me parece frívolo. Somos una de las pocas familias que_

_quedan que tienen dinero para hacer algo festivo, pero este juego_

_de niños me parece tirar el dinero._

—¿Crees que ese es el motivo de que ya no lo celebremos? ¿Porque es tirar el dinero? —le pregunté.

—Podría ser. Por la fecha, esto fue justo después de que China empezaran a atacar, justo antes de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial. En aquella época, la mayoría de la gente no tenía nada. Imagínate todo un país de Sietes y un puñado de Doses.

—Vaya —dije, intentando imaginar cómo sería un país así, en medio de una guerra, intentando recomponerse. Era increíble.

—¿Cuántos diarios como ese hay?

Chanyeol señaló en dirección a un estante con una serie de volúmenes similares al que teníamos en las manos.

—Una docena, más o menos.

No podía creérmelo. ¡Toda esa historia en una sola sala!

—Gracias —dije—. Es algo que nunca habría soñado ver. No me puedo creer que exista todo esto.

Él estaba pletórico.

—¿Te gustaría leer el resto? —ofreció, indicando el diario.

—¡Sí, claro! —exclamé, casi gritando de la emoción—. Pero no me puedo quedar; tengo que acabar de repasar ese rollo de informe. Y tú tienes que volver al trabajo.

—Es verdad. Bueno, a ver qué te parece esto: te llevas el libro y me lo devuelves dentro de unos días.

—¿Eso se puede hacer? —pregunté, sorprendido.

—No —respondió él, sonriendo.

Vacilé, asustado al pensar en el valor de lo que tenía en las manos. ¿Y si lo perdía? ¿Y si lo estropeaba? Seguro que él estaba pensando lo mismo. Pero nunca más tendría una oportunidad como aquella. Podía hacer un esfuerzo especial por ser cuidadoso. Aquello lo merecía.

—Vale. Solo un día o dos, y luego te lo devuelvo.

—Escóndelo bien.

Y eso hice. Era más que un libro lo que me jugaba; era la confianza de Chanyeol.

♥

—Bueno, Lady JinAh, ¿dice usted que la tropa no basta, y que debería aumentarse el número de reclutamientos? —preguntó Dong Gun.

Nuestros debates del Report eran pruebas, y nosotros lo sabíamos. Aunque Chanyeol no tenía un plazo límite, el público no veía la hora de que el grupo fuera reduciéndose, y yo notaba que también el rey, la reina y sus asesores sentían lo mismo. Si queríamos quedarnos, teníamos que cumplir con nuestro papel, cuando y dondequiera que nos lo pidieran. Yo estaba encantado de haberme quitado de encima aquel informe tan pesado sobre la tropa. Recordaba parte de las estadísticas, así que tenía buenas posibilidades de dar una buena impresión aquella noche.

—Exactamente, DongGun. La guerra en Nueva Asia dura ya años. Creo que, si en un par de reemplazos aumentáramos la cantidad de soldados reclutados, contaríamos con el número suficiente para ponerle fin.

La verdad es que yo no sabía cuántos soldados había en Illéa, tenía claro que mi postura era la contraria.

—No estoy de acuerdo —dije, con la máxima certeza que pude.

JinAh se giró hacia mí. De espaldas a la cámara no tenía ningún problema en soltarme aquella mirada desafiante.

—Ah, Joven Kyungsoo, ¿cree usted que aumentar el número de soldados es mala idea? —preguntó DongGun.

Tenía una firme opinión al respecto por lo que hable con voz clara y decidida.

—Los Doses se pueden permitir pagar para evitar el reclutamiento, así que estoy seguro de que Lady JinAh nunca ha visto lo que supone para algunas familias perder a sus únicos hijos. Reclutar a más de esos chicos podría ser desastroso, especialmente para las castas más bajas, que suelen tener familias más numerosas y que, para sobrevivir, necesitan a todos los miembros que puedan trabajar.

Baekhyun, a mi lado, me hizo un gesto cómplice. JinAh contraatacó.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? No estarás sugiriendo que nos sentemos a esperar mientras estas guerras se alargan interminablemente.

—No, no. Por supuesto que quiero que la guerra acabe en Illéa —respondí.

Hice una pausa para ordenar las ideas y miré a Chanyeol en busca de apoyo. El rey, a su lado, parecía molesto. Necesitaba cambiar de argumento, así que solté lo primero que me vino a la mente—. ¿Y si fuera voluntario?

—¿Voluntario? —preguntó DongGun.

JinAh y Wooseok hicieron un ruidito despreciativo con la boca, lo que empeoró aún más las cosas. Pero entonces me lo pensé mejor. ¿Tan mala idea era?

—Sí, claro que habría que exigir ciertos requisitos, pero quizá le sacaríamos más partido a un ejército de hombres que deseen realmente ser soldados que a un grupo de chicos que solo hacen lo que pueden para sobrevivir y poder volver a la vida que han dejado atrás.

En el estudio se hizo el silencio mientras la gente se planteaba lo que acababa de decir. Aparentemente no era ninguna tontería.

—Eso es buena idea —intervino Jaemin—. Y podríamos ir enviando nuevos soldados cada mes o cada dos meses, según se fueran alistando. Eso animaría a los hombres que llevan sirviendo un tiempo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —añadió Baekhyun, que no solía extenderse mucho más en sus comentarios. Estaba claro que el debate no le resultaba cómodo.

—Bueno, ya sé que quizás esto suene un poco moderno, pero ¿y si el reclutamiento también estuviera abierto a los donceles y a las mujeres? —comentó Roseanne.

JinAh se rio en voz alta.

—¿Quién crees que se apuntaría? ¿Querrías ir tú al campo de batalla? —replicó, con un tono que dejaba patente su incredulidad.

Pero Roseanne no se vino abajo:

—No, yo no tengo madera de militar. Pero si he aprendido algo en la Selección —prosiguió, dirigiéndose a DongGun—, es que algunas chicas tienen un tremendo instinto asesino. Que los vestidos de gala no engañen a nadie —apostilló, con una sonrisa.

♥

Ya en mi habitación, dejé que mis doncellas se fueran a descansar temprano, aunque como siempre tenía quejas de ellas, sobre que tenían que hacer su trabajo y bla bla, esa noche podía prepararme para dormir solo perfectamente.

Me quite el saco y me afloje la corbata para quitármela cuando escuche la puerta de mi habitación abrirse. Gire de inmediato para ver quién era, Chanyeol entro a mi habitación parloteando.

—Lo que te decía de esa idea…

—Chanyeol— dije con una sonrisa cuando lo vi, el se abría paso hasta sentarse en la orilla de mi cama mientras me miraba.

—¿Te acuerdas de eso del Halloween?

—Sí., aún no he leído el diario. Pero está bien escondido —prometí.

—Está bien. Nadie lo echa de menos. Lo que estaba pensando es que… Todos esos libros decían que caía en octubre, ¿no?

—Sí —respondí, sin pensar.

—Pues estamos en octubre. ¿Por qué no celebramos una fiesta de Halloween?

Yo me di media vuelta.

—¿De verdad? Oh, Chanyeol… ¿Podríamos?

—¿Te gustaría?

—¡Me encantaría!

—He pensado que podríamos encargar que les confeccionaran disfraces a todos los chicos de la Selección. Los guardias que no estén de servicio podrían hacer de bailarines, ya que yo soy uno solo, y no sería justo teneros a todos esperando su turno para bailar. Y podríamos organizar clases de baile la próxima semana, o durante un par de semanas. ¡Y golosinas! Tendremos las mejores golosinas, hechas para la ocasión e importadas. Cuando acabe la noche, Kyungsoo, estarás hinchado como un pavo. Tendremos que sacarte de la pista rodando. — No dejaba de parlotear y vi la emoción en su rostro por los planes.

Estaba fascinado.

—Y lo anunciaremos, le diremos a todo el país que lo celebre. Que los niños se disfracen y vayan de puerta en puerta pidiendo golosinas, como antes. A tu hermana eso le encantará, ¿no?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡A todo el mundo!

Él se quedó pensando un momento, frunciendo los labios.

—¿Tú crees que le gustaría venir a celebrarlo aquí, al palacio?

No me lo podía creer.

—¿Qué?

—En algún momento del concurso se supone que tengo que conocer a los padres de los chicos de la Élite. También podría hacer que vinieran los hermanos y hermanas, coincidiendo con una fiesta como esta, en lugar de esperar…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que me lanzara a sus brazos y el cayera recostado en la cama conmigo sobre él me puse a repartir besos por su rostro ya que estaba tan contento con la posibilidad de ver a Siah y a mis padres que no podía contener mi entusiasmo. Él me rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se me quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos, entusiasmado. ¿Cómo podía ser que esa persona, alguien que siempre había considerado absolutamente opuesto a mí, diera siempre con todo lo que más ilusión me podía hacer?

Me di cuenta en la posición en la que estábamos y me levanté para sentarme a su lado, el aún seguía recostado.

—¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿Pueden venir?

—Claro —respondió incorporándose—. Hace tiempo que tengo ganas de conocerlos, y forma parte del concurso. En cualquier caso, creo que a todos les irá bien ver a sus familias.

Estaba tan feliz y cuando mis ojos dejaron de maravillarse con su vista, respondí:

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué… Sé que los quieres mucho.

—Es verdad.

Chanyeol chasqueó la lengua.

—Y está claro qué harías prácticamente cualquier cosa por ellos. Al fin y al cabo, participaste en la Selección por ellos.

Me levanté de la cama y me puse frente a él para verle bien los ojos. No analizó mi reacción; parecía confundido por aquel gesto inconsciente.

Yo no podía dejarlo así. Tenía que ser absolutamente claro, tome sus manos con las mías y…

—Chanyeol, ellos son uno de los motivos por los que me quedé al principio, pero no son la razón por la que sigo aquí ahora. Eso lo sabes, ¿verdad? Estoy aquí porque…

—Porque…

Me lo quedé mirando, con su expresión esperanzada. (Díselo, Kyungsoo. Díselo ya).

—Porque… —insistió, esta vez con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, que me hizo ablandarme aún más.

Volvió a invadirme aquella sensación, me sentía ilusionado, aquella esperanza ante la posibilidad de que pudiéramos ser algo especial. Chanyeol para mí era más de lo que yo me permitía creer. Esbocé una sonrisa pícara y me dirigí hacia la puerta casi corriendo.

—Do Kyungsoo, vuelve aquí —dijo, y echó a correr hasta ponerse delante de mí, rodeándome la cintura con el brazo, de pie, uno frente al otro—. Dímelo—susurró.

Apreté los labios en un mohín.

—Bueno, pues tendré que recurrir a otro medio de comunicación.

Sin previo aviso, me besó. Me dejé caer un poco hacia atrás sin darme cuenta, apoyando todo el peso en sus brazos. Coloqué las manos sobre su cuello,deseando abrazarlo… y de pronto algo cambió en mi mente.

En general, cuando estábamos juntos, todo lo demás desaparecía de mi mente. Pero aquella noche pensé en la posibilidad de que pudiera haber otra persona en mi lugar. Solo de imaginarlo, otra chica u otro chico en los brazos de Chanyeol, haciéndole reír, casándose con él… se me rompía el corazón. No pude evitarlo: me congelé.

—Cariño, ¿qué pasa?

« ¿Cariño?» . Aquella palabra, tan dulce y personal, me llegó al alma. En aquel momento, todas mis resistencias cedieron. Quería ser su novio, su « cariño» . Deseaba ser solo de Chanyeol.

Aquello podía significar abrir las puertas a un futuro que nunca me había planteado y decir adiós a cosas que nunca había pensado dejar, pero en aquel momento la idea de separarme de él me parecía insufrible. También era cierto que yo no era el mejor candidato a la corona, pero tampoco sería merecedor de estar en el concurso si no era ni capaz de confesar mis sentimientos.

Suspiré, intentando mantener la compostura.

—No quiero dejar todo esto.

—Si mal no recuerdo, la primera vez que nos vimos dijiste que era como una jaula —sonrió—. Uno se va acostumbrando, ¿eh?

Meneé la cabeza.

—A veces te pones de lo más tonto —dije, y solté una risita ahogada.

Chanyeol dejó que me echara atrás, lo mínimo para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos.

—No es el palacio, Chanyeol. No me importan lo más mínimo los lujos, la cama ni, aunque no te lo creas, la comida.

Chanyeol se rio. No era ningún secreto que los elaborados manjares que preparaban en el palacio me volvían loco.

—Eres tú —dije—. No quiero dejarte a ti.

—¿A mí?

Asentí.

—¿Me quieres a mí?

Solté una risita nerviosa al ver su expresión de asombro.

—Eso es lo que estoy diciendo.

Por un momento no reaccionó.

—¿Cómo…? Pero… ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

—No lo sé —repuse, encogiéndome de hombros—. Solo creo que podría funcionar.

Él sonrió gradualmente.

—Funcionaría de maravilla.

Chanyeol tiró de mí, más bruscamente de lo que era habitual en él, y volvió a besarme.

—¿Estás seguro? —me preguntó, separándome de nuevo para verme mejor y mirándome con ganas—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Si tú estás seguro, yo estoy lo estoy también.

Por una fracción de segundo, algo cambió en su expresión. Pero pasó tan rápido que incluso me pregunté si, fuera lo que fuera, había sido real o no.

Un instante después me llevó hasta la cama y se sentó colocándome sobre sus piernas, y comenzó a besarme, fue intenso, delicioso y comenzaba a sentir el calor subir por mi cuerpo.

Esperaba que dijera algo. Pero no sabía que era lo que quería escuchar, no hubo palabras.

Antes de que las cosa subieran de intensidad, Chanyeol se separó para mirarme, me dio un último beso en los labios y otro en la frente podía sentirlo conteniéndose, pero era lo correcto.

—Quizá debería irme. Si vamos a incluir a todas las familias en la fiesta, tendré que hacer planes. — Dijo retomando el tema principal.

Me separé y sonreí, aún aturdido ante la idea de poder abrazar a mi familia.

—Gracias otra vez.

Nos pusimos en pie y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Yo no le soltaba la mano. Por algún motivo, me asustaba dejarle marchar. Tenía la sensación de que toda aquella situación era muy frágil, de que si me movía demasiado bruscamente podía romperse.

—Te veré mañana —prometió, en un susurro, con la nariz solo a unos milímetros de la mía. Me miró con tal entrega que me sentí tonto por preocuparme—. Eres increíble.

Cuando se fue, cerré los ojos y me puse a recordar cada momento de nuestro breve encuentro: el modo en que me miraba, las sonrisas traviesas, los besos. Pensé en todo ello una y otra vez mientras me preparaba para meterme en la cama, preguntándome si Chanyeol estaría haciendo lo mismo.


	25. Capítulo 25

Al día siguiente en el desayuno, Chanyeol había hecho su anuncio sobre la fiesta de Halloween; y por la tarde nuestras doncellas habían empezado a trabajar en el diseño de los disfraces, y habían venido fotógrafos para documentar todo el proceso.

Yo intentaba estar natural mientras repasaba los dibujos de Ayoung, y ellas esperaban al otro lado de la mesa con trozos de tela, cajitas de alfileres y una cantidad absurda de plumas blancas.

El flash de la cámara nos iluminó mientras intentábamos dar diferentes opiniones. Justo mientras yo posaba sosteniendo un tejido blanco junto a la cara, llegó una visita.

—Buenos días —dijo Chanyeol, atravesando el umbral.

No pude evitar levantar la cabeza un poco, y sentí que una sonrisa afloraba en mi rostro. El fotógrafo captó ese momento justo antes de girarse hacia Chanyeol.

—Alteza, siempre es un honor. ¿Le importaría posar con el joven Kyungsoo?

—Será un placer.

Mis doncellas se echaron atrás, Chanyeol cogió unos bocetos y se situó detrás de mí, con los papeles en una mano, por delante de los dos, y la otra rodeando mi cintura. Aquel contacto significaba mucho para mí. Parecía decir: “¿Lo ves? Muy pronto podré tocarte así delante de todo el mundo. No tienes que preocuparte por nada”.

El fotógrafo tomó unas cuantas fotos y luego pasó al siguiente en su lista. Entonces me di cuenta de que mis doncellas se habían retirado sigilosamente y ya no estaban allí.

—Tus doncellas tienen talento —observó Chanyeol—. Estos diseños son estupendos.

Intenté actuar como siempre hacía con Chanyeol, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, mejores y peores a la vez.

—Lo sé. No podría estar en mejores manos.

—¿Ya te has decidido por alguno? —preguntó, extendiendo los papeles sobre la mesa.

—Ellas están inspirándose en aves o en ángeles. Pero yo no estoy del todo seguro.

—Siento tener que decírtelo, pero creo que JinAh también ha escogido algo que tiene que ver con aves. Parecía muy decidida.

—No pasa nada —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros—. Las plumas tampoco me vuelven loco —de pronto la sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro—.

—Espera. ¿Has ido a ver a JinAh?

Él asintió.

—Sí, he pasado un momento a charlar. Y me temo que tampoco me puedo quedar mucho rato aquí. A mi padre no le hace mucha gracia todo esto, pero entiende que mientras dure la Selección hay que organizar fiestas así, para que sea más agradable. Y ha estado de acuerdo en que será un modo mucho mejor de conocer a las familias, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

—¿Qué circunstancias?

—Está deseando que haya alguna eliminación más, y se supone que tendré que descartar a alguien después de conocer a los padres de todos. Por eso a él le parece que, cuanto antes vengan, mejor.

Hasta ese momento no había caído en que parte del plan de la fiesta de Halloween era enviar a alguien a casa. Pensaba que simplemente era una fiesta que Chanyeol había creado para mí.

Aquello me puso nervioso, aunque en mi interior sabía que no había motivo para estarlo. Al menos después de nuestra conversación de la noche anterior. De todos los momentos que había compartido con Chanyeol, ninguno me había parecido tan auténtico como aquel.

Sin dejar de repasar los bocetos, añadió:

—Bueno, supongo que tendré que acabar la ronda.

—¿Ya te vas?

—No te preocupes, cariño. Te veré en la cena.

«Sí, pero en la cena nos verás a todos», pensé.

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunté.

—Claro —respondió, acercándose para darme un beso rápido. En la mejilla—. Tengo que irme corriendo. Nos vemos pronto.

Y con la misma rapidez que había aparecido, desapareció.

El domingo, cuando apenas faltaba una semana para la fiesta de Halloween, el palacio era un torbellino de actividad.

La Élite pasamos la mañana del lunes con la Reina, probando platos y decidiendo el menú para la fiesta de Halloween. Desde luego, aquella era la tarea más agradable que había tenido que hacer hasta el momento.

No obstante, después del almuerzo, JinAh se ausentó unas horas de la Sala de la luna. Cuando volvió, nos anunció a todos:

—Chanyeol les envía saludos.

El martes por la tarde dimos la bienvenida a los parientes de la familia real que acudían a la ciudad para las fiestas. Pero la mañana la habíamos pasado mirando por la ventana, mientras Chanyeol le daba clases de tiro con arco a Roseanne en los jardines.

En las comidas había muchos invitados que habían acudido con antelación, pero muchas veces Chanyeol faltaba, al igual que Baekhyun o Wooseok.

Me sentí cada vez más incómodo. Había cometido un error confesándole mis sentimientos. Por mucho que dijera, no podía estar tan interesado en mí si su primer instinto era pasar el rato con todos los demás.

El viernes ya había perdido toda esperanza. Tras el Report me encontré sentado ante el piano, en mi habitación, deseando que Chanyeol apareciera.

No vino.

El sábado intenté no pensar en ello. Después del almuerzo teníamos práctica de baile.

Yo daba gracias de que en mi familia nos hubiéramos dedicado a la música y al arte en lugar de al baile, porque, a pesar de ser un Cinco, se me daba fatal bailar. El único que lo hacía peor que yo en toda la sala era Wooseok.

Curiosamente, JinAh era un modelo de gracia y elegancia. Más de una vez los instructores le habían pedido que ayudara a alguno de los chicos, lo que había provocado que Wooseok casi se torciera el tobillo, gracias a un descuido intencionado de JinAh.

Ella, taimada como una víbora, achacó los problemas de Wooseok a su descoordinación. Los profesores la creyeron, y Wooseok se lo tomó a broma. Me pareció admirable no dejarse afectar por lo que hiciera JinAh.

Woobin había estado allí durante todas las clases. Las primeras veces le había evitado, al no estar muy seguro de que quisiera verme con él. Había oído rumores de que los guardias habían estado cambiándose los horarios con tanta premura que resultaba mareante. Algunos deseaban con desesperación ir a la fiesta, mientras que otros, que tenían pareja esperándoles en casa, se encontrarían en una situación muy difícil si se los veía bailando con otras personas, especialmente porque cinco de nosotros volveríamos a estar libres de compromiso muy pronto y seríamos un muy buen partido.

Pero aquello para mí no era más que un ensayo final, así que cuando Woobin se acercó y me ofreció bailar no me negué.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó—. Últimamente parece que estás preocupado.

—Solo estaba cansado —mentí. No podía hablar con él de mis asuntos con Chanyeol.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, escéptico—. Estaba convencido de que eso significaba que se avecinaban malas noticias.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —respondí. ¿Sabría él algo que yo no sabía?

Él suspiró.

—Si te estás preparando para decirme que deje de luchar por ti, es algo de lo que no querría ni hablar.

Lo cierto es que no había pensado siquiera en Woobin en la última semana.

Estaba tan preocupado por mis comentarios fuera de lugar y mis presuposiciones que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en nada más. Y resultaba que, mientras yo me preocupaba que Chanyeol se alejara de mí, Woobin estaba preocupado porque yo le hiciera lo mismo a él.

—No es eso —respondí, ambigua; me sentí culpable.

Él asintió, satisfecho de momento con aquella respuesta.

—¡Ay!

—¡Ups! —dije yo. Le había pisado sin querer. Tenía que concentrarme un poco más en el baile.

—Lo siento, Soo, pero esto se te da fatal —bromeó, aunque el pisotón que le había dado con el zapato tenía que haberle dolido.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dije, casi sin aliento—. Hago lo que puedo, te lo prometo.

Fui revoloteando por la sala como un alce ciego, pero lo que me faltaba en elegancia lo compensaba con esfuerzo. Woobin hacía lo que podía por ayudarme a dar buena impresión, retrasándose un poco en el paso para sincronizarse conmigo. Era algo típico en él, se pasaba la vida intentando ser mi héroe.

Cuando acabó la última clase al menos ya conocía todos los pasos. No podía prometer que no le diera una enérgica patada a algún diplomático de visita, pero había hecho todo lo que podía. Cuando me lo imaginé, me di cuenta de que era lógico que Chanyeol se lo pensara. Sería todo un engorro para él llevarme a otro país, y mucho más recibir a un invitado. Sencillamente, no tenía madera de Príncipe.

Suspiré y me fui a buscar un vaso de agua. El resto de los chicos se marcharon, pero Woobin me siguió.

—Bueno —dijo. Rastreé toda la sala con los ojos para asegurarme de que no había nadie mirando—. Si no estás preocupado por mí, debo suponer que estarás preocupado por él.

Bajé la vista. Me conocía muy bien.

—No es que quiera darle ánimos, ni nada por el estilo, pero, si no se da cuenta de lo increíble que eres, es que es un idiota.

Solté una sonrisa sarcástica por el momento al recordar las palabras de Chanyeol cuando hablamos sobre Woobin, prácticamente me dijo lo mismo, ¿Y dónde está el?

—Y si no consigues ser un Príncipe, ¿qué? Eso no te hace menos increíble. Y ya sabes…, ya sabes…

No conseguía decir lo que quería decir, así que me arriesgué a mirarle a la cara.

En los ojos de Woobin encontré mil finales diferentes para aquella frase, y en todos ellos estábamos los dos: que aún me estaba esperando; que me conocía mejor que nadie; que éramos una sola cosa; que unos meses en aquel palacio no podían borrar dos años. Pasará lo que pasará, Woobin siempre estaría ahí, a mi lado.

—Lo sé, Woobin. Lo sé

♥

—¡Aquí están! —dijo alguien al otro lado de las puertas de palacio. Yo no era el único que no podía contener mi alegría.

—Muy bien, Elite —anunció Hain—, ¡quiero un comportamiento exquisito!

Intentábamos ser los jovencitos encantadores que Hain quería que fuéramos, pero en el momento en que entraron los padres de Roseanne y Baekhyun por la puerta, todo se vino abajo. Era evidente que sus padres los echaban demasiado de menos como para mantener las formas. Entraron corriendo y gritando, y Baekhyun abandonó la formación sin pensárselo un momento.

Los padres de JinAh mantenían mejor la compostura, aunque resultaba evidente que estaban encantados de ver a su hija. Ella también rompió filas, pero de un modo mucho más civilizado que Baekhyun. A los padres de Wooseok y de Jaemin ni siquiera los vi, porque de pronto apareció como un rayo una figura bajita con una melena negra y mirada ansiosa.

—¡Seungsoo!

Mi pequeño hermano que al notarme vino corriendo a mi encuentro. Me arrodillé en el suelo y lo abracé.

—¡Kyungsoo! ¡No me lo puedo creer! —una nueva persona llego corriendo a nuestro abrazo, Siah estaba muy emocionada—. ¡Estás hermoso!

Yo no podía ni hablar. Casi no podía ni verlos, por la cantidad de lágrimas que me cubrían los ojos.

Un momento más tarde sentí el abrazo firme de mi padre envolviéndonos. Luego mamá, abandonando su habitual recato, se unió a nosotros, y nos cerramos en una piña sobre el suelo de palacio.

Oí un suspiro. Seguro que era de Hain, pero en aquel momento no me importaba.

—Estoy tan contento de que hayan venido… —dije por fin cuando recobré el aliento.

—Nosotros también, pequeño. No te imaginas lo mucho que te hemos echado de menos —dijo papá, y sentí el beso que me dio en la cabeza.

Me giré para poder abrazarlo mejor. Hasta aquel momento no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba verlos. Abracé a mi madre. Me sorprendía que estuviera tan callada. No me podía creer que aún no me hubiera pedido un informe detallado de mis progresos con Chanyeol. Pero cuando la solté, vi las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Estás precioso, cariño. Pareces un príncipe.

Sonreí. Era un alivio que por una vez no me cuestionara ni me diera instrucciones. En aquel momento, simplemente estaba contenta, y eso me llenaba de felicidad. Porque yo también lo estaba.

Observé que los ojos de Siah se posaban en algo a mis espaldas.

—Ahí está —dijo ella, en un susurro.

—¿Eh? —pregunté, mirándolo. Me giré y vi a Chanyeol, que nos observaba desde detrás de la gran escalera. Sonreía, mientras se acercaba a nosotros, aún apiñados en el suelo.

Mi padre se puso en pie inmediatamente.

—Alteza —le saludó, con un tono de admiración en la voz.

Chanyeol se le acercó con la mano tendida.

—Señor Do, es un honor. He oído hablar mucho de usted. Y de usted también, señora Do—dijo, acercándose a mi madre, que también se había puesto en pie y se había alisado el pelo.

—Alteza —reaccionó ella, algo azorada—. Discúlpenos por la escena —añadió, señalando al suelo, donde aún estábamos Seungsoo, Siah y yo, abrazándonos con fuerza.

Chanyeol chasqueó la lengua y sonrió.

—No tienen que disculparse. No esperaba menos entusiasmo, teniendo en cuenta que son la familia de Kyungsoo —dijo. Yo estaba segura de que mamá me exigiría que le explicara aquello más tarde—. Y tú debes de ser Siah.

Ella se sonrojó y le tendió la mano, esperando que él se la estrechara, pero Chanyeol se la besó.

—Al final no tuve ocasión de darte las gracias por no llorar.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó mi hermana, ruborizándose aún más de vergüenza.

—¿No te lo dijeron? —respondió Chanyeol, con tono desenfadado—. Gracias a ti conseguí mi primera cita con tu encantador hermano. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo.

Siah soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Bueno, pues… de nada, supongo.

—Y tu debes ser el pequeño Seungsoo

Mi pequeño hermano se sujeto mas a mi como intentando acapararme mientras asentía y Chanyeol solo soltó una risa.

Chanyeol puso las manos tras la espalda y recuperó la compostura.

—Me temo que debo dejarles para ir a ver a los demás, pero, por favor, quédense aquí un momento. Voy a hacer un breve anuncio al grupo. Y espero tener ocasión de hablar un poco más con ustedes muy pronto. Estoy encantado de que hayan venido.

—¡Es aún más guapo en persona! —susurró Siah en voz alta, y por el ligero movimiento que hizo con la cabeza Chanyeol, estaba claro que lo había oído.

Él se fue a saludar a la familia de Jaemin, que sin duda era la más refinada de todas. Sus hermanos mayores estaban rígidos como los guardias, y sus padres le hicieron una reverencia cuando lo vieron acercarse.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que esperaba entusiasmo por nuestra parte? —me preguntó mamá en voz baja—. ¿Es porque le gritaste la primera vez que le viste? Eso no lo has vuelto a hacer, ¿verdad?

Suspiré.

—En realidad, mamá, discutimos bastante a menudo.

—¿Qué? —replicó, y se quedó con la boca abierta—. ¡Bueno, pues deja de hacerlo!

—Ah, y una vez le di un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

Tras un instante de silencio, Siah soltó una carcajada. Se tapó la boca e intentó contenerse, pero la risa se abría paso en una serie de ruidos raros e incontenibles. Papá apretaba los labios, pero era evidente que también estaba a punto de escapársele la risa.

Mamá estaba más pálida que la nieve.

—Kyungsoo, dime que es una broma. Dime que no agrediste al príncipe.

No podría decir por qué, pero la palabra “agredir” fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y Siah, papá y yo estallamos hasta quedar doblados de la risa.

—Lo siento, mamá —fue todo lo que pude decir.

—Por Dios bendito… —soltó ella. De pronto parecía que tenía mucho interés en conocer a los padres de Baekhyun, y yo no la detuve.

—Así que le gustan los chicos que le plantan cara —apuntó papá una vez recuperada la calma—. Ahora me gusta más.

♥

Instalaron a mis padres y a mi hermana en habitaciones de invitados, solo pedí que Seungsoo se quedara conmigo en mi habitación, el se quedo en dormido por lo que Sali a pasear con Siah por el palacio enseñándole los sitios donde normalmente estudiaba o paseaba normalmente.

Ella me hizo detenerme de repente, jalándome de la ropa.

—¡Tienes que ver esto! —insistió.

Me llevó hasta la ventana y señaló al exterior.

—¡Mira!

Miré más allá de los arbustos y las fuentes, y vi dos siluetas. La primera era la de mi padre, que explicaba o preguntaba algo, moviendo las manos para expresarse mejor. La segunda era la de Chanyeol, que se detenía a pensar antes de responder. Caminaban lentamente, y a veces mi padre se metía las manos en los bolsillos, o Chanyeol se llevaba las manos a la espalda. Hablaran de lo que hablaran, la conversación parecía importante.

Chanyeol se detuvo, se situó frente a mi padre y le habló con decisión. No parecía que lo hiciera en un tono agresivo o rabioso, pero sí decidido. Papá hizo una pausa y le tendió la mano. Chanyeol sonrió y se la estrechó con ganas. Un momento después ambos parecían aliviados, y papá le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Aquello hizo que el chico se pusiera algo rígido. No estaba acostumbrado a que le tocaran. Pero luego papá le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, como solía hacer conmigo y con Minsoo, con todos sus hijos. Y me dio la impresión de que a Chanyeol aquello le gustó mucho.

—¿De qué iba eso? —pregunté en voz alta.

Siah se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, pero parecía importante.

—Pues sí.

Esperamos a ver si Chanyeol mantenía una conversación similar con el padre de alguien más; pero, no lo hizo.


	26. Capítulo 26

La fiesta de Halloween era tan maravillosa como había prometido Chanyeol.

Cuando entré en el Gran Salón con Siah al lado, me quedé impresionado ante la belleza de lo que tenía delante. Todo era dorado. Los elementos decorativos de las paredes, los brillantes cristales de las lámparas de araña, las copas, los platos y hasta la comida. Era imponente.

Por el equipo de música sonaban melodías populares, pero en un rincón había una pequeña banda esperando el momento de tocar las canciones con las que bailaríamos las danzas tradicionales que habíamos aprendido. Por toda la sala había cámaras (fotográficas y de vídeo). Sin duda aquello centraría la programación de todos los canales de Illéa al día siguiente. Aquella fiesta no tenía parangón. Por un momento me pregunté cómo sería la Navidad, si es que yo aún seguía en palacio para entonces.

Todo el mundo llevaba unos disfraces espléndidos y yo me sentí feliz al haber llegado a un acuerdo con mis doncellas y finalmente mi disfraz fue el de un Seelie, aquellas criaturas con una mezcla entre ángeles, demonios y hadas. 

Baekhyun estaba disfrazado de una especie de hibrido y bailaba con el soldado Oh.

JinAh llevaba un vestido corto hecho de plumas, con un gran penacho en la cabeza que dejaba claro que era un pavo real.

Roseanne estaba junto a Wooseok, y parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo. El traje de Wooseok estaba cubierto de flores. El vestido de Roseanne era dorado, y estaba cubierto de hojas, formando una cascada. Supuse que representaban la primavera y el otoño.

La idea era original.

Jaemin había recurrido a la tradición asiática, con algo que simulaba un viejo traje ceremonial.

Por toda la sala había familiares y amigos, también disfrazados, al igual que los guardias. Vi un jugador de béisbol, un vaquero, uno con traje, y uno que hasta se había atrevido a vestirse de mujer.

Muchos de los guardias llevaban simplemente su uniforme de gala, que consistía en unos pantalones blancos impecables y una chaqueta azul.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece? —le dije a Siah, pero cuando me giré vi que ya se había ido a explorar entre la multitud.

Me reí para mis adentros mientras escrutaba la sala, intentando descubrir su vaporoso vestido. Cuando me dijo que quería ir a la fiesta disfrazada de novia, yo había pensado que sería una broma. Pero estaba absolutamente adorable con su velo y todo.

—¡Jóvenes de la Selección, caballeros de la guardia, amigos y familiares de la familia real, den la bienvenida al Rey SungJin, a la reina Youngmi y al príncipe Chanyeol!.

La banda se puso a tocar enérgicamente, y todos recibimos a los reyes y al príncipe con una reverencia. El rey iba vestido de rey, solo que de otro país. Yo no entendía muy bien el significado del disfraz. La reina lucía un vestido de un azul tan profundo que casi parecía negro, cubierto con pedrería que brillaba intensamente. Parecía un cielo nocturno. Y Chanyeol llevaba un disfraz de pirata casi cómico: jirones en los pantalones, una camisa amplia y un pañuelo atado sobre la cabeza.

El DJ nos pidió que hiciéramos sitio en la pista, y el rey y la reina inauguraron el baile. Chanyeol se quedó a un lado, junto a Roseanne y Wooseok, susurrándoles algo, y haciéndolas reír. Por fin vi que recorría la sala con la mirada. Yo no podía saber si me buscaba con la vista o no, pero tampoco quería que me pillara mirándolo.

¿Por qué no había hecho ni un intento de verme entre tantas citas con el resto de los demas? Quizá por eso había estado hablando con papá, para explicarle por qué había tenido que olvidarse de mí. Chanyeol era una persona educada, así que eso sería algo muy propio de él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba sentado, dando un respiro a mis agotados pies después de haber bailado casi todo el tiempo con Siah y con algunos otros soldados, cuando oí su voz a mi lado.

—¿Distinguido joven? —dijo. Yo me giré—. ¿Me concede este baile?

Aquella sensación, aquella sensación indescriptible, me atravesó. Pese a sentirme abandonado, pese a lo mal que lo había pasado, cuando me lo ofreció tuve que decir que sí.

—Claro.

Me cogió de la mano y me sacó a la pista. La banda empezaba a tocar una lenta. De pronto me sentí eufórico. Él no parecía disgustado ni incómodo. Al contrario, Chanyeol me abrazó situándose tan cerca de mí que hasta podía oler su colonia y sentir el roce de su barba corta contra la mejilla.

—Ya me estaba preguntando si íbamos a bailar o no —le solté, adoptando un tono desenfadado.

—Estaba esperando esta canción —dijo Chanyeol, acercándose aún más a mí—. He estado dedicándome a los otros para cumplir, así que ya he acabado con mis obligaciones y puedo disfrutar del resto de la velada contigo.

Mi corazón empezó a latir y me sentí feliz. A veces sus palabras eran como versos de una poesía. Después de lo que había pasado la semana anterior, no pensé que volviera a hablarme así. El pulso se me aceleró.

—Estás hermoso, Kyungsoo. Demasiado guapo para ir del brazo de un pirata desalineado.

El pirata desalineado más guapo de todos.

—¿Y de qué ibas a vestirte tú para que hiciera juego con mi disfraz? ¿De árbol?

—Por lo menos, de alguna clase de arbusto.

Volví a reírme.

—¡Pagaría por verte disfrazado de arbusto!

—El año que viene —prometió.

—¿El año que viene? —dije, mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Te gustaría? ¿Que celebráramos otra fiesta de Halloween el año que viene?

—¿Y yo estaré aquí el año que viene?

Chanyeol dejó de bailar.

—¿Por qué no ibas a estar?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Llevas evitándome toda la semana, quedando con todos menos conmigo. Y… te he visto hablar con mi padre. Pensé que le estarías exponiendo las razones por las que tendrías que expulsar a su hijo —tragué saliva.

—Kyungsoo.

—Ya lo pillo. Alguien tiene que irse, yo soy un Cinco, y Baekhyun es el favorito del público…

—Kyungsoo, para —dijo él, con suavidad—. He sido un idiota. No tenía ni idea de que te lo tomarías así. Pensé que te sentías seguro en tu posición.

¿Me estaba perdiendo algo? Chanyeol suspiró.

—La verdad es que estaba intentando darles una oportunidad a los otros chicos, para ser justo. Desde el principio solo he tenido ojos para ti, te quería a ti —afirmó. Yo me ruboricé—. Cuando me dijiste lo que sentías, me invadió tal alivio que no acababa de creérmelo. Aún me cuesta aceptar que fue real. Te sorprenderías de las pocas veces que consigo lo que quiero de verdad —sus ojos ocultaban algo, una tristeza que no estaba dispuesto a compartir. Pero se la quitó de encima y siguió explicándose, moviéndose de nuevo al ritmo de la música—. Tenía miedo de haberme equivocado, de que pudieras cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento. He estado buscando alguna alternativa aceptable, pero lo cierto es que… —Chanyeol me miró a los ojos, sin titubear—. Lo cierto es que eres la única persona en el mundo que me interesa. Solo sé que te quiero a ti. Y eso me aterra. He estado esperando que tú te echaras atrás, que solicitaras dejar el concurso.

Tardé un rato en recuperar el aliento. De pronto, veía todo lo ocurrido los últimos días de otro color. Comprendía la sensación que tenía Chanyeol, la de que todo aquello era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad, como para poder confiar en ello. Era la misma que tenía yo a diario con él.

—Chanyeol, eso no va a suceder —le susurré—. En todo caso, puede ser que tú te des cuenta de que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Él tenía los labios pegados a mi oreja.

—Cariño, eres perfecto.

Con el brazo que tenía detrás de su espalda le empujé hacia mí, y él hizo lo mismo, hasta que estuvimos más cerca el uno del otro de lo que habíamos estado nunca. Chanyeol se inclinó para besar mis labios en un beso pequeño, y corto, realmente fue fugaz, pero en el fondo me daba cuenta de que estábamos en una sala llena de gente, que en algún rincón estaría mi madre, probablemente a punto de desmayarse ante aquella imagen, pero no me importaba. En aquel momento, me sentía como si fuéramos las dos únicas personas en el mundo.

Eché la cabeza atrás para mirar a Chanyeol, y me di cuenta de que tendría que limpiarme los ojos, ya que los tenía cubiertos de lágrimas. Pero eran unas lágrimas que me gustaban.

Chanyeol me lo explicó todo:

—Quiero que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo. Cuando anuncie la expulsión, mañana, el público y mi padre se quedarán más tranquilos, pero no quiero presionarte en absoluto. Quiero que veas la suite matrimonial. De hecho, está al lado de la mía —dijo, bajando la voz. Por algún extraño motivo, la idea de tenerlo tan cerca me hizo sentir cierta debilidad—. Creo que deberías empezar por decidir qué es lo que quieres meter en ella. Quiero que te sientas perfectamente cómodo. También tendrás que escoger algunas doncellas más, y si quieres que tu familia se instale en el palacio, o en algún sitio próximo.

—Muy pronto, cuando convenga poner fin a la Selección, cuando te proponga matrimonio, quiero que no te suponga ningún problema decir “SI” . Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano desde hoy y hasta ese momento para que así sea. Todo lo que necesites, todo lo que quieras… Tú solo tienes que decirlo, y yo haré todo lo que pueda por ti.

Estaba sobrecogido. Me entendía perfectamente, lo nervioso que me ponía aquel compromiso, lo mucho que me asustaba convertirme en príncipe. Iba a concederme todo el tiempo que pudiera y, mientras tanto, me iba a ofrecer todo lo posible. Otra vez no podía creer que aquello me estuviera sucediendo justo a mí.

—Eso no es justo, Chanyeol —murmuré—. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué se supone que voy a darte a cambio?

Él sonrió.

—Lo único que quiero es que me prometas que te quedarás conmigo, que serás mío. A veces me da la impresión de que no puedes ser de verdad.

Prométeme que no me dejarás.

—Claro. Te lo prometo.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y seguimos bailando, lentamente, canción tras canción. En un momento dado, mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Siah, y daba la impresión de que se fuera a morir de felicidad al vernos juntos. Mamá y papá no dejaron de mirarnos. Él meneó la cabeza, como diciendo: «Y tú que te pensabas que te iba a echar…»

De pronto se me ocurrió algo.

—¿Chanyeol? —dije, girándome hacia él.

—¿Sí, cariño?

Sonreí al oír eso de «cariño»

—¿Por qué estabas hablando con mi padre?

Chanyeol sonrió.

—Le he comunicado mis intenciones. Y deberías saber que lo aprueba plenamente, siempre que tú seas feliz. Al parecer, esa era su única preocupación.

—Le he asegurado que haré todo lo que pueda para que lo seas, y le he dicho que me parecía que ya eras feliz.

—Y lo soy.

Sentí que Chanyeol hinchaba el pecho.

—Entonces, tanto tu padre como yo tenemos todo lo que necesitamos.

Desplazó la mano ligeramente y la apoyó sobre la parte baja de mi espalda, para que no me separara. Aquel contacto me hizo comprender muchas cosas.

Sabía que aquello era de verdad, que estaba sucediendo, que podía creérmelo.

Sabía que podía perder las amistades que tenía en palacio, aunque estaba seguro de que a Baekhyun no le importaría lo más mínimo no ganar el concurso. Y sabía que tendría que dejar que el fuego que mantenía vivo por Woobin se apagara.

Sería un proceso lento, y tendría que contárselo a Chanyeol.

Porque ahora era suyo. Lo sabía. Nunca había estado tan seguro.

Por primera vez lo veía claro. Vi el pasillo, los invitados esperando, y Chanyeol de pie, al final. Con aquel contacto, todo de pronto adquiría sentido.

La fiesta siguió hasta entrada la noche cuando culmino en fuegos artificiales donde todos subimos al balcón más grande, Chanyeol estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo esta vez sosteniendo mi mano.

Cuando los fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo, levantó su copa al aire.

—¡Por mi futuro esposo! —exclamó Chanyeol.

Me quedé mirando a Chanyeol —mi casi prometido—, y él me guiñó un ojo antes de tomar otro sorbo de champán. La emoción y la alegría de la velada eran sobrecogedoras, como si me engullera una llamarada feliz.

No podía imaginar que hubiera nada en el mundo que pudiera arrancarme aquella felicidad.


	27. Capítulo 27

Apenas dormí. Entre que me había ido a la cama tan tarde y toda la emoción de lo que se avecinaba, era imposible. Me acurruqué junto a Seungsoo, y su calidez me reconfortó. La echaría muchísimo de menos cuando se fuera, pero al menos la perspectiva de que en un futuro viniera a vivir allí, conmigo, me hacía sentir ilusionado.

Suspiré, pensando en todo lo que había dicho la noche anterior. Nunca me habría imaginado que aquello fuera posible. ¿Cómo podía ser que yo, un chico del montón me convirtiera en la pareja de Park Chanyeol? ¿Cómo había podido llegar a tal situación, después de dos años resignado a vivir convertido en un Seis?

Sentí una sacudida en el fondo de mi corazón. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Woobin? ¿Cómo le iba a decir que Chanyeol me había escogido y que quería quedarme con él? ¿Me odiaría?

Pasará lo que pasará, no quería perder su amistad. No podía.

Mis doncellas no llamaron a la puerta para entrar, lo cual era algo habitual.

Siempre intentaban que descansara todo lo posible, y después de la fiesta lo necesitaba. Pero en lugar de ponerse a arreglar mis cosas, Ayoung rodeó la cama, fue hacia Seungsoo y lo despertó con una suave caricia en el hombro.

Me di la vuelta y vi que Eunjin llevaba algo colgado de una percha, con una funda por encima. ¿Un traje nuevo?

—Joven Seungsoo —susurró Ayoung—, es hora de levantarse.

Seungsoo se despertó poco a poco.

—¿No puedo seguir durmiendo?

—Si —respondió Ayoung, con tono de disculpa—. Pero tengo que llevarte con Siah. Esta mañana hay un asunto importante.

—¿Un asunto importante? —pregunté—. ¿Qué pasa?

Eunjin miró a Ayoung, y yo seguí su mirada con los ojos. Ayoung sacudió la cabeza, poniendo fin a la conversación.

Cuando Eunjin se llevó a Seungsoo, me giré hacia Ayoung.

—¿Me lo puedes explicar, ahora que se ha ido? —le pregunté.

Ella meneó la cabeza. Frustrado, solté un bufido—. ¿Y si te ordeno que me lo cuentes?

Ella me miró con aire solemne.

—Mis órdenes proceden de mucho más arriba. Tendrá que esperar.

Me quedé allí de pie, junto a la puerta del baño, observándola mientras se movía. Le temblaban las manos mientras echaba puñados de pétalos de rosa en la bañera.

Fue aquella mirada de Ayoung la que me asustó.

Ella siempre mantenía la compostura, incluso en las situaciones más duras o temibles, pero esta vez tenía la mirada perdida y los hombros caídos, como si estuviera realmente preocupada. De vez en cuando se paraba y se frotaba la frente, como si así pudiera aliviar la tensión de su rostro.

Tomé la bosa con el nuevo atuendo y lo abrí, era sobrio, sencillo… y negro. Me quedé mirando el traje y supe que solo podía significar una cosa.

—¿Quién ha muerto? —pregunté—. ¿Quién ha muerto?

Ayoung, tratando de ser lo inalterable de siempre me hablo.

—No ha muerto nadie —dijo. Pero su tono de voz no era reconfortante, sino altivo—. Dé gracias cuando todo esto haya acabado que no haya muerto nadie.

No me dio más explicaciones y me envió directamente al baño.

Al estar listo no quedaba nada más que hacer que afrontar aquel destino inimaginable.

Abrí la puerta, pero de pronto me quedé paralizado. Me giré hacia mis doncellas y les expuse mis temores:

—Tengo miedo.

Ayoung me puso las manos sobre los hombros:

—Sera nuestro próximo príncipe, joven Kyungsoo. Debe afrontar esto como tal.

Cuando llegué al vestíbulo me sorprendió enormemente encontrar al resto de los chicos esperando, todos vestidos y con expresiones similares a mí.

Aquello me alivió. No era cosa mía. En cualquier caso, lo era de todos, así que al menos no tendría que afrontar lo que fuera solo.

—Ahí está el quinto —dijo un guardia a su colega—. Sígannos, jovencitos.

¿Quinto? No, aquello no estaba bien. Éramos seis. Cuando bajamos las escaleras, escruté a los chicos con la mirada. El guardia tenía razón. Solo éramos cinco. Baekhyun no estaba allí.

Lo primero que pensé era que Chanyeol había enviado a Baekhyun a casa, pero en ese caso…, ¿no habría venido a despedirse a mi habitación? Intenté pensar en qué tendría que ver todo aquel secretismo con la ausencia de Baekhyun, pero no se me ocurrió nada que tuviera sentido.

Al pie de las escaleras nos esperaba un grupo de guardias, junto a nuestras familias. Mamá y Papá parecían nerviosos, como todos los demás. Los miré en busca de alguna pista, pero mamá meneó la cabeza, y papá se encogió de hombros. Busqué entre los guardias, a ver si veía a Woobin. No estaba allí.

Vi a un par de guardias escoltando a los padres de Baekhyun, que se acercaban por detrás. Su madre estaba cabizbaja, con aspecto preocupado, y se apoyaba en su marido, que mantenía una expresión esquiva, como si hubiera envejecido varios años en una sola noche.

Un momento. Si Baekhyun se había ido, ¿qué hacían ellos allí? De pronto la luz entró a raudales en el vestíbulo y me giré. Por primera vez desde mi llegada al palacio habían abierto las puertas principales de par en par, y salimos todos al exterior en perfecta formación. Cruzamos la vía de acceso circular y nos dirigimos al gran muro que daba paso al recinto exterior. Al abrirse las puertas, el ruido ensordecedor de una multitud nos dio la bienvenida.

Habían montado una gran tarima en la calle. Cientos de personas, o quizá miles, se apretujaban; algunos padres llevaban a sus hijos sobre los hombros.

Había cámaras alrededor de la tarima, y operadores corriendo por delante de la multitud, grabando la escena. Nos llevaron a una pequeña grada, y la gente nos vitoreó a medida que íbamos saliendo.

Levanté la mano para saludar cuando oí mi nombre, y me sentí tonto por haberme preocupado tanto. Si la gente estaba así de contenta, no podía ser que hubiera pasado nada malo. El personal del palacio debía replantearse el modo en que trataban a la Élite. Todos aquellos nervios para nada…

Intenté animarme con todas aquellas muestras de cariño, pero me llamaron la atención dos estructuras extrañas colocadas sobre la plataforma. La primera era una especie de escalera en forma de A; la segunda era un gran bloque de madera con aros en ambos extremos. Acompañada por un guardia, subí y ocupé mi asiento en el centro de la primera fila, sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando allí.

La multitud volvió a emocionarse cuando aparecieron el rey, la reina y Chanyeol. Ellos también iban vestidos con ropas oscuras y parecían muy serios. Yo estaba cerca de Chanyeol, así que me giré en su dirección. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba pasando, si se giraba hacia mí y me sonreía, sabría que todo iba bien.

No dejaba de mirarle, a la espera de que se volviera, de que me tranquilizara.

Pero permanecía impasible.

Un momento más tarde, los vítores de la gente se convirtieron en abucheos, y cuando me giré pude ver qué era lo que les molestaba tanto.

Cuando vi aquello, el estómago me dio un vuelco y el mundo se me vino abajo.

El soldado OH avanzaba, encadenado, con el labio sangrando y la ropa tan sucia que parecía que se hubiera pasado la noche revolcándose en el fango.

Tras él, Baekhyun —con su bonito disfraz de ángel cubierto de suciedad y sin las alas— también estaba encadenado. Una capa de guardia le cubría los hombros, y fruncía los ojos para protegerse de la luz. Se quedó mirando a la multitud, y luego cruzamos nuestras miradas por una fracción de segundo, pero enseguida tiraron de él y tuvo que seguir adelante. Seguía buscando con la mirada, y yo sabía a quién. A mi izquierda, vi a sus padres, agarrados el uno al otro con fuerza.

Estaban devastados, idos, como si les hubieran arrancado el corazón.

Volví a mirar a Baekhyun y al soldado OH. La angustia era patente en sus miradas, pero aun así caminaban con cierto orgullo. Solo una vez, cuando él se pisó las agujetas de los zapatos y tropezó, se asomó el miedo.

No. No, no, no, no, no.

Les hicieron subir a la plataforma y un hombre enmascarado se puso a hablar. La multitud fue guardando silencio. Aparentemente, aquello —fuera lo que fuera— ya había ocurrido antes, y la gente sabía cómo responder. Pero yo no; el estómago se me revolvió y sentí náuseas. Gracias a Dios, no había comido nada.

—Byun Baekhyun—dijo el hombre—, miembro de la Selección, hijo de Illéa, fue hallado anoche en un momento íntimo con este hombre, Oh Sehun, miembro de confianza de la Guardia Real.

Aquel hombre hablaba con una prepotencia fuera de lugar, como si estuviera anunciando la cura de alguna enfermedad mortal. Al oír la acusación, la gente volvió a abuchear.

—¡El joven Byun ha roto su juramento de lealtad a nuestro príncipe Chanyeol! ¡Y el señor Oh Sehun ha robado una propiedad de la familia real al tener una relación sentimental con el joven Baekhyun! ¡Estos actos suponen una traición contra la familia real!

El voceador pronunciaba aquellas acusaciones a voz en grito, a la espera de la aprobación por parte de los asistentes, y desde luego la obtuvo. Pero ¿cómo podían? ¿No se daban cuenta de que se trataba de Baekhyun? ¿El dulce, bello, fiel y generoso Baekhyun? Quizás hubiera cometido un error, pero nada que mereciera todo aquel odio.

Un hombre enmascarado ató a Sehun a la estructura en forma de A; le abrieron las piernas y le colocaron los brazos en una posición que se adaptaba a

la estructura. Le fijaron las cadenas alrededor de la cintura, y las piernas con candados, tan fuerte que resultaba incómodo hasta mirar. A Baekhyun lo obligaron a arrodillarse frente al gran bloque negro de madera, y el hombre le quitó la capa que llevaba sobre los hombros de un manotazo. Le ataron las muñecas a los aros que había a los lados, con las palmas hacia arriba.

Estaba llorando.

—¡Este delito se castiga con la muerte! Pero el príncipe Chanyeol ha tenido piedad y va a perdonarles la vida a estos dos traidores. ¡Larga vida al príncipe Chanyeol!

La multitud vitoreó al príncipe. De haber tenido la cabeza clara, yo también habría gritado, o al menos se suponía que tenía que aplaudir. Los otros chicos lo hicieron, y también nuestros padres, aunque aún parecían impresionados. Pero yo no podía prestar atención a esas cosas. Lo único que veía eran los rostros de Baekhyun y de Sehun.

Nos habían dado un asiento de primera fila por un motivo bien claro: para que viéramos qué nos pasaría si cometíamos un error estúpido. Pero desde allí, a apenas seis metros de la plataforma, yo podía ver y oír todo lo que pasaba.

Baekhyun miraba fijamente a Sehun, y él lo miraba tambien, estirando el cuello.

Era innegable que tenían miedo, pero en la mirada de Baekhyun también había una expresión que parecía querer tranquilizar a Sehun; dejarle claro que pese a todo no se arrepentía.

—Te amo, Baek—gritó él. Con el ruido de la multitud apenas se oyó, pero lo dijo—. Superaremos esto. Todo se arreglará, te lo prometo.

Baekhyun tenía tanto miedo que no podía hablar, pero asintió. En aquel momento, yo solo podía pensar en lo valiente que estaba. Tenía la dorada melena enmarañada y su traje estaba hecho un desastre, y por el camino había perdido los zapatos.

—Byun Baekhyun y Oh Sehun, quedan despojados de sus castas y se les ha degradado a lo más bajo ahora son ochos.

La multitud gritó y aplaudió. No podía creérmelo. ¿No había entre ellos ningún Ocho que se sintiera ofendido por que se hablara así de ellos?

—Y para corresponderos con la misma vergüenza y dolor que habéis hecho pasar a su alteza real, recibiréis quince golpes de vara en público. ¡Que vuestras cicatrices os recuerden vuestros pecados!

¿Vara? ¿Qué era eso de la vara?

La respuesta me llegó un segundo más tarde. Los dos hombres enmascarados que habían atado a Sehun y a Baekhyun sacaron unos palos largos de un cubo de agua. Los agitaron varias veces, probando su flexibilidad; oí cómo silbaban al cortar el aire. La multitud aplaudió aquel ejercicio de calentamiento con la misma pasión y devoción que había mostrado poco antes frente a los chicos de la Selección.

Sehun recibiría unos humillantes azotes en la espalda, y las preciosas manos de Baekhyun…

—¡No! —grité—. ¡No!

—Creo que voy a vomitar —susurró Wooseok, mientras Jaemin soltaba un gritito apagado resguardándose en el hombro del guardia que tenía al lado. Pero aquello no se detuvo.

Me puse en pie y me lancé hacia la posición de Chanyeol, pero caí sobre el regazo de mi padre.

—¡Chanyeol! ¡Chanyeol, para esto!

—Tiene que sentarse, joven Kyungsoo —dijo mi guardia, intentando hacerme sentar de nuevo.

—¡Chanyeol, te lo ruego, por favor!

—¡Joven Kyungsoo, puede hacerse daño, por favor!

—¡Déjame! —le grité a mi guardia, golpeándole la mandíbula con todas mis fuerzas. Pero por mucho que lo intentara, no me soltaba.

—¡Kyungsoo, por favor, siéntate! —me exhortó mi madre.

—¡Uno! —gritó el hombre sobre la tarima, y vi cómo la vara caía sobre las manos de Baekhyun.

El soltó un gemido de dolor, como un perro que hubiera recibido una patada. Sehun no emitió sonido alguno.

—¡Chanyeol! ¡Chanyeol! —grité—. ¡Para, para, por favor!

Me oyó; sabía que me había oído. Vi que cerraba lentamente los ojos y tragaba saliva, como si así pudiera borrar aquel sonido de sus oídos.

—¡Dos!

El grito de Baekhyun era angustioso. No podía ni imaginarme el dolor que estaba sufriendo, y aún quedaban trece golpes.

—¡Kyungsoo, siéntate! —insistió mi madre.

—¡Tres!

Miré a los padres de Baekhyun. Su madre tenía la cabeza hundida entre las manos, y su padre la rodeaba con el brazo, como si así pudiera protegerla de todo lo que estaban perdiendo en aquel momento.

—¡Suéltame! —le grité a mi guardia, pero en vano—. ¡¡¡Park Chanyeol!!! —grité.

Las lágrimas me nublaban la vista, pero lo veía con la suficiente claridad como para saber que me había oído.

Miré a los otros chicos. ¿No íbamos a hacer nada? Algunos parecían estar llorando. Jaemin estaba doblado en dos, con una mano en la frente, y daba la impresión de estar a punto de desmayarse. Pero ninguno parecía enfadado. ¿Es que no había motivo para estarlo?

—¡Cinco!

Estaba seguro de que el sonido de los gemidos de Baekhyun me perseguirían el resto de mi vida. Nunca había oído nada igual. Por no hablar de la algarabía de la multitud, que animaba el espectáculo, como si no fuera más que un entretenimiento. Por no hablar del silencio de Chanyeol, que permitía que sucediera todo aquello. Por no hablar de los chicos a mi lado, que lo aceptaban.

Lo único que me daba alguna esperanza era Sehun. Aunque estaba sudando de la tensión y temblaba de dolor, no dejaba de animar a Baekhyun entre jadeos.

—Se acabará… enseguida —consiguió decir.

—¡Seis!

—Te… amo —balbució.

Yo no podía soportarlo. Intenté golpear a mi guardia, pero las gruesas mangas de su guerrera le protegían. Detuvo mi puño en el aire y me apretó la mano.

—¡Quitale las manos de encima a mi hijo! —exclamó mi padre, tirando del brazo del guardia.

Aproveché el hueco que quedó para zafarme y ponerme delante de él, y le solté un rodillazo con todas mis fuerzas.

Él soltó un grito ahogado y cayó de espaldas, agarrado por mi padre. Salté la valla con dificultades.

—¡Baekhyun! —grité, corriendo todo lo rápido que pude. Casi llegué hasta los escalones, pero dos guardias salieron a mi paso, y aquella era una lucha que no podía ganar.

Desde la esquina, por detrás de la tarima, vi que la espalda de Sehun estaba a la vista, y que tenía la piel abierta, con trozos que caían creando una imagen escalofriante. La sangre bajaba a goterones, manchándole los pantalones de gala.

No podía imaginarme cómo estarían las manos de Baekhyun.

Pensar en aquello hizo que se apoderara de mí una histeria aún mayor. Grité y golpeé, revolviéndome ante los guardias, pero lo único que conseguí fue perder un zapato.

Se me llevaron a rastras en dirección al palacio mientras el hombre anunciaba el siguiente azote, y no sabía si sentirme agradecido o avergonzado.

Por una parte, no tendría que ver aquello; por otra, era como si estuviera abandonando a Baekhyun en el peor momento de su vida.

Si hubiera sido un amigo de verdad, ¿no habría hecho algo más?

—¡Baekhyun! —grité—. ¡Baekhyun, lo siento!

Pero la multitud estaba tan enloquecida y gritaba de tal manera que no creo que me oyera.


	28. Capítulo 28

Me revolví y grité durante todo el trayecto de vuelta. Los guardias tuvieron que agarrarme con tal fuerza que sabía que quedaría cubierto de cardenales, pero no me importaba. Tenía que luchar.

—¿Dónde está su habitación? —Oí que preguntaba uno, y al girarme vi una doncella que caminaba por el pasillo.

No la reconocí, pero era evidente que ella a mí sí. Indicó a los guardias el camino a mi cuarto. Oí que mis doncellas protestaban todo el rato por cómo me estaban tratando.

—¡Salgan de mi habitación ahora mismo! —grité.

Los guardias acataron mi mandato y se fueron.

Eunjin intentó limpiarme el pantalón, que se había llenado de tierra al caerme, pero yo me la quité de encima de un manotazo. Ellas lo sabían. Lo sabían, y no me habían advertido.

—¡Ustedes también! —con la voz más baja que pude—. ¡Quiero que salgan de aquí! ¡Ahora mismo! —Lo último lo dije gritando

Ellas se echaron atrás al oír aquello, y los temblores que agitaban a Eunjin de la cabeza a los pies me hicieron lamentar haber sido tan brusco, a final de cuentas era un hombre enojado en este instante y eso seguramente le trajo malos recuerdos. Pero necesitaba estar solo.

—Lo sentimos, joven Kyungsoo —dijo Ayoung, al tiempo que se iban.

Ellas sabían lo mucho que me importaba Baekhyun.

Baekhyun…

—Váyanse —murmuré, dándome media vuelta, golpeando a puño las puertas de mi closet, tenía tanta rabia guardada.

Mis puños estaban rojos por los golpes y las astillas de la madera en los nudillos de mis dedos, por fin tenían sentido tantas y tantas cosas. De modo que aquel era el secreto que tanto le costaba compartir conmigo. No quería quedarse por Chanyeol, era simplemente que no quería irse y alejarse de Sehun.

Todo encajaba: por qué había decidido situarse en determinados lugares o por qué se quedaba mirando hacia las puertas. Era por Sehun, que estaba allí. El día en que vinieron el rey y la reina de Swendway, y él se había negado a apartarse del sol… Sehun. Era a Baekhyun a quien esperaba cuando una topé con él una vez al salir del baño. Siempre él, manteniéndose cerca en silencio, quizá buscando un beso furtivo aquí y allá, esperando la ocasión de estar juntos.

¿Hasta qué punto debía de quererle el, para dejarse llevar así, para arriesgarse tanto?

¿Cómo podía ser que pasara algo así? Parecía imposible. Sabía que debía ser castigado, pero que le ocurriera a Baekhyun…, quedarme sin el de esa manera…

No podía entenderlo.

Sentí un nudo en el estómago. Podría haberme pasado a mí, aun lo recordaba, la noche en la que Woobin se metió en mi cama la primera vez que lo volví a ver. No paso a más, pero había sido un error en el que pude haber terminado igual.

¿Volvería a ver a Baekhyun? ¿Adónde lo enviarían? ¿Podrían seguir viéndolo sus padres? No sabía de qué casta era Sehun antes de convertirse en un Dos al ingresar en la guardia, pero supuse que sería un Seis o siete. Aquella vida era dura, pero desde luego la de un Ocho era mucho peor.

No podía creerme que ahora Baekhyun fuera un Ocho. Aquello no podía ser.

¿Podría volver a usar las manos? ¿Cuánto tardarían en curarse las heridas? ¿Y Sehun? ¿Podría incluso volver a caminar después de aquello?

Podría haber sido yo.

Me sentía fatal. Por una parte, me embargaba una cruel sensación de alivio por no ser yo el afectado; sin embargo, por otra, aquello me hacía sentir tan culpable que me costaba respirar. Era una persona odiosa, un amigo terrible.

Estaba avergonzado.

Lo único que podía hacer era llorar.

No podía sacarme de la cabeza el sonido de los gritos de Baekhyun. Me pregunté si conseguiría olvidarlo algún día.

Unos golpecitos vacilantes resonaron en la puerta. Mis doncellas no estaban para abrir, y yo no me sentía con ánimo para ir hasta allí, así que tampoco lo hice. No obstante, al cabo de un momento, el visitante entró.

—¿Kyungsoo? —dijo Chanyeol en voz baja.

No respondí.

Cerró la puerta y cruzó la habitación, situándose junto a mi cama.

—Lo siento. No podía hacer nada.

Me quedé inmóvil, qué iba a decirle.

—Era o eso, o matarlos. Las cámaras los pillaron anoche, y la filmación circuló sin que nosotros nos enteráramos —insistió.

Se pasó un rato sin hablar, quizá pensando que, si se quedaba allí lo suficiente, yo encontraría algo que decirle. Al final se arrodilló a mi lado.

—¿Kyungsoo? Mírame, cariño.

Aquella palabra hizo que se me revolvieran las tripas. Pero le miré.

—Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Y cómo te has podido quedar ahí, impasible? —le pregunté, con un tono extraño en la voz.

—Ya te he dicho alguna vez que parte de este trabajo consiste en mantener una imagen de calma, aunque no sea así como te sientes. Es algo que he tenido que aprender a hacer. Tú también lo harás.

Fruncí el ceño. ¡No seguiría pensando que yo seguía interesado! Daba la impresión de que sí. Pero poco a poco fue interpretando mi expresión y la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro.

—Kyungsoo, sé que estás disgustado, pero… ¿No pensarás…? Ya te lo dije; tú eres el único. Por favor, no me hagas esto.

—Chanyeol —dije, lentamente—, lo siento, pero no creo que pueda hacer esto. Nunca podría soportar tener que ver cómo le hacen daño de esa manera a alguien, sabiendo que he sido yo quien lo ha decidido. No puedo hacerlo.

Él soltó aire en un soplido entrecortado, probablemente lo más próximo a una sincera expresión de tristeza que le había visto nunca.

—Kyungsoo, no decidas cómo será el resto de tu vida por lo que le ha pasado durante apenas cinco minutos a otra persona. Una cosa así no ocurre casi nunca.

No deberías hacerlo.

Erguí la espalda, con la esperanza de poder pensar más claramente.

—Yo… ahora mismo no puedo ni pensar en ello.

—Pues no lo hagas —respondió—. No tomes una decisión tan importante para los dos ahora que estás tan disgustado.

De algún modo, tuve la sensación de que aquellas palabras eran un truco.

—Por favor —susurró, con fuerza, agarrándome las manos. La desesperación en su voz provocó que le mirara—. Me prometiste que no me dejarías. No te rindas, no me abandones así. Por favor.

Solté aire y asentí.

—Gracias —dijo, aliviado.

Chanyeol se quedó allí sentado, agarrado a mi mano como si fuera un salvavidas. Pero para mí la sensación era muy diferente a la del día anterior.

—Yo sé… —dijo—. Sé que el puesto te hace dudar. Siempre he sabido que sería duro. Y estoy seguro de que esto lo hace aún más duro. Pero… ¿y yo?

Vacilé. No sabía qué decir.

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo pensar.

parecía decepcionado—. Está bien, te dejo solo. Pero hablaremos pronto.

Acercó la cabeza, como si quisiera besarme. Yo bajé la mirada, y él se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo hubiera querido hacer más, pero no soy el Rey, hice lo que pude mientras mi posición me dejo hacerlo, esto no es mi culpa Kyungsoo.

Se fue.

Y me vine abajo otra vez.

♥

_Hola, pequeño:_

_Siento que no pudiéramos despedirnos. Al parecer el rey decidió que sería más seguro que las familias se fueran lo antes posible. Intenté hablar contigo, te lo prometo, pero fue imposible. Quería que supieras que hemos llegado bien a casa. Eres tú el que me preocupa. Escríbenos pronto. A lo mejor esto que te voy a decir no es lo correcto, pero quiero que lo sepas: cuando saliste corriendo hacia el estrado, sentí que nunca en la vida me he sentido más orgulloso de ti. Siempre has sido un chico guapo y noble; siempre has tenido talento. Y ahora sé que tu talla moral está a la misma altura, que ves claramente cuando algo no está bien y que haces todo lo que puedes por combatirlo. Como padre, no puedo pedir más._

_Te quiero, Kyungsoo. Y estoy muy, muy orgulloso,_

_PAPÁ_

No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero mi padre siempre sabía lo que tenía que decir. Me habría gustado poder mover las estrellas para escribir con ellas aquellas palabras en el cielo. Necesitaba verlas en grande, tenerlas bien visibles para poder leerlas de nuevo cuando las cosas pintaran mal: «Te quiero, Kyungsoo. Y estoy muy, muy orgulloso».

♥

Había pasado prácticamente una semana desde que no veía a Chanyeol, y aunque no tenía ganas de verlo estaba preocupado por el, hace seis días vino a despedirse, se iría con su padre a la provincia de Cale me dijo que el viaje no duraría más que un par de días, pero seguían si regresar, el palacio para mí se sentía como muerto, no me sentía cómodo estando ahí, todos los días sentía la ausencia de Baekhyun y Chanyeol, tanto que ya no salía de mi habitación, me la pasaba estudiando y leyendo los libros que me había encargado Hain, hacia los informes y los enviaba con mis doncellas.

Aquella noche la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, mire el reloj y eran las tres de la mañana, yo no podía dormir por lo que las luces estaban prendidas cuando Woobin entro.

Soo… —se colocó junto a la puerta que estaba abierta de par en par—. ¿No puedes dormir?

—No es eso, estaba pensando en que desde que se fue Baekhyun no me gusta salir de esta habitación y me siento confuso.

—¿Confuso por qué?

—Por todo. Sobre lo que hago aquí, lo que soy. Pensé que lo sabía… Ni siquiera sé explicarlo. —Últimamente parecía que el problema era justo ese. Los pensamientos se me entremezclaban. No tenía las ideas claras.

—Tú sabes quién eres, Soo. No dejes que te cambien —parecía tan sincero que por un momento me sentí seguro. No porque tuviera respuestas, sino porque contaba con Woobin. Si alguna vez volvía a perder la noción de mí mismo, sabía que él estaría ahí para guiarme.

—Woobin, ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?

Asintió.

—Sé que es algo raro, pero si ser Príncipe no supusiera casarse con alguien, si no fuera más que un trabajo para el que pudieran seleccionarme, ¿crees que sería capaz de hacerlo?

Sus ojos se abrieron por un segundo, mientras asimilaba la pregunta. Debo decir en su favor que estaba claro que se planteaba la posibilidad.

—Lo siento, Soo, pero creo que no. Tú no eres tan calculador como ellos —dijo.

Su tono era de disculpa, pero no me ofendía que pensara que no pudiera hacerlo. Era su razonamiento lo que me sorprendió un poco.

—¿Calculador? ¿Por qué?

Él suspiró.

—Yo estoy por todas partes. Oigo cosas. Hay grandes altercados en el sur, en las zonas con mayor concentración de castas bajas. Por lo que dicen los guardias más veteranos, esa gente nunca estuvo especialmente de acuerdo con los métodos de Sejo Illéa, y los altercados suceden desde hace mucho tiempo. Según dicen, ese fue uno de los motivos por los que la reina resultaba tan atractiva para el rey. Procedía del sur, y eso los aplacó un tiempo. Aunque ahora parece que ya no tanto.

—Eso no explica qué querías decir con lo de “calculador”

Él dudó por un momento.

—El otro día estaba en uno de los despachos, antes de todo el jaleo de Halloween. Hablaban de los simpatizantes de los rebeldes del sur. Me ordenaron que llevara unas cartas al Departamento de Correos. Eran más de trescientas cartas, Kyungsoo. Trescientas familias a las que iban a degradar, a bajarles una casta por no informar de algo o por colaborar con alguien considerado una amenaza para el palacio.

Di un respingo.

—¿Y tú…? ¿Crees que Chanyeol lo sabe?

—Supongo. No falta tanto para que él mismo gobierne el país.

En el fondo de mi corazón no quería creer que él hubiera podido estar de acuerdo con aquello, pero lo más probable es que supiera lo que estaba pasando.

Se esperaba de él que aceptara todas aquellas cosas. ¿Podría hacerlo yo?

—No se lo digas a nadie, ¿vale? Una filtración podría costarme el empleo —me advirtió Woobin.

—Claro. Ya está olvidado.

Me sonrió.

—Echo de menos el tiempo que pasaba contigo, lejos de todo esto. Añoro nuestros problemas de antes.

Me reí. —Sé lo que quieres decir.

—E ir mendigando un céntimo para poder dártelo a ti era mejor que no tener nada que darte en absoluto —dijo, dando un golpecito al frasco junto a la cama, en el que antes había cientos de monedas de céntimo que me había ido dando por cantarle en la casa del árbol de mi casa, un pago que él consideraba que me merecía—. No tenía ni idea de que los habías ido ahorrando hasta el día antes de que te fueras.

—¿Qué hiciste con ellos?

—Están en casa, esperando.

—¿El qué?

Los ojos le brillaron.

—A ti

Yo tenía que ser claro con Woobin respecto a mis sentimientos, tenía que enfrentarlo, era demasiado cruel que el siguiera albergando sentimientos por alguien que le llora a otra persona porque no está.

—Yo sigo confundido respecto a mis sentimientos y opiniones de la familia real—Lo mire sinceramente a los ojos— No estoy seguro si alguna vez encajaría como príncipe consorte de Illéa…—Di un respiro profundo— Pero de lo único que estoy seguro es de mi amor por Chanyeol, y estoy molesto con el Rey, con el Príncipe, incluso con la reina y los seleccionados, pero realmente amo a Chanyeol.

Y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más.


	29. Capítulo 29

Por la mañana desperté por el ruido de mis doncellas, me sentía cansado por haber dormido hasta tarde, y la luz me molestaba para poder abrir los ojos, miré el reloj y eran las ocho de la mañana.

—Joven Kyungsoo, hoy tendrá que bajar a desayunar con el resto de la Elite— Ayoung me paso una bata de baño para apresurarme.

Me quede sentado un momento sobre la cama intentando desperezar a mi cuerpo.

—No tengo ganas de convivir con ellos, hoy, no soporto fingir que estoy bien— Replique antes de meterme a bañar.

Cuando Sali del baño mi atuendo para ese día ya estaba listo sobre la cama, mis doncellas normalmente se quedaban para ayudarme, pero no las encontraba por ninguna parte.

Finalmente me han dado un poco de libertad, al acercarme a tomar la ropa me di cuenta que había una nota doblada sobre la camisa, la tome mientras secaba mi cabello con una pequeña toalla.

_Te extraño, Te he extrañado tanto, todos estos días sin ti han sido como una tortura…_

Mi corazón comenzó a latir como hace días no lo hacía, Chanyeol estaba de regreso, no tenía que firmar la nota para saber que era de él, tenía tanto que hablar con él, tanto que preguntarle.

Me vestí, rápido. El atuendo que me dejaron estaba perfecto, pero el reflejo que me mostro el espejo no era mi yo habitual, estaba ojeroso, con el cabello desordenado por no peinarlo en días y sentía que había perdido peso, estaba espantoso.

EunJin y Ayoung no estaban por ningún lado, había esperado verlas, pero no llegaron, por lo que intente yo mismo hacer algo conmigo, normalmente no utilizaban mucho maquillaje en mi porque no me gustaba, así que me puse solo una capa ligera, este día lo necesitaba, un poco de color en las mejillas, y resalte mis labios con bálsamo.

Me revise nuevamente en el espejo y aunque no estaba convencido, estaba mucho mejor, ahora podía entender los rostros preocupados de mis doncellas por no alimentarme bien.

Baje al comedor, llegue un poco más tarde que los demás y me sentí incomodo, entre de la forma más sigilosa posible hasta mi lugar.

—¿Deberíamos sentirnos honrados con su presencia, Joven Kyungsoo? —Soltó el Rey con un tono que me dejaba claro que no estaba de humor.

—No, disculpe es solo que se me hizo un poco tarde.

Mire a todos en el comedor, JinAh me estaba mirando con odio como era costumbre, Roseanne, Wooseok y Jaemin parecían muy concentrados en su desayuno. La reina hablaba de algo con el Rey y finalmente mis ojos se conectaron con la persona que no abandonaba mis pensamientos día con día.

—Para el próximo Raport tienen que idear una propuesta y un plan de ayuda para mejorar el pueblo— La reina lo estableció y sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría, mi madre me comento que esta prueba se televiso en la selección de la Reina Youngmi y ella se ganó la simpatía de los ciudadanos por su propuesta para los discapacitados.

—Tiene que ser una buena propuesta, porque esto es una prueba, Chanyeol tiene que eliminar a alguien mas después de la prueba. — Ese fue el rey, con su voz implacable.

Podía ver que Chanyeol estaba sorprendido, pero asentía ante lo dicho por su padre.

Antes de terminar el desayuno sentí la mirada de Chanyeol sobre mí y volteé a mirarlo por un segundo pude ver tristeza dentro de sus ojos y me sentí mal por hacerlo sentir así.

Con nerviosismo jale mi oreja sin dejar de mirarlo, esperando que accediera a verme, necesitaba hablar con él, se tomó un tiempo… se veía dudoso, pero también se jalo disimuladamente la oreja.

♥

Por la noche alguien llamo a mi puerta, EunJin abrió, y ahí estaba Chanyeol, intente mantener una expresión seria, quería que habláramos de lo que paso y en lo mucho que estaba odiando esta situación, en decirle lo mucho que odiaba las leyes estúpidas del país.

Me levanté del sofá para caminar con propiedad, pero al ver su expresión cansada y su rostro preocupado supe que había algo que necesitaba, sus brazos, eran mi lugar seguro y a la vez un lugar al que le estaba temiendo últimamente.

Pero me acerque a él lentamente hasta abrazarlo, recargando mi cabeza en su pecho, escuche un suspiro de su parte cuando sus brazos rodearon mis hombros.

—¿Ya no estas molesto conmigo? —escuche el tono de inseguridad en su voz.

—Alteza, joven Kyungsoo, si no desean algo más me retiro.

asentí— Si EunJin, Gracias.

Mi doncella se fue y yo me quede ahí, pasando un momento de silencio con Chanyeol.

Sabía que aún seguía molesto por todo lo que había pasado con Baekhyun, por no poder parar la sentencia, pero también estaba enojado conmigo mismo por no poder hacer nada, no podía dejar todo mi enojo hacia una sola persona, cuando sabía que era injusto.

—Aun sigo molesto por la situación, toda la semana lo pase mal por eso, pero ahora te necesito tanto que en este momento solo quiero estar así contigo— murmure contra su pecho.

Y es que si no hubiera sido por su llegada seguiría en mi rutina de hace días.

—Kyungsoo— Aun escuchaba la preocupación en su voz. —Hice todo lo que pude por ellos, intenté todo para que mi padre no los sentenciara a muerte y la única forma de esquivar eso era una nueva sentencia, y quince azotes es la pena mínima por traición.

Me separe para mirarlo a los ojos sin dejar de abrazarlo con mis manos en su cintura.

—Perdieron su casta, sobrevivir siendo un ocho es prácticamente imposible y además estaban tan lastimados.

Y es que el solo pensar en Baekhyun en las calles con sus manos lastimadas y sangrantes me hicieron un nudo en la garganta.

Tal vez mi semblante no era el mejor en ese momento ya que Chanyeol me llevo a sentarme en la orilla de la cama, él se arrodillo frente a mí y tomo mis manos.

—Te juro cariño que— Beso mis manos —Si hubiera podido salvarlos, lo habría hecho. —Su mirada era tan intensa que me estremecí —Si yo los hubiera descubierto eso no habría pasado, pero las cámaras los captaron, los reporteros estaban hablando de eso y le llevaron la noticia a mi Padre yo me entere horas después y lo único que pude hacer por ellos fue que les perdonara la vida. Le dije que dejara pasarlo, pero no accedió, se impuso como Rey y yo no tengo autoridad contra él. 

Y le creía, podía verlo en sus ojos que me decía la verdad, y es cuando comprendí que Chanyeol no le haría daño a Baekhyun, por algo siempre estaba tan celoso de sus citas con los seleccionados y de la atención que les tenia, porque sabía que él se preocupaba por todos y mi inseguridad me decía que vería una mejor opción que yo.

—Te creo— Recargue mi frente con la de él cerrando los ojos. —Y lo siento por como actúe ese día, pero tenía tanta rabia—

Agache mi rostro para tomar sus labios con los míos, llevo necesitándole desde el momento que se fue, pero creo que si no hubiera tenido este tiempo para mí y para llorar por Baekhyun me hubiera desquitado con él.

Y lo sentí, como el me necesitaba también porque su respuesta fue inmediata, puso sus manos a los costados de la cama y se levantó, aun besándome.

Me cargo en sus fuertes brazos y cambiamos de posición, esta vez se sentó él en la orilla y me sentó en su regazo y sonreí, recordé aquella vez en la que estábamos en esta misma situación cuando nos estábamos besando, esa vez que sentí mi cuerpo calentarse por primera vez.

Mis besos con Chanyeol han cambiado tanto desde el primero, ahora podía sentir todo lo que quería decirme a través de ellos.

Esta vez me sentía seguro de que estaba enamorado de él, estaba completamente seguro de eso, y aunque no terminara siendo el Príncipe consorte de Illéa, siempre seria de Chanyeol. Mi corazón le pertenecía y le pertenecería siempre.

Detuve nuestro beso y el enseguida abrió los ojos como preguntando qué pasaba.

—Te amo— Le dije con voz temblorosa, abrió los ojos de una manera un poco cómica y sonreí. —Te amo Park ChanYeol— le di un pequeño besito en los labios para que reaccionara ya que se había quedado congelado.

—¿Qué?

Finalmente contesto y estuve a punto de golpearle la cabeza, no me esperaba esta reacción y me sentía avergonzado, con las mejillas sonrojadas e intenté mirar hacia otro lado.

—Nada.

Hice un intento de levantarme de su regazo y el me detuvo apretándome más contra sí.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando que te dieras cuenta de lo que sientes por mí.

Su estúpida y bonita sonrisa le llegaba hasta los ojos porque le brillaban de una forma que hacía que en mi corazón explotaran miles de fuegos artificiales.

—Te amo Do Kyungsoo.

Y yo sonreí, me sentí el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

Yo respondí con un beso, con otro y lo sentí, la felicidad entre los dos, ahora sé que nuestro amor no es un cuento de hadas típico, es una historia con muchos altibajos, una historia en la que sí quiero un final feliz tengo que buscarlo, sé que aun quiero ser su esposo, pero me aterra el perderme a mí mismo al aceptar lo que es correcto para un Príncipe.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche— tome su rostro entre mis manos para que me viera fijamente a los ojos.

Su rostro se puso completamente rojo y supe lo que estaba pensando así que le di un golpe en el brazo y el soltó una sonora carcajada al ver mi expresión.

—Idiota pervertido. — Le recrimine… y es que seguramente estaba pensando en cosas que nunca he hecho—Yo solo quiero platicar contigo toda la noche, y tal vez quiera dormir en tus brazos, pero no voy a abusar de ti.

—¿Y quién estaba haciendo esas suposiciones?, yo nunca lo dije, son todas ideas tuyas cariño mío.

Volví a golpearlo y me levanté de sus piernas yendo hasta el sofá.

—Entonces vete.

—No lo hare, me quedare esta noche aquí contigo. Me hará muy bien— suspiro e hizo una pausa por unos segundos, no sé a donde habrá ido su mente —No sabes cuánto te extrañe en ese viaje, estaba tan preocupado por haber dejado las cosas así tanto tiempo, temía que me dejaras.

Camino hasta sentarse a mi lado en el sofá, esta vez entrelazo su mano con la mía y ambos nos recostamos en el respaldo, estuvimos en silencio un poco hasta que conteste:

—Y lo pensé… el dejarte… el dejar la competencia— Sentí su mano apretarse en la mía. —Pero no porque no te quisiera, si no por mí, porque mi personalidad no va con las normas, con la etiqueta, y con todo lo que conlleva ser un consorte real, mírame aquí deprimido encerrado sin poder hacerle frente a una sentencia, cuando me has dicho que ser príncipe conlleva mantener las apariencias aunque pensemos que algo está mal, Pero eso no significa que deje de amarte, o el que no le dé una oportunidad a cambiar las cosas, porque lo único que me hace seguir aquí eres tú.

Él se quedó atento escuchando mis palabras con la vista en el techo también, se tomó un momento y luego hablo…

—Creo que te entiendo, hay muchas veces en las que solo me gustaría ser Park Chanyeol, no ser el Príncipe de Illéa, dejar el protocolo, la etiqueta y las exigencias para dedicarme a la fotografía, vivir de eso me haría feliz y tenerte a mi lado también. Pero soy el único hijo del Rey y tengo deberes con un pueblo al que debo proteger.

—Serias un cinco.

—¿Qué?

—Que si eligieras una casta mediante el trabajo que quieres realizar, serias un cinco, como yo.

—No me importaría trabajar más duro por ti Kyungsoo, incluso siento que aun siendo un Príncipe tengo que trabajar por ti.

—No sé qué hice para merecerte.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron nuevamente y se acercó lentamente a mí, llevo su mano a mi nuca y me acerco a él, en un beso, estando de lado era un poco incomodo besarlo por lo que sin pensarlo me subí sobre él, a su regazo, de frente, con las piernas a los costados sobre el sofá, intentaba hacerle sentir lo que mis palabras no hacían, sus labios eran mi manjar más exquisito, comencé a sentir el calor abrazador de aquella vez y la excitación correr por mi cuerpo podía sentirlo, y estoy seguro de que podía sentirme, nunca me había puesto duro por unos besos, solo tenía un ex novio y él nunca pudo producirme lo que Chanyeol.

Sus manos comenzaron a bajar hasta colocarse en mi cintura, y yo llevé mis manos a sus hombros, el beso estaba tornándose cada vez más caliente y no me di cuenta en que punto comencé a frotarme sobre él.

Me sentía como un gatito necesitado, pero necesitaba embriagarme de él.

—Kyungsoo, amor… para—dijo nada convencido. —Si continuas así yo…

No conteste solo seguí moviéndome sobre él, sentía la dureza de sus pantalones contra los míos, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mis piernas, sobre la tela de mi pantalón, y en estos momentos hubiera deseado estar en pijama cuando llego.

Mis dedos de inmediato buscaron aflojar su corbata y se la quite, me sentía tan atrevido aquella noche que de inmediato comencé a desabotonar su camisa, hasta dejarla totalmente abierta.

Bajé mis labios dejando pequeños besos por su barbilla, por su cuello, besé cada espacio que tenía mientras mis dedos atrevidos exploraban su pecho y su abdomen.

Chanyeol de repente se levantó y me tomo en brazos hasta dejarme sobre la cama, estaba ansioso por esta nueva experiencia.

Tenía la vista imponente de él sobre mí, enseñándome esos músculos del abdomen, del pecho y aunque no pude quitarle la camisa por completo me maraville por lo que veía, Chanyeol era sexy, era alto y solo deseaba tenerlo sobre mí.

Chanyeol de repente hizo lo propio conmigo y desabrocho mi camisa con cuidado con las manos temblando un poco, era tan varonil, tan tierno.

Y ambos estábamos en la misma vista. Aunque yo no era musculoso para nada, podía mostrarle mi piel blanca y suave de la que estaba orgulloso, sé que estaba firme y delgado, pero al mirar sus ojos con esa adoración me hizo sentirme seguro de mí mismo, le resultaba atractivo y sabía que también me deseaba.

—Eres hermoso— me susurro al oído antes de comenzar a besar mi pecho… mi abdomen… e incluso mis tetillas, sus dedos temblorosos bajaron hasta el botón de mi pantalón y vi la pregunta en sus ojos.

Asentí, nervioso pero esperanzado, puse completa atención a su reacción, era la primera vez que alguien me veía de forma sexual.

Me desabrocho el pantalón con sumo cuidado, lo bajo y yo levante las caderas para que pudiera dejarlo hasta la mitad de mis muslos, a través de mi bóxer ya podía verse mi erección y vi cómo se pasó la lengua por los labios, me adentre a su mirada y me quede hipnotizado.

El bajo mi bóxer con delicados y lentos movimientos hasta que por fin quede expuesto.

Toda la parte superior de mi cuerpo, mi erección y mis muslos estaban a su vista.

Paso un dedo sobre la extensión de mi miembro y comenzó a acariciarme, acercándose de nuevo para besarme, sus dedos se movían arriba, abajo. Y solté un gemido.

Aunque fuera sorprendente, yo nunca me había masturbado, no había tenido la necesidad de probarlo, mucho menos alguien lo había hecho para mí nunca. Este punto solo me pertenecía a mí y a Chanyeol.

Y si él no había besado a nadie, supongo que tampoco nunca había tocado a nadie.

—Chan…—susurre en sus labios. —Quiero sentirte.

Y se quedó en blanco de nuevo por lo que yo aproveche para bajar mis manos al botón de su pantalón, se lo desabroche y baje su bragueta, baje sus pantalones y su bóxer hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas y se puso sobre mí.

No pude observarlo porque nos estábamos besando de nuevo, pero pude sentirlo, su caliente miembro sobre el mío mientras ambos nos restregábamos el uno contra el otro, una de mis manos estaba en su cintura, la otra bajo hasta sentir ambos miembros en la palma de mi mano, sentía los dedos hormiguear por la necesidad de tocarlo, y lo hice, pude sentirlo duro y suave a la vez estaba duro pero la piel era tan suave que era tan fácil de manejar, me sentía embriagado, estaba besándome y haciendo chupones por mi piel, sentía las pequeñas succiones sobre mi pecho.

Era muy extraño, pero era placentero, aquella sensación de su piel contra la mía y el hormigueo en el cuerpo que me pedía sentir más de él.

Pude verlo, sus ojos estaban cerrados con el rostro surcado en placer y me sentí hipnotizado, quería ser el único que viera esa faceta de él. 

Después, intente tomar su miembro y el mío juntos contra mi mano para masturbarnos al mismo tiempo, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que sentí que no podía aguantarme más, estaba algo avergonzado por no durar más tiempo y me vine sobre nosotros, y Chanyeol lo hizo momentos después.

Chanyeol se movió a mi costado y quedamos los dos, satisfechos y asimilando lo que acaba de pasar, jamás había experimentado aquellas sensaciones, pero ahora que había abierto la puerta, creo que me sería difícil salir.

—Y el pervertido soy yo…— dijo riendo, y volteo a mirarme, como le gustaba burlarse de mi, yo no pude más que sonrojarme, seguramente era un lienzo rojo en este momento.

—Oye —Le di un golpe en el hombro como era costumbre y jalé una frazada que tenía sobre las almohadas para cubrirme, me sentía avergonzado. —Pero bien que lo disfrutaste.

Sonreí, me acerqué más a él, y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Ni siquiera pudimos quitarnos los pantalones— Dijo, y ambos comenzamos a reír.

—La próxima vez podremos mejorar eso— le di un beso a su pecho después de decirlo.

Chanyeol me abrazo, ambos estábamos sucios y acurrucados en la cama, pero no me importo porque me sentía feliz, toda esa confusión no se había escapado de mí, todavía tenía miedo de ser parte de su familia, pero tampoco quiero a nadie más que a mi ahí… a su lado, beso mi frente y acariciaba mi mejilla mientras me miraba, yo estaba completamente avergonzado.

—Ahora no voy a poder dormir sin tenerte en mis brazos, voy a querer pasar todas las noches aquí.

—Eres bienvenido todas las noches— Conteste algo avergonzado.

—Ahora que has dejado caer tus muros eres aún más adorable, eres un bebe—. Apretó mi mejilla y yo negué.

—Los bebes no hacen lo que te hice a ti— Dije de manera coqueta apretando su mejilla también, pero con fuerza.

—Auch!

Pasamos unos minutos más haciéndonos mimos en la cama cuando nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos que darnos un baño.

—Ve a bañarte… pervertido, te preparare una bata de dormir, porque no creo que mi ropa te quede.

Me senté sobre la cama mirándolo, bajando la mirada por aquel miembro que no había podido observar antes, y aunque ya no estaba erecto tenía un gran tamaño en esa forma, y era ancho y no pude evitar pensar que se sentiría tenerlo dentro. Mis mejillas se colorearon de inmediato.

—¿Ya estás pensando en abusar de mí de nuevo? — Me dijo en tono coqueto, con la ceja arqueada y completamente burlándose de mí.

Me levante para subirme el bóxer y el pantalón. Y camine en dirección al baño para preparar las cosas que pudiera necesitar.

—Ve a bañarte, por favor.

—Ya voy, ya voy… Que mandón. — Lo dijo riendo y se quitó el pantalón, solo se subió el bóxer para entrar al baño, me di cuenta de que en todo el tiempo no se quitó la camisa, no le di importancia por lo que mientras él se bañaba buscaba una bata de seda que tenía para dormir, si le daba un bóxer y la bata, podría pasar como pijama.

Después fue mi momento de bañarme, y al terminar solo me puse un bóxer y un short corto de pijama, no quise ponerme camisa.

Cuando salí del baño con una toalla secando mi cabello, Chanyeol ya estaba debajo de la sabana sentado con la espalda en la cabecera y por cómo me miraba de arriba abajo me sentí desnudo, y bueno… si, casi lo estaba, pero ese no era el punto.

De pronto escuche un sonido en la puerta y me congele, alguien llamaba a la puerta, esta de repente se abrió y vi entrar a Ayoung y Eunjin, había olvidado por completo que ellas siempre alistaban mi pijama para dormir.

Me lance corriendo a la cama para esconderme y no salir nunca debajo de las sabanas, solo escuche a Chanyeol carcajearse.

—Señoritas, El joven Kyungsoo esta indispuesto esta noche y yo voy a cuidar de él, así que no se preocupen, les pido su discreción.

—Si alteza, comprendo— Ayoung dijo de la forma más seria que pudo, pero pude escuchar las risitas de Eunjin, traidora.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse y asomé mi cabeza para cerciorarme que se hayan ido, Chanyeol me atrajo hacia él y me puse de lado para poder abrazarlo… Nos besamos una vez más y el apago las luces.


	30. Capítulo 30

Habían pasado tres días desde que se nos ordenó la siguiente prueba y yo no tenía ninguna idea sobre qué proyecto realizar, Chanyeol se ofreció a ayudarme pero le dije que en esta prueba vería si tenía madera de Consorte Real, por lo que estaba esforzándome, y no debía aceptar su ayuda, incluso le pedí una clase a Hain quien no podía creérselo pero seguía igual, tenía ideas pensadas para las castas debajo del cuatro, pero un punto importante de esto es que debía aplicarse a las castas por igual.

Por lo que no tenía ninguna idea que pudiera ser interesante.

—Joven Kyungsoo que es todo esto— Dijo Hain con el desagrado claro en su voz.

Volteé la mirada hacia ella y me di cuenta que miraba con un claro desagrado a las bolas de papel regadas por el piso junto a mi escritorio.

—Crear una propuesta no es nada sencillo como componer una nueva canción y estoy agotado.

Deje caer mi cabeza sobre los libros en el escritorio.

—Necesita una idea y pronto, el Raport es en dos días y sus compañeros de la Elite ya tienen sus propuestas.

Estaba a punto de replicar cuando unos soldados pasaron corriendo por el pasillo bajando hacia la entrada, Hain y yo pudimos verlo todo porque tenía las puertas de mi habitación abiertas.

No, por favor un nuevo ataque no.

Me asomé de inmediato por el balcón de mi habitación, no había movimiento por lo que decidí salir al pasillo a explorar.

Solo podía ver soldados bajar las escaleras hasta el primer piso y me asuste, intente regresar por otro pasillo y fue donde lo note, un pedazo de hoja tirado en las escaleras.

_Otro ataque rebelde esta mañana, esta vez en Paju. El recuento actual es de más de trescientos muertos, y al menos cien heridos. Una vez más, la principal exigencia parece ser acabar con la Selección y poner fin a la dinastía real. Esperamos instrucciones._

¿Me congele, eso era lo que querían los rebeldes?... Por eso tantos ataques al palacio.

—Joven Kyungsoo tiene que volver a su habitación, por el momento no es seguro— Era uno de los soldados de la guardia de Chanyeol.

—¿Chanyeol está bien? —pregunte y note la mueca de nerviosismo que hizo ante mi pregunta.

—No es mi deber decirlo, pero, El príncipe esta con su Padre el Rey y la señorita Roseanne en el vestíbulo, los rebeldes han secuestrado a los padres de la señorita.

Estaba en shock ante sus palabras, esto era meterse con la familia real de frente, los ataques nunca habían suscitado secuestros, pero esto ya era demasiado.

—¿Qué es lo que piden a cambio?

—No cuento con esa información joven Kyungsoo— y se retiró.

Me puse a pensar en lo que decía la nota, hubo 300 muertos y 100 heridos, pero porque en Paju, porque la familia de Roseanne, ella era una cuatro, pero desde lo ocurrido con Baekhyun ella era la favorita de los ciudadanos.

Necesitaba hablar con Chanyeol, sabía que había cosas que no me estaba contando.

♥

Esa noche en la cena el ambiente se sentía tenso, la familia real no estaba y era algo raro ya que por lo menos la reina siempre tomaba sus cenas con nosotros, tampoco estaba Roseanne y la guardia de la Elite se había duplicado, lo que era algo absurdo porque solo estábamos nosotros cuatro, disimuladamente me puse a contar los guardias dentro de la sala, había diez dentro del comedor y por lo menos cuatro más en las puertas.

—¿Ya terminaste tu proyecto Kyungsoo, o es demasiado trabajo para tu capacidad? —Dijo Jin Ah con su peculiar tono de desprecio.

—Y tendría que responderte ¿Por qué? —Dije llevando mi mirada hacia ella.

—Deberías tener cuidado conmigo.

Estuve a punto de contestar, pero las puertas del comedor se abrieron, Chanyeol y sus padres entraron, con aun más guardia detrás de ellos, hicimos una reverencia y continuamos con la cena sin hablar.

Se situaron en sus lugares y podía ver la preocupación en el rostro de Chanyeol.

No me miraba, pero tampoco miraba a nadie en la sala mientras cenaba, me estaba preocupando porque podía ver el rictus de enojo vibrar en él, lo controlaba a la perfección, pero pude notarlo por su mirada, estaba enojado, pero también contrariado.

Estábamos en el postre cuando Chanyeol se levantó de su lugar para hablarnos.

—Hoy, envié a Roseanne de regreso a su casa.

Vi la expresión de felicidad por parte de Jin Ah y Jaemin, el único contrariado era Wooseok, al parecer ellos habían creado una buena amistad y esta noticia lo descolocaba.

—Cualquiera que quiera abandonar la Selección en este momento puede hacerlo— Dijo con voz segura.

—“¿Qué?” — Soltamos todos a coro.

—Chanyeol cállate— La voz autoritaria del Rey se escuchó con fuerza, realmente fue muy parecido a un grito.

—Padre tienen que saberlo.

El rey dio un golpe sobre la mesa.

—Vuelvan todos a sus habitaciones y olviden lo que este inepto ha dicho, de inmediato— El Rey corto cualquier intento de pregunta, estaba preocupado por todo, pero aún más por la expresión de Chanyeol, no era normal que el Rey perdiera los cabales así y llamarlo de una forma despectiva frente a alguien, algo debe estar sucediendo.

No salí, realmente fui echado de la sala por los guardias ya que no me movía de mi lugar, tampoco pude quedarme en el pasillo, fui escoltado por los guardias hasta mi habitación, intenté salir de ella para ir a los jardines, pero no me dejaron poner ni un pie en el pasillo fuera de mi cuarto.

—No puede salir de su habitación joven Kyungsoo— Me detuvo el soldado apostado en la puerta de mi habitación.

—Saldré a los jardines, tengo permiso del Príncipe de utilizarlos siempre que quiera— No me gustaba dar órdenes, pero necesitaba investigar que estaba pasando, quería ir a buscar a Chanyeol.

—Tenemos ordenes de no dejarlo salir de su habitación.

—¿Qué?, ¿Quién lo ordeno? — Estaba molesto, nadie tenía el derecho de prohibirme salir de mi habitación. No me importaba, desde cuando acataba órdenes. Iría a buscar una explicación de Chanyeol.

Solo era un guardia y ellos tenían prohibido tocarnos por lo que sali de la habitación. —Tengo que ir a ver al Príncipe, es importante— Dije caminando por el pasillo intentado llegar a las escaleras.

—Joven Kyungsoo regrese a su habitación o llamare a otro guardia para encerrarlo, la guardia Real solo responde al Rey y tenemos una orden de no dejar salir a ningún seleccionado ni al Príncipe de su habitación.

Me quede congelado, el Rey envió también a encerrar a Chanyeol, que era lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Nunca había ido a la habitación de Chanyeol, pero suponía que estaba en el tercer piso al otro lado del palacio ya que siempre lo veía bajar de ahí, solo había unas escaleras que llevaran ahí por lo que sin importarme intenté caminar a prisa para ir a buscarlo, cuando sentí al guardia sujetarme del brazo.

—Déjame— prácticamente grite al guardia, pero fue imposible, me llevo de regreso a mi habitación y cerró la puerta con llave.

—Déjame salir— Golpee la puerta. —Necesito salir— Golpee la puerta.

Me pase golpeando la puerta desesperado por salir, tenía miedo de sufrir un ataque de claustrofobia con la primera vez que llegue al palacio.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba golpeando la puerta cuando note que los nudillos de mis manos estaban muy lastimados, estaba frustrado, odiaba las estúpidas reglas del palacio, solo quería salir.

♥

—Joven Kyungsoo, Joven Kyungsoo…

No estaba del todo dormido cuando EunJin y Ayoung entraron a mi habitación con el desayuno, al parecer el encierro se extendería.

Me senté sobre la cama, estaba cansado, había intentado salir muchas veces por la noche, pero había sido imposible, ahora tenía dos guardias apostados en la puerta de mi habitación, la cual estaba con llave.

—¿Alguna de ustedes sabe que está pasando?

Ayoung negó. —Solo sé que a toda la Elite se les pidió mantenerse en sus habitaciones, todos tienen un guardia afuera que no los deja salir.

Eunji con voz nerviosa dijo lo que sabía—El príncipe también está encerrado en su habitación, solo a usted y a el los tienen bajo llave, pero su guardia no lo está escoltando, son los soldados más leales al rey quienes están haciendo guardia en su habitación, por lo que escuche la guardia del príncipe también esta encerrada en los cuarteles abajo, los están custodiando.

¿Todo esto tendrá que ver con la nota que encontré?... Lo más probable es que por eso hayan secuestrado a los padres de Roseanne, seguramente para liberarlos pidieron que abandonara la selección.

Es por lo que Chanyeol accedería a dejarnos ir si queríamos. Pensé en mis padres, en Siah y Seungsoo, y no pude evitar preocuparme, pero si lo que la nota decía era cierto, Chanyeol también corría peligro.

El que mis doncellas hayan podido entrar a dejarme el desayuno me dio una idea, me levante corriendo hacia mi escritorio, tome una hoja, le escribiría una nota a Chanyeol.

_Estoy muy preocupado por ti, ¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer?, estoy encerrado en mi habitación con guardias que no me dejan siquiera salir a respirar, me tienen bajo llave._

_Estoy bien, solo preocupado por ti._

_¿Todo esto es a causa de los rebeldes? ¿Es porque quieren terminar con la selección?_

_¿Porque quieren acabar con la Familia Real?..._

_Chanyeol, estoy tan preocupado, envíame una nota y por favor espero que estés bien._

_Te ama, Kyungsoo._

—Ayoung, ¿Le han llevado el desayuno a Chanyeol?

—No lo sé Joven Kyungsoo— respondió

—Por favor, hazle llegar esta nota en su desayuno si aún se puede, si no, en la comida, necesito saber si está bien, por favor.

—No sé si eso será posible, joven Kyungsoo.

—Es importante, por favor— mi voz sonaba justo como me sentía, preocupado e incluso con miedo.

—Lo intentare.

Salió de la habitación, y yo estaba rezando para que pudiera entregar la nota, Eunjin aún estaba en la habitación.

—Joven Kyungsoo, perdón por preguntarle esto, pero, mañana es el raport y es muy importante que tenga su propuesta lista— Dijo ella con timidez.

—No he tenido cabeza para siquiera pensar en algo.

—Tiene que hacerlo, si no, lo van a eliminar, ni porque sea el favorito del príncipe puede no entregar una propuesta, esta prueba es la única que muestra su valía como apoyo a la nación porque es el propósito de su futuro reinado. Yo, estoy muy contento con usted, se preocupa por nosotros y no creo que entre los que quedan exista alguien que pueda ayudarnos más que usted. Joven Kyungsoo usted podría ser un muy buen consorte para el Rey.

—¿Por qué crees que puedo ser algo bueno para Illéa? Ni siquiera sigo las reglas, no tengo madera para actuar como un príncipe, mucho menos como un rey, odio estas malditas leyes.

—Si no le gustan, cámbielas, si usted abandona la selección las cosas van a seguir siempre igual y siempre va a quejarse de que no le gustan, aquí tiene una oportunidad de cambiarlo cuando sea el momento, con su permiso.

Y Eunjin me dejo sin habla, tenía razón, y recordé las palabras de Chanyeol “¡Yo no soy el Rey!”, es verdad, las leyes no cambian porque el rey no las cambia, y Chanyeol siendo un príncipe ha hecho mucho sin ser el rey, los comedores, el evitar la sentencia de muerte a Baekhyun y a Sehun.

Se que no estoy listo ni cómodo para ser un consorte real, sé que no me gusta el protocolo y odio las reglas del palacio y de la sociedad.

Pero si alguien no intentaba cambiarlo, todo seguiría igual.

Cuando le pregunte a woobin si estaba calificado para ser un príncipe y su respuesta fue negativa lo acepte sin dudarlo porque yo también tenía dudas.

Y sigo creyendo que no estoy calificado, pero las palabras de Eunjin abrieron mis posibilidades.

♥

Por la tarde decidí leer el viejo diario de Sejo Illea que estaba escondido en mi habitación, tratando de encontrar inspiración para una propuesta, y mi sorpresa no fue grata cuando encontré la verdadera realidad de este estúpido gobierno.

*

_“A veces casi me da por reír al pensar en lo sencillo que ha sido. Si existiera un manual sobre cómo derrocar gobiernos, yo sería la estrella”._

_“O quizá podría escribirlo yo mismo.”_

_“No obstante, la fascinación por el dinero no basta. Tienes que poseerlo y estar en disposición de imponer tu voluntad sobre los demás. Mi falta de formación política no ha sido un problema a la hora de conseguir aliados. De hecho, diría que uno de mis principales méritos es el de haberlo evitado. Nadie confía en los políticos. ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo?”_

_“Este país es mío. Me siento como un niño con un juego de ajedrez, jugando una partida que sabe que ganará. Soy más listo, más rico y estoy mucho más cualificado a los ojos de un país que me adora por motivos que nadie parece capaz de definir.”_

_“Creo que es hora de dejar que se hunda el sistema. Esta lastimosa República ya se ha venido abajo y apenas funciona. La cuestión, en el fondo, es… ¿con quién me debo aliar? ¿Cómo puedo hacer que esto se convierta en algo que me pida el pueblo? Tengo una idea. A mi hija no le gustará, pero, en realidad, eso no me preocupa. Ya es hora de que demuestre su utilidad.”_

_“Por fin, hoy, Yoona se ha casado con Emil de Swendway. Ha lloriqueado durante todo el camino hasta la iglesia, hasta que le he dejado claro que, si no se recomponía para la ceremonia, tendría que vérselas conmigo después.”_

_“Es precisamente la generación de Seungho y de Wonho la que más me ha ayudado a llegar hasta aquí. Su entusiasmo es inquebrantable, y a la gente le gusta mucho más escucharlos a ellos que a algún anciano vetusto que insiste en que nos hemos metido por el mal camino.”_

_No dejo de preguntarme si no habrá un medio para silenciarlos para siempre sin empañar mi nombre. En cualquier caso, la coronación está prevista para mañana. Ahora que Swendway ha conseguido como aliada a la poderosa Unión Coreana, podré tener lo que deseo: una corona. Creo que es un trato justo. ¿Por qué conformarme con ser el presidente Illéa cuando puedo ser el rey Illéa? Por medio de mi hija he adquirido categoría de realeza. Todo está en su sitio. Pasado mañana no habrá vuelta atrás._

*

La vendió. El muy cerdo vendió a su hija a un hombre al que ella aborrecía, solo para conseguir todo lo que quería. Me venían ganas de cerrar el libro de nuevo, de acabar con aquello. Pero hice un esfuerzo por seguir hojeándolo, leyendo pasajes al azar. En un punto se trazaba un esquema del sistema de castas, originalmente pensado para que tuviera seis niveles en lugar de ocho. En otra página hacía planes para cambiar el apellido a la gente y distanciarlos así de su pasado. En un párrafo dejaba claro que tenía pensado castigar a sus enemigos situándolos en lo más bajo de la escala, y premiar a los leales colocándolos arriba. Me pregunté si mis antepasados sencillamente no tendrían nada que ofrecer, o si habían opuesto resistencia.

Toda la vida me habían hecho creer que Sejo Illéa era un héroe, la persona que había salvado el país cuando estábamos al borde del olvido. Estaba claro que no era más que un monstruo sediento de poder.

¿Cómo debía de ser, para manipular a la gente sin pensárselo lo más mínimo? ¿Qué tipo de hombre sería, si sacrificó a su hija en su propio beneficio?

Estaba haciéndose su montaje desde el principio. Me sentí asqueado. Me puse en pie y empecé a caminar arriba y abajo, intentando asimilar todo aquello. ¿Cómo habían conseguido que aquella historia quedara olvidada? ¿Cómo es que nadie hablaba de los antiguos países? ¿Dónde estaba toda esa información? ¿Por qué no la conocía nadie?

Una idea vino desde el enojo que sentía… ahora tenía tema para mi propuesta.


	31. Capítulo 31

A la mañana siguiente llego mi contestación:

_Cariño, gracias a Dios que estas bien, estaba tan preocupado por ti._

_Y siento hacerte pasar por todo esto, el que termináramos encerrados fue mi culpa, pero no me arrepiento, sigo pensando que no tenemos por qué ocultarles nada, pero al parecer tu ya sabes mucho. ¿Cómo lo supiste? Lo de parar la selección._

_Yo me entere ayer, te había dicho antes que siempre me preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que querían los rebeldes? y creo tener una idea más clara ahora._

_Ayer llego al palacio una caja con una nota, la caja era para Roseanne, en ella además de la nota venían fotos, ella llorando me pidió que la dejara abandonar el palacio y la selección, y me enseño las fotos, eran sus padres secuestrados y golpeados._

_En la nota decía que tenía que abandonar el palacio y la selección si quería recuperarlos con vida y que me dijera que todos corrían peligro si intentaban continuar._

_Querían que eliminara la selección o seguirían con los ataques a la familia real hasta extinguirla._

_Mande a prácticamente toda mi guardia a proteger a sus familias, a la tuya y a la de los demás._

_Me atreví a enviar a tus padres a una casa de seguridad, pero aun así sabía que el mantenerte a ti y a los otros sin saber era una irresponsabilidad de mi parte._

_Ahora sabes que es lo que siento por ti, el cuanto me importas, y el saber que corres peligro a mi lado me pone completamente mal, porque los ataques no van a cesar no quiero verte sufrir y tampoco quiero hacerte escoger entre tu familia o yo, por lo que, si decides irte voy a entenderlo, va a dolerme demasiado porque te amo, y eres lo más importante para mí._

_Pero porque te amo es por lo que te estoy contando todo esto._

_Mi padre esta aferrado en esconderles la verdad porque él no quiere que la selección termine de esa forma, me dijo que es una forma de darle lo que quiere a los rebeldes._

_Y entiendo su punto de vista, lo que no entiendo es su forma de hacer las cosas, no es correcto._

_Si te quedas voy a cuidarte con todo mi ser… y si te vas voy a entenderte, porque te amo y porque verte seguro sin amenazas seria lo mejor que haría por ti._

_Te amo Kyungsoo, y te extraño. Estar en confinamiento sin ti es como una tortura, extrañe tus brazos esta noche, te dije que me acostumbraría a ellos…_

_Siempre tuyo, Chanyeol_

El miedo me invadió, la situación era mucho más difícil de lo que pensé y no pude evitar vincular el diario de Sejo Illéa con los ataques recientes, era una simple corazonada.

Pero, aunque esté en contra del mal manejo del Rey con el país, Chanyeol no era Sejo, y el no tenia la culpa de como su padre estaba gobernando o como lo hicieron sus abuelos.

Los rebeldes ya no solo son “rebeldes”… son radicales que están haciendo uso de su poder para amedrentar las decisiones de la gente y sus ideales, se han convertido en lo mismo que odian.

Yo amo a mis padres, pero también amo a Chanyeol y odio la forma en todo está pasando.

Y se que, aunque la familia real caiga, otros nuevos intentaran tomar el país y el bucle no terminaría.

—Joven Kyungsoo, si decide contestar ahora, podemos enviar la carta al príncipe por debajo de su puerta en el cambio de guardia o podría esperar a verlo por la noche después del Report. —Comento Ayoung.

—Aun después de encerrarnos nos van a hacer hablar esta noche de las propuestas— Estaba completamente sorprendido, estaba seguro de que no le agradaba a el Rey y esto me lo confirmaba.

—No han detenido el programa los van a hacer presentarse y estoy segura de que el Rey quiere que hoy cometa un fallo para que el Príncipe lo elimine— La voz de Ayoung se escuchaba preocupada.

—Tengo que enviarle esa nota a Chanyeol entonces.

_Chan,_

_solo quiero que sepas que le di muchas vueltas a lo que pensaba, intente analizarlo de la mejor manera y desde todos los puntos y solo llegue a una conclusión._

_En donde tu estés, ahí estaré._

_Espero que esto resuelva tus incógnitas, aun así, quiero verte esta noche después del Report si es que se puede, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar._

_Te ama, Kyungsoo._

♥

Cuando entré en set del Report, tenía bajo el brazo un montón de libros marcados y una carpeta.

La estructura era la misma de siempre —los asientos del rey, la reina y Chanyeol a la derecha, cerca de la puerta, y los de los chicos de la Selección a la izquierda—, pero, en el centro, en el lugar en el que solía haber una tarima donde se subía a hablar el rey o unas sillas para las entrevistas, habían dejado un espacio para las presentaciones.

Me fui hasta la última silla —junto a la de JinAh, por desgracia— y coloqué mi carpeta al lado. Apoyé los libros sobre las rodillas. Wooseok también traía unos libros; y Jaemin estaba releyendo sus notas una y otra vez. JinAh estaba comprobando su maquillaje.

Hain estaba allí, como solía ocurrir cuando teníamos que hablar de algo que nos hubiera encargado ella, y aquel día estaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

Probablemente aquella fuera nuestra tarea más complicada, y el resultado diría mucho.

—Ahora que están todos aquí, quiero explicarles unas cuantas cosas. En primer lugar, el rey se pondrá en pie y hará unos cuantos anuncios; luego Dong Gun desarrollará el tema de la noche: la presentación de sus proyectos filantrópicos.

Hain, que era como una máquina inalterable y nunca perdía la calma, estaba agitada.

—Bueno, ya sé que han estado practicando. Tienen ocho minutos; y si alguien les hace alguna pregunta después, Dong Gun les dará paso. Recuerden mantener la compostura. ¡El país los está mirando! Si se pierden, respiren hondo y sigan adelante. Van a estar estupendos. Ah, y saldrán en el orden en que están sentadas,

así que, el Joven Wooseok, usted es el primero; y el joven Kyungsoo será el último.

¡Buena suerte, chicos!

Hain se alejó para hacer las últimas comprobaciones. Intenté calmarme. El último. Seguramente sería mejor así. Wooseok debía de estar más nervioso al ser el primero. Lo miré y vi que estaba sudando. Intentar concentrarse con aquella presión sería una tortura. No pude evitarlo y miré también a JinAh.

—¿Nerviosa? —le pregunté, mientras ella se quitaba algo que se le había quedado pegado en una uña.

—No. Esto es una estupidez, y en realidad no le importa a nadie. No veo la hora de que acabe. Y yo soy modelo —dijo, mirándome por fin—. Se me da bien ponerme delante de las cámaras.

—Desde luego parece que eres una experta en posar —murmuré.

Era evidente que aquello le hizo pensar, intentando decidir si era un insulto o no. Acabó levantando la vista y girándose hacia el otro lado.

Justo en aquel momento entró el rey, con la reina al lado. Hablaban entre susurros, y parecía que se trataba de algo muy importante. Un momento más tarde entró Chanyeol, ajustándose los puños de la camisa mientras se dirigía a su sitio.

Me miró y mi corazón revoloteo, estaba impecable como siempre, admiraba la forma en que guardaba la compostura después de todo lo sucedido.

Entonces, con timidez, Chanyeol levantó la mano y se tiró de la oreja. Asentí lentamente y llevé mis dedos disimuladamente a la mía para tirarla.

Cuando empezaron las presentaciones, un sudor frío me recorrió todo el cuerpo. La propuesta de Wooseok fue corta, y no estaba muy bien documentada.

Afirmaba que todo lo que hacían los rebeldes era deleznable y que habría que acabar con ellos para mantener la seguridad en las provincias de Illéa. Cuando acabó, todos lo miramos sin decir nada. ¿Cómo es posible que no supiera que todo lo que hacían los rebeldes ya se consideraba ilegal?

La reina, en particular, puso una cara terriblemente triste cuando Wooseok se sentó.

Jaemin propuso un programa para relacionar a los miembros de las castas más altas con gente de Nueva Asia, mediante una especie de intercambio de cartas.

Sugería que aquello ayudaría a reforzar los vínculos entre los países y que ayudaría a poner fin a la guerra. Yo no tenía claro que aquello sirviera de algo, pero al menos servía para recordar por qué el aún seguía en la Selección. La reina le preguntó si conocía a alguien en Nueva Asia que pudiera estar dispuesto a participar en el programa, y Jaemin le aseguró que sí.

La presentación de JinAh fue interesante, aunque algo tendenciosa. Sugirió que se estableciera un salario mínimo para algunas de las castas más bajas. Sería en una escala progresiva, de acuerdo con la formación. No obstante, para obtener esa formación, los Cincos, Seises y Sietes tendrían que cursar estudios…, que tendrían que pagar…, lo que beneficiaría sobre todo a los Treses, que eran los únicos autorizados para dar clases. Como JinAh era una Dos, no tenía ni idea de lo que se tendría que trabajar para conseguir pagar aquello. Nadie dispondría de tiempo suficiente para lograr los diplomas necesarios, con lo que nunca obtendrían esa prestación. A primera vista parecía una buena idea, pero era imposible que funcionara.

JinAh regresó a su sitio, y yo me eché a temblar al ponerme en pie. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Lo malo es que no quería afrontar lo que vendría después.

Coloqué mi póster —un diagrama de las castas— en el caballete, y puse mis libros en orden sobre la mesa.

—Buenas noches, Illéa. Hoy me presento ante ustedes no como parte de la Élite, no como Tres ni como Cinco, sino como ciudadano, como un igual. Según la casta a la que cada cual pertenezca, la visión de cómo funciona nuestro país puede ser diferente. Desde luego, a mí me ha pasado. Pero hasta hace poco no he comprendido hasta dónde llegaba mi amor por Illéa.

—A pesar de haber crecido en un hogar en el que a veces faltaba la comida o la electricidad, a pesar de ver que a gente a la que yo queria la forzaban a vivir en una situación que habían adquirido al nacer, con muy pocas esperanzas de que aquello cambiara, a pesar de ver la distancia que me separaba de otras personas debido a un simple número, aunque no fuéramos tan diferentes —miré a los chicos—, sigo queriendo a nuestro país.

—Lo que propongo no sería sencillo. Podría ser incluso doloroso, pero de verdad creo que beneficiaría a todo nuestro reino —cogí aire—. Creo que deberíamos eliminar las castas.

Oí más de una respiración entrecortada. Decidí no hacer caso.

—Sé que hubo una época, cuando nuestro país acababa de nacer, en que la asignación de estos números ayudó a organizar algo que estaba a punto de desaparecer. Pero ya no somos ese país. Ahora somos mucho más. Permitir que personas sin talento tengan privilegios desmesurados y poner cortapisas a las que podrían ser algunas de las mentes más brillantes del mundo simplemente por mantener un sistema de organización arcaico es cruel, y lo único que hace es impedirnos sacar lo mejor de nosotros mismos.

Hice referencia a una encuesta de una de las viejas revistas de JinAh, que había consultado después de que hubiéramos hablado de crear un ejército de voluntarios, en la que el 75% de la gente pensaba que era buena idea. ¿Por qué eliminar la posibilidad de algunos de labrarse un futuro?

También cité un viejo informe que habíamos estudiado sobre la estandarización de exámenes en las escuelas públicas. El artículo era tendencioso, y afirmaba que solo el 3% de Seises y Sietes reflejaban coeficientes de inteligencia altos; y al tratarse de un porcentaje tan bajo, estaba claro que habían decidido dejarlos donde estaban. Defendí que debería darnos vergüenza que esas personas estuvieran obligadas a pasarse la vida cavando zanjas cuando podían estar haciendo operaciones de corazón.

Por fin llegó el final de aquella dura prueba:

—Quizá nuestro país tenga su riqueza mal repartida, pero no podemos negar su potencial. Lo que me da miedo es que, si no cambiamos algo, ese potencial se quede estancado. Y quiero demasiado a mi país como para permitir que eso ocurra. Tengo demasiadas esperanzas puestas en él como para permitir que suceda —tragué saliva, aliviado al menos de haber llegado al final—. Gracias por su tiempo —añadí, y me giré ligeramente hacia la familia real.

La cosa iba mal. La expresión de Chanyeol volvía a ser ilegible, como el día en que habían azotado a Baekhyun. La reina apartó la vista, evidentemente decepcionada. El rey, en cambio, se me quedó mirando.

Sin parpadear siquiera, se dirigió a mí:

—¿Y cómo sugieres que eliminemos las castas? —me desafió—. ¿Así, de pronto, las quitamos y ya está?

—Oh…, no sé.

—¿Y no crees que eso provocaría altercados? ¿Un caos total? ¿Que permitiría que los rebeldes se aprovecharan de la confusión de la gente?

Aquello no lo había pensado a fondo. Lo único que tenía claro era lo injusto que era el sistema.

—Creo que la creación de las castas ya creó una confusión considerable, y aun así lo superamos. De hecho —dije, recurriendo a mi montón de libros—, aquí tengo una descripción.

Hojeé el diario de Sejo en busca de la página indicada.

—¿Ya hemos cortado? —rugió.

—Sí, majestad —respondió alguien.

Levanté la vista y vi que las luces que solían indicar el funcionamiento de las cámaras se habían apagado. Con algún gesto que me había pasado por alto, el rey había puesto punto final al Report. Se puso en pie.

—Poned las cámaras apuntando al suelo —ordenó, y los técnicos obedecieron. Se lanzó hacia mí y me arrancó el diario de las manos—. ¿De dónde has sacado esto? —me gritó.

—¡Padre, padre! —exclamó Chanyeol, agitado, mientras se acercaba.

—¿De dónde ha sacado esto? ¡Respóndeme!

—Se lo di yo —confesó Chanyeol—. Estábamos consultando lo que era eso de Halloween. Salía en los diarios de Sejo Illéa, y pensé que le gustaría leer algo más.

—Idiota —le espetó el rey—. Sabía que tenía que haberte hecho leer esto antes. Estás perdido. ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que te espera!

Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no.

—El se va esta noche —Ordenó el rey—. Ya lo he aguantado bastante.

Intenté echarme atrás, distanciarme todo lo que pudiera del rey sin que se diera cuenta. Incluso procuré no hacer demasiado ruido al respirar. Me giré hacia los chicos y, por algún motivo, miré a JinAh. Esperaba encontrarme con su sonrisa, pero estaba nerviosa. Nunca habíamos visto al rey tan alterado.

—No puedes enviarlo a casa. Eso lo decido yo, y yo digo que se queda —respondió Chanyeol sin alterarse.

—Park Chanyeol, yo soy el rey de Illéa, y yo digo…

—¿No podrías dejar de ser Rey aunque solo sea cinco minutos, y ser simplemente mi padre? —gritó Chanyeol—. Eso me corresponde a mí. Tú tienes que tomar tus decisiones, y yo quiero tomar las mías. ¡De aquí no se va Kyungsoo!, es mas tengo pensado terminar la selección, solo necesitaba que Kyungsoo pasara por esta prueba.

Vi que Wooseok se agarraba a Jaemin. Ambos parecían estar temblando.

—Youngmi, llévate esto y devuélvelo a su sitio —dijo el rey, poniéndole el libro en las manos a la reina. Ella se quedó allí, asintió, pero no se movió—.

Chanyeol, quiero verte en mi despacho.

Miré a Chanyeol; y quizá solo me lo imaginara, pero me dio la impresión de ver una sombra de pánico en el fondo de sus ojos.

—O… —propuso el rey— podría hablar directamente con él.

—No —protestó Chanyeol, levantando una mano—. Eso no será necesario.

Jovenes —añadió, girándose hacia nosotros—, ¿por qué no van todos arriba? Hoy les enviaremos la cena a sus habitaciones.

El rey sonrió, y su sonrisa adquirió un aire siniestro, tras aquella explosión de rabia.

Miré a Chanyeol, que parecía derrotado. Me sentí avergonzado. Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al final meneó la cabeza y emprendió la marcha.

—¿Sungjin? —dijo la reina Youngmi, sin levantar la voz—. ¿Qué hay de lo otro?

—¿El qué? —preguntó él, irritado.

—La noticia —le recordó ella.

—Ah, sí —dijo él, y retrocedió hacia nosotros. Estaba tan cerca que decidí retirarme a mi silla, por miedo a quedarme solo en medio otra vez. El rey habló con voz firme y tranquila—: Wooseok, no hemos querido decírtelo antes del Report, pero hemos recibido malas noticias.

—¿Malas noticias? —preguntó nervioso.

El rey se acercó.

—Sí, siento mucho tu pérdida, pero parece que los rebeldes se han llevado a tu hermana esta mañana.

—¿Qué? —dijo el, en un susurro.

—Han encontrado sus restos esta tarde. Lo sentimos —añadió, y tuve que admitir que en su voz se detectaba algo próximo a la empatía, aunque más que una emoción genuina sonaba a una entonación bien ensayada.

Enseguida volvió junto a Chanyeol, apremiándolo a salir por la puerta mientras Wooseok estallaba en un grito desesperado. La reina fue corriendo a su lado, acariciándole el cabello e intentando calmarlo. JinAh, que nunca había sido demasiado cariñosa, abandonó el estudio en silencio, y Jaemin lo siguió, anonadado.

La reina le dijo a Wooseok que les habían puesto protección a sus padres, por lo que pudiera pasar, y que podría ir al funeral si quería, y no se separó de el en ningún momento.

Todo se había quedado a oscuras tan rápido que me sentí paralizado en mi silla.

Cuando apareció aquella mano frente a mi cara, me sobresalté tanto que eché la cabeza atrás.

—No te haré daño. Solo quiero ayudarte —dijo Dong Gun, y el broche de su solapa brilló, reflejando la luz.

Le di la mano, sorprendido de lo que me temblaban las piernas.

—Debe de amarte mucho —observó Dong Gun, en cuanto me puse en pie. No podía mirarle a la cara.

—¿Chanyeol?

Dong Gun asintió.

—Conozco a Chanyeol desde que era un niño. Nunca le había plantado cara a su padre de ese modo.

Dong Gun se alejó para decirle al equipo de rodaje que no dijeran una palabra de todo lo que habían oído aquella noche.

Me acerqué a Wooseok. No es que lo conociera tanto, pero estaba seguro de que amaba a su hermana como yo a Siah ; y no podía imaginarme el dolor que estaría sintiendo.

—Wooseok, lo siento muchísimo —susurré.

El asintió. Era lo máximo que podía hacer.

La reina me miró con simpatía, sin saber muy bien cómo expresar toda su tristeza.

—Y… perdóneme usted también, majestad. No quería… Yo solo…

—Lo sé, querido.

Con lo que estaba pasando Wooseok, no podía esperar más despedidas, así que le hice una última reverencia a la reina y abandoné el estudio lentamente, intentando asimilar el desastre del que yo mismo era responsable.


	32. Capítulo 32

Lo último que me esperaba cuando atravesé el umbral de mi puerta eran los aplausos de mis doncellas.

Me quedé allí un momento, conmovido por su apoyo y reconfortado por las expresiones de orgullo de sus rostros.

—Bien dicho, Joven Kyungsoo —dijo EunJin, y en sus ojos vi tanta alegría que por un momento no me sentí tan mal.

—¡No me puedo creer que haya hecho eso!—añadió Ayoung.

—¡El príncipe tiene que escogerlo! —gritó EunJin—. Es el único que me da esperanza.

Esperanza.

Necesitaba pensar, y el único lugar donde podía hacerlo a gusto eran los jardines. Aunque mis doncellas insistían en que me quedara, salí dando un rodeo, por una escalera trasera en el otro extremo del pasillo. Aparte de algún guardia, la planta baja estaba desierta y tranquila. Yo esperaba que el palacio estuviera bullendo de actividad, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando pasé por el pabellón de la enfermería, la puerta se abrió de golpe y fui a chocar contra Chanyeol, que dejó caer una caja de metal cerrada. Murmuró algo tras nuestro choque, aunque no había sido tan fuerte.

—Cariño… ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de tu habitación? —preguntó, mientras se agachaba lentamente a recoger la caja. Observé que llevaba su nombre en un lado. Me pregunté qué guardaría en la enfermería.

—Iba a los jardines. Estoy intentando decidir si he hecho una estupidez o no.

A Chanyeol parecía que le costaba mantenerse en pie.

—Oh, ya te puedo asegurar yo que sí; ha sido una estupidez el cómo lo has planteado, tu idea es radical y conflictiva.

—Lo sé—Dije algo apagado—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No —se apresuró a responder, evitando mirarme a los ojos—. Me voy a mi habitación. Y te sugiero que tú hagas lo mismo, hoy no voy a poder pasar la noche contigo.

—Chanyeol —dije, con un tono de súplica que hizo que se viera obligado a mirarme, tome su mano—. Lo siento mucho. Estaba seguro de que eso sería bueno, y quería… Ya ni siquiera lo sé. Y tú eras el que decías que ser un Uno tenía sus privilegios, que podías cambiar las cosas.

Él puso la mirada en el cielo.

—Aun no eres un Uno —dijo, y suspiro—. Y aunque ya lo fueras, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de cómo hago yo las cosas? Poco a poco y en silencio.

Así es como tiene que ser de momento. No puedes plantarte en la televisión quejándote de cómo funcionan las cosas y esperar tener el apoyo de mi padre, ni el de nadie.

—¡Lo siento! —dije, agachando la cabeza—. Lo siento mucho.

Él se quedó en silencio un momento y se acercó más a mí, acariciando mis dedos.

—No estoy seguro de que…

Oímos los gritos al mismo tiempo. Chanyeol se giró y dio unos pasos, y yo le seguí, intentando entender de qué se trataba. ¿Alguien que se peleaba? Cuando llegamos más cerca de la intersección con el pasillo principal y las puertas que daban a los jardines, vimos a un grupo de guardias que llegaban a la carrera.

—¡Den la alarma! —gritó alguien—. ¡Han atravesado las puertas!

—¡Preparen armas! —exclamó otro guardia, imponiéndose al ruido general.

—¡Avisen al Rey!

Y entonces, como un enjambre de abejas, una nube de algo rápido y pequeño atravesó el pasillo. Un guardia fue alcanzado y cayó de espaldas, y al caer contra el mármol la cabeza le hizo un ruido muy desagradable. La sangre que le manaba del pecho me hizo soltar un grito.

Chanyeol me apartó instintivamente, pero no demasiado rápido. Quizás él también estuviera en estado de shock.

—¡Alteza! —le gritó un guardia que llegó corriendo a nuestra altura—. ¡Tiene que bajar inmediatamente!

Cogió a Chanyeol con decisión, le dio la vuelta y lo sacó de allí a empujones. Él gritó y dejó caer la caja metálica otra vez. Miré hacia la mano del guardia y, por el grito que había emitido Chanyeol, pensé que encontraría en ella un cuchillo y que se lo habría clavado en la espalda. Pero lo único que vi fue un grueso anillo de peltre alrededor de su dedo pulgar. Recogí la caja por el asa que tenía a un lado, esperando no estropear lo que hubiera dentro, y corrí hacia el guardia que intentaba sacarnos de allí.

—No lo conseguiré —dijo Chanyeol.

Me giré y vi que estaba sudando. Le pasaba algo grave.

—Sí, señor —dijo el guardia, muy serio—. Por aquí.

Tiró de Chanyeol y rodeó una esquina que parecía llevar a un rincón sin salida.

Me preguntaba si iba a dejarnos allí, pero entonces accionó algún mecanismo invisible en la pared, y se abrió otra de las misteriosas puertas del palacio. Allí dentro estaba tan oscuro que yo no veía adónde daba; pero Chanyeol entró, agachándose, sin pensarlo.

—Dígale a mi madre que Kyungsoo y yo estamos a salvo. Haga eso antes que ninguna otra cosa —ordenó.

—Por supuesto, señor. Volveré a buscarle yo mismo cuando todo esto acabe.

Sonó la sirena. Me pregunté si llegaría a tiempo para que se salvara todo el mundo.

Chanyeol asintió y la puerta se cerró, sumiéndonos en la más completa oscuridad. El refugio era tan hermético que ni siquiera se oía la sirena de la alarma. Oí que Chanyeol frotaba la pared con la mano, hasta que dio con un interruptor que encendió una luz tenue. Miré alrededor y examiné aquel espacio.

Había unos estantes con un montón de paquetes de plástico oscuro y otro estante con unas cuantas mantas finas. En el centro del minúsculo espacio había un banco de madera en el que quizá podrían sentarse cuatro personas, y en la esquina contraria un pequeño lavabo y lo que parecía un váter muy espartano.

En una pared había unos ganchos, pero no había nada colgado en ellos; y toda la salita olía al metal del que parecían estar hechas las paredes.

—Al menos este es uno de los buenos —dijo Chanyeol, tambaleándose hasta sentarse en el banco.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —dijo en voz baja, y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

Me senté a su lado, dejando la caja de metal en el banco y paseando de nuevo la mirada por el refugio.

—Supongo que son rebeldes sureños, ¿no?

Chanyeol asintió. Intenté respirar más despacio y borrar de mi mente lo que acababa de ver. ¿Sobreviviría aquel guardia? ¿Podía sobrevivir alguien a algo así? Me pregunté hasta dónde habrían podido penetrar los rebeldes en el tiempo que habíamos tardado en ocultarnos. ¿Habría sonado la alarma lo suficientemente rápido?

—¿Estamos seguros aquí?

—Sí. Este es uno de los refugios para los criados. Si un ataque los pilla en la cocina o en el almacén, allí están bastante seguros. Pero los que están por ahí haciendo sus tareas a veces no tienen tiempo de llegar hasta allí. Esto no es tan seguro como el gran refugio de la familia real, donde hay provisiones para vivir un tiempo, pero las de aquí también valen para un apuro.

—¿Y los rebeldes lo saben?

—Es posible —dijo, haciendo una mueca al erguir un poco el cuerpo—. Pero no pueden entrar en estos refugios una vez que están ocupados. Solo hay tres modos de salir: o alguien que tenga la que llave abre desde fuera, o se usa la llave desde dentro —Chanyeol se llevó la mano al bolsillo, dejando claro que podría sacarnos de allí en caso necesario—, o hay que esperar dos días. A las cuarenta y ocho horas las puertas se abren automáticamente. Los guardias comprueban todos los refugios una vez que ha pasado el peligro, pero siempre es posible que se dejen uno, y sin este mecanismo de apertura retardada alguien podría quedar atrapado aquí dentro para siempre.

Tardó un rato en decir todo aquello. Era evidente que algo le dolía, pero parecía que intentaba distraerse con las palabras. Se inclinó hacia delante y luego soltó un soplido de dolor.

—¿Chanyeol?

—Ya no…, ya no puedo aguantarlo más. Kyungsoo, ¿me ayudas con el abrigo?

Extendió el brazo, y yo le ayudé a quitarse el abrigo por una manga. Lo dejó caer tras él y se puso a abrirse los botones. Quise ayudarle, pero me detuvo, cogiéndome las manos con las suyas.

—Por ahora has demostrado que se te da fatal guardar secretos mi amor. Pero este es uno que tienes que llevarte a la tumba. Y yo a la mía. ¿Lo entiendes?

Asentí, aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué quería decir. Chanyeol me soltó la mano y, muy despacio, le desabroché la camisa.

Nuevamente pude ver el pecho de Chanyeol que era tan escultural como cualquier obra de arte que hubiera visto antes.

Pero todo cambió cuando le quise quitar la camisa por la espalda. Se le quedó pegada, y se oyó un sonido pringoso y resbaladizo cuando intenté apartarla.

—Despacio —dijo.

Asentí, y me puse detrás de él para intentarlo desde allí.

La parte trasera de la camisa de Chanyeol estaba empapada de sangre.

Me sobresalté, y me quedé inmóvil un momento. Pero entonces, consciente de que si me quedaba mirando sería aún peor, seguí adelante. Cuando conseguí quitarle la camisa, la colgué de uno de los ganchos, concediéndome un momento para recobrar la compostura.

Me giré y eché un vistazo a la espalda de Chanyeol. Tenía un corte sangrante en el hombro que seguía hasta la cintura, y se cruzaba con otro que también sangraba, y que a su vez se cruzaba con otro ya cerrado; debajo de este había otro convertido en una antigua cicatriz. Parecía que tenía al menos seis cortes recientes en la espalda, por encima de otros demasiado numerosos como para contarlos.

¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido algo así? Chanyeol era el príncipe. Era miembro de la familia real; estaba por encima de todos los demás, a veces incluso de la ley.

¿Cómo podía ser que hubiera acabado lleno de cicatrices?

Entonces recordé la mirada del rey aquella noche. Y el que en la primera vez que nos tocamos no se haya quitado la camisa por completo, y el que haya insistido en utilizar camisa para dormir los últimos días que compartimos cama, Y el esfuerzo de Chanyeol por ocultar su miedo. ¿Cómo podía hacerle un hombre algo así a su hijo?

Volví a girarme, buscando hasta que encontré un trapito. Me fui al lavabo y me alegré al ver que el grifo funcionaba, aunque el agua estaba helada.

Me recompuse y me acerqué, intentando mantener la calma por él, estaba frustrado y temeroso por él.

—Esto puede que te duela un poco —le advertí.

—No pasa nada —murmuró—. Estoy acostumbrado.

Cogí el trapito mojado y fui limpiándole la herida desde el hombro, de arriba abajo. Él se encogió un poco, pero aguantó en silencio. Cuando pasé a la segunda herida, Chanyeol empezó a hablar.

—Llevo años preparándome para esta noche, ¿sabes? Esperando el día en que tuviera la fuerza necesaria para plantarle cara.

Chanyeol calló un momento, y algunas cosas adquirieron por fin sentido: por qué alguien que trabajaba sentado a una mesa tenía aquellos músculos, por qué siempre parecía estar vestido y listo para ponerse en marcha, por qué le enfurecía que le llamara niño y le diera empujones.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

Hizo una pausa.

—Tenía miedo de que, si me resistía, fuera por ti.

Tuve que parar un momento; estaba demasiado sobrecogido como para hablar siquiera. Las lágrimas amenazaban con asomar, pero intenté mantener el tipo. Estaba seguro de que llorando solo empeoraría las cosas.

—¿Lo sabe alguien?

—No.

—¿Ni el médico? ¿O tu madre?

—El médico lo sabe, pero no puede decir nada. Y yo nunca se lo diría a mi madre, ni le daría motivo para que sospechara. Sabe que mi padre es severo conmigo, pero no quiero que se preocupe. Y puedo soportarlo.

Seguí limpiándole las heridas.

—Con ella no es así —precisó enseguida—. Supongo que con mi madre se porta mal de otro modo, pero no así.

—Odio a tu padre —repliqué.

Seguí limpiando, y Chanyeol reprimió un lamento.

—Vaya, eso pica.

Aparté el trapito un momento y él recuperó la respiración normal. Al cabo de un momento hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y volví a la tarea.

—Entiendo a Sehun y a Baekhyun más de lo que te crees —dijo, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto—. Estas cosas tardan mucho en curarse, especialmente si has decidido ocuparte tú solo de ellas.

Me quedé inmóvil un momento, sorprendido. A Baekhyun lo habían azotado quince veces seguidas. Pensé que, de tener que escoger, preferiría eso a los azotes que había recibido Chanyeol, recibidos por sorpresa.

—¿Y los otros por qué te los dio? —pregunté, y al momento me mordí la lengua—. No me hagas caso. Soy un maleducado.

Él encogió el hombro sano.

—Por cosas que hice o que dije. Por cosas que sé.

—Cosas que yo sé —añadí—. Chanyeol, lo siento… —me quedé sin respiración, y sentí que estaba al borde del llanto. Y lo abrace por el cuello intentando no tocar para nada su mejilla, dándole un pequeño beso sobre la punta de sus labios, sentía como si le hubiera azotado yo mismo.

Acaricio mi rostro y me dio un beso más, para después limpiar las lágrimas.

—¿Cómo vas a acabar de curarme si te pones a llorar?

Solté una risita débil entre lágrimas y me limpié la cara. Acabé de limpiarle, intentando hacerle el mínimo daño posible.

—¿Crees que habrá vendas por ahí? —pregunté, paseando la mirada por la habitación.

—En la caja.

Mientras él se reponía, abrí los cierres de la caja y observé la abundancia de material.

—¿Por qué no tienes las vendas en tu habitación?

—Por puro orgullo. Estaba decidido a no necesitarlas nunca más.

Suspiré en silencio. Leí las etiquetas y encontré una solución desinfectante, algo que parecía un analgésico y vendas.

Me coloqué a sus espaldas y me preparé para aplicárselas.

—Puede que esto te duela.

Asintió. Cuando el medicamento entró en contacto con su piel, soltó un gruñido y luego calló de nuevo. Intenté ir lo más rápidamente posible, para que le resultara lo menos incómodo posible.

Le apliqué el ungüento en las heridas, y estaba claro que le fue bien. La tensión de los hombros fue reduciéndose a medida que iba avanzando. Yo también me sentí mejor; de algún modo, era como si estuviera reparando, en parte, todo el mal que le había causado.

—Sabía que al final se descubriría mi secreto. Llevo años intentando buscarme una buena excusa. Esperaba encontrar algo creíble antes de la boda, porque sabía que las verías, es muy difícil intentar mantenerme con camisa cuando tú quieres desnudarme siempre.

Solté una risa sarcástica.

—¿Solo yo quiero desnudarte?... sí desde esa noche no te mantuvieras regresando a mi habitación eso no pasaría, además no tenías por qué buscar una excusa, la verdad siempre es mejor.

Asintió.

—No era mi opción preferida el decirte eso, no quería ser débil frente a ti.

Chanyeol se giró y arqueó la espalda un poco, y luego se giró hacia mí, con expresión de agradecimiento.

—Está perfecto, Kyungsoo. Mejor que todas las veces que me lo he hecho yo.

—Me alegro y me gustaría que esto no vuelva a suceder, no quiero que tu padre vuelva a lastimarte y menos si es por mi culpa.

Se me quedó mirando un momento y se hizo el silencio.

—He pensado que tengo que terminar con la selección, a mi padre no le gustara, pero no quiero seguir aparentando algo que no quiero, Te amo y sé que me amas, y después de que mostraras tu valor y tus intenciones sé que serias el mejor Príncipe consorte de Illéa.

Chanyeol se levantó con cuidado y con la molestia reflejada en su rostro por el ardor en su espalda, pero aun así con una rodilla en el suelo en la típica imagen de película romántica.

—Kyungsoo, no existe nadie que ame más en este reino más que a ti y quiero pasar mi vida contigo, así que te pregunto… Cariño… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Estaba sorprendido, no era para nada la imagen que pensé alguna vez que seria, el verlo así, con el torso lleno de vendas sangrantes, sin camisa y encerrados en un cubículo rodeado de bolsas y con un peligro inminente fuera de esas puertas, nada de eso importo porque yo estaba como una gelatina, tembloroso, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y asentí en múltiples veces. Me agache para hincarme en el suelo con él, me lance en sus brazos y creo que lo lastime un poco, lo abrace con cuidado después mientras me entregaba a un beso largo.

—Si, claro que si —beso— Mil veces sí.


	33. Capítulo 33

El crujido de la puerta me despertó. La luz que entró del exterior era tan intensa que tuve que taparme los ojos, Chanyeol y yo nos habíamos quedado dormidos.

Anoche colocamos las mantas en el suelo y dormimos juntos, el boca abajo y yo de lado.

—¿Alteza? —preguntó alguien—. ¡Oh, Dios mío, le he encontrado! —gritó—. ¡Está vivo!

Se creó un alboroto a nuestro alrededor, y empezaron a llegar guardias y criados.

—¿No pudo llegar al refugio de abajo, alteza? —preguntó uno de los guardias.

Le miré la placa con el nombre. Markson. No estaba seguro, pero parecía uno de los oficiales de la guardia.

—No. Un soldado dijo que avisaría a mis padres. Le ordené que lo hiciera enseguida —repuso Chanyeol, peinándose con la mano. Por un momento en su rostro se reflejó el dolor que le causaba aquel simple movimiento.

—¿Qué soldado?

Chanyeol suspiró.

—No me dijo su nombre —dijo, y me miró, buscando confirmación.

—A mí tampoco. Pero llevaba un anillo en el pulgar. Era gris, como de peltre, o algo así.

El soldado Markson asintió.

—Ese era Tanner. No ha sobrevivido. Hemos perdido a veinticinco guardias y a doce personas del servicio.

—¿Qué? —exclamé, tapándome la boca.

—¿Y mis padres? ¿Y el resto de la Élite?

—Todos están bien, señor. Aunque su madre ha estado muy nerviosa.

—¿Ya ha salido? —Nos dispusimos a marcharnos del refugio, con Chanyeol delante de mí.

—Todos han salido. Nos hemos dejado alguno de los refugios secundarios y estábamos haciendo un repaso; esperábamos encontrarles, a usted y al joven Kyungsoo.

—Oh, Dios —exclamó Chanyeol—. Iré a ver a mi madre enseguida, debe de estar muy preocupada —dijo, pero de pronto se quedó paralizado.

Seguí la trayectoria de su mirada y vi el panorama de destrucción. En la pared habían garabateado un mensaje:

YA VENIMOS

Habían cubierto las paredes de los pasillos con aquella amenaza, una y otra vez, con todos los medios que habían podido encontrar. Aparte de eso, habían destrozado muchas cosas. Hasta entonces nunca había visto el efecto de los ataques sobre la planta baja; solo lo había podido comprobar en los pasillos próximos a mi habitación. Unas manchas enormes en las alfombras marcaban los lugares donde había muerto alguien, quizás alguna doncella indefensa, o un aguerrido guardia. Las ventanas estaban rotas, y en su lugar quedaban unos afilados dientes de cristal. Muchas lámparas estaban rotas, y otras parpadeaban, negándose a rendirse. En las paredes había enormes agujeros, y eso hizo que me preguntara si habrían visto a gente huyendo a los refugios, si habían ido de caza tras ellos.

¿Hasta qué punto habíamos estado cerca de la muerte Chanyeol y yo la noche anterior?

—Kyungsoo regresa a tu habitación, tengo muchas cosas que verificar, el ataque fue…— creo que intentaba buscar una palabra que quedara con esta destrucción— Violento.

—¿Después puedes buscarme? — no le diría en frente del guardia, pero necesitaba volver a revisar sus heridas y curarlo, lo mire con preocupación y espero que pueda entender para qué.

Chanyeol asintió y me dio un beso rápido en los labios y se fue a toda prisa por el pasillo.

Me quedé mirando hasta que desapareció de mi vista. Luego me volví a mi habitación.

Cada paso de la escalera principal era difícil por lo que veía y por lo que me temía encontrarme.

Llegué al segundo piso, dejando atrás el rastro de la destrucción. Aún era reconocible; el lugar más bonito que había visto nunca, incluso en ruinas. No podía imaginarme el tiempo y el dinero que costaría reparar aquello. Los rebeldes eran muy contundentes en sus acciones. Al acercarme a mi habitación, reconocí el sonido de un llanto. Eunjin.

Suspiré, contento de saber que estaba viva, pero aterrado al pensar en cuál podía ser la causa de su llanto. Respiré hondo y giré la esquina, entrando en mi habitación.

Con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos hinchados, Eunjin y Ayoung estaban recogiendo los fragmentos de cristal de las puertas balconeras. Woobin también estaba ahí.

—¿Están todos bien? —exclamé preocupado.

Woobin soltó un enorme suspiro y relajó los tensos hombros.

—¿Joven Kyungsoo? —dijo Eunjin. Un segundo más tarde estaba corriendo hacia mí y, tras ella, Ayoung, que me envolvieron en abrazos.

—Oh, esto es absolutamente incorrecto, no podemos tocarlo, pero estábamos tan preocupadas por usted. —dijo Ayoung, sin soltarme.

—Por Dios bendito, deja eso ahora —replique.

Tras ellas, Woobin se puso en pie y nos observó en silencio con una sonrisa en los labios, evidentemente aliviado de verme allí.

—¿Dónde estaba? Han buscado por todas partes —dijo Ayoung, llevándome hasta la cama para que me sentara, aunque estaba hecha un lío, con el edredón hecho jirones, las almohadas rajadas y las plumas cayendo por todas partes.

—En uno de los refugios secundarios que habían pasado por alto. Chanyeol también está bien.

—Gracias a Dios están a salvo los dos —dijo Ayoung.

—Encontrarlo me ha salvado la vida. Yo iba de camino a los jardines cuando llegaron. Si hubiera estado fuera…

—Oh, Joven Kyungsoo —exclamó Eunjin.

—No se preocupe por nada —intervino Ayoung—. Arreglaremos la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y tenemos cambios de ropa abajo. Y podemos…

—No se preocupen, estaré bien.

Ellas asintieron y salieron de la habitación por bolsas para tirar todo el desastre que se había hecho.

—¿Te van a echar? —pregunto Woobin.

—No.

—El rey ayer parecía muy decidido.

—¿Estuviste ahí? — estaba sorprendido porque no lo vi entre los guardias del Raport.

—Si, estaba patrullando por ahí, cuando escuche todo lo que te dijo.

—Chanyeol es el único que puede echarme y no voy a irme si el no me lo pide.

—¿Por qué sigues a su lado Kyungsoo? — Su tono de voz era suplicante —¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que no sirves para esto?

Eso me puso furioso, recuerdo que gran parte de mi temor a no querer ser parte de la familia real fueron sus palabras.

—¿Cuántas veces quieres que te diga que amo a Chanyeol? — Dije enojado— Y si sirvo o no para ser un príncipe es mi problema y el de Chanyeol, no el tuyo. Woobin, por favor, ya no me busques y no entres como si tuvieras algún derecho de hacerlo.

Pude ver en su mirada que lo herí, pero es que no sabía de qué forma hacerle entender mis palabras.

Esta vez no le pedí que se fuera, lo hice yo… necesitaba ir a otro lado a despejarme y apartarme de su presencia seria lo mejor, por lo que fui a la sala de la Luna, seguramente los demás deben estar ahí.

♥

Me sentía cansado, anoche intente no dormir para poder cuidar de Chanyeol en caso de necesitarme, por lo que me quede dormido en uno de los divanes de la sala o por lo menos intentaba dormir cuando escuche susurros cerca de mí.

—Seguramente van a echarlo, lo que dijo ayer fue una estupidez— Era wooseok quien lo dijo.

—Deberían degradarlo de casta, es una vergüenza— Esa era JinAh con su increíble tono despectivo.

Siguieron hablando, pero intente bloquear sus palabras.

—Joven Kyungsoo, joven Kyungsoo— Era una doncella la que me hablaba, por lo que abrí los ojos.

—El príncipe lo busca.

De inmediato me levante del diván y me encamine a la salida cuando escuche a JinAh hablar.

—Seguramente va a eliminarlo.

Chanyeol esperaba en el pasillo, y yo me acerqué con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo?

—Ya te contare sobre eso, pero ahora, vamos, tenemos un cuarto de hora —dijo él, cogiéndome del brazo—. Lo que te voy a enseñar no se lo puedes contar a nadie, de verdad a nadie. ¿Lo entiendes?

Asentí.

—Muy bien.

Subimos las escaleras a la carrera hasta llegar al tercer piso. Con suavidad, pero a toda prisa, me llevó por un pasillo hasta una doble puerta blanca.

—Quince minutos —me recordó.

Sacó una llave del bolsillo y abrió una de las puertas, sosteniéndola para que pudiera pasar antes que él. La estancia era amplia y luminosa, con montones de ventanas y puertas que daban a un balcón. Había una cama de gran tamaño, un armario enorme y una mesa con sillas, pero, por lo demás, la habitación estaba vacía. No había cuadros en las paredes ni figuras sobre los estantes empotrados. Incluso la pintura estaba algo vieja.

—Esta es la suite matrimonial —dijo Chanyeol en voz baja.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

—Ya sé que ahora mismo no tiene un aspecto estupendo. Se supone que tendremos que escoger la decoración, no ha sido ocupada desde hace muchos años, ni mis padres durmieron aquí, ellos eligieron habitaciones separadas.

Chanyeol se situó a mi espalda abrazándome y fue indicándome:

—Esas puertas dan al balcón. Y ahí —dijo, señalando al otro extremo—, esas dan a un estudio personal, que podrías ocupar cuando nos traslademos aquí. Esa —indicó una puerta a la derecha— da a una pequeña sala de estar.

Se acercó al armario.

—Y esto… Tras este armario hay una vía de escape al refugio. También se puede llegar a otros puntos del palacio por aquí, pero su principal objetivo es ese —suspiró—. El uso que le he dado no es el que se supone que tiene, pero se me ha ocurrido que sería útil.

Chanyeol apoyó la mano en una palanca oculta, y el armario y el tabique de atrás se desplazaron hacia delante. Al ver el hueco que se abría sonrió.

—Justo a tiempo.

—No querría perdérmelo —dijo otra voz.

Me quedé sin aliento. No podía ser que aquella voz perteneciera a quien yo me pensaba. Di un paso para rodear aquel mueble enorme y a Chanyeol, aún sonriente. Allí detrás, vestido con ropas sencillas y con el cabello un poco más largo, estaba Baekhyun.

—¿Baekhyun? —susurré, seguro de que aquello era un sueño—. ¿Cómo estás aquí?

—¡Te he echado mucho de menos! —gritó, y se me echó a los brazos.

Vi las heridas que tenía en las palmas de las manos, que aún no habían cicatrizado del todo.

Me envolvió en un abrazo. Ambos caímos al suelo. Aquello me superaba. No podía dejar de llorar y preguntar una y otra vez qué demonios hacía el aquí.

Cuando me calmé, Chanyeol se dirigió a mí:

—Diez minutos. Estaré esperando fuera. Baekhyun, tú sabes ya como regresar.

Él le dio su palabra. Chanyeol nos dejó a solas.

—No lo entiendo —dije—. Se suponía que tenías que irte al sur. Se suponía que te convertías en un Ocho. ¿Dónde está Sehun?

Él sonrió, comprensivo.

—Hemos estado aquí todo el tiempo. Eh estado trabajando en las cocinas; y Sehun ya está mucho mejor se está recuperando muy rápido, ya puede caminar mucho mejor, creo que pronto empezará a trabajar en los establos.

—¿lo está? —Las preguntas se me amontonaban; no estaba segura de por qué había preguntado precisamente eso.

—Sí, camina, puede sentarse y ponerse de pie, pero le cuesta hacer esfuerzos. Está ayudando en las cocinas mientras se cura del todo. Pero se recuperará. Y mírame a mí —dijo, extendiendo ambas manos—. Nos han cuidado muy bien. No me han quedado bonitas, pero al menos ya no me duelen.

Toqué con delicadeza las líneas que le recorrían las palmas de las manos; y al momento deslicé mi mano sobre la suya. Resultaba raro, pero al mismo tiempo era algo completamente natural. Baekhyun estaba allí. Y yo le cogía la mano.

—¿Así que Chanyeol les ha dejado quedarse en el palacio todo este tiempo?

El asintió.

—Después de los azotes, tenía miedo de que nos hicieran daño si nos dejaba a nuestra suerte, así que nos acogió. En nuestro lugar enviaron a unos hermanos que tenían familia en Panamá. Nos han cambiado el nombre, y Sehun se ha pintado el cabello, yo también lo hare pronto así que dentro de un tiempo pasaremos desapercibidos. Además, no hay mucha gente que sepa que estamos en el palacio, solo algunos cocineros con los que trabajo, una de las enfermeras y Chanyeol. No creo siquiera que lo sepan los guardias, porque ellos rinden cuentas ante el rey, y al rey no le gustaría saberlo —meneó la cabeza antes de proseguir—. Nuestro apartamento es pequeño; en realidad apenas hay espacio para nuestra cama y unos cuantos estantes, pero por lo menos está limpio. Estoy intentando coser una nueva colcha, pero no se me da…

—Un momento. ¿” Nuestra cama”? O sea…, ¿comparten una sola cama?

Baekhyun sonrió.

—Nos casamos hace tres días. La mañana en que nos azotaron le dije a Chanyeol que quería a Sehun y que deseaba casarme con él, y me disculpé por lo que había hecho. A él no le importó, por supuesto. Hace unos días fue a vernos y me dijo que había una gran celebración en palacio, y que, si queríamos casarnos, era el mejor momento.

Tres días atrás habíamos celebrado la visita de la Federación Germánica.

Todo el personal del palacio estaba sirviendo en la recepción o preparándose para la visita de los italianos.

—Chanyeol fue quien me entregó a Sehun. No sé ni si podré volver a ver a mis padres. Cuanto más lejos estén, mejor.

Era evidente que le dolía decir aquello, pero lo entendía. Si se tratara de mí y, de pronto, me convirtiera en un Ocho, lo mejor que podía hacer por mi familia sería desaparecer. Llevaría tiempo, pero al final la gente se olvidaría. Con el tiempo, mis padres se recuperarían.

Para ahuyentar pensamientos negativos, agitó la mano izquierda y por primera vez observé la pequeña alianza que lucía en el dedo. Era un anillo delgado y simple, pero suponía una declaración firme: “Estoy casado”.

Entonces no pudo evitar hacerle otra pregunta, tal vez un poco incómoda…, pero sabía que nunca podría mantener ese tipo de conversación con nadie de mi familia.

—¿Y ya han…? Ya sabes…

Tardó un momento en entenderlo, pero entonces se rio.

—¡Oh, sí! Sí que lo hemos hecho, y lo hacemos muy seguido —dijo, y los dos soltamos una risita tonta.

—¿Y cómo es?

—¿La verdad? Al principio fue algo incómodo, porque no teníamos lubricante. Pero pudimos conseguirlo en la enfermería, y cuando lo hicimos con él, fue maravilloso.

—Oh —no sabía qué más decir estaba sonrojado ante lo dicho, yo no tenía experiencia, Chanyeol y yo solo nos habíamos tocado, pero nunca intentamos llegar más allá.

—¿Por qué?... acaso mi inocente Do Kyungsoo intenta explorar esas oportunidades?

Estaba completamente sonrojado, pero para que negarlo, asentí.

—Aun no cruzamos ese puente, nos hemos tocado, pero… creo que pronto podremos estar ahí.

—Ósea que ya no eres tan inocente—Me apretó una nalga jugando— Bueno, como un experto en el arte sexual, puedo decirte que utilices mucho lubricante y que explores mucho para saber qué es lo que te gusta.

—Oye— Le di un golpe en el hombro intentando hacer un rostro enfadado, pero no pude y reí— ¿Dónde consigo el lubricante?

—En la enfermería, y si no… pídeselo a Chanyeol— Me guiño.

—Baekhyun—Le abrace nuevamente—He estado muy solo sin ti. Te echo tanto de menos.

—Yo también te echo de menos. A lo mejor, cuando seas príncipe, puedo escaparme y venir por aquí de vez en cuando. Chanyeol nos conto lo que intenta hacer y que te ha propuesto matrimonio.

Asentí.

—Me gustaría que estuvieras ahí cuando eso pase.

—No creo que eso pueda suceder, no mientras el rey este ahí.

—No lo invitare a la boda.

—Kyungsoo… eso no podrías hacerlo si te casas con su hijo.

Asentí y suspiré resignado.

—Creo que es hora de irnos, si me necesitas deja una nota por aquí, le diré a chanyeol que me deje venir a buscarte

—Lo haré —respondió, sonriendo. Luego se dirigió al armario y encontró la palanca.

—Saluda a tu marido de mi parte.

Por algún motivo pensaba que los azotes habrían acabado con él, pero lo habían hecho más fuerte. Incluso se comportaba diferente. Se giró, me lanzó un beso y desapareció.

Salí de la habitación rápidamente y me encontré a Chanyeol esperando en el pasillo. Al oír la puerta levantó la vista de su libro, sonriendo, y yo me acerqué para recargarme en su pecho, de inmediato el me abrazo.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

—Primero tenía que asegurarme de que no corrían peligro. Mi padre no sabe que he hecho esto; y hasta que no he estado seguro de que estaban completamente recuperados no los pondría en peligro, he tenido que mantenerlo en secreto. Espero poder arreglármelas para que se vean más veces, pero llevará tiempo, yo he podido crear una amistad con ellos dos.

Me sentí más liviano, como si, de pronto, la carga de preocupación que llevaba sobre los hombros se hubiera caído al suelo. La alegría de ver a Baekhyun.

—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por ellos, y por mi —susurré.

—de Nada— Me dio un beso en la frente y me separe para mirarlo.

—¿Cómo siguen tus heridas?

—Aún son molestas, pero creo que estoy mucho mejor.

—¿Podemos ir a algún lado para cambiarte los vendajes y ponerte más medicina?

Chanyeol asintió y me tomo de la mano para caminar por ese mismo pasillo, nos detuvimos frente a una puerta parecida a la de la Suite Matrimonial y abrió la puerta.

Lo primero que note fue la gran cama en el centro de la habitación, y muchas fotos en marcos colocadas en la mayoría de los muebles, del lado derecho estaban abiertas las puertas de un despacho con montones de papeles y un gran librero detrás del escritorio.

—Esta es mi habitación— Aun estaba tomando mi mano y me guio hasta un sofá que tenía frente a un televisor.

Me senté y el se movió para sacar algo de un cajón junto a su cómoda. Era la misma caja de ayer.

Cuando se acercó, se sentó dándome la espalda, se quito el saco y la camisa el mismo, y pude ver su torso con las vendas, estas por lo menos ya no se manchaban de sangre.

Le retire las vendas con cuidado de no tocar en donde estaba herido y pude ver las líneas rojas e inflamadas en su espalda, saque lo necesario de la cajita e hice el mismo procedimiento de ayer, esterilizar su herida, poner analgésico y nuevamente le coloque las vendas.

—Supongo que en unos tres días ya tendrían que estar cerrando. — Le dije al terminar.

—Espero que sí, porque es molesto no poder recargar mi espalda en la cama.

Asentí y me sonrojé, no sabía por qué ya que hemos dormido en la misma cama 3 veces o 4 contando la noche que pasamos dentro del refugio anoche.

—¿Qué ideas tienes en la mente, cariño? — Me pregunto con una sonrisa conocedora en el rostro.

—No tengo ninguna idea, todos son ideas tuyas… cariño. —Lo dije haciendo alusión a sus palabras cuando se quedó conmigo por primera vez.

Cuando lo dije la sonrisa de Chanyeol se hizo aun mas grande y me beso, para después levantarse del sofá y caminar hacia su estante de fotos. Me dejo con los ojos cerrados y los labios en un piquito, cuando abrí los ojos lo encontré riendo mientras me miraba.

—Eres muy gracioso.

—Vas a querer besarme y no voy a dejarte.

Hizo una cara de espanto que me hizo reír.

—Mejor cuéntame que es lo que vas a hacer con la selección.

—Sobre eso…


	34. Capítulo 34

Lo que Chanyeol me contó no lo vi reflejado hasta la mañana siguiente donde al bajar al comedor para el desayuno me di cuenta de que no había llegado nadie, me senté en mi silla habitual esperando.

Estuve diez minutos hasta que Hain entro y me vio ahí sentado.

—Joven Kyungsoo, ¿Que hace usted aquí?, estamos esperándole en el comedor familiar.

Con su tono de reprensión me hizo preguntarme, si acaso me había equivocado de sala, pero no, observe a mi alrededor y estaba en el mismo sitio donde tomábamos todos los alimentos desde que llegue.

—¿Comedor familiar? —Le pregunte.

—Si, en el tercer piso.

—Nadie me informo nada— Le comenté al levantarme para seguirla.

Salimos del comedor para subir al tercer piso, al piso de los aposentos de la familia real, pero al lado contrario a las habitaciones de Chanyeol. En el Ala de los Reyes, según lo que me había dicho Hain.

—Supongo que con la eliminación de anoche y los informes de reparación de las habitaciones que atacaron los rebeldes, seguramente lo olvide— Me informo.

Entramos a una sala mas pequeña con una mesa de ocho plazas, en esta ya estaban El rey, la reina, Chanyeol y Jaemin.

Por pedido del Rey, Chanyeol no pudo terminar completamente con la selección le dijo que como la tradición lo marcaba, tendría que pedirle matrimonio a su próximo consorte en el Report del viernes frente a toda la audiencia de Illéa, por lo que por lo menos tendrían que aparecer dos finalistas, en este caso Jaemin y Yo.

Chanyeol me había dicho anoche que él ya había hecho su elección, me había elegido a mí, y que esa fue la verdadera razón por la que su padre le había azotado, los azotes fueron el pago a su padre por mantenerme en la selección. Chanyeol me dijo que tendría que cuidarme de no meterme en problemas en lo que la semana terminaba. "como si me metiera seguido en problemas, por favor".

—Se le esta haciendo costumbre llegar tarde joven Kyungsoo— El rey alzo la voz al verme entrar.

—Mis disculpas alteza, pero no me habían informado que teníamos que presentarnos aquí— Hice una reverencia a forma de saludo para ellos y una sonrisa a Chanyeol.

—Siéntate junto a mi Kyungsoo— Chanyeol señalo al asiento vacío junto a él y yo de inmediato fui a su lado.

Trajeron mi desayuno y estaba concentrado en comer sin decir nada hasta que un comentario me hizo levantar la mirada.

—Los levantamientos en Cale se han incrementado desde el ultimo Report, esa zona está llena de sietes, y según el último informe muchos se han convertido en rebeldes, han matado familias enteras de dos y tres, he mandado a la guardia a detener a todas las familias sospechosas y los traerán para enjuiciarlos, al parecer el ultimo castigo no les sirvió.

No se si el Rey hablaba con Chanyeol o con la reina, pero su mirada estaba firmemente en mí, ahora recordaba las palabras de Woobin sobre las cartas que habían enviado degradando a mas de 300 familias de casta por no avisar de los levantamientos rebeldes.

—Te sugerí padre, que el degradarlos no iba a ser una solución a los ataques.

—Tenías razón hijo, supongo que tendríamos que haberlos matado desde el principio.

Voltee a ver a Chanyeol, con mirada furiosa.

—Yo tampoco sugerí eso padre— Dijo con voz clara y sin inmutarse.

—Necedades...—Dijo el rey para después cambiar el tema. —Hoy tengo un viaje con tu madre a la frontera de Japón para un encuentro diplomático con el Rey Oguri, quieres que le mande tus saludos al príncipe Irie.

Solo vi a Chanyeol tensarse en su lugar, para después negar.

Afortunadamente el desayuno pudo terminar con tranquilidad, aunque todo el tiempo había sentido la mirada penetrante de Jaemin sobre mí, algunas veces lo mire y me di cuenta de que, si las miradas pudieran matar, habría muerto desde el momento en el que pise el comedor.

Por la noche, estaba en mi habitación haciendo un informe en el momento en que entraba un guardia que no había tenido la necesidad de tocar ya que tenia las puertas abiertas.

—Joven Kyungsoo—dijo él.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, bostezando.

—Hay una emergencia. Necesitamos que baje.

De pronto se me heló la sangre. Mi familia. Habían enviado guardias; habían advertido a los familiares; pero los rebeldes eran demasiados. De pronto recordé lo que le había pasado a Roseanne cuando los rebeldes secuestraron a su familia.

Salí corriendo por el pasillo y bajé las escaleras todo lo rápido que pude, resbalándome dos veces. Estuve a punto de caerme.

Cuando llegué a la planta baja, Chanyeol estaba allí, enfrascado en una conversación con un guardia. Me lancé en su dirección a preguntar.

—¿Están bien? —pregunté, intentando no llorar—. ¿Qué les han hecho?

—¿Qué? —respondió Chanyeol, dándome un abrazo inesperado.

—Mis padres y mis hermanos. ¿Están bien?

Chanyeol me apartó, me agarró de los brazos y me miró a los ojos.

—Están bien, Kyungsoo. Lo siento, tendría que haber pensado que eso es lo primero que se te vendría a la cabeza al hacerte bajar.

El alivio fue tan mayúsculo que casi me dieron ganas de llorar.

—Hay rebeldes en palacio —añadió Chanyeol, algo confuso.

—¿Qué? —exclamé—. ¿Y por qué no nos refugiamos?

—No han venido a atacarnos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué están aquí?

Chanyeol lanzó un suspiro.

—Son solo dos rebeldes del campamento del Norte. Van desarmados y han pedido específicamente hablar conmigo... y contigo.

—¿Por qué yo?

—No estoy seguro; pero yo voy a hablar con ellos, así que pensé que debía darte la oportunidad de hablar con ellos también, si quieres.

Me miré y me pasé la mano por el cabello.

—Esto es muy extraño.

—Lo sé —dijo él, sonriendo—, pero esto es muy informal. No pasa nada.

—¿Quieres que hable con ellos?

—Eso depende de ti, pero tengo curiosidad por saber por qué quieren hablar contigo en particular. No estoy seguro de si querrán hablar conmigo si tú no estás.

Asentí y sopesé lo que significaba aquello. No estaba seguro de querer hablar con los rebeldes. Fueran o no armados, si se ponían agresivos yo no sabía defenderme, no tenía habilidades de lucha ni de armas. Pero si Chanyeol pensaba que yo podía hacerlo, quizá debiera...

—De acuerdo —dije, algo nervioso—. De acuerdo.

—No sufrirás ningún daño, Kyungsoo. Te lo prometo. —Me tomo la mano. Me presionó un poco los dedos. Se giró hacia el guardia—. Adelante. Pero tenga el arma preparada, por si acaso.

—Por supuesto, alteza —respondió él, que nos escoltó hasta una esquina del Gran Salón, donde había dos personas de pie, rodeadas por otros guardias.

No tardé más que unos segundos en localizar a Woobin entre el grupo.

—¿Puede decirles a sus perros de presa que se retiren? —preguntó uno de los rebeldes.

No era tan alto como Chanyeol, pero si un poco más alto que yo. Tenía las botas cubiertas de barro, y su atuendo parecía el propio de un Siete: un par de burdos pantalones ajustados con una cuerda y una camisa remendada bajo una chaqueta de cuero gastada. Llevaba una brújula oxidada al cuello, colgada de una larga cadena que se balanceaba al moverse. Tenía un aspecto rudo, pero no amenazante.

No era aquello lo que me esperaba.

Aún más sorprendente resultaba que su compañera fuera una chica. Ella también llevaba botas, pero daba la impresión de que cuidaba su aspecto, a pesar de estar vestida con retales: llevaba leggings y una falda del mismo material que los pantalones del hombre.

Ladeaba la cadera en una postura que denotaba seguridad en sí misma, a pesar de estar rodeada de guardias.

—Hemos venido a hablar en son de paz —dijo el hombre—. Vamos desarmados. Sus guardias nos han registrado. Sé que puede parecer inapropiado pedir un poco de intimidad, pero tenemos cosas de las que tratar con usted que no debería oír nadie más.

—¿Y Kyungsoo? —preguntó Chanyeol.

—También queremos hablar con él.

—¿Con qué fin?

—Insisto —dijo el joven, con un tono casi petulante— en estar al menos a cierta distancia de estos hombres, para que no nos oigan. —Y señaló con el brazo el perímetro del salón.

—Si piensan que pueden hacerle daño...

—Sé que no confía en nosotros, y tiene motivos para ello, pero no tenemos ninguna razón para hacerles daño a ninguno de los dos. Queremos hablar.

Chanyeol se debatió un minuto.

—Váyanse todos.

Los guardias obedecieron. Durante unos minutos mantuvimos un incómodo silencio.

Chanyeol nos guio hacia una pequeña sala en el salón donde tomamos asiento.

—¿No cree que deberíamos presentarnos?

Chanyeol se lo quedó mirando, pero cedió:

—Park Chanyeol, Príncipe de Illéa.

El joven chasqueó la lengua.

—Es un honor, señor.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—Donghae Illéa, a su servicio.

Chanyeol y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Luego observamos a los rebeldes.

—Me ha oído bien. Soy un Illéa. De nacimiento. Y ella lo será por matrimonio, antes o después —dijo Donghae, señalando a la chica con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Kim Taeyeon —se presentó—. Y, por supuesto, todos sabemos quién eres tú, Kyungsoo.

Me quede estupefacto.

—Así que mi padre tenía razón. —Chanyeol suspiró.

Me lo quedé mirando, confundido. ¿Sabía Chanyeol que había descendientes de Sejo Illéa por ahí?

— Ya había pensado que vendrías un día a reclamar la corona.

—Yo no quiero su corona —replicó Donghae.

—Me parece bien, porque tengo la intención de gobernar este país —respondió Chanyeol— He sido criado para ello. Si crees que puedes presentarte aquí afirmando que eres el tataratataranieto de Sejo...

—¡Yo no quiero tu corona, Chanyeol! —repitió Donghae, pasando a tutearle—. Destruir la monarquía es más bien el objetivo de los rebeldes sureños. Nuestros fines son otros.

Chanyeol, quizá para recordarnos quién mandaba allí, rompió el hielo:

—¿Quieren un poco de té o café?

—¿Café? —respondió Taeyeon, como si se le hubiera activado un interruptor.

Chanyeol no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su entusiasmo, se giró y llamó a un guardia.

—¿Puede pedirle a alguien del servicio que traiga café, por favor? Y que se asegure de que está bien cargado —dijo. Luego miró de nuevo a Donghae—. No puedo ni imaginarme qué quieren de mí. Si han venido de noche, será que quieren mantener esta visita lo más en secreto posible. Digan lo que tengan que decir. Escucharé.

Donghae asintió y se acercó.

—Llevamos décadas buscando los diarios de Sejo. Sabemos de su existencia desde hace mucho tiempo, y últimamente hemos recibido confirmación de una fuente que no puedo revelar. —Donghae me miró—. No fue por la presentación que hiciste en el Report, por si te lo preguntabas.

Suspiré aliviado. Nada más mencionar los diarios, ya había empezado a maldecirme en silencio por aquello. Ahora Chanyeol tendría una cosa más que añadir a las tonterías en mi haber.

—Nunca hemos deseado abolir la monarquía —le dijo a Chanyeol—. Aunque naciera de un modo tan corrupto, no tenemos ningún problema con tener un líder soberano, en particular si ese líder eres tú.

Chanyeol no se inmutó, pero yo noté que aquello le enorgullecía.

—Gracias.

—Lo que queremos son otras cosas, libertades específicas. Queremos cargos públicos nombrados democráticamente y el fin de las castas. —Donghae dijo aquello como si fuera algo sencillo. Si hubiera visto cómo se habían cargado mi presentación en el Report, no lo habría dicho tan alegremente.

—Actúas como si yo ya fuera el rey —respondió Chanyeol, impotente—. Aunque fuera posible, yo no puedo darles lo que piden.

—Pero ¿estás abierto a la idea?

Chanyeol suspiro.

—Que lo esté o no es irrelevante ahora mismo. No soy el rey.

Donghae suspiró y miró a Taeyeon. Parecían comunicarse sin palabras. Me impresionó su nivel de compenetración.

—Y hablando de reyes —añadió Chanyeol—, ¿por qué no le explicas a Kyungsoo quién eres tú? Estoy seguro de que lo harás mejor que yo.

Sabía que aquello era una maniobra de Chanyeol para darse tiempo, para recuperar el control de la situación, pero no me importaba. Me moría por saberlo. Donghae esbozó una sonrisa que nada tenía de divertida.

—Es una historia interesante —respondió—. Hace unas generaciones el bisnieto de Sejo, Joshua, murió, y su primo Park Minhwan se convirtió en Rey al casarse con la joven viuda de Joshua, que había ganado la Selección apenas tres años antes. Y ahora los Park son la familia real. No debería quedar nadie de los Illéa. Pero estamos nosotros.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó Chanyeol, con un tono calculado, como si esperara enterarse de la cantidad exacta.

Donghae se limitó a asentir. El ruido de unos tacones anunció la llegada del servicio.

Chanyeol se llevó un dedo a los labios, como si Donghae fuera a decir algo más antes de que la doncella se fuera. La joven dejó la bandeja en la mesa y sirvió café para todos.

—¿Decías? —dijo Chanyeol, que dio un sorbo a su café sin azúcar.

—Joshua no murió —respondió Donghae—. Se había enamorado de un joven doncel y huyó con él, años después ambos se enteraron de lo que había hecho Sejo y como había formado el país.

—¿Y dónde fue? —pregunté. Era lo primero que decía.

—Se ocultó con familiares de su nuevo esposo, y acabó formando un campamento en el norte con gente que pensaba como él. Allí hace más frío, es más húmedo, y es tan difícil orientarse que nadie se adentra en la región. Así que vivimos tranquilos la mayor parte del tiempo. Taeyeon le dio un codazo, con un gesto de sorpresa en la cara.

—Supongo que acabo de darles las instrucciones necesarias para que nos invadan —reaccionó Donghae—. Solo quiero recordarles que nunca hemos matado a ninguno de sus oficiales o de su personal, esos normalmente son los sureños. Lo único que hemos querido siempre es poner fin a las castas. Para hacerlo, necesitamos pruebas de que Sejo era el hombre que siempre nos dijeron que era. Ahora ya las tenemos, y Kyungsoo lo dejó entrever tan claramente que pensamos que podríamos explotarlo si quisiéramos. Pero no es eso lo que deseamos hacer. A menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

Chanyeol apuró su taza y la dejó sobre la mesa.

—A decir verdad, no sé qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esa información. Eres un descendiente directo de Sejo Illéa, pero no quieres la corona. Has venido a solicitar algo que solo el rey te puede dar, pero, sin embargo, pides audiencia conmigo y con un chico de la Elite. Mi padre ni siquiera está aquí.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Donghae—. Hemos escogido el momento.

Chanyeol resopló.

—Si no quieres la corona y solo pides cosas que yo no puedo darles, ¿por qué han venido?

Donghae y Taeyeon se miraron, quizá preparando la mayor petición de todas.

—Hemos venido a pedirte esas cosas porque sabemos que eres un hombre razonable. Te hemos observado toda la vida, y lo vemos en tus ojos. Lo veo en estos mismos momentos.

Intenté que no se me notara, pero me quedé observando la reacción de Chanyeol ante aquellas palabras.

—A ti tampoco te gustan las castas. No te gusta cómo dirige tu padre el país, con puño de hierro. No quieres combatir en guerras que sabes que no son más que una distracción. Más que nada en el mundo, lo que quieres es paz. Hemos supuesto que, una vez que seas rey, las cosas podrían cambiar. Y hemos esperado mucho para ello. Estamos dispuestos a aguardar. Los rebeldes norteños están decididos a darte su palabra de no atacar nunca más el palacio y de contribuir en lo que podamos para detener o entorpecer los movimientos de los rebeldes sureños. Nosotros vemos muchas cosas que tú no puedes ver desde detrás de estos muros. Podríamos jurarte fidelidad, sin dudarlo, si nos muestras que estás dispuesto a trabajar con nosotros en pos de un futuro que por fin le dé ocasión al pueblo de Illéa de vivir su propia vida.

Chanyeol no parecía saber qué decir, así que hablé yo.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieren los rebeldes sureños? ¿Matarnos a todos?

Donghae hizo un movimiento con la cabeza que no era ni de negación ni de asentimiento.

—En parte será eso, estoy seguro, pero solo para no tener oposición. Hay demasiada población oprimida. Ellos son un grupo emergente que ha decidido que podrían ser los que dirigieran el país, están tan desorganizados que no tienen un objetivo, solo matan y atacan. Kyungsoo, tú eres un Cinco; sé que has conocido a mucha gente que odia la monarquía.

Chanyeol me miró con discreción. Yo asentí levemente.

Donghae siguió —Claro que sí. Porque cuando estás en lo más bajo, tu única opción es culpar a los de arriba. Los líderes de los rebeldes sureños han convencido a sus discípulos de que el modo de recuperar lo que consideran que es suyo es arrebatárselo a la monarquía matándolos. Pero ha habido gente que ha dejado a los rebeldes sureños y se ha alineado con nosotros. Y sé que, si los sureños consiguen el poder, no tienen ninguna intención dejar vivo a nadie de la monarquía.

—Quieren arrasar Illéa, tomar el poder, hacer un puñado de promesas y dejar a todo el mundo en el lugar exacto en que están ahora. Estoy seguro de que, para la mayoría de la gente, las cosas empeorarán. Los Seises y los Sietes no mejorarán, salvo por unos cuantos elegidos que los rebeldes manipularán para poder escenificar su maniobra. A los Doses y a los Treses se les arrebatará todo. Eso hará que mucha gente se sienta vengada, pero no arreglará nada.

Donghae hizo una breve pausa. En su rostro podía verse lo preocupado que estaba.

—Será otra vez igual que con Sejo, solo que peor. Los sureños están dispuestos a derramar cuanta sangre sea necesaria, y las posibilidades de que el país vuelva a levantarse en su contra son mínimas. Será la misma opresión de siempre, con un nuevo nombre..., y tu pueblo sufrirá como nunca —dijo, mirando a Chanyeol a los ojos. Parecía que entre ellos había cierto entendimiento, algo que quizá fuera propio de los nacidos para gobernar.

—Lo único que necesitamos es una señal. Entonces haremos todo lo que podamos para cambiar las cosas, de forma justa y pacífica. Tu pueblo merece una oportunidad.

Chanyeol posó la mirada en la mesa. No podía imaginarme lo que estaría pensando.

—¿Qué tipo de señal? —preguntó, vacilante—. ¿Dinero?

—No —respondió Donghae, casi riéndose—. Disponemos de muchos más fondos de lo que puedes imaginarte.

—¿Y cómo es posible?

—Donaciones —respondió él, sin más.

Chanyeol asintió, pero a mí aquello me sorprendió. «Donaciones» significaba que había gente —a saber, cuánta— que los apoyaba. ¿Qué dimensiones tendrían las fuerzas rebeldes del norte, contando a todas esas personas que les daban apoyo? ¿Qué proporción del país estaba pidiendo exactamente lo que aquellos dos habían venido a exigir?

—Si no es dinero, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Chanyeol por fin.

Donghae hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a mí.

—Kyungsoo, estas aquí porque quieres a Chanyeol o para matarlo.

Estaba sorprendido, que estupidez estaba diciendo DongHae, me enoje.

—¿Que estupideces dice?... porque querría matar a Chanyeol.

Donghae suspiro y me miro.

—Kyungsoo, descubrimos que tu padre es un líder de los rebeldes Sureños. . .


	35. Capítulo 35

Esto no puede estar sucediendo, todo lo que este tipo esta diciendo debe ser una completa mentira, mi padre, aquel que me mira como el niño de sus ojos, ¡No, eso no es verdad, no puedo ni siquiera estar dudando!

—¡Eso es mentira! — Dije con la convicción mas certera en mi voz, aunque mis ojos no pudieron evitar llenarse de lágrimas.

Voltee a ver a Chanyeol y su rostro estaba impasible, no me miraba. Lleve mi mano derecha a la de él y la tome, no me rechazo, por lo que me acerque a refugiarme en él.

—Lo siento Kyungsoo, supongo que no lo sabias. —Su tono estaba lleno de escepticismo, analizándome, sentí la mirada de Donghae escanear mi comportamiento— Tenemos un infiltrado en los rebeldes sureños y uno de los lideres ha proclamado su plan contra la monarquía, y la razón por la que los levantamientos se han incrementado tiene que ver contigo y con las acciones del Rey.

—Se que mi padre ha molestado a mucha gente con sus decisiones pero Kyungsoo... ¿Que tiene que ver con todo esto? — Finalmente Chanyeol salió de su mutismo y soltó mi mano, su mirada estaba atenta a Donghae.

—Como sabes, tu padre ha degradado cientos de familias de casta en Cale, la mayor parte de ellos ahora son siete, y los sureños están teniendo una rebelión interna a causa de lo que Kyungsoo dijo en el Report. — Donghae me miro— ¡Le has cagado el plan a tu padre con tu propuesta!

—¿A qué te refieres?— Le dije con firmeza, tratando de mostrar una entereza similar a la de Chanyeol.

Donghae continuo. —Tu padre ha ido obteniendo seguidores ya que va proclamando su plan por todos lados, el cual consiste en que te cases con Chanyeol y que al ser tú el príncipe consorte organizarían un nuevo ataque para matar a la familia real— Hizo una pausa— Que te quedes viudo y finalmente poner un nuevo Rey consorte ya que pasarías a ser el legitimo Rey de Illéa, ellos claro no saben que aun existen Illéa's, y los ataques de ayer fueron por tu proclamación de eliminar las castas, los rebeldes están confundidos, porque sin saberlo tienes la misma postura que nosotros y tu forma de pensar es similar a la de Chanyeol, por lo que ahora están dudado de tus lealtades... porque si tu padre esta con ellos, piensan que tu también.

—Por eso preguntaste porque esta aun aquí... estás intentado probar en donde están sus lealtades! — Afirmo Chanyeol con voz seria, después se giro para observarme, finalmente lo hacia su mirada también estaba intentando leerme, podía identificar esa mirada cuando estaba leyendo los informes de guerra. —Aunque desde un principio ya lo sabias, si no, no le habrías contado todo y solo tratarían de prevenirme...

Donghae asintió. —Realmente estoy aquí para prevenirlo a él.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no está del lado de su padre?— Volvió a mirar a Donghae, de manera desconfiada.

—Chanyeol, no puedes creer en lo que este tipo dice de mi padre.

Chanyeol tomo mi mano y la apretó un poco, la mirada que me dio hizo estremecer mi corazón porque se veía confundido, el príncipe que siempre muestra una expresión confiada parecía estar dudando demasiado de todo y eso no era habitual en él.

—No creo en todo lo que me dicen hasta no investigarlo, pero existen muchas similitudes entre la información que tengo y la que me esta dando. Nosotros sabemos que uno de los lideres esta reclutando gente proclamando que tiene un método "infalible". 

—Si no nos crees, creo que esto te abrirá los ojos—Fue Taeyeon la que hablo esta vez con voz molesta y saco de su chaqueta un sobre.

En el sobre habían fotos de un grupo gente al parecer en una "junta" y en el centro de todos, en un pequeño espacio que simulaba un podio, estaba mi padre junto a otros hombres y no pude más, me solté a llorar, las pruebas que necesitaba estaban ahí. Intente refugiarme en los brazos de Chanyeol y el con facilidad me abrazo.

—Te juro que yo sabía nada, te lo juro Chanyeol, yo no... por dios, mi padre ¿Como pudo?.

Su abrazo se sentía ahora como una tabla salvavidas, no podía respirar, sentía algo oprimiendo mi pecho y de repente no vi nada más, todo se oscureció.

No se que fue lo que paso ni como termine ahí, pero cuando desperté estaba en una camilla en la enfermería y mi mano estaba siendo sujetada por Chanyeol, él estaba sentado en una silla, con la cabeza recostada sobre mis piernas, parecía que estaba durmiendo, apreté su mano un poco y despertó.

—Kyungsoo, gracias a dios.

Me sentía extraño, supongo que me había quedado sin lágrimas, sentía un gran vació en mi pecho, estaba desilusionado, y en algún punto traicionado.

—Dime que todo fue un mal sueño.

—Me gustaría decírtelo, pero no es así.

—¿Me crees?— Mi voz reflejaba la desesperación que sentía— ...Que no tengo nada que ver con esto.

—Sinceramente...—Suspiró—no sabia que pensar, todo lo que me dijeron era mucho para procesar, mi mente puede decirme que no confíe ciegamente pero mi corazón me dice que crea en lo que sentimos y he decidido confiar por nuestro amor —acaricio mi mano con sus dedos— sabes...ahora comprendo mas las cosas, y no solo lo de tu padre, si no todos los últimos ataques.

—¿A que te refieres? — Me incorpore para quedar sentado en la camilla por lo que tuve que soltar su mano.

Parece que Chanyeol estaba debatiendo consigo mismo sobre si contarme o no las cosas, pero supongo que llego a un acuerdo porque después de un minuto asintió.

—La razón por la que decidí acortar la selección a la elite fue a causa de los ataques de los sureños— hizo una pausa— No podía dejar que todos estuvieran en constante peligro, Baekhyun era el favorito de la élite y los asesores estaban mirando una mejor luz para él, pensaban que podría ser similar a mi madre... hasta que lo descubrieron, siempre sospeche de los motivos por el cual fueron directamente con mi padre, yo no hubiera condenado nunca a Baekhyun, lo habría dejado ir con Sehun, pero no, fueron con mi padre, quisieron hacer un escándalo de todo ésto.

—¿Piensas que fueron ellos?

Chanyeol asintió.

—Baekhyun me contó que antes de la fiesta de Halloween, él estaba con Sehun cuando dieron la alarma de un ataque y que los rebeldes los sorprendieron juntos, pero que no le dio importancia. Y que el día que los descubrieron sentía que no había sido una casualidad. Y cuando exploto todo eso, la lista de favoritos cambio, Roseanne estaba en primer lugar, después Wooseok.

—Es por eso que secuestraron a los padres de Roseanne para que se fueran— ¡Ahora me daba cuenta!— y por eso mataron a la hermana de Wooseok.. ¿Es por eso que eliminaste a Wooseok?—Chanyeol asintió—¿Y Jin Ah, porque la eliminaste? — El semblante de Chanyeol cambio por completo— ¿Chanyeol, que fue lo que paso?

—¿No te has preguntado el porque la alborotadora JinAh se fue, así como así?... Te habia contado mis planes para el orden de eliminación primero a Wooseok y pasando unos días lo haría con JinAh y con Jaemin.

Asentí, por eso me había sentido confundido al no verla.

—No se que fue lo que realmente paso la noche del ataque, el día que nos quedamos solo nosotros dos encerrados, mi madre me informo que todos llegaron al refugio a excepción de nosotros dos... el ataque fue brutal pero relativamente corto, termino después de tres horas, por lo que ella envió a todos de regreso a sus habitaciones y los guardias comenzaron a revisar el palacio, descubrieron que los sureños no se habían ido del todo, algunos seguían buscando cosas, es por eso que tu habitación y las de los otros quedaron destrozadas. Los sureños que quedaron se disfrazaron de guardias y según el informe médico, Jin Ah presento signos de violación, pero lo negó. Tu debiste verla al día siguiente... se veía tan normal.

Asentí, recordaba claramente aquella tarde en la sala de la luna, cuando ella pensaba que Chanyeol me eliminaría por lo dicho en el Report y sus comentarios ácidos seguían como siempre, era la misma chica que siempre, aunque realmente no la vi, ya que me había echo el dormido mientras la escuchaba murmurar para no pelear con ella.

—¿Entonces que paso?

—Cuando fui a hablar con Wooseok para enviarlo a casa Jin Ah estaba ahí y me pidió, mas bien me exigió que también la eliminara que ella tenia una venganza que realizar y que solo iba a entorpecerla si seguía aquí. Así que supuse que la violación fue real.

Y me sentí devastado porque, aunque ella había sido una perra y un grano en el culo para mi no se merecía aquello, una violación era la peor cosa que podrías hacerle a una chica o aun doncel y más en las estúpidas leyes de Illéa donde tenías que llegar virgen al matrimonio y donde tener un hijo bastardo podía llevarte hasta la cárcel, en este momento agradezco que la familia de JinAh tenga una muy buena posición por lo que la corona no podría enjuiciarla, su familia era muy poderosa según lo que había escuchado.

—Todo esto fue por mi culpa... todo lo que ellos sufrieron fue porque estaba aquí, todo era porque querían que yo ganara, que yo me quedara contigo por lo que "eliminaron" a las personas que entorpecerían mi llegada al trono.

Chanyeol asintió.

—¿Cómo es que aun me quieres después de saber que todo esto fue por mi culpa? — Agache la mirada... y es que no sabia si Chanyeol aun me quería.

—No seas tonto, nada de esto fue tu culpa—Chanyeol llevo su mano a mi barbilla para levantarla un poco, por lo que pude volver a enfocarme en el— fue de tu padre y tal vez un poco culpa mía, yo le dije que quería casarme contigo aquella vez cuando vinieron y paseamos por el Jardín y que aunque no sería fácil ya que se opondría mi padre y el consejo, pero que iba a luchar por ti.

Tome su mano. —Esto tampoco ha sido tu culpa Chanyeol, esto es culpa de mi... de mi...padre— Y volví a llorar, este sentimiento inútil no puedo quitarlo de mi, seguía preguntándome ¿Porque?— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora, lo sabrá mi madre?

—No lo sé, pero el informante de Donghae dijo que solo tu padre ha asistido a las juntas, ni tus hermanos mayores ni tu madre se han presentado... aunque es probable. No creo que un matrimonio pueda guardar un secreto así, aunque espero que no lo sepa. 

—Asentí— Chan... yo le hablé a mi padre de los diarios de Sejo, bueno... no directamente, es solo que le dije que tu me habías llevado a un lugar donde tenían libros antiguos y muy importantes para la familia real. Le dije que me habías prestado uno de ellos... supongo que por eso mi habitación estaba completamente destruida, lo estaban buscando.

Asintió. —Supongo que el que lo hayas llevado al report y que mi padre lo viera fue una bendición ya que te lo quito y no pudieron encontrarlo— Ese libro le hubiera dado mas poder para hacer el país como quisiera.

—¿Pero porque... porque ha actuado así? No lo reconozco... no es la persona que siempre dijo ser.

—Estamos investigando eso, mientras tanto, los están resguardando, no sabrá que estamos enterados de sus planes, les dirán que a causa de los ataques, estas preocupado por ellos y que tu ordenaste mantenerlos seguros y tengo que decirte que acepte la alianza con Donghae y los norteños, no estoy seguro de que eso sea algo bueno pero por el momento es lo único que tengo para salvar a mi familia de los sureños y para desmantelar esa organización, mi padre no esta haciendo las cosas que debería, al parecer solo esta empeñado en tener una guerra contra ellos sobre quien tiene mas poder, una guerra donde yo no quiero participar— Solo... tengo una petición amor..., si tu padre es culpable de todo lo que Donghae dice, y tiene que ver en todos los ataques a los participantes voy a tener que condenarlo a muerte y no se si tu estés de acuerdo con eso, pero es mi obligación velar por mi pueblo.

El solo pensarlo me horrorizo, ver a mi padre pagar una condena así, era imposible, yo aun quería creer en él y pensaba rogarle a Chanyeol que no lo hiciera, que le perdonáramos, pero pensé en Baekhyun, en Roseanne en Wooseok, Jin Ah, en Eunjin y en todo su sufrimiento por una batalla de poder en la que se ha destruido tanta gente.

—Quisiera que todo fuera un error, que estuviéramos equivocados, pero si esto era verdad, me dolería en el alma, pero mi padre tendrá que pagar.

Después de unas horas salí de la enfermería y me fui a mi habitación, ya era de madrugada estaba cansado, solo quería llorar y dormir, aún seguía sin comprender todo lo que había pasado con respecto a mi padre y es que yo lo adoraba, era mi mayor motor y la persona que pensaba más me quería y me comprendía ¿Entonces para que usarme?... ¿Porque no me contó?... y ¿Que hubiera pasado si el me hubiera confesado todo antes de entrar a la selección?, ¿Me habría unido a los sureños?... es verdad que odiaba la forma en que la monarquía gobernaba, pero el involucrarme en su muerte... no podría.

Si ellos no lo hubieran descubierto habrían matado a Chanyeol, y yo nunca lo hubiera sabido, seguramente mi padre querría que me casara con alguien mas, ¿con quien me hubiera casado?

Woobin.

¿Sabría woobin sobre todo esto?

Todo era un caos en mi mente estaba pensando en teorías y situaciones que agradecía que no hubieran pasado, hasta que escuche un sonido en la puerta, alguien tocaba. Qué raro. 

Era de madrugada por lo que me levante a abrir, y ahí detrás de la puerta estaba Baekhyun.

—Kyungsoo— Su cara me mostraba que lo sabia y su abrazo me lo confirmo.

—Baek.. ¿Como es que estas aquí? — miré a todos lados y lo metí de inmediato a mi habitación esperando que nadie lo hubiera notado.

—Chanyeol fue a buscar a Sehun y nos explicó lo que paso, me dijo que su padre no estaba, me ayudo a venir aquí — Baekhyun entro directamente a sentarse en mi sofá. — ¿Cómo estás?

Solo me acerque a el para abrazarlo de nuevo y llorar todo lo que pensé que ya no podría, le conté cada cosa que paso y la posible relación de los sureños con su ataque, no sabia que necesitaba desahogarme tanto asta que le conté.

—Perdóname Baek, si tan solo no hubiera entrado en la selección estarías bien... nada habría pasado.

—No seas tonto Kyungsoo, los sureños no existen por ti, es verdad que hicieron un ataque en mi contra, pero aun así ellos han estado atacando desde que tengo memoria. El plan que eligieron era el mejor para ellos, pero si no hubieras estado en la selección, nada habría sido diferente, aun quieren eliminar a esta familia real y el rey seguiría bajando sus castas lo que los orillaría a ellos, yo odio al rey por haber echo sufrir a Sehun y si tal vez Chanyeol no nos hubiera resguardado aquí, habríamos terminado en las calles y tal vez hubiéramos terminado en los sureños.

—Eres demasiado bueno como para pertenecer a una organización así — Le dije, y lo sostenía— ¿Chanyeol les contó todo esto?— Asintió— ... ¿Por qué?

—Sehun y él se han hecho muy buenos amigos, se frecuentan siempre que Chanyeol quiere un consejo, Sehun lo aprecia tanto que lo considera su único amigo y me ha dicho que va a ayudarle en lo que pueda... y yo voy a ayudarte a ti, porque tu sabes que estoy para ti ¿Verdad?

Asentí— Aunque me siento tan culpable Baek...

Solo sentí los brazos de Baekhyun enroscarse mas, sentía que intentaba protegerme.

Momentos después la puerta se abrió y entro Chanyeol junto con Sehun.

—Kyungsoo... necesito que me hables de algo... —Chanyeol había cambiado nuevamente su tono de voz, tenia una mirada extraña que no podía descifrar. —¿Quién es Woobin?


	36. Capítulo 36

—¿Quién es Woobin?

Si pensé que esto no podía empeorar estaba equivocado, me pregunte porque estaba sucediendo todo esto, ¿Porque ahora?. No cuando las cosas ya están mal y cuando me siento tan cansado para pelear, para explicar, no pude mirarlo, no quería enfrentarlo y me oculté en el abrazo de Baekhyun.

—Kyungsoo...—Chanyeol insistió.

¿Escuche decepción en su voz?

Finalmente lo mire, no podría aclarar si estaba enojado o preocupado, su expresión era tan extraña que no pude descifrarlo, su postura estaba rigida, y la mirada de Sehun detrás de él era de preocupación. 

—Ven, Baek... vamos a dejarlos solos. — Sehun estiro su mano y Baekhyun se levanto para ir a su encuentro. Aunque pude ver la mirada preocupada de mi amigo cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta.

—¿Entonces vas a hablar o voy a tener que mandarlo a llamar y pedirle explicaciones a él? — Hizo ademan de salir de la habitación y en verdad me preocupe.

Me levante en un segundo del sofá donde me encontraba para detenerlo, me quede de pie frente a el, nervioso y tome su mano, él me miraba.

—No, yo te contare todo... aunque pienso que ya lo sabes ¿No?— Subí la mirada, sabia que lo sabia, sus ojos estaban siendo un espejo en este momento y temía tanto lo que estaba pasando.

Y es que era obvio que algo sabia, el porque lo pregunto ahora, y tenia tanto miedo de descubrir que fue lo que averiguo. 

—Necesito escucharlo de ti— Su voz era fría, jamás había escuchado ese tono de voz... 

—Es mi exnovio... el chico que te conté que me termino antes de venir a la selección.

—Exnovio ¡Claro! seguramente por eso vino a seguirte hasta aquí — Finalmente exploto, y con furia camino hacia el balcón de mi habitación.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver en eso, tu sabes que el sorteo militar no puedes elegirlo. El que este aquí no es cuestión mía.

—¿Pero estas seguro que solo es tu exnovio?... 

—¿Qué es lo que estas insinuando Chanyeol?

—¡No estoy insinuando nada, te estoy preguntando si aun te estas viendo con el! Quiero que me niegues que ese estúpido no ha pisado tu habitación.

Lo sabe... Chanyeol lo sabe.

—Te recuerdo que tu fuiste quien lo puso en mi habitación.

—Puse a un guardia para cuidarte porque no querías tener doncellas en tu habitación—Levanto la voz, estaba gritándome— No tienes ni puta idea de lo preocupado que estaba porque estabas indefenso... tenia tanto miedo de que pudieran entrar a atacarte y yo no pudiera cuidarte—Hizo una risa sarcástica que estaba en total conflicto con el fuego en sus ojos— Pero claro como lo harían...si eres el precioso bebe de tu padre, él quien ha estado planeando mi muerte, por eso no querías irte ¿Verdad?, por eso no querías doncellas, para que el pudiera venir a verte sin ningún problema ¡Por eso aprovechaste para enredarte con el! ¡En mi propia casa! — Gritó, pude ver que estaba furioso, estaba perdiendo sus cabales pero intento recomponerse. 

—No Chan, las cosas no fueron así... déjame explicarte— Intente acercarme a él, pero retrocedió y me sentí nervioso, como podría explicarle todo lo que paso, si ni yo mismo podía entenderlo. —Yo ya no tengo ninguna relación con él, todo termino desde aquella vez, yo te amo a ti Chan... — Mis ojos se humedecieron de inmediato.

—¿Me amas a mí?— Su risa sarcástica de nuevo me estaba alterando, podia ver lo frustrado que estaba porque se movía demasiado ademas de pasar sus manos repetidamente por su cabello — ¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado de confianza y nunca pudiste decirme que tenias a tu exnovio en el palacio? ademas ... visitándote por las noches, ¿A que Kyungsoo?, ¿Que diablos viene a hacer a tu habitación?, acaso se burlaban de mi por ser un virgen estúpido que no sabe complacerte y que por eso buscas sus brazos o acaso estaban planeando mi asesinato juntos mientras te acostabas con él.

Chanyeol estaba tan fuera de sí, que en un punto me dio miedo, sus palabras estaban hiriéndome, me sentí tan ofendido que impulsivamente le di una bofetada para callarlo.

La mirada de Chanyeol era de puro odio y me rompió el corazón, sabía que también se lo había roto a él.

—Niégame el que se haya metido en tu cama... Por favor Kyungsoo. —No podía más, estaba furioso por todo lo que decía pero también tenia el corazón destrozado y comencé a llorar, los ojos de chanyeol también tenían tantas lagrimas contenidas que me dolió y sentí mil puñales clavarse en nuestra relación.

Agache la mirada ¿Como explicaba aquella noche?. —Solo fue una vez— Miré a Chanyeol y aquellas palabras seguramente hicieron algo dentro de el porque vi lágrimas corriendo por su rostro— Te juro que no me acosté con el... Solo fueron unos besos y es porque estaba enojado contigo... ademas era la primera vez que lo veía, todo lo nuestro era tan reciente pero yo ya te quería. 

—Vaya... entonces si no me "quisieras" seguramente te habrías acostado con el en ese momento.— Y era doloroso porque seguramente hubiera sido así, llevo sus manos a sus ojos para limpiar sus lagrimas y sonreír sarcásticamente. —Aun así hubiera echo hasta lo imposible para mantenerte en la selección ya sea por él o por el dinero... Tal vez lo hiciste y por eso decidiste enamorarme. ¿Fue muy facil no?

—¡No, Chan por favor perdóname! — Tenia el corazón destrozado porque había perdido su confianza, si tan solo se lo hubiera confesado antes, pero tenia miedo de que esto pasara.

—Si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho tú... todo seria tan diferente pero eso ya no importa Kyungsoo, las cosas te han salido bien después de todo, por lo menos no te vas a ir con las manos vacías. El novio con el que no podías estar ahora es un dos, por lo tanto tu familia no va a enojarse por casarte con alguien inferior y ademas han recibido el dinero que querías, pero mi trono no te lo daré, ese voy a protegerlo— Su tono volvió a ser el frió de antes, intento recomponerse como pudo.

—¿Irme?

—No vas a creer que después de esto voy a casarme contigo— Dijo de manera sarcástica y no pude identificarlo con el Chanyeol del cual estaba enamorado— En dos días es el Report y voy a pedirle matrimonio a Jaemin, el va a ser el próximo príncipe consorte, mi esposo y tu puedes irte muy lejos de mi vida.

No podía concebir una vida sin el y saber que he destruido por completo nuestra relación.

—Chanyeol no lo hagas, no nos hagas esto, nos amamos— Estaba destrozado, mi corazón estaba muriendo, me sentía sin fuerza y derrotado. Intente abrazarlo, pero él no me dejaba se alejaba cada que intentaba acercarme.

Y si pensaba que las cosas no podían empeorar la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Woobin estaba entrado, no pude ver la expresión de Chanyeol, mis piernas flaquearon y caí al suelo... el pensaría, se haría ideas equivocadas.

—Pero mira nada más quien ha llegado a esta hora— La voz de chanyeol sonaba tan amarga —Al parecer la parejita se junta de madrugada.

—¿Alteza?... — La voz de Woobin sonaba realmente extrañada— ¿Pero que jodidos estaba haciendo woobin aquí?, esto ya no podía ser peor — Solo escuche ruido es por eso que entre, estaba patrullando por el pasillo.

—Deja la hipocresía soldado Kim y lárguese de mi vista antes de que acabe con usted, o decida mandarlo a la frontera con nueva Asia para que te maten mis enemigos y así evitar manchar mis manos.

Woobin vio la forma en la que estaba sentado en el suelo por lo que intento caminar en mi dirección, pero Chanyeol se lo impidió interponiéndose.

—Soldado Kim, le dije que se vaya de esta habitación.

Pude observar solo la mirada de Woobin hacia Chanyeol, al parecer estaban teniendo una guerra de poder en la que Woobin no tenia oportunidad por lo que salió de la habitación. Y finalmente Chanyeol volteo a mirarme.

—Trata de no revolcarte con él en los próximos dos días— Volteo a mirarme en el suelo, si no los mando a su muerte es porque realmente te amaba Kyungsoo, pero voy a dedicarme a olvidarte, no importa cuanto tiempo me lleve...pero te voy a olvidar.

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuché esa noche, no supe en qué momento Chanyeol salió de mi habitación y tampoco supe cuando fue que amaneció, me había quedado ahí todo el tiempo, en el suelo, perdido y sintiendo el frió de las consecuencias por no haber podido decir las cosas cuando pasaron. Este es el peor día de mi vida... Chanyeol me perdono la vida, pero a que costo, sin él y dejando la peor impresión de mi amor hacia él.

♥

El día siguiente fue una tortura desde el momento en el que pise el comedor para desayunar, tenia dudas sobre si debía subir, pero era mi única esperanza de ver a Chanyeol de nuevo y explicarle y pedirle una nueva oportunidad , pero en el lugar que ocupe a su lado ahora estaba Jaemin, el ambiente era demasiado tenso, porque desde que entre los ojos de ambos lanzaron dagas contra mi, los padres de Chanyeol no estaban, por lo menos eso era algo bueno. 

—Chanyeol...— Intenté hablar con él, explicarle lo que anoche no pude, contarle todo lo que realmente paso. Necesitaba saber también cómo se enteró.

—Jaemin cariño, ¿Quieres tomar el desayuno en mi habitación, juro que el postre será satisfactorio? — las palabras de Chanyeol volvieron a acuchillar mi corazón, estaba coqueteando justo enfrente de mi.

"¿Cariño?"... eso era mío, era su forma cariñosa de llamarme y acaba de destrozarlo. 

—Chanyeol por favor...— Replique.

—Deberías tratar con mas respeto a tu príncipe, que no tengas clase no significa que puedes hablarle de esa forma, Kyungsoo. — Jaemin me enfrento, pero yo solamente miraba a Chanyeol.

—Cariño, vamos— Chanyeol se levanto de la mesa y tomo la mano de Jaemin, salieron juntos de la mano.

Era la primera vez que me levantaba de la mesa sin haber probado bocado desde que llegue, sabía que mis días en el palacio estaban contados, después del día de mañana no habría motivos para estar de nuevo aquí y me pregunte...

—¿En donde fue que todo se fue a la mierda?

♥

No vi a Chanyeol desde el desayuno, ni por la tarde y tampoco en la noche, no sé si aún seguía con Jaemin en su habitación porque tampoco volví a verlo después. El pensar lo que estaban haciendo juntos detrás de aquellas puertas estaban volviéndome loco.

Tampoco quería salir a cenar por lo que le pedí a mis doncellas que se fueran y me dejaran solo. Estaba enroscado en mi cama, llorando y sufriendo por un Príncipe que seguramente estaba follando con su futuro esposo.

—Soo...

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí Woobin? — No tenia siquiera que salir de la cobija para saber que era el, su tono de voz ahora era realmente molesto para mi— Vete.

—¿Le contaste a Chanyeol sobre nosotros?

Sali de mi refugio para enfrentarlo.

—Jamás pensé que llegaría el tiempo en donde dijera estás palabras pero ¡Conoce tu lugar soldado Kim!, como podría haberle contado... no sabes como me arrepiento de no haberle contado sobre ti desde el momento en que te vimos. 

—No le dijiste porque me amabas, porque una parte de ti aun quería estar conmigo.

—¿Cómo se entero de que entraste aquí... como supo que te metiste a mi cama?

—Me temo que es todo mi culpa... yo comprendí que lo nuestro ya no tenía futuro, pero es que aun te quiero, como amigo o como primer amor, aun eres importante para mí. Yo... me uní a los sureños Soo— Una parte de mi lo sospechaba— No sabia que tu padre estaba ahí, ni que era un líder, yo creí que buscaban eliminar la monarquía no recrearla y cuando descubrí que era lo que querían quise desertar, pero todo lo que sabia me hizo pensar en unirme a los norteños, varios soldados dentro del palacio están dentro por lo que se me hizo fácil...

—Ósea que tu eres el contacto... el espía dentro de los sureños.

Woobin asintió.

—Tuve que contarle a Donghae Illéa el porque tu no estabas involucrado, por eso le conté sobre nuestra relación. Supongo que Chanyeol le pregunto sobre su informante.

—¿Pero porque contarle eso... el que entras a esta habitación como si tuvieras algún derecho de hacerlo?

—Tu nunca me dijiste que no podía.

—Si te lo dije Woobin y por eso he roto la relación mas bonita que he tenido.

—No digas eso Soo... sé que también me amaste.

Y la puerta nuevamente se abrió, y sin verlo escuche la voz de Chanyeol.

—Yo como un tonto venia a escucharte... hable con mi madre sobre lo que paso, me pidió que te escuchara, que te dejara explicar, darte una oportunidad, pero estas de nuevo con él aquí... y comprendo que solo soy una burla para ti. 


	37. Capítulo 37

El Gran Salón estaba lleno de gente, había llegado el día final, el día en que finalmente terminaría hundiendo a mi corazón. Por una vez, en lugar de ser el rey y la reina quienes ocuparan el lugar destacado, era Chanyeol. 

En una tarima estábamos sentados Chanyeol, Jaemin y yo, frente a una mesa decorada. Lo primero que pensé era que nuestras posturas engañaban, ya que yo estaba a la derecha de Chanyeol.

Siempre había pensado que estar a la derecha de alguien era algo bueno, una posición de honor. Pero hasta aquel momento Chanyeol se había pasado todo el rato hablando con Jaemin. Como si no supiera ya lo que se avecinaba.

Intenté mostrarme contento mientras miraba a los presentes. No cabía un alfiler, la gente de la corte llenaba el palacio. Dong Gun, por supuesto, estaba en un rincón, hablando a la cámara, narrando los eventos a medida que tenían lugar.

Hacia el final de la sala, vestidos con ropas limpias que les daban un aspecto respetable, estaban Donghae, Taeyeon y algunas otras personas que suponía eran rebeldes norteños, ¿Cómo es que Chanyeol pudo meterlos aquí? Por supuesto, Chanyeol querría que estuvieran allí para que conocieran a su nuevo esposo.

Escrutaban la sala en tensión, como si se temieran que en cualquier momento un guardia pudiera reconocerlos y atacar. Pero los guardias no parecían prestar atención. De hecho, era la primera vez que los veía tan poco concentrados, paseando la mirada por la sala, varios de ellos con aspecto inquieto. Y eso que se trataba de un gran acontecimiento. Quizá simplemente estuvieran tensos, con tanto que hacer, pensé.

La mirada se me fue a la reina Youngmi, ella que tan amablemente le pidió a su hijo escucharme, pero que la noche anterior solo lo hizo reafirmar que yo era una basura, todo fue para peor porque Chanyeol se había dedicado a no verme o a tratar de pensar que no existo, la reina que hablaba con su hermano Jaejoong y sus niños. Estaba radiante. Llevaba esperando aquel día mucho tiempo. Seguro que acabaría queriendo a Jaemin como si fuera su hijo. Por un momento, me dio muchísimos celos porque no pude llegar a conocerla del todo.

Muchos de los ex seleccionados fueron invitados, todos ellos llegaron desde la mañana de ese día, era un día de algarabía y yo me sentía en mi propio funeral; y por fin miré a mi derecha, y vi la cara del guardia apostado en la posición más próxima.

Pero Woobin estaba ocupado. Escrutaba la sala, como tantos otros hombres de uniforme, aunque daba la impresión de que intentaba pensar en algo. Era como si estuviera resolviendo un acertijo.

—¿Intentando quedar para más tarde? —preguntó Chanyeol, y yo eché la cabeza atrás.

—No, por supuesto que no.

—No es que importe demasiado. La familia de Jaemin llegará más tarde para una pequeña celebración, y la tuya para llevarte a casa. No les gusta que el perdedor se quede solo. Suele ponerse dramático.

Estaba tan frío, tan distante... y era la primera vez que me dirigía la palabra ese día.

—Por favor, no hagas esto. Por favor Chanyeol. Yo te amo —dije, viniéndome abajo.

—Ni se te ocurra —me ordenó Chanyeol, apretando los dientes—. Sonríe, y no dejes de hacerlo hasta el último segundo.

Parpadeé para limpiarme las lágrimas y esbocé una débil sonrisa.

—Mejor. No dejes de sonreír hasta que abandones la sala. ¿Entendido?

Asentí. Él me miró a los ojos.

—Cuando te hayas ido, me habré quitado un peso de encima.

Después de soltarme aquellas últimas palabras, volvió a sonreír y se giró hacia Jaemin. Me quedé mirando hacia abajo un minuto, intentando respirar más despacio y recomponerme.

Cuando volví a levantar la mirada, no me atreví a mirar a nadie a la cara. No creía que pudiera cumplir el deseo de Chanyeol si lo hacía. Así que fijé la vista en las paredes de la sala. Por eso noté que la mayoría de los guardias se apartaban del perímetro a una señal que yo no vi. De sus bolsillos sacaron unas tiras de tela roja que se ataron a la frente.

Me quedé mirando, atónito. Entonces un guardia ataviado con la cinta roja se situaba detrás de un consejero cercano al rey y le pegó un tiro en la nuca.

Se desató un caos de gritos y de disparos. Un mar de gritos de dolor invadió la sala, añadiéndose al ruido de las sillas rozando contra el suelo, los cuerpos golpeando contra las paredes y la estampida de gente intentando huir. Los hombres gritaron mientras disparaban, haciendo todo aquello aún más aterrador. Yo observé, pasmado, viendo más muertes en unos segundos de lo que creía posible. Busqué con la vista al rey y a la reina, pero habían desaparecido. Me quedé agarrotado por el miedo, sin saber si habrían escapado o los habrían capturado. Busqué a Jaejoong, a los niños. No podía verlos por ninguna parte; aquello aún fue peor que no ver al rey o a la reina.

A mi lado, Chanyeol intentaba calmar a Jaemin.

—Échate al suelo —le dijo—. No nos pasará nada.

Miré a mi derecha y por un momento me quedé impresionado. Veía soldados con una rodilla plantada en el suelo, que apuntaban y disparaban entre la multitud.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi una mancha roja. De pronto teníamos un guardia rebelde delante. Al pensar en las palabras «guardia rebelde» todo encajó. Ayoung me había dicho que eso ya había ocurrido una vez, cuando los rebeldes se habían hecho con uniformes de la guardia y se habían colado en el palacio. Pero ¿cómo?

Sabía que tenía que correr, igual que Chanyeol y Jaemin si querían salvarse. Pero me quedé helado al ver al hombre que levantaba la pistola y la dirigía hacia Chanyeol. 

Miré a Chanyeol, y él me miró a mí. No había tiempo de decir nada, así que me giré de nuevo, poniéndome de cara al hombre.

De pronto pareció que aquello le divertía. Como si sospechara que así sería mucho más entretenido para él y mucho más doloroso para Chanyeol, desvió la pistola ligeramente hacia la izquierda y me apuntó.

No me planteé siquiera gritar. No podía moverme en absoluto, prefería que tuvieran el arma dirigida a mi antes de que hirieran a Chanyeol.

¡Mátalo! —gritó alguien—. ¡Mátalo y luego encuentren al rey!

Oí varios gritos. Y chillidos. Muchos chillidos. Más sillas y cuerpos cayendo al suelo. Guardias gritando órdenes. Seguían disparando. El ruido de las armas me taladraba los oídos. Aquello era un caos infernal. Pero parecíamos una cámara lenta porque sentía que todo estaba durando demasiado pero no podía moverme...

Pude ver que el maldito rebelde movía el objetivo y ahora le apuntaba a Chanyeol.

Me quedé mirando mientras él se ponía en pie, se situaba y apuntaba. Sabia que iba a dispararle, fue como una sincronía, pude ver como la bala se dirigía directo al pecho de Chanyeol, no podía verlo morir, podía vivir sin su amor, pero no en un mundo donde no estuviera, me lance frente a el en un movimiento rápido, intente cubrirlo, le di la espalda al rebelde y un dolor se esparció por mi espalda varias veces, con la mirada fija y el cuerpo relajado, susurre...

—Te amo Chanyeol.


	38. El príncipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desde la perspectiva de Chanyeol

-¿De verdad piensas que puedes llegar a sentir amor y odio por una persona?- Pregunto Sehun quien estaba sentado en un sofá de mi despacho.

Finalmente era el último día de la selección, mis planes hace tres días para hoy eran completamente diferentes a el próximo desenlace esta noche. Y la pequeña caja firmemente cerrada dentro del cajón de mi escritorio lo reafirmaba. Cuando le pedí matrimonio a Kyungsoo sin un solo anillo de por medio me arrepentí, quería que fuera romántico y que lo recordara en su mente todos los años en el futuro, es por eso que había mandado a hacer un anillo especial y único para él, con las ondas sonoras de mi voz diciendo "Por siempre" grabadas en el anillo, este día estaba destinado para ser el principio del por siempre hasta que la mentira se rompió.

-Sabes lo que pienso Sehun-lleve mis manos a mi cabello en señal de frustración- Amo a Kyungsoo, de eso no tengo dudas. Pero odio sentir amor por él.

Mi amistad con Sehun fue creciendo cada día, y aunque no nos veíamos muy seguido, porque aun tenia que esconder que ellos seguían en el palacio, la amistad entre los dos fue muy fácil, era menor que yo, pero había vivido tantas cosas que yo no, por lo que algunas veces lo sentía mas maduro para su edad, y por lo tanto, un amigo confiable.

-Siento que vas a arruinar tu vida si te casas con Jaemin.

Y es que con Jaemin todo sería política, ayer en forma de venganza lo lleve a mi habitación, quería jugar el mismo juego que Kyungsoo pero no pude, en el momento en que nos quedamos solos sabía que era un error, lo sentía todo tan incorrecto pero debía acostumbrarme, aun así no pude hacer ningún avance, solo pusimos las cartas sobre la mesa y llegamos a un par de acuerdos.

Yo seguiría durmiendo en mi habitación y él tendría otras habitaciones independientes, la única noche que compartiríamos seria en la que tuviéramos que consumar el matrimonio y todo por un protocolo tradicional entre la monarquía. Pero no iba a confinarlo a no experimentar su vida, le dije que si quería conseguirse un amante podría hacerlo mientras mantuviera discreción, todo porque mi patético corazón no dejaba entrar a nadie más. Seriamos el matrimonio ideal solo para una pantalla.

-Si te soy sincero, nunca creí que encontraría el amor en esta selección, fui un iluso al creer en un cuento de hadas que no existe. No estoy destinado a amar. Estaré bien, voy a dedicarme a mi trabajo, lo único que debe importarme es mi país.

-¿Quién eres tú? -Exclamo Sehun -No te puedes cerrar al amor solamente porque un ex novio te rompió el corazón. Kyungsoo no es el único sobre la tierra. -Suspiro- Enamorado eres feliz, ahora eres un amargado.

-El amor hace sufrir a la gente y no quiero que me vuelva a suceder, ya vez a mi madre ella ama a mi padre y por eso se la pasa sufriendo porque el se llena de amantes y no quiere ni a su propia familia.

Sehun negó como dándose por vencido.

El sonido de alguien tocando contra la puerta nos sacó de nuestra conversación, Sehun rápidamente se escondió antes de que un sirviente entrara con una nueva caja pequeña para mí. Tome el paquete y le dije que se fuera.

Había llegado más pronto de lo que pensé, ayer por la noche me di cuenta de que no podría entregarle el anillo de Kyungsoo a Jaemin, ese iba a ser el único recuerdo de que alguna vez ame, por lo que mande a pedir un anillo, el mas caro de todos con mi asistente.

-¿Un nuevo anillo? - Sehun salió de su escondite para ver el paquete que tenía en mis manos.

-Si, el otro lo tire.

-Si, claro- Dijo sehun con voz irónica. -Sabes... esta mañana antes de venir aquí tuve una pequeña discusión con Baekhyun, pero hasta ahora me pongo a pensar si es verdad todo lo que te dijo Donghae Illéa sobre Kyungsoo.

-Donghae solo sabe lo que él soldado Kim le dijo... Que en las noches que pasa con Kyungsoo nunca le ha hablado de los sureños ni de su padre por lo que era imposible que el supiera.

Y volví a sentir mi estomago revolverse al imaginar a Kyungsoo con ese tipo, compartiendo momentos como las noches que pasé a su lado, cuando Kyungsoo me mostraba una faceta diferente y sensual que pensé que nadie había visto.

-Eso no quiere decir nada... yo he pasado una noche entera aquí contigo platicando y no nos estábamos "acostando" ¿cierto?

-No, pero Kyungsoo me confeso que si se metió a su cama y que se besaron- De nuevo sentía la ira vibrar en mi interior.

-Realmente no puedo defenderlo, no se como Baekhyun siempre tiene comentarios a su favor.

-Es su amigo.

-Y yo el tuyo.

Sonreí, porque al final de todo lo malo pude encontrar a un buen confidente, un amigo leal que busca que sea feliz.

-Anda, ya vete que en un par de horas van a comenzar a llegar los invitados y el palacio va a estar abarrotado de gente, yo tengo que alistarme para el Report.

Sehun se levanto y se fue por un pasadizo a las cocinas.

Yo me quede un rato más ahí pensando en mi futuro y en lo miserable que sería en comparación a lo que creí.

♥

Ahora es cuando pienso que la belleza es una maldición, no debería estar sorprendido y con el corazón latiendo descontrolado en cuanto vi a Kyungsoo y es que no podría negar que era hermoso, esa fue una de las principales cuestiones por las que me enamore tan rápido. Me sentía tan bendecido porque alguien tan hermoso me acompañaría toda la vida, y el ver ese rostro seria un regalo cada día. Ahora solo esperaba ver algún defecto en su apariencia, pero no encontraba ninguno.

Busque entre el salón a quien culpaba de todas mis desgracias, el soldado Kim Woobin estaría patrullando junto con otros soldados este evento, había dudado si debía enviarlo lejos a una muerte segura, pero al final mi patética conciencia no hubiera estado tranquila. El gano a Kyungsoo, pero yo me mantendría integro como siempre, no soy una persona vengativa y tampoco un asesino. Que les aproveche, se merecen, son unas patéticas personas.

El lugar estaba llenándose de invitados, tenía a Kyungsoo a mi derecha y a Jaemin a la izquierda, estaba intentando no mirarlo y tampoco prestarle alguna atención esa noche, ya no quería verlo nunca más... solo debía aguantar un poco más.

Pude ver que Donghae, Taeyeon y otros rebeldes norteños pudieron acceder con las invitaciones que les brindé, necesitaba hablar con ellos y este evento era la forma más fácil de hacerlos venir ya que no los conocían.

Aunque intentaba no prestarle atención a Kyungsoo mis ojos se desviaban por momentos, y fue que lo capte mirando a su "noviecito".

-¿Intentando quedar para más tarde? - Pregunte con ira en mi voz.

-No, por supuesto que no- Kyungsoo contesto rápidamente negando, pero no podía engañarme, sabía que ellos dos no habían terminado, él había estado con los dos a la vez.

-No es que importe demasiado. La familia de Jaemin llegará esta tarde para una pequeña celebración, y la tuya para llevarte a casa. No les gusta que el perdedor se quede solo- Y no era mentira, la tradición lo marcaba así. Ellos no estarían presentes en el report pero si al final de este, esperando por sus hijos.

-Por favor, no hagas esto. Por favor Chanyeol. Yo te amo -se veía realmente triste, todo era actuación.

-Ni se te ocurra -le ordene, no debía verse indefenso o eso me hacía querer protegerlo, pero no más -. Sonríe, y no dejes de hacerlo hasta el último segundo.

Se recompuso.

-Mejor. No dejes de sonreír hasta que abandones la sala. ¿Entendido?... Cuando te hayas ido, me habré quitado un peso de encima.

O eso me gustaría, el que solo su ausencia pudiera hacer mi vida mas tranquila.

Minutos después desearía no haber deseado eso....

♥

La imagen que tenia de frente era demasiado espantosa, no quería que las cosas pasaran así.

-Te amo Chanyeol- Dijo con dificultad Kyungsoo, ahora lo tenia en mis brazos desangrándose por los impactos de bala en su espalda.

En este momento estaba rodeado de guardias que intentaban protegerme, pero nada de eso me importaba, solo quería que Kyungsoo estuviera bien.

-Shh... no digas nada, vas a estar bien, voy a llevarte a la enfermería y estarás bien.

-Lo siento mucho.

Bese su frente, intentado calmarlo.

-No, soy yo quien lo siente -me moria del miedo de que algo le pasara- No digas nada ahora. Solo aguanta, ¿vale?

-Mírame, Chanyeol.

Parpadeé unas cuantas veces y le miré a los ojos. Pese al dolor de los impactos, me sonrió.

-Si voy a morir quiero que sepas que te amo y que nunca he estado con nadie mas que tú.

-¡Shh... Kyungsoo!, cariño no hables- Y es que cuando lo hacia sentía que derramaba mas sangre al jalar aire para hablar, dos impactos, le habían dado dos impactos de bala y el amor de mi vida se me estaba yendo en mis brazos.

-Te querré hasta mi último aliento. Cada latido de mi corazón es tuyo. No quiero morir sin que lo sepas.

-¡Por favor, no, Kyungsoo estarás bien! -Sollocé.

Él levantó la mano y la pasó por debajo de mi cabello. Ejerció una presión mínima, pero me bastó para saber lo que quería. Me incliné para besarle. Era un beso que llevaba dentro todos nuestros besos, toda nuestra incertidumbre, todas nuestras esperanzas.

-No te rindas, Kyungsoo. Te amo. Por favor, no te rindas.

Él cogió aire con dificultad.

El equipo medico llego y se lo llevo, quise ir tras el pero no me dejaron, me dijeron que tenían que ponerme a salvo, que los rebeldes habían venido para una sola cosa, eliminarnos.

Me llevaron a uno de los refugios más pequeños, era un cuarto de acero donde había una pequeña cama y me desplome al pensar en que era todo lo que había sucedido.

Me llevé los dedos a los ojos, rogándole a Dios que no le dejara morir, Kyungsoo no podía morir. Le había exigido al equipo médico que lo salvara.

Pero ¿llegarían a tiempo?

Lo había visto muy pálido. Hasta el último apretón en la mano había sido débil.

«Te amo» , me había dicho.

Me amaba. Me amaba de verdad. Y yo también. A pesar de todo lo que podía apartarnos -La mentira, nuestros errores, el mundo que nos rodeaba-, íbamos a estar juntos.

Yo tenía que estar a su lado. Especialmente ahora, que yacía agonizante.

-Mi amor, voy a perdonarte sin ninguna pregunta, no importa si me rompes el corazón mil veces, pero sobrevive.

♥

Un par de horas después alguien abrió la puerta del refugio. Era un guardia.

-Alteza, todo ha terminado.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sé? ¿Cómo sé que no eres uno de ellos?

El guardia echó la mirada hacia el pasillo, por donde se acercaba alguien.

Apareció Donghae, seguido de cerca por Dong Gun. Esta vez su traje estaba prácticamente destrozado, pero el pin de su solapa -que, ahora me daba cuenta, recordaba muchísimo una estrella del norte- aún seguía ahí.

No era de extrañar que los rebeldes norteños supieran tantas cosas.

-Ya se ha acabado, Chanyeol. Los tenemos -confirmó Donghae.

-¿Dónde está Kyungsoo? ¿Está vivo? ¿Se ha salvado? -le pregunté a Dong Gun, antes de mirar de nuevo a Donghae.

Me sentía raro, como si la cabeza me flotara, jamás me había sentido tan inútil en la vida.

-Creo que está en shock. Debemos llevarlo a su habitación, rápido -hablo DongGun.

-¿Y Kyungsoo? -insistí.

Nadie me respondió.

-Les ordeno una respuesta... no les preguntaré de nuevo ¿Cómo esta Kyungsoo?

-Aun no lo sabemos alteza- Contesto DongGun - Lo están operando.

Taeyeon entro corriendo agitada al refugio. -Ha muerto...

Y me vine abajo, ya no escuché lo que dijeron... Mi Kyungsoo, mi hermoso kyungsoo, yo no quiero una vida sin él... solté un sonido agonizante, sentí que me arrancaron el corazón y estaba muriendo.

Lo vengaría... buscaría a quien me lo arrebato y lo torturaría, le haría sufrir en carne propia lo que siento.

-Dime que detuvieron al culpable, porque voy a matarlo, voy a desmembrar su cuerpo pieza por pieza y arrancarle la piel en carne viva- Y me caí por el dolor. -Me arrebataron lo que más amaba.

-Fue el padre de Kyungsoo..., lo detuvieron, lo tenemos en uno de los calabozos.

¿El padre de Kyungsoo?... no, el no fue, tenia el rostro de la persona que disparo en mi mente y estaba seguro de que no era el padre de Kyungsoo.

-No... Taeyeon estas equivocada, no fue él.

-Si, Chanyeol fue el padre de Kyungsoo quien mato al Rey.

-¿A mi padre?... de que estás hablando.

Estaba confundido...

-Mataron a tu padre Chanyeol... te lo dije hace un momento- Repitió ella.

-No, dijiste que Kyungsoo había muerto.

-No, Kyungsoo aun no sale del quirófano, esta muy grave, pero el que ha muerto es tu padre el Rey, y fue el padre de Kyungsoo quien lo mato, tu madre esta herida.

Oh por dios... Mi padre, nunca había sido un padre amoroso, pero también lo amaba, y mi madre, oh por dios mi madre debe estar destrozada.

-Tengo que ir a verla.

-Ella aún está en el refugio en el sótano... Pudimos salvarla de milagro.

-¿Cómo fue que se infiltraron?- el ataque era demasiado certero. Tenían todo planeado.

-No lo sé- contestó Donghae.

-Alteza, si no hubiera sido por el Joven Kyungsoo usted también estaría muerto.

-Lo se... Pero preferiría haber recibido los disparos por él, quisiera ir a verlo pero necesito ir con mi madre.

-Vaya alteza, lo mantendré informado en caso de que algo suceda con el joven Kyungsoo- DongGun contesto.

❤️

-Madre...- la sostuve en mis brazos mientras ella lloraba.

-Tu padre... Oh hijo que voy a hacer sin tu padre.

Y podía entenderla bien, yo me sentía de la misma forma cuando pensé que había perdido a Kyungsoo...

-Vamos a castigar a los culpables madre.

-Lo escuché... Cuando el le contó su plan a tu papá, el como le llevo años pero que por fin se había vengado ese maldito antes de matarlo le dijo que lo había planeado todo durante años... Hijo, esa familia guarda un gran secreto.


	39. Capítulo 39- El príncipe

Demasiadas bajas, demasiados cuerpos tirados por los pasillos, demasiada sangre regada.

Sabía que había sobrevivido de milagro, pero el ver la cantidad de muerte me había descolocado demasiado, nunca había visto tanta destrucción fuera de un campo de batalla.

El calabozo estaba lleno de rebeldes, todos detenidos por la guardia real.

La razón por la que ahora estoy aquí es porque necesito interrogar a dos de las personas que me arrebataron todo.

Do HwanJoong y el imbécil que le disparo a Kyungsoo.

Mi madre ya no quiso decirme nada sobre lo que escucho entre mi padre y Do Hwan, no pude ir a ver a mi padre ni a Kyungsoo, tenia tanto trabajo por hacer, y desde el momento en que vi la devastación de mi madre supe que abdicaría el trono. Era mucho trabajo para su consternado corazón. Y una pequeña parte de mí, tenía miedo en convertirse en Rey.

Las celdas dentro del palacio parecían pequeñas cuevas con una puerta de metal al centro, en esta área en el sótano no se podía ver un solo rayo del sol, si había luz era gracias a la electricidad del palacio. Los guardias que no habían sufrido daños graves estaban custodiando o interrogando a los rebeldes, además de patrullando el exterior, en esta puerta en particular, Kim Woobin junto con otros hombres estaban custodiando a Bang YongGuk, ahora conocía el nombre de la persona que había provocado el que el amor de mi vida se estuviera debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte.

—Alteza— Kim Woobin hablo— Hemos confinado a Bang YongGuk y al señor Do en celdas diferentes, solo ellos están en celdas individuales, los demás están en espera de ser sentenciados ya los hemos interrogado.

Me había enterado por el jefe de la guardia que el soldado Kim había detenido a Bang YoungGuk en los jardines apunto de escaparse, si no hubiera sido por él, no lo tendríamos encerrado tras esa puerta, no sabia como sentirme al respecto con aquella información.

—Abre la puerta soldado, voy a encargarme de interrogar a este mal nacido— Dije con enojo. 

—Alteza, si me permite, me gustaría acompañarlo— Podía ver la misma ira irradiar del soldado, seguramente como yo quería vengarse por haber puesto a Kyungsoo en esa situación.

—Solo abre la puerta soldado, y quédate aquí. — Dije con voz clara, el asintió y abrió la puerta.

Finalmente estábamos cara a cara de nuevo; en la celda no había nada, solo era un pequeño espacio entre cuatro paredes con un frió piso. Un pequeño foco iluminaba a medias la habitación.

—Quisiera desmembrar tu cuerpo parte por parte para que sintieras un poco de lo que sentí cuando disparaste.

Ese maldito estaba sentado en el suelo con el rostro sobre una de sus rodillas. Y cuando me escucho, subió su mirada para mirarme, podía ver el cinismo del maldito porque sonrió de una manera perversa.

—Eso les daría más pruebas a los sureños para buscarte a ti a tu maldita perra en celo de Do Kyungsoo y matarlos.

Una patada en el rostro fue lo que le di por mencionar el nombre de Kyungsoo.

—No tienes el derecho de mencionar su nombre— Tenia tanta ira dentro que solo quería descargarme.

Me miro riendo con la misma expresión—Sabia desde un principio que no iba a cooperar, le dije a su padre que era un simple y débil doncel, pero el se jactaba de su belleza y que seguramente seria elegido, y paso, esa maldita perra tiene la belleza que lo hizo llegar aquí. Era tan fácil, tan fácil.

—¿Qué era fácil... el matarme y modificar la monarquía?... de verdad piensan que eso podría pasar—Reí y a él no le gusto— Pensaron que pondrían un nuevo rey a su lado. Ilusos...¿Quién?... ¿Kim Woobin?

—Como puedes proclamarte príncipe y ser tan estúpido, el destino de Kim Woobin también era estar muerto.

Su padre también sabia de su relación, siempre se me había echo muy raro que Kyungsoo no hubiera sido descubierto saliendo a escondidas por dos años cada semana con él.

—¿Por qué lo unieron?

—Era la cubierta perfecta, "El ex amante del príncipe consorte asesina al príncipe heredero", Kyungsoo lo odiaría y aceptaría a quien su padre eligiera, a mí... Ese culo iba a ser mío y con él, el país. — Le solté otra patada que le hizo sacar sangre y pedí que abrieran la puerta para salir.

Do HwanJoong era un asco, como podía pensar entregar a su hijo a un tipo como él. Su plan era estúpido, pero era tan sencillo que podría ser certero, por eso su padre nunca le contó a Kyungsoo sus planes, porque si algún día lo descubrían pensaba inculpar al ex novio de su hijo y que su hijo no dudara de él.

Tenía que verlo... necesitaba enfrentar a Do HwanJoong.

Al entrar a la celda lo que vi me descoloco demasiado, Do HwanJoong estaba completamente sereno y tranquilo en su celda, la expresión de su rostro era tan pulcra, como aquella vez que hable con él para pedir la mano de su hijo, parecía una persona "buena", sin maldad, pero sabia que estaba equivocado.

—Alteza, ¿Cómo esta mi hijo? —Su voz denotaba un tono tenso, pero no estaba seguro si me estaba hablando con verdadera preocupación.

—Gracias a tu ataque recibió dos impactos de bala, si tu hijo esta al borde de la muerte es culpa tuya— Sentí un nudo la garganta, mi Kyungsoo... debería estar a su lado.

—Yo no sabía que se había enamorado, yo solo quería que murieras y que el Rey experimentara el dolor que me hizo sentir. Pero tu padre nunca te amo, sabes... al final el eligió su propia vida sobre la tuya.

—¿De que estas hablando? —Presentía la respuesta, pero no quería imaginarlo.

—Lo acorrale, antes de matarlo, le dije que pagaría cada sufrimiento que lo haría por mi esposa y por SeungHee.

Seunghee era la hija mayor de los Do, mayor que Kyungsoo por tres años, y dos años mayor que yo.

—¿Por qué lo harías?... que tiene que ver mi padre con tu esposa y tu hija.

—En los primeros años de matrimonio de tus padres cuando él aun era príncipe viajo a Goyang a mi ciudad y conoció a Sunhee—( Sunhee es la madre de Kyungsoo) — Sunhee solo tenia 16 años cuando el la sedujo, la enamoro y le prometió traerla al palacio, dijo que le daría una vida de princesa, se la llevo a la cama y luego en el último día de su viaje la abandono. Le dijo que solo había sido un pasatiempo. Después de unos meses se entero que estaba embarazada, yo era su amigo y estaba enamorado de ella por lo que le pedí que se casara conmigo, yo criaría a su hijo para que ella no fuera encarcelada y Seunghee no naciera como una ocho por ser ilegitima —Una hermana... tenía una media hermana. Dios mío. Entendía esa parte, mis padres no habían podido tener hijos cuando se casaron, es ahí donde mi madre dijo que cambio, mi madre tuvo algunos abortos involuntarios antes y después de mi. —

—Pero Sunhee nunca me amo, se quedo conmigo porque era su salvación, ella siempre me reprocho el que fuera un vil cinco, ella quería lujos, quería una vida que yo nunca pude darle, por eso siempre quiso que sus hijos se casaran con castas superiores, ella quiere que Kyungsoo cumpla el sueño que ella no pudo. Seunghee es la legitima primogénita de tu padre, pero es una bastarda, nunca podremos decir que ella es la princesa de este país porque mi esposa iría a la cárcel.

—¿Seunghee lo sabe?— Esperaba que no.

—No, solo mi esposa y yo sabíamos, le dije a tu padre antes de morir que tenia una hija mayor, y que tu ibas a morir por todo lo que ella no tuvo y por todo el sufrimiento de mi esposa, él me dijo que no le importaba si te mataba y que tampoco le importaba si tenía una bastarda más—Ahora el señor se veía realmente molesto, podía verlo en su mirada y en sus manos echa puños— que seguramente tendría más hijos ilegítimos porque le gustaba divertirse con las pueblerinas fáciles de Illéa y no pude más, lo mate, justo de un disparo en la cabeza.

—¿Por eso te uniste a los sureños?... ¿Por qué querías matar a mi padre? — El señor asintió— ¿Entonces porque jugar con los sentimientos de tu hijo?, ¿Por qué involucrar a Kyungsoo con todo esto?

—El que Kyungsoo haya llegado hasta aquí es el destino, yo sabia que mi hijo tenía una relación con el hijo de los Kim, es mi hijo mas precioso, es un doncel, es el mejor regalo para un padre, Kyungsoo es un soñador, es un artista y esta muy por encima de Kim Woobin y también es muy superior a ti, al final eres hijo de tu padre, por lo que no vales nada, seguramente eres igual, por eso no debía estar con ninguno de los dos. Pero mi hijo se enamoro, pensé que el que woobin estuviera aquí podría hacer que el no se enamorara de ti, yo hice que Woobin entrara al palacio, tenemos a un sureño capaz de hacer entrar a un soldado a la corte— El parecía muy orgulloso.

Uno de los asesores de mi padre Ryo HaeJin fue detenido al participar con los sureños en el ataque, él tenía el poder suficiente para solicitar que Woobin entrara al palacio. Es por eso que llego cuando Kyungsoo y yo decidimos dar una oportunidad a nuestro amor, seguramente en sus cartas a casa le contó que estaba sintiendo algo por mí. Ahora entendía todo.

—No puedes decir que Kyungsoo es importante para ti y actuar de la forma en que lo haces, no te puedes inmiscuir con la vida de la gente y después prometer a tu hijo con un tipo inferior, el soldado Kim es un seis, pero quería a tu hijo ¿Que pasa con Bang YongGuk? quien además es un ocho. Es un ilegitimo sin casa, si dices que no querías a Kim por ser de casta inferior, porque a él sí.

—Porque el hace todo lo que yo le diga igual que Kyungsoo y en cuanto despierte le diré porque lo hice y me va a perdonar.

—No estés tan seguro de eso— Me di la vuelta y salí de la celda.

**♥**

Todo había sido mucho para mí, necesitaba a Kyungsoo, tenia tantas cosas de las que hablar con él, quería ir donde estaba, pero aun tenia muchos pendientes por finalizar, necesitaba recibir la lista de todos los muertos, la lista de los traidores que pertenecían al sur, de los heridos, de las perdidas.

Necesitaba a mis amigos conmigo, por lo que mande a un sirviente a las cocinas esperando que Sehun y Baekhyun no hubieran sufrido el ataque, esperando que vinieran aquí, por primera vez sin esconderse.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando los dos ya estaban en mi despacho, Baekhyun estaba completamente nervioso con los ojos llorosos, Sehun se acercó para darme un abrazo amistoso, aliviado de encontrarme bien.

—¿Dónde esta Kyungsoo?... Chanyeol, ¿Dónde está mi amigo? — Baekhyun pregunto.

Les pedí que se sentaran, y yo hice lo mismo después colocándome tras mi escritorio, lleve mis manos a mi rostro por la frustración, al parecer ambos no estaban muy informados de lo que paso ya que siempre les pedía que no se relacionaran con la gente.

—Kyungsoo recibió dos disparos por mi culpa, el intento salvarme la vida, pero le está costando la suya— Sentí el peso de mis palabras caer en mi corazón y la desesperanza me recorrió, no sé en qué momento empecé a llorar y al levantar la mirada pude ver a Baekhyun llorando también y a Sehun muy consternado. —A pesar de que estábamos enojados, a Kyungsoo no le importo, me dijo que lo hizo porque me amaba.

—¡Yo te dije que Kyungsoo te ama, pero no me hiciste caso! ¿Qué voy a hacer si lo pierdo? — Pude ver a Baekhyun refugiarse en los brazos de Sehun y recordé la forma en la que Kyungsoo quería defenderlo y la forma en la que se enojó porque no pude evitar su castigo.

—¿Cómo esta? — Esta vez fue Sehun quien pregunto.

—Aún no lo sé, no he podido ir con él, como mi padre murió todos los deberes caen en mí, mi madre no puede manejar la situación esta desecha.

—¿Tu padre murió? — Ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—Si, lo mataron el ataque, el padre de Kyungsoo lo hizo.

—Esto le va a partir el corazón cuando despierte— Dijo Baekhyun— Y lo siento, por tu perdida, aunque ya sabes que no me gustaba tu padre. Y se que a Kyungsoo tampoco, pero al final era tu padre entonces va a estar triste por ti.

En medio de nuestra platica uno de los sirvientes entro con un sobre, decía que eran las bajas en el ataque. Saqué los papeles para revisarlos y me encontré con 34 muertes, entre ellos, Mi padre, 6 de sus asesores cercanos, y al llegar a la lista de la selección figuraban 2 nombres conocidos, Roseanne y Jaemin. ¿Cómo había podido pasar? Roseanne había venido como una invitada y Jaemin... murió pensando que seria el príncipe consorte , los demás eran soldados y gente del palacio entre la lista del servicio uno de los nombres llamo mi atención Eunjin, la recordaba claramente, Kyungsoo tenia un especial cariño por ella, era una de sus doncellas.

♥

Le pedí a Sehun y a Baekhyun que me ayudaran a redactar las cartas de condolencia a las familias de las personas que habían perdido a sus familiares, necesitaba ir con Kyungsoo, esta incertidumbre estaba acabando conmigo.

Por lo que por primera vez pise la enfermería del palacio, había cientos de heridos tantos que ya no cabían dentro de esta gran sala. El ala de enfermería solo contaba con veinte camillas, pero improvisaron otras más, el lugar parecía tener 50 de ellas, y otras cincuenta personas siendo atendidas en sillas por la falta de lugar.

Pasando a la parte trasera estaba un quirófano destinado para recibir bebes con sangre real, el cómo pensé que estaría alguna vez aquí es completamente diferente a la realidad, no esta el Chanyeol inminente padre primerizo esperando el sonido del llanto de nuestro primer hijo. Aquel hijo o hija que Kyungsoo y yo tendríamos. Ahora esta este Chanyeol que se refleja en las puertas de vidrio del quirófano, cansado, con los ojos llorosos y con la sangre de Kyungsoo aun en las mangas del saco, sabía que la operación había terminado porque la luz que informaba que estaban en cirugía estaba apagada, por lo que abrí las puertas y entre para observar a un par de personas moverse uno de ellos caminaba hacia mí, pero solamente podía ver la camilla en el centro del lugar, con una persona con los ojos cerrados y un tubo conectado a su boca, además del sonido que hacían las maquinas indicando que aun tenia vida. La imagen era espantosa, aun mas que cuando lo veía desangrarse porque en ese momento sus ojos aun me miraban.

—¿Cómo esta? — Le pregunte al médico que se acercó.

—Alteza debe ser fuerte... No creemos que el Joven Kyungsoo pase la noche.


	40. Capítulo 40

Estas horas habían sido un infierno, no pude moverme de su lado desde que me dieron la noticia, me sentía desolado y destruido, se veía tan pequeño en esa gran cama, estaba conectado a un respirador y a otros equipos.

Había pedido que trasladaran a Kyungsoo a aquella habitación que había pedido cerrar cuando me entere de su ex novio. Las cosas no habían salido nada bien para mi desde ese día. Kyungsoo no podría irse sin saber que realmente lo amo y que todo esta perdonado, no me importa si despierta y me dice que no quiere estar más conmigo, lo único que quiero es que despierte, que me sonría, estoy aterrado de no verle nunca más.

Porque en un mundo sin Kyungsoo mi vida no tiene sentido, no tengo fuerza.

—Alteza, la madre y hermanos del joven Kyungsoo han llegado al palacio así como los padres del joven Jaemin— Dijo Hain después de entrar a la habitación.

Sabía que tenía que enfrentar a los padres de Jaemin pero no podía moverme ni un instante de aquí, un segundo podía ser la diferencia entre aun ver a Kyungsoo con vida o no.

—No me iré de aquí, por favor hazte cargo de ellos—Le pedí— ¿Recuerdas al soldado Oh Sehun?, búscalo por favor, esta en mi habitación con su esposo, pídele que vengan aquí.

—Entendido alteza, perdone mi intromisión, pero se considera una grosería no presentar sus respetos a los padres de un seleccionado muerto.

—No voy a dejar a kyungsoo solo, no me importa lo que el protocolo diga, lo mas importante para mi es este chico—lleve la mirada a Kyungsoo por un segundo.

—¿Qué hago con la madre y hermanos del joven Kyungsoo? todos están aquí. — Me quede frió.

—¿Están sus hermanos mayores también? — Mi atención finalmente estaba en el rostro de Hain y pude ver que ella asentía. —Aun tenemos que investigar que no estén involucrados en el ataque, no voy a dejar que estén con Kyungsoo hasta no saber si son inocentes.

—Entiendo alteza— Hain salió de la habitación.

Tenia tantas cosas que investigar, también había tanto de lo que debía hacerme cargo, soy el príncipe heredero de esta nación, pero no puedo separarme de él, por lo que tener personas de confianza como Sehun y Baekhyun eran para mí como una bendición.

Baekhyun y Sehun entraron minutos después y la expresión en el rostro de los dos hizo que mis lagrimas se acumularan en mis ojos, no pude frenarlas cuando note que Baekhyun también lloraba.

—Kyungsoo por dios— Baekhyun se acerco a la cama donde estaba Kyungsoo.

—Voy a perderle chicos… los doctores me lo han dicho. Pero no quiero una vida sin él, quiero que viva— El torrente de lagrimas salía de mis ojos con demasiada facilidad, sabía que estos ya estaban hinchados de tanto llorar— Si pudiera cambiar mi vida por la de él lo haría.

Sehun se acercó a mi lado y coloco una mano reconfortante en mi hombro.

—El no te lo permitiría, el quería que tu vivieras.

—Yo no voy a poder vivir sin él— Dije mirando a Kyungsoo.

Mi mano busco la de Kyungsoo, quería sujetarla, pero era difícil ya que también tenia un aparato conectado a uno de sus dedos, aun así, lo intente, tenía mis dedos sujetos a los de él.

—Cariño— mi otra mano subió hasta acariciar su mejilla. —Por favor lucha, necesitas despertar —mi pecho dolía, sentía que algo hacia presión en mi corazón— tienes una vida que reclamar, amor… alguien necesita guiar a este príncipe, no puedo hacerlo si tú no estás. Te amo Kyungsoo, despierta porque sé que nunca voy a amar a ninguna persona que no seas tú, hazte responsable porque tienes mi corazón y mi vida aquí— Apreté un poco su mano— Amor... voy a escucharte, todo lo que querías decirme la última vez, voy a escucharlo, pero para eso tienes que despertar y gritarme si quieres pero por favor Kyungsoo. Por favor, Despierta.

♥♥♥♥♥

Kyungsoo pudo pasar la noche mas critica y eso me daba esperanza, no había dormido nada y tampoco quería hacerlo, Sehun y Baekhyun me acompañaron todo el tiempo, así como mi madre que también paso unas horas por aquí ya que ella estaba encargándose del funeral de mi padre.

Tanta gente estaba apoyándome en esos momentos, Hain se había encargado de entregar los cuerpos de los invitados que murieron en el ataque a sus familiares.

Donghae y los rebeldes norteños junto con la guardia real se habían dedicado esa noche a interrogar a todas las personas implicadas, todos los que se hicieron pasar por guardias mostraban una fidelidad por su causa que me hizo estremecer, todos estaban felices por el ataque, todos ellos se burlaban de la muerte del rey y muchos de ellos estaban celebrando el que Kyungsoo estuviera al borde de la muerte y el que Jimin haya muerto, ellos sentían que finalmente estaban a un paso de acabar con la monarquía.

Llevaba exactamente 24 horas despierto después del ataque, estábamos cansados por lo que mande a Sehun y BaekHyun a dormir, así como a mi madre. Yo no me moví de su lado, pero pude dormir un poco junto a Kyungsoo en un sofá a su lado, unas cuantas horas.

Por la mañana los médicos estaban sorprendidos, la condición de Kyungsoo había mejorado demasiado, y eso me dio esperanza sabía que seguía luchando. Ellos dijeron que si seguía así podría salir del peligro. Qué las siguientes 32 horas serán críticas para su recuperación.

—Amor, por favor despierta, sabes que no puedo hacerlo sin ti, lo has hecho muy bien, eres un guerrero, por favor, mi amor despierta—Tome su mano, esta vez se sentía un poco más templada, su cuerpo comenzaba a verse con color, más repuesto— Me siento como en un infierno personal, estoy completamente arrepentido de todo lo que pasó, de no escucharte, estoy furioso por todo lo que pasó, sé que a ti no te gusta la venganza pero necesito hacerlo, los sureños tienen una condena de cumplir, tu padre, el que te puso aquí, quiero vengarme tanto de ellos.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormido, pero cuando desperté fue a causa de un dolor de estómago y un sonido de una puerta cerrándose, era mi madre, sabía que la estaba preocupando demasiado, y sabía que no estaba comportándome a la altura de un príncipe, pero es que no podía tenía tanto miedo de alejarme de Kyungsoo y que cuando regresara su corazón ya no latiera.

—Hijo, han pasado 24 horas y tú sigues aquí no puedes dejar que un país se caiga por un hombre que no sabes si va a despertar— No quería escuchar esas palabras, era mi mayor miedo— sé que lo amas, pero piensa un momento en lo que te diría Kyungsoo si te viera de esta forma, destruido, encerrado y con un país al borde de desplomarse.

—Sé que mi reñiría... —Voltee a ver el hermoso rostro de Kyungsoo— Se que si me estuviera escuchando me gritaría, ¡lo se madre! lo conozco bien, pero tengo tanto miedo de no volverlo a ver.

—Va a estar bien, por lo menos está vivo, no como tu padre,—hizo una pausa— Chanyeol también venía eso, no te has presentado al funeral del Rey, el Consejo está hecho una furia, piensan que eres un irresponsable, aunque no entiendo porque sí han trabajado de la mano de tu padre y tuya desde hace un año. Pero es una falta de respeto que no asistas, ¡Hijo por Dios… es tu padre!

Sabía que esto era muy preocupante para mí madre, ella no sabe nada sobre mi relación con mi padre, no sabe sobre los golpes, tampoco le había confesado lo de mi hermana, pero ella lo sabía, tenía que saberlo, ella lo escuchó.

—Seunghee…¿Está ella ahí también? al final de todo, también su hija.

—¿Crees en lo que te dijo?

—Mi padre tampoco lo corrigió ¿O sí? Tu estabas ahí madre...

—Tú eres el verdadero y legítimo heredero de Illéa, no tu hermana mayor, ni tus otros hermanos, si es que en verdad tienes otros.

—No sé sobre los otros, pero mi conciencia no va a dejar que deje abandonada a otra persona con mi sangre. Se que no voy a poder reconocerla como hermana, pero voy a apoyarla en lo que ella quiera.

—No sabemos si ella está involucrada en los ataques.

—Tengo gente que esta investigando a toda la familia de Kyungsoo para saber que tanto saben sobre los ataques sureños, Seunghee ya ha sido descartada, ni ella ni su esposo tienen que ver— Suspire— Madre, realmente dudo que alguien mas en su familia este involucrado, solo su padre.

—Entonces porque no has dejado que vengan a verlo— Mi madre dirigió su mirada a Kyungsoo— También necesita de su familia, no puedes acapararlo por completo.

Sabia que tenia razón, pero tenia miedo de que pudieran llevárselo, al no estar Kyungsoo consciente, su familia podría moverlo a donde quisiera, no era nadie frente a ellos para mantenerlo a mi lado.

—Este es el mejor lugar para que se recupere.

—Entonces díselo a su madre. —Hizo una pausa— Debe estar mortificada porque no sabe nada.

—Hablare con ella.

—Y visita el funeral de tu padre, Chanyeol, por favor.

—Lo haré…

♥♥♥♥♥

Dos horas después, En una de las salas del primer piso la familia de Kyunsoo, estaba esperando cuando entré al lugar.

Su madre y sus hermanos mayores estaban sentados, pero cuando me vieron se pusieron de pie.

—Alteza, ¿Cómo esta mi Kyungsoo?, nos dijeron que lo hirieron en el ataque al palacio, pero no sabemos nada desde que llegamos. —Los ojos de la señora estaban hinchados de tanto llorar— Por favor dígame que mi hijo está bien.

No podía mentir con esto, necesitaba contarles y lo hice, les conté todo lo que pasó, sobre la operación, Sobre su estado y el que había sido un milagro qué pasará la noche con vida, que era por eso que no me había separado de su lado, y que, aunque no ha salido del peligro, todo indicaba qué mejoraría.

También les conté sobre la implicación Del señor Do, con los sureños.

Minsoo y Seunghee no lo creyeron cuando lo dije, eso era una prueba mas solida de que no lo sabían, pero la expresión De la señora Do, Do Sunhee sabía que su esposo estaba implicado con los sureños.

—Al ver su expresión esto me dice que usted ya lo sabía— Escrute.

—No lo sabia del todo, pero ahora puedo entender con claridad— La señora nos hizo un gesto a sus hijos y a mí para que nos sentáramos— HwaJoong Era un rebelde desde que lo conocí, es mentira que se hizo rebelde por mí o mi familia, mi padre me había contado que su familia, estaba dentro de los rebeldes desde varias generaciones, pero nunca le pregunté, nunca lo supe con exactitud, además es pintor, salía mucho a vender sus cuadros, nunca sospeche que siguiera con ellos, mis hijos pueden atestiguar eso, fue un buen padre y pensé que lo había dejado, tampoco sabía que era un sureño, solo sabía que era un rebelde.

—¿Por qué mi padre dice que se hizo sureño por ti madre? — La voz de Seunghee se escucho clara en la sala, y yo finalmente voltee a mirarla, ella y yo no compartíamos rasgos similares que fueran notorios, pero sus ojos me recordaron a mi padre.

—Tonterías de adolescentes— Contesto la señora nerviosa, sabia que intentaba guardar el secreto, podía ver como su rostro se puso más pálido de lo normal.

—Lo sabemos… su esposo se lo dijo a mi padre antes de morir, mi madre lo escucho, y el me lo confirmo mas tarde— Le dije a la señora Do, pude ver el nerviosismo de la señora en el movimiento de sus manos, estaba temblando.

—¿Qué es lo que sabe alteza?, ¿Qué sucede madre? — Seunghee pregunto.

Podía ver que la señora difícilmente hablaría del origen de Seunghee por lo que decidí que yo debía contarle. No merece seguir viviendo en la mentira sobre su verdadero padre.

—Seunghee… no eres hija de Do Hwajoong, tu verdadero padre es Park Sung Jin, Seunghee… eres mi media hermana.

No pude ponerle atención a la expresión de Seunghee porque segundos después Baekhyun entraba corriendo a la sala, se veía muy agitado, pero en cuanto me vio dijo...

—Kyungsoo despertó. 


End file.
